


are you bored yet?不厌其烦

by SparkStarr



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 180,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkStarr/pseuds/SparkStarr
Summary: 彼得被迫进行一次时空旅行，而大坏蛋昆汀贝克是他在每个宇宙里唯一的锚点
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [are you bored yet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482192) by [quietcarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcarnage/pseuds/quietcarnage). 



> 是一个彼得穿来穿去和各个电影宇宙中的昆汀谈恋爱的故事，有喜有悲。第一次做授权翻译，希望大家喜欢。另：tag没办法打全不然会剧透，可能后期会补

操他妈昆汀·贝克。

彼得不知道该怎么用语言来形容，但是贝克的完美唇齿、真诚微笑和美丽又愚蠢的头发能轻而易举地使彼得心潮澎湃。贝克无权像他那样英俊，这真让人发指。

从技术层面上讲，贝克是个坏蛋。如果他想的话，他甚至可以得到一个“蜘蛛侠反派™”的商标。在经过几年前的欧洲那场心碎经历后，彼得认为，他和神秘客之间的关系已经告一段落，但是那顽固的混蛋一直在他身边打转。他的阴谋诡计已经从发动世界大战降级为抢劫小银行，虽然这有点凄惨，但这也给了彼得偶尔看到他露面的机会，因此彼得并没有他的小破坏而感到非常沮丧。在心底，他甚至有点期待偶尔的抢劫。

除了让受害的人们大惊小怪外，贝克没有造成任何实际伤害。而作为回报，彼得总是给他留一两个破绽用来逃脱，在适当的时候掉过头去，或者是一些出现在错误地点的蛛丝，然后贝克会借此躲开捕获。

但面对公众，他们绝对是在玩那套英雄恶棍的把戏。这就像是他们之间的一项不可言宣的协议，并且这项协议还持续了相当长的时间。蜘蛛侠会和神秘客打斗，然后神秘客会溜走。彼得有时会发现贝克在近身打斗中对他紧身衣下的肌肉轮廓目不转睛，当彼得将他按在地上时，贝克会抓住彼得的手抚摸并冲他挤眼睛。但他却不能问贝克这是否意味着什么，这真是不能再让他沮丧了。不过话说回来，这真的意味着什么吗?

彼得很确定贝克可以隐约猜到自己对他的幼稚暗恋，因为他从来没有拒绝使用自己的魅力来发挥战斗优势。

他情难自己。几个挑逗的微笑加上一点点调情似的肢体接触，然后彼得就手软了。

如果贝克先称赞一下他的精壮身材，然后告诉彼得今天放他一马，彼得知道他也会认真地考虑这一可能性。

但贝克永远不会那样做，他不是那种会在轻松获胜中找到乐趣的人。

让事情更具有迷惑性的是，他几乎确信贝克永远不会重伤他。贝克驱动的无人机总是射偏，当他与其他坏蛋合作时，他也总是给彼得提供某种线索以确保他的安全。

当他们一对一作战时，贝克再也没有像在伦敦桥上那样掏出枪，他也从来没有全力以赴过。彼得敢这么保证。

不过在那次和犀牛人合作时，贝克确实没有手下留情，但在一个在确保只有他们两个人独处后的瞬间，他把手放在彼得的脸颊上轻轻抚摸，温柔地检查了一下彼得的情况，彼得可以察觉到一个无言的道歉隐藏在他皱成一团的眉毛里。

\--

所以都是因为贝克，才使得彼得现在被关在蜘蛛博士该死的地下室里。

那天早上，贝克给他发了条短信，让他去布鲁克林的一家咖啡馆。这有点让他惊讶，鉴于这正是彼得一直希望会发生但从未期望它真的发生的事情。

呃，他们的确有彼此的号码。有一天晚上，他和贝克吵了一架，骂了一大堆脏话，然后贝克说下次他一定要让彼得知道他的计划。彼得反驳道:“是啊，通过心灵感应吗?”事情的结果就是贝克带着他那个装着一条新号码的手机从犯罪现场溜走了。这一点也不诡异，难道不是每个英雄都有敌人的号码吗?

一个别的英雄也没有了吗？

好吧，他不能再找借口了。他有很多敌人，但在绿魔，蜘蛛博士，犀牛人，秃鹫以及别的什么坏蛋之间，他只有贝克的号码。并且这就是彼得唯一想要的，非常感谢。

他和贝克的关系只是……越来越近。

事实是，他们在那场信任危机之前就已经成为了真正的朋友。贝克相信他，信任他，捍卫他，但最重要的是，他喜欢他。彼得坚信，如果他从未发现过那个无人机骗局，贝克将永远不会伤害他。

\--

无论如何，咖啡馆邀约显然是一个陷阱，所以他穿上了蜘蛛侠套装，仔细检查了蛛丝盒的储备。

...同时，为了以防万一这是场约会，彼得最后决定在外面穿上他最好的长袖polo衫和一条紧身牛仔裤，并在穿衣镜前度过了一段漫长到尴尬的时光。

接头地点的坐标指向了一个迷你、残破、看起来没什么人的咖啡馆。但即使是远远地透过阴暗的窗户去看，昆汀·贝克清晰的剪影也很难被忽略。他的穿着很随意，而且也没用棒球帽或太阳镜来掩盖他的身份。

彼得小跑着穿过街道，当他的手放在门把上时他甚至可以感到有一群蝴蝶在他的胃里翻飞。

他真的打算和贝克在一个简陋的咖啡馆里喝咖啡，即使他知道这可能是贝克设计的某种陷阱，目的是利用他对这个大反派不那么隐秘的迷恋?

也许吧，但没关系。  
在他还没有考虑过转身离开的可能性之前，彼得就打开门走进去。

咖啡馆没什么特别的，不过却空无一人。

昏暗的柜台上，咖啡师正在手机上忙碌着什么，对世界漠不关心，甚至连开门的声音都没有注意到。彼得视野中唯一的顾客是贝克，他坐在窗前，面前摆着两杯咖啡，注意力集中在一本男性杂志上。

他抬头看了一眼钟，慢慢放下了杂志，脸上掠过一丝怀疑，露出一个不确定的表情。“嗨?”

“嘿，贝克。”

听到他的名字，贝克英俊的脸上绽开了一个迷人的微笑。“嘿!请坐。我给你拿了杯咖啡，还有-是的，请坐。”他招手示意彼得过来。贝克在公开场合展现出如此友好的行为让彼得感到奇怪和反感，这与他平常冷漠的举止和标志性的微笑截然不同。他看起来很奇怪，甚至有些紧张。

“嗯，好的。发生什么事了？”彼得慢慢沉到他对面的座位上，但只坐在椅子边缘，以防会有逃跑的需要。 “你不会给我发毫无意义的短信。就像，嗯，反正我觉得没有。我认为这是你发给我的第一条不含有你侵略计划的消息。到底怎么回事？”

“我，嗯，我给你点了香草拿铁。这有点凉了，因为我已经在这等了一会儿了，但应该还能喝。”贝克显得异常的紧张不安，他从自己几乎空了的杯子里喝了一口，双手颤抖着。彼得耸耸肩，喝了一口手边的饮料。绽放在舌尖的绝对是香草拿铁，尝起来已经放在那里至少有一个小时了。让贝克等了这么久有点让他感到内疚。 “我甚至不确定你会来。特别是……你知道，”贝克低声说，偏头看着空荡荡的咖啡馆，“在不戴面具的情况下。”

“什么意思?难道不是只有你一个人吗，那我再带面具就太奇怪了。”彼得做了个鬼脸，纯粹出于怜悯，又喝了一口冷咖啡。

“对，只有我。”昆汀露出一个微笑。 “顺便说一句，你看起来很帅，我喜欢你的烫发。另外，我闻到的是你的新古龙水吗？”

彼得的脸在他的赞美声中变得通红。 “哦，不是。我的头发是自然卷，谢谢。发生什么事了，贝克？我知道你喊我过来肯定不是为了在这里喝咖啡，如果你要告诉我这只是什么你烦我的新方法，那么我想我该走了。另外你表现得好像你已经4天没睡过觉，然后想只花5个小时来弥补一样。”

“天哪，对不起。看到你走进来时，我已经尽量控制住自己了，但是你……你真的太可爱了。”贝克用一只手遮住嘴，几乎称得上是沮丧地看着别处。 “他妈的真不敢相信这混蛋真的知道。”

他眯起眼睛，想因为贝克的承认感到受宠若惊，但却发现自己无能为力。这是…

最初，他认为贝克只是有点紧张，但不是那么回事，这儿出了大问题。

“知道什么？”贝克没有回应，彼得剧烈的颤抖了一下，甚至晃动了桌子。然而贝克还是没有回应。

“贝克！”

“很遗憾并不是。”

突然，整个咖啡馆似乎都在他们的周围融化，先是咖啡师，然后是桌子，他们似乎变成了一个个流动的水坑。

幻境。当然，这又是一个陷阱。彼得猛地站起来，还撞翻了桌子，冰凉的咖啡洒在地板上，他感到他的头在旋转，房间似乎被反转了过来。彼得有点想吐。“这是怎么回事?”

“其实我并不认为你会来，但这无损于我看到你最终出现在这里时的兴奋。”

“贝克，关掉幻境，这已经不再有趣了！”

“别逗了，蜘蛛侠，我才不是贝克。”贝克本人开始融化，蜘蛛博士奥托的形象取代了他。 “这原本只是一个小失误。在我们的会议结束后，可怜的神秘客将手机落在了那里，然后猜猜我在里面找到了什么？一些来自“蛛头”的未读消息。这确实让我有点惊讶，没想到他一直在和我们发誓要击败的对手互通款曲。”

“你们有以我为主题的会议吗？哦，真是受宠若惊。我很高兴在下一届恶棍大会上发表匿名演讲。”彼得突然开始咳嗽。他发现自己的心脏跳的越来越快，就像是要马上撕裂胸口跳出来一样。他感到浑身无力，无论咖啡中的混合物是什么，它都在快速的起作用。

“随你怎么想，蜘蛛侠，你到底还是出现了。而且也没戴你的面具！你看起来像一个小扣子那样可爱。哦，对了，你还特意为他打扮了自己！我一直想知道为什么神秘客是我们中唯一一个从未被抓住的人。我们一直以为他只是单纯的狡猾。没有人能想到蜘蛛侠居然爱上了他。”他发出一声嘲笑。

彼得感到自己的声音在渐渐消失， “你是怎么做到.....”

“嗯，幻境？神秘客的技术并不难复制。一旦你知道它的工作原理，仿制一个样品的难度就没那么高了。抱歉，我太惊讶了，太兴奋了！我给你发来的只是个简单的坐标，你却换好衣服来约会了！”奥托大笑起来。

“而且现在我还知道了你的真实身份。”

彼得的脸色变得苍白。

蜘蛛博士拍了拍手，四根金属臂从他的背部快速伸出来。 “好吧，让我们来解决这个小问题。”

“你想做什么？”彼得尽力出声，他的声音只剩下沙哑的嘶语。 

“哦，没什么复杂的。我只是一个试图复制复仇者的时空穿梭的普通人，一只小白鼠，这就是我需要的。”

\--

所以当彼得被拖进一家打烊咖啡馆潮湿的地下室时，他脑子里想的都是:去他妈的昆汀·贝克。

好吧，公平地说，昆汀本人并没有这样做，但是这仍然是他的错。那是他的手机，他就不应该把它丢在那里。

颠簸的楼梯割伤了彼得的背部，因为他正在被蜘蛛博士粗暴地拖入咖啡馆的地下室。周围的光线变得越来越暗，他有点害怕，同时也很生气。他不知道他们在哪里，说实话没有人知道他在哪里。但现在，这堆钢铁触手知道了彼得的真实身份，而这全是因为他对昆汀贝克的愚蠢迷恋，说真的，他就不应该表现得那么火辣动人。

就在这时，彼得清楚听到了咖啡馆的门被打开的声音。

奥托走到楼梯底停了下来。他小心地拿出一串钥匙，咔哒一声打开了金属门。彼得哽咽着，说不出话来。

“彼得？”

就是像一道穿过黑暗的光，昆汀的声音回荡在楼上的大厅里。

彼得听着他在空荡荡的咖啡馆大厅走动的声音，尽力屏住了呼吸。当他再也没法屏下去时，他开始大声咳嗽，彼得脸周围的地板上尘土飞扬，迫使他咳嗽得更狠。

“彼得！操，彼得，你在哪里？！”

“你可真闹人。”蜘蛛博士嘶嘶地说，他放下彼得去拉那扇沉重的门。一等到它被开的足够宽，他就把彼得拖了进去，然后毫不客气地把他虚软的身体扔进灯火通明的房间。也就在这时，彼得听到有脚步声从楼梯上传下来。

“奥托？嘿，停！停止！”当门在他们身后缓缓关上时，彼得眼睛几乎没对上昆汀的视线，他只听到拳头在门的另一边砰砰地敲着。

“那扇门对付他就够了。如你所知，他其实没什么超能力。”

彼得可以感觉到自己被机械臂抬起放到平台上。他动了动手指，这表明他正在重新获得身体控制权。蜘蛛毒液赋予他的超强愈合力终于开始对药物起作用。只要再等一分钟左右，他就能再站起来了。

“彼得。”奥托沉思了一分钟。 “那是你的真实姓名，真的吗？我简直不敢相信，他一直都知道你是谁，只是一直在装傻！天哪，这真让人难以置信，他能安安分分地待在你身边而不抓住一切机会扑到你大干特干。我敢打赌你会让他这么干的。我刚才看到你是用什么眼神去看那个幻像的了。”奥托不耐烦地说。

“伙计，这....有点变态。”

“闭嘴，彼得。你将成为第一个使用我自制的机器来进行多元宇宙旅行的人。这多少算的上是种荣誉。我也许会把你送到一些多少会有点可怕的地方，但真实目的并不是为了伤害你，关键是看时空穿越机器本身是否成功。我毕竟是个科学家。”

“奥托！奥托，把门打开。我是认真的，别这样做。你甚至都不知道自己的装置是否真的有效，千万别轻易尝试，至少别在他身上。快开门！”

“哇喔，”博士干巴巴地说着，昆汀继续敲着门，但无济于事。“你应该知道，他总是那么镇定自若，是那种真正值得我们尊敬的人。他知道如何控制自己的情绪，然后通过自己的方式来得到他想要的任何东西。我以前从未见过他失去自制力。这是一份礼物。谢谢你，彼得。”

彼得只是低声回应。

“祝我好运。”


	2. Brokeback Mountain

他尖叫着，紧闭着眼睛，期待着……其实什么也没期待。

当他终于睁开眼睛时，他几乎要被这炎日晒伤，另外，那是风滚草吗？

无论奥托将他传送到何处，仅凭他的周围环境彼得就可以肯定他绝对不在纽约附近。这是一个看起来就像西部小镇的地方，他站在一个看起来像竞技场的地方外面，几乎可以听到欢呼的人群怒吼的声音。小镇的道路上尘土飞扬，有许多马拴在道边的柱子上，另外好像每个人都戴着帽子。无论场里发生的是什么，看起来都像是某种竞技表演。

彼得意识到自己被送到了另一个宇宙。

他知道自己的首要任务是找到回家的路，但是在进行了简短的心理斗争之后，他的好奇心占了上风。彼得悄悄溜进体育场，想着在处理这堆破烂事之前他或许可以有一点时间去观光一圈。

彼得在前排找了一个位子，惊奇地看着一个又一个傻瓜爬上愤怒的公牛，然后马上就被甩了下去。这其实挺有趣，但肯定不值得他浪费时间。老实说，彼得期望的要比这多的多。但现在他知道自己没什么遗憾了，他觉得自己的好奇心已经得到了充分的满足。他需要的是回家的线索，亦或是别的什么，所以现在，他真的没有理由留下来看表演了。

在演讲者开始宣布下一位参赛者时，彼得站起身准备离开。这次，当狂怒的公牛从围栏里冲出来时人群发出了称得上是压倒性的欢呼和叫喊。虽然已经决定要离开，他走向出口时眼睛还是忍不住盯着它背上的那个人，这个人坚持的时间和之前那些选手相比来说长得惊人。但最后，他还是不可避免地被甩了出去，在撞到彼得旁边的墙上之前，他甚至还打着滚滑过了一片泥地。

彼得低下头凝视着那个牛仔，终于看清了那个男人的脸，然后整个人都僵住了。好像周围的世界都为此刻放慢了脚步，如果彼得能看见他自己，他会发现他把自己的眼睛睁的像飞碟一样宽。躺在那个地上的男人看起来更年轻，有一张刮得干干净净的脸，但是眼睛里顽皮的闪光仍然与他记忆里的无二。

“贝克？”

突然，整个世界又回归了正轨，贝克从地上向他眨了眨眼，彼得的脸立刻变红了。播音员的声音直直穿过人群，“大家注意!杰克·特维斯特，11.8秒！”

看着贝克慢跑离开赛场,彼得急忙跟住他。他正打算去寻求一个线索，然后砰的一声，贝克出现了。好吧，这可能不是贝克，尽管如此，这种相似也实在是太不可思议了，这不可能是巧合。

显然，贝克是最后一位参赛者，因为每个人都开始离开体育场，而彼得发现自己迷失在向出口流动的人群中。他环顾四周，但每个人都戴着一顶该死的牛仔帽，他已经忘记了贝克刚刚穿的衣服颜色。可能是蓝色的？但也可能是米色？

他暗自诅咒着，围着竞技场绕了几圈，但完全无济于事。这儿的每个人看上去都一样。

大约半小时后，人群终于完全解散消失，他独自一人，而贝克无处可寻。

\--

他感到浓浓的挫败。他终于在陌生的土地上找寻到了一丝熟悉感，但是他却失去了他。小镇上似乎只有一间酒吧，这时候肯定已经挤满了人，但这是他必须要做的事：他累了，时间也不早了，他急需喝一杯。

彼得在酒吧的椅子上坐下来，“随便给我来杯什么”，他说，然后开始在口袋里翻找钱包。

“嗯，你认为你多大了？”酒保哼了一声。彼得拿出了他的身份证。他知道自己长着一张娃娃脸，但他无论走到哪里都要被出示身份证的这件事还是很糟糕。现在，它居然也发生在这该死的的牛仔宇宙里，彼得感到这简直就是一种侮辱。“我22岁了，这很合法，谢谢。”

酒保看了一眼他的身份证，然后大笑起来。“看,孩子。如果你要做假身份证，你至少得比这多花点功夫。首先，这是什么材质的?什么来自未来的合金吗?另外，仔细看看就会发现上面说是你2001年出生的，小傻瓜。”

“嗯，是的。但现在是2023年。加减乘除，我认为这确实合法。”

“你确定你还没喝醉吗?给你一点小提示，如果你希望自己是22岁，那你就该就让那个做假证的人把你的生日写在1944年。”酒保把他的身份证放在柜台上，笑着走开了。彼得心算着，脸色发白。1944年…那就是说现在是1966年。

时间旅行。

这简直太他妈的棒了。他被困在20世纪60年代的美国西部，失去了贝克，也找不到答案，更糟糕的是，他甚至连一杯该死的啤酒都买不到。

彼得把脸埋在双手里，沮丧地呻吟。这时有人走过来靠在他旁边的柜台上，要了两杯酒水。他的钱在这里可以用吗？彼得甚至不认为他知道 1966年的钱长什么样。

“嘿。”

彼得缓缓抬头，他知道这个声音。虽然听起来音调更高，更有活力，但依然是他的声音。

“我刚才看到你了，在马术竞技会上。你本来要在最精彩的部分之前离开，但我很高兴你最后选择了留下来。让我请你喝一杯吧。”

贝克在他旁边的座位上坐下来，递给彼得一杯威士忌，他的浓重口音使彼得感到惊讶。 “贝克。”他喘着粗气。 “我——嗯……”他情不自禁地说出了这个名字。他知道，无论他看上去多么像贝克，听起来多么像贝克……还有他的态度、他在进攻中的自信，以及他从头到脚不那么巧妙地打量着彼得的视线……无论他多么希望看到的是他的贝克，但他很明显不是。

“其实是杰克·特维斯特。”他伸出手，即使在他入侵彼得的个人空间时也没有放下那抹轻浮的微笑。 “你跑到哪儿去了?我想我出去的时候也许能赶上你，但是人太多了。”唔，彼得认为他也许永远不会习惯这种口音。

“其实我也在找你。”他抿了一小口，对酒做了个鬼脸。 “我以为你是我认识的人。当时...我认错了”

“认识的人？”杰克笑了，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。 “你叫什么名字？”

“彼得。”

“彼得……”他慢慢地发音，就像这是他第一次读这个名字一样。 “就只是彼得吗？”

“帕克，是彼得·帕克。”他像蛇那样转动着眼睛，杰克·特维斯特有点过于顽皮了。

“好吧，彼得·帕克，不管你在找谁，我敢保证我对你更感兴趣。你从哪来?你觉得这个镇子怎么样?”杰克舔了舔嘴唇，不加掩饰地扫了他一眼，目光流转在在彼得紧实修长的双腿上，它们裹在紧身牛仔裤里很好看。

“嗯，纽约，你怎么知道我是外地人？是因为口音吗？”

“还有衣着，当然口音也是一方面。你穿得不像从这一带来的。”

彼得有点想笑。如果你能用眼睛脱掉某人的衣服，那他相信贝-杰克已经给他宽衣解带了至少10次。“的确不是，我只是-我也不知道我在这里干什么。”他诚实地回答。

一个不知从哪儿冒出来的女人向他们走来，她的目光立刻落在了杰克身上。她站在他们两个的凳子间，公然无视彼得。“露琳·纽瑟姆，今天我在赛场上看到你了，牛仔。我能知道你的名字吗？”

杰克将眼神转移到她身上，他兴奋地伸出了手，“杰克·特维斯特。早些时候我看到了你的演出，那简直太棒了！”

看到杰克将注意力集中在露琳身上时，彼得感到一阵烦恼，他猜这应该是某种占有欲在作祟。为了不落人后，他也伸出了手，尽可能地用上纽约的口音。 “彼得·帕克。我是镇上的新人。”

“哦!”她看了看他，又看了看他们手中的饮料。“真抱歉，我没意识到是我打断了你们。”彼得喝了一大口酒，几乎要窒息了，他看不出这和直接喝汽油有什么分别。他竭力克制着对酒杯做鬼脸的冲动，虽然这纯粹是为了达到戏剧效果。“酒不错。”

“好吧,小伙子们。我会在这再待几天。如果你在附近看到我，记得和我打个招呼。”她尴尬地走开了，坐回她的一个小圈子里，身边的伙伴们同情地拍了拍她以示安慰。

“彼得，我真的没想到你是那种爱吃醋的人。”杰克笑了起来。彼得只是咕哝着叹了口气，又抿了一口酒。“我很抱歉，我其实不想打断她的，我也不知道为什么会这样。”

“嗯，我想我知道。”杰克笑得更厉害了，从彼得的手中拿出威士忌，一口气喝完了。他俯过身来，低声建议道:“你想不想离开这里去做点别的事?”

如果这还不算邀请，那彼得也不知道什么才算了。

\--

杰克带领他上了他的车。它生了很多锈，很难被启动，但是给彼得一种很私人的感觉，就像是杰克已经拥有这辆车有一辈子那么久了。

他们行驶了也许有数百英里，但实际上可能不到50英里。夜空绚丽、清澈、广阔，丝毫没有受到光污染的影响。杰克滔滔不绝地谈他的牛仔生涯，谈他在断背山上放羊的工作。彼得其实什么也不懂，所以他只是在身后的山村呼啸而过时认真听着。今晚的一切都美得惊人。

杰克很迷人。他很诚实，也很可爱，每次他们双目对视，彼得就会情不自禁地感到自己的心跳多了几拍。

他们刚进酒店房间，杰克就扑到他身上，把他们的脸贴在一起，把他的polo衫当作救生索抓在手里。彼得笑了起来，在事情变得更深入之前把两人身体间的距离拉开，喘了口气。杰克和他疯狂的双手无处不在，一边拉着彼得的头发索吻，一边解开牛仔裤上的纽扣。

“杰克，杰克，等等。”他咯咯笑。

他不想让杰克脱掉他裤子时，在下面看到的是蜘蛛侠战衣。那太尴尬，也太难被解释通了。

“怎么，你是直男吗？”

“天哪，不。难道你是？”彼得取笑他。

杰克用一声大笑来作为回应“嗯，我们都是同性恋，我们都很饥渴，而且我们都硬得厉害，还有什么理由阻止我们继续下去吗?”

“你闻起来就像是先被公牛甩了下来，然后在泥土里翻来覆去的打滚。牛仔先生，先去洗个澡怎么样。”彼得玩闹似的把他推向浴室，杰克俯身向前，再次用力亲吻他，然后才脱下衣服。当他消失在后面的淋浴间前，又转头向他吹来一个飞吻。彼得转过头，摆弄着牛仔裤的纽扣。

门一在他身后关上，彼得就开始尽他最快的速度脱衣服。蜘蛛侠的战衣很难穿脱，而且他也不知道杰克要洗多长时间。 

“你想加入吗？”他在浴室里喊道。

“我又不是那个骑牛的人，杰克！”彼得试图开个玩笑，他正在努力地将衣服拉过头。

淋浴开了，彼得倒在地板上，试图脱掉箍在身上的紧身衣，并咒骂任何认为氨纶材质是制作英雄战衣是好主意的人。很明显，制作衣服的人并没有考虑到有时会有需要快速脱衣的情况，这太蠢了，特别是考虑到他秘密身份的那部分。

噢，天哪，彼得现在被困在一个未知的平行宇宙里，但他不仅没有试着找个办法回到自己的世界去打爆奥托，而且马上就要和那个和贝克长得一模一样的人滚作一团。彼得敢说他永远喜欢自己对事情优先权的判断。

淋浴声停止了，彼得也终于脱下了他的衣服，他把它揉成一团推到床底。就在这时，浴室的门开了，浑身湿漉漉、一丝不挂的杰克·特维斯特走了出来，连一条毛巾也没拿，一股水蒸汽跟着他飘了出来。

彼得突然站了起来，本能地想把自己裹得严严实实，因为他意识到自己只穿了里面的那条丁字裤。这本是为了使他的战衣变得更贴身而专门定制的。

看到彼得雕塑般的的肌肉，杰克的眉毛突然扬了起来，他低低地吹了一声口哨。

“好吧，帕克。你的身材真是好得让人难以置信。”

“是吗。”他低叫着，上下打量着杰克。“你也没那么难看。我的意思是，我并不是说你平时看起来很糟糕，实际上你身材也很棒。这也不是说我没有预料到，我确实想象过你身材会很结实。等等，我不是说我在想你光着身子…”彼得抿着嘴，结束了他的胡言乱语，抬起头来看着杰克。

杰克走到他面前，双手放在彼得的屁股上，脸离他只有几英寸。他看上去非常开心，但表情也带有一丝温柔。“没什么，我真的很喜欢你的口音。你可以接着说。”

彼得感到自己的脸又开始发热了。杰克对他说的每句话都像是甜言蜜语。“嗯，现在我不知道该说什么了。”杰克紧紧地吻了一下他的胸膛，使得彼得发出哀鸣。“试试看，彼得。”

“你是——啊,操。”他咬住自己的脸颊，杰克把嘴唇环在他的阴茎上，彼得可以感受到自己的阴茎在杰克喷出的灼热气息里变得越来越硬。杰克有节奏地前后摆动着脑袋，他忍不住去用手指缠着杰克的短发，而杰克似乎以为这是什么暗示，因为他几乎一下子就把他吞了下去。“等，等一下，等一下，等一下——”他拍了拍杰克的肩膀，杰克把头向后退去，一条没被及时扯断的黏液仍然连接着他们。“你能把帽子戴回去吗?”

“哦，天哪。”杰克笑了，向后倾斜身体。“小男生有牛仔情结”，他眨眨眼，站了起来。

“什么？那明明很性感。拜托，杰克，满足一下我。”他发出一声牢骚。杰克从卫生间的钩子上摘下帽子，用一只手戴上，然后向他走过来。 “怎么样？”

“哇哦 ，你这么性感实在是太不公平了。操，我是说真的。我可以给你一个口活吗?”

“当然可以，你这个漂亮的小东西。”

彼得跪下来，用一只手托起杰克的双球，用另一只手把住他的根部。他先在头部轻舔了几下，当他舌头上下舔动的时候彼得可以感觉到杰克正在抚摸着他的卷发。

杰克忽的发出嘶的一声，紧紧抓住彼得的卷发。

“操，你想在上面吗，宝贝？”

彼得噗的一下把他吐出来，“不想，先生。”

“好吧，因为现在该决定把谁的那玩意弄湿了，亲爱的，因为我没准备凡士林。”

“ 好的先生，”彼得再次舔了舔茎身，然后开始润滑工作，尽其所能地将其涂满唾液。他放松了嗓子，把头向前推，尽力将杰克塞到他的喉咙深处。 

“操，就是这样。彼得，你做好准备了吗？”

彼得哼了一声，这震动使杰克不由自主地向前推了一下，几乎迫使彼得在他的阴茎上窒息。但彼得没有退缩，与此相反，他可以说是陶醉在这种感觉中。他举起几根手指，让杰克吮吸手指把它们弄湿，然后试图一次一根地把它们塞进洞里。这有点太快也太下流，而且对于准备工作来说绝对不足够。但杰克用他的话语打断了彼得的后续动作“好了，宝贝，可以了，转过去，用你的手和膝盖撑着点。”

彼得迅速爬到汽车旅馆的床上，把一个枕头塞到身体下面，把脸埋进床垫里，屁股翘起来。

“好孩子。”他吐了一口唾液在彼得的洞口，然后按下拇指，迫使他发出一声巨大的呻吟。彼得把脸更深的埋进床垫里。“对不起，我太吵了。”

“嘿，别这样，我已经告诉过你我爱听你的声音，不是吗？随便你怎么叫。我非常想听到你的叫床声。”

“操，好的。”

当杰克将龟头按在他后穴入口处时，有一部分的彼得开始怀疑这一切是否是真实发生的。他真的陷入了一个生理心理双重意义上的情色陷阱里吗？一个超级英雄被送往某个平行宇宙的可能性到底有多大？更别提这个昆汀·贝克还是一个性感到爆的年轻牛仔，而且快要把他操进他妈的床垫里？

“彼得，你真的很紧张。放松一点，这是你第一次吗？”

“不，先生。”他屏住呼吸，强迫自己放松。随便你怎么说，他真的很喜欢杰克·特维斯特，所以他也非常乐意享受这个过程。

“也不是我的。”杰克缓慢地推了进来，每隔几秒钟停下来让彼得有时间放松。 “操，你太紧了。”他呻吟着，把自己推得更深了。彼得呜咽着，最小限度的准备加上杰克巨大的尺寸使他热泪盈眶。" 杰，杰克，慢一点，疼。很疼。”

杰克僵住了，温柔地抚摸着彼得的后背，“对不起，彼得。你需要我拔出去吗？”杰克重新调整姿势时，他小心地咬住嘴唇，因为杰克每一个小动作都使他的脊背发出颤抖。 “不，不，我只需要时间进行调整。我很好，真的很好。”彼得呼出一口气，实验性地向杰克的方向退去，一股快感如同电流般快速穿过他的身体，他开始感觉到了前列腺上的压力。他轻轻哼了一声:“好了，你现在可以动了。””

“你真的很棒。”杰克俯身亲吻彼得的后背。

杰克在彼得身后进进出出，他的每一个动作都使得彼得发出轻柔的呻吟和尖叫。“操,彼得。我能牵住你的手吗?”彼得疯狂地点着头，拼命地转头想看看他的脸。那张和昆汀一模一样的脸。“帮我一把，让我转过身来。”

他翻了个身，杰克从他身上爬过去，当他用胳膊把彼得困到床上时，他的帽子掉了下来。彼得咯咯地笑着，重新把帽子给杰克戴上，杰克则翻了个白眼。“好吧 , 彼得。该你了。”

“什么？”彼得的眼睛追随着杰克的动作，有点担心自己做错了什么。他的阴茎依然涨得发疼，而杰克却握紧他的手在他身边躺了下来。 “你非常喜欢这顶帽子，为什么不亲自试试呢？”他笑着说，把帽子戴在彼得的头上。它很大，它的帽檐甚至垂下来盖住了他的眼睛。

彼得笑了起来，把帽檐从他的眼帘前翻了过去。这时，杰克猛地将他向前拉，迫使彼得跨在他身上。“好吧，小牛仔。准备好去兜风了吗。”

“这笑话太可怕了。”但彼得还是笑了，帽子再次落在他的眼前。 

“哦，拜托，这明明很好笑。快点开始吧，亲爱的。”

彼得将他的洞对准杰克的阴茎，他往手上吐了口唾沫，在身体慢慢下沉之前在上面做了一点简单的润滑。他们的手仍然紧握在一起，彼得开始上下移动他的臀部，在杰克的阴茎上起伏，调整角度以确保杰克的每次进攻都击中他的前列腺。

“哦，操，太爽了，杰克。”他大声呻吟，根本无法阻止那些单词从他的嘴里涌出。 “就是这样，牛仔。”杰克伸手将彼得拉进一个吻，在彼得沉下身时大力向上挺身。

“我要射了，杰克。我要，操。”杰克沿着他的嘴唇慢慢舔动直到他被允许进入，他的舌头探寻着彼得的嘴。他短暂地向后退了一下，顺着脖子上向下亲吻。 “你会骑在我的阴茎上高潮，是吗，亲爱的？”

“是的，是的。”彼得气喘吁吁，感觉自己的高潮正在积聚，他将眼睛紧紧地闭着。

“彼得，嘿，看着我。我想看着你高潮的样子。”

他点点头，“好吧……好吧。”彼得缓缓睁开眼睛，凝视着那片深蓝色的大海，他所能看到的只有昆汀。如果他只专注于杰克的眼睛，那就是他所能想到的唯一一件事：昆汀、昆汀、昆汀。他把眼睛挪开，抬起头来，想象他骑着的是昆汀的阴茎....奥，得了吧，他和别人做爱时最不想想到的人就是昆汀。当他这么想时，帽子又垂到他的眼睛上，就这样，他又回到了现实。

杰克在他下面笑了起来，他放开手把帽子拉下来丢到一边。然后伸出一只手放到彼得的后颈，将他拉到一个充满激情，充满爱意的吻中，简单但深情。他射了，喷涌而出的精华铺满了杰克的胸肌。杰克紧随其后，彼得甚至可以感受到他的精液打在自己身体里面的感觉。

和杰克在一起很有趣，非常有趣。很明显他不是昆汀，虽然彼得很难说出两者之间的区别，这有点让他害怕。杰克也许有着和贝克一样的眼睛，然而他们仍然不是同一个人。杰克....很特别。彼得不确定他是否被允许在短短的一天后就坠入爱河，但这仍然是他有生以来所体验过的最亲密的感觉。

彼得筋疲力竭地向前趴过去，杰克的阴茎慢慢滑出来，精液从彼得大腿上流下来。

“我真的很喜欢你，杰克。”他小声说着，把头放在杰克的颈窝。 

“我也真的很喜欢你。”

\--

第二天早晨，他听着淋浴的声音醒来，脸上掠过一丝满意的微笑。

彼得把手伸到床下，攥紧了蜘蛛战衣，谢天谢地，它还在他藏起来的地方。他知道他需要收拾干净，穿好衣服，这样他就可以开始想办法回去了。

好吧，那杰克呢？

他盯着浴室的门，杰克在低声哼唱着什么乡村音乐。这好可爱，彼得真的认为这很可爱。

杰克真的太他妈的棒了。他和昆汀非常像，但那是在昆汀不是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，并且也具有爱人的能力的前提下。

所以这就只是个不合时宜的玩笑。

真相是，他真的非常喜欢杰克·特维斯特，谁知道他会在1966年呆多久呢?不过如果他是和杰克呆在一起，也许他可以永远驻留在此。

他闭上眼睛暗自点头，仿佛在为了自己的决定打气。

\--

“嘿，伙计，你不能在这里睡觉。”

“哪里？”他睁开眼睛，浑浊的天空中耀眼的白色迫使彼得眯起眼睛。

“反正不能是这里，对不起，孩子。”

“杰克?”他被惊醒了，身上的报纸随风飘动，彼得茫然地打量着周围的环境。他已经不在他和杰克租住的破旧汽车旅馆里了，同时也绝对不在中西部附近。

彼得原地打转了好一会儿，试图找到可以证明他在何处的任何线索。他显然是在一座大城市里，但不是纽约。他原本躺着的楼梯通向一座宏伟的大楼，旁边用粗体字潦草地写着，《旧金山纪事报》。


	3. Zodiac

彼得心底传来一阵剧痛，他意识到自己一定是以某种未知方式离开了上一个宇宙，但却没有被送回家，而是被扔进了……另一个宇宙。

他想象不出如果他在上个地方再待久一点会不会产生一个比这更好的结局。说心底话，他现在的处境真的太糟糕了。他应该呆在家里，或者去吃顿午饭，而不是…像蜘蛛博士的小白鼠一样在多元宇宙间来回穿梭。

他有点想哭。

刚才问他问题的警官走开了，显然对这个情绪古怪的孩子失去了兴趣，彼得哭得泪流满面。杰克并没有死，但他知道自己很可能再也见不到他了……这感觉和他死了并没有什么分别。

彼得低头看了看自己，值的庆幸的是他还没有赤身裸体，而是穿着一件宽大的夹克，胸前绣着“证监会”字样。有部熟悉的手机放在口袋里，他立刻把它拿了出来。当彼得发现那其实是他自己的手机时(奇怪的是，手机似乎是唯一伴随他穿越宇宙的东西)，他疯了似地点开了自己的相册，因为过于激动连双手都微微颤抖着。

让他如释重负的是，他偷拍的那张杰克疲惫不堪的睡颜还在那里，帽子轻轻放在了他的头上。他希望自己有机会拍更多的照片，但在20世纪60年代被人看到用智能手机拍照并不是什么他能处理或解释的事情。不管怎样，那一刻太可爱了，太难不去捕捉，他很感激他这么做了。

彼得把手机贴在胸前，深吸了一口气。也许，当他回到家，打翻蜘蛛博士之后他会再次使用那台机器，并找到回到杰克身边的方法，即使只是多待一分钟。

但如果他真的想这么做，他首先需要弄清楚怎么回家。

首先，他需要知道自己身在何处，更确切一点，是什么年代。

他板着脸，不让自己露出任何痛苦的表情，朝楼上走去。《旧金山纪事报》听起来像一家报纸公司，而一家报纸公司可能是了解确切日期的最佳途径，因为他们肯定会把日期印在大标题下面，这样彼得就不用尴尬地公开问陌生人了。

他大步走到前台，张开嘴想说话，前台只抬头瞥了他一眼，向右翘了翘拇指，表示承认他的存在。

他一句话也没说，向着她手指的方向，穿过几扇玻璃门和一条走廊，他进入了一个宽敞的开放办公空间，人们忙着跑来跑去，嗡嗡作响。一排排的桌子上都堆满了文件，看起来似乎没什么条理，但一切又都像时钟一样规律运转着。

“嘿，实习生！别傻了，走过来，拜托。”办公室里传来的声音表示有人正在大喊大叫。这声音带来的熟悉感几乎将他冻结在原地动弹不得。彼得原以为他再也听不到这声音了。

跟随声音来源看去，他看到了一位年轻版的卷发托尼·斯塔克。他留着山羊胡，戴着眼镜，嘴唇间夹着一支细细的香烟。 

“斯塔克先生！”他啜泣出声，眼睛开始充满泪水。

他几乎是小跑到托尼那里。托尼坐在一张桌子上，一条腿放在转椅的靠背上，他轻弹了几下打火机，重新点燃了他正在抽的香烟。

“实际上是艾弗里先生，不过这无损于你的完美工作，我相信下次你会更努力的。呐，这是你的新任务....哇，放轻松，实习生。天哪，你怎么了，喝醉了?””

好吧，也许这个拥抱有点不合时宜，但他非常需要它。彼得不得不抓紧这个再次拥抱托尼的机会。虽然他的气味和举止都不一样了，但这已经足够了，而且在经历了过去24小时里那么多的怪事之后，一张熟悉的面孔恰好是他所需要的。

“对不起，先生。”彼得擦干眼泪，拉开了距离。 “艾弗里”的表情看起来确实很奇怪，他的眼神中充满了忧虑的气息，而且他看着彼得擦干了眼睛。 “对不起。”

“没关系，但希望你能记住，我们付你钱可不是为了让你喝的醉醺醺的……”

他开玩笑说：“先生，您根本用不着付我钱。”试图缓和一下气氛。但他只得到了一个眼神，就像他的托尼曾经在彼得告诉他的导师他又熬了一整夜时向他投去的那种。 “抱歉。这儿是帕克。”他低头看着自己的鞋子。

黑色的尖头办公鞋磨损严重，几乎变成棕色。

“彼得·帕克，先生。”

他越看他，埃弗里和他就越像。这太难接受了，重新见到他死去的导师，活得好好的，年轻又健康，但当彼得看进他眼睛里时，却没有得到一丝骄傲和认可。他想要取悦这个“埃弗里”的想法几乎使他坐立不安起来。

“好的，帕克先生，我选择什么也没看到。我知道，严格来说你不为我工作，但现在为止还我没见到过你的主管。所以我想说，嗯，你今天的工作就是让我们的怪癖漫画家罗伯特·格雷史密斯先生别给我找麻烦。这就完了，感谢您的配合！”他从桌子上站起来，准备离开。

“谁——等等,为什么?怎么了?跟我说说他吧。”彼得在埃弗里走之前拦住了他。坦率地说，他并不很关心罗伯特是谁，也不打算把工作做得很好，他只是想让艾弗里继续说下去。听到他的声音就像是一种安慰，而直到他真的获得了这种安慰，他才意识到自己对它的渴求。

“鲍比是我们的漫画家。他通常只画画，但他认为他能破解这个大案子。他在我的办公桌前来回徘徊，问我问题，而但我今天不想陪他玩。就让他帮我这个小忙吧，拜托你了，彼得。”

“我认为那不在我的工作范围内，先生。”

发出这句嘲弄后的彼得难以控制自己的嘴角上扬，他露出了小小的微笑，而埃弗里却莫名其妙地瞪着他，“你是在反驳我吗?”他歪着头说。托尼一向是那么沉着冷静，所以使他表情发生变化是一件有趣而又受人欢迎的事情。正当他还在想一个诙谐的回答时，第二个人踩着雷鸣般的步伐朝他们走来，手里拿着一本厚厚的活页夹。

“艾弗里先生！你绝对猜不到我刚从Vallejo发现了什么！”

一个带着温和的激情的声音响起，这并不让彼得特别惊讶，当然会有人来打断他们，他当然不能跟史塔克先生独处而不受打扰。

“啊，鲍比，我刚刚还在找你！”彼得抬起头，然后看到了……昆汀·贝克。

“我相信你要告诉我的一切都很精彩，但就像我刚才对彼得说的那样，今天我不想让你跟在我屁股后面打转。所以，”他把彼得推向贝克，“我给你找了个小伙伴，玩得开心点，孩子们。别把房子拆了或计划什么叛变，否则我会开始雇彼得在你的漫画草稿上发挥创意。”埃弗里走开了，朝一间坐满了人的会议室甩了个安静的手势。

彼得惊讶地张大了嘴，他的眼睛一直跟着埃弗里走到门口，最后才转过身来，看向这个宇宙的贝克。“你好,我是……彼得帕克。”他喃喃地说，甚至都懒得隐藏他那耷拉着的肩膀里蕴含的浓浓失望。

从好的方面来说，这个宇宙里有两张他已经熟悉的面孔，这使得彼得心底的烦躁多少减轻了一些。

这个贝克的脸刮得干干净净，头发后梳的样子跟那个在彼得家乡的差不多，只是发尾稍微向两边更分开了一点。他穿着一件扣着纽扣的浅色卡其衣服，尽力平衡着手里的两杯咖啡。他轻轻地递给彼得一杯，然后打开活页夹。

“嗯，我昨晚读到了这个Vallejo的案子，我认为两者之间可能存在着什么联系。于是我给他们办公室打了电话，实际上这两个案子显示出惊人的相似之处，都是……”彼得盯着那个絮语着这个案子的男人。

他真的很想马上开始，嗯，那什么。

彼得想着他至少应该停下来介绍一下自己，或者详细说明一下到底发生了什么，但他没有。他透过会议室的窗户偷偷瞥了埃弗里几眼，埃弗里似乎已经习惯在他旁边的座位上架起双脚，他和托尼长得出奇地相像。到目前为止，贝克替补队员的表现和贝克本人大不相同，但埃弗里的外表、言谈和举止都很像托尼。只是没有托尼那么聪明。

“…这就是为什么我认为这才是我们真正应该研究的东西。如果我们能找到他的指纹和笔迹样本，我想我们就有可能找到真正的线索。”

哦，他还没说完。

“对不起,能打扰一下吗?”

“什么?”

“这就像，”彼得把手举过头顶，做了一个高飞的动作，“这对我来说太超过了，我不过是个实习生。”

当罗伯特发现彼得几乎错过了他的整个演讲稿时，他的表情几乎可以称得上是失望了。“我懂了，我想艾弗里会找时间让你跟上进度的，对不起，彼得。”两人都尴尬地抿了一口各自的咖啡。

“噢,天哪！我是罗伯特·格雷史密斯。我的朋友们叫我鲍比。非常抱歉，我甚至没有做一个正经的自我介绍。很高兴认识你，彼得。”他伸出手来，却不小心把活页夹掉在了地上，发出一声巨响。

鲍比看上去被自己吓坏了。

他难以置信地局促不安，虽然是以一种微妙的，尴尬的，却又很迷人的方式。虽然这听起来有点奇怪，但看着他痛苦挣扎的样子很有趣。

彼得弯下腰帮他把它捡起来

“这听起来蛮有意思，你想和我仔细说说吗?”鲍比抬起头来，眼睛睁得大大的，洋溢着兴奋。“真的吗?你真的想听案件细节吗?”

“不，我想听的是关于这赛季棒球比赛的分析报告。”

“嗯，我不怎么看棒球比赛，但如果你想了解的话——”

“天哪，你知道我在我在开玩笑，是吗?”

他们俩花了大半个上午的时间来研究鲍比目前为止收集到的证据，择出了一些可能有用的联系和线索。

彼得让鲍比把这件事从头给他讲了一遍:《纪事报》收到了一封信，里面有一桩只有警察或凶手才会知道的谋杀案细节。

很显然，鲍比正在处理的案子是关于十二宫的，这意味着他可能是处在20世纪60年代或70年代的洛杉矶。彼得记得他从MJ那里听说过这个臭名昭著的连环杀手。有好几个星期，她一直随身带着一本厚厚的黄皮书。显然，十二宫的身份从未得到过确认，但这封信的作者显然有着极大的嫌疑。

他想告诉鲍比不要把时间浪费在这件事上，因为这个案子永远也不会被解决。但这位漫画家似乎在拼凑案件的过程里乐在其中。彼得只好闭上嘴，对他的每一个观点都点了点头。反正有不会有什么坏处，就让他自得其乐吧。

埃弗里曾在会议间隙来过一次，声明是鲍比一个人在“处理这个案子”，他绝不代表整个《旧金山纪事报》，《旧金山纪事报》也绝对不会对他负责。

最后，他们三个围坐在罗伯特的桌子旁，沉默地来回碾压一个皱巴巴的咖啡杯。

很高兴看到贝克和托尼相处融洽。有点诡异，但仍然很让人开心。

但这并没有持续太久，因为埃弗里不得不回到会议室，“再去听一小时那群老头子的废话”。一些警探在他们周围走来走去，教那些职工如何处理未来也许会再次出现的信件或者寄来的其他东西。

彼得不得不用自己来阻止鲍比向警探提出他那一连串的问题。

除却对十二宫杀手的诡异痴迷，鲍比真的很谦虚，也很有礼貌。在大多数时候，彼得发现自己忘记了鲍比是另一个版本的昆汀·贝克。他只是太笨拙，太容易激动了。也许比起松鼠来说更像一只小狗。

“对了，彼得，你觉得会是谁?”

他低头看着鲍比将他们排成一列的嫌疑犯名单，目光落在了一个叫阿瑟·利·艾伦的人身上。这是MJ提过最多次的名字了，所以他漫不经心地指向了他，耸耸肩说他看起来像个杀手，鲍比一笑置之。

“我会把‘看起来像个杀手’记在心里，彼得。嗯，我昨晚就已经完做完了今天的工作。你会想和我去喝一杯吗?在我去接我儿子之前，我还有很长一段空闲时间要打发。”

一提到贝克——不，是鲍比的儿子，他脸上挂了这么久的轻松微笑终于保持不住了。“你有孩子了?”

“是啊！大卫，他现在在上课，我…我不想让他今天坐公共汽车，所以我得把他接回去，不过如果你想喝点什么，我还有时间。”

“呃……”他对鲍比有个孩子的事实感到莫名的诡异。彼得不得不一遍又一遍地提醒自己，他和这个人没有任何联系，不管他看起来有多像贝克。

他没有看到鲍比手指上戴着戒指。他结婚了吗?

“嗯，我很好。不过我有事情要做，抱歉啦。”

他把目光移开，再次盯住会议室里埃弗里瘦小的身影。设计这个穿越机器的蠢货把他送到了托尼还活着的那个宇宙里。如果他能获得一个机会可以去和他死去的导师多呆一会，那他一定会这么做。

谁知道他什么时候会有机会再来一次?

“好吧！回头见，彼得。”

“再见。”

罗伯特离开办公室时，彼得紧盯着他的后脑勺，活页夹被紧紧地攥在他的胸前。

他出去时还绊了一跤。

彼得一从等他从视线中消失，就溜向了那间埃弗里刚才进入的会议室。他不想太讨人厌，所以就站在门口等着会议结束。他已经进去45分钟了，所以他猜它应该很快就要结束了。

埃弗里抬起头，察觉到了彼得的视线，挥挥手示意他过去。

他紧紧地贴在墙上，慢慢朝那个人走去。他一边小心地走向埃弗里坐的地方，一边尽量避开大家的视线，这可真让人尴尬。

当他终于走到艾弗里的座位旁边时，他只是默默地站在他身边，而一个看起来很像布鲁斯·班纳的男人正在谈论着什么潜在的线索，以及如何在不引起恐慌的情况下进行报刊印刷。他又扫视了一下房间，以防还有其他可以被他认出的人，但再没有别人了。

不管他们说什么，彼得都不会对此产生真正的兴趣，他隐约知道这个案子的结局。他不知道他的干涉是否会产生影响，但他不想冒险说任何话。

那个和布鲁斯很像的人结束了会议，特意向艾弗里点点头，然后拿起公文包走了出去。

当其他人都站起来跟着他离开的时候，埃弗里却呆在椅子上，把身子转过来面对着彼得，双臂交叉，挑起一条眉毛怀疑地看着他：“好吧，到底怎么回事?”

“什么意思?”

“你一整天都像只被踢的小狗一样盯着我看，你为什么跟着我，小姜饼?”

彼得张口结舌，他一时间想不出什么合理的回答。“嗯，我，嗯——是吗?”

“是的。”埃弗里瞪着他。

“对不起，先生，我不是故意的。你让我想起我失去的一个人。你们长得不可思议地像。”

埃弗里若有所思地哼着歌，嘴里咬着他的笔帽。“我不知道失去父亲是什么感觉。我很高兴我爸能坚持这么久。”彼得尴尬地点点头，抿起嘴唇，不知道该说什么。他并没有提到任何关于父亲的事，但埃弗里这种说法让他很高兴。

"听着，我不会说什么…咨询，治疗这些屁话。但你要坚持住，相信一切都会好起来的。”

他肯定他盯着埃弗里看的时间已经过长了。他试图看向别处，但那是托尼，他不想也不能移开视线。他越盯着导师那张年轻的脸，就越难控制自己的眼泪。艾弗里确实注意到了这一点，因为他皱起了眉头。

“我真的很抱歉。我不是故意要这么情绪化的，先生，我只是……”彼得坐了下来。“我非常想念他。”

“嘿,这很正常。放松。无论他在哪里，我想他都不希望你在一个陌生人面前把自己的眼睛哭肿，对吧?”

彼得微笑起来，“对于一个说自己不擅长安慰别人的人来说，你做得还不错。”

“是啊，没错，其实我这儿也长着一颗心脏。不过别告诉鲍比或托斯奇，那就给了他们大把的机会嘲笑我。”他向后靠在座位上，稍稍放松了一下，嘴里的香烟忽明忽暗。“你看起来很聪明。不知道你在这什么该死的报纸公司里做什么。你想过上大学吗?”

“事实上，我现在正在上大学。”

“看，我说对了吧。你很聪明。”

彼得喜形于色，几乎被这赞美融化了。“谢谢您，先生，我实际上——”

“彼得！你还在这里！”

他以前从来没有想过谋杀一个人，但贝克的行为已经很接近他的底线了。

不是贝克，他不得不再次提醒自己。鲍比，鲍比是无辜的。

“嘿，你还好吗?”

“很好，我刚巧正要离开。”他从鲍比身边挤了过去，也许用力过猛了一点，彼得径直朝门口走去。他转过身来时，埃弗里看上去很想笑，但鲍比看上去有点难过。这足以使他在拉开门把手之前停下步伐。

满怀沮丧地离开这个宇宙可能会是迄今为止他做过的最愚蠢的举动。他不知道自己要去哪里，而且他也没有别的地方可去。到目前为止，他得到的唯一的能称得上是暗示的东西就是每个宇宙中贝克的存在。

盯着锈迹斑斑的会议室门把手，这让他想起了与那个假贝克见面时的咖啡馆，那件事感觉就像发生在很久以前一样。如果他想回家，那他就该知道他不能仅仅因为有点尴尬就离开。

鲍比来这里很可能有他自己的原因，他还不如留在这里，看看到底是什么事情如此重要，以至于他决定让儿子等一等。

他咬紧牙关，转过身来面对着那两个人。“你们知道吗，我在想——”

他已经不在会议室了。

太棒了。

“艾弗里先生?”

喇叭声响起，一辆汽车冲过来，几乎撞倒一旁的路灯柱，把他吓了一跳。

有水很快没过他的鞋面。

他是在大街上，在一个看起来像是图书馆的建筑物外面，人们尖叫着从他身边跑过，把任何挡路的东西推开。被抛弃的汽车在路边挤成一团。

然而最可怕的东西是道路上的积水，他可以感觉到水平面在随着时间推移迅速升高。


	4. The Day After Tomorrow

“你他妈的在做什么?让开！”彼得感到自己被愤怒的人群推倒在地上，他的手掌在粗糙的台阶上擦破了。

他的心跳突然加速。

宇宙之间的转换简直称得上天衣无缝。所以当他把头转过去的时候，他下意识寻找的是那间他刚刚才走出的会议室。但这事远远没有他以为的那么简单。

尽管图书馆看起来很眼熟，但这只能说明一件事:他在自己的地盘上，他正身处纽约。

“好吧，好吧。”彼得气喘吁吁地对自己说。“这里是纽约，我能应付纽约。”

鉴于没有发现复仇者大厦的踪迹，他只能认为自己还没有完全回到家。要是他能去到一个更熟悉的地方，也许他就能更好地了解自己所处的世界的状态。

他摇摇晃晃地走下楼梯，不料一股潮水把他打翻在地。彼得闭紧嘴，努力不让自己吸入雨水。它又脏又难闻，有点像机油，好恶心。

现在看来，走向洪水这个行为略显愚蠢。

彼得用袖子擦了擦嘴，快速沿着图书馆的台阶往高处跑去。

就在他即将滑倒的时候，一只手伸了出来，几乎是在把他拽上台阶，“动动你的腿，伙计，我们得离开这了！”

他抬起头，眼睛因惊讶而睁得大大的。这时，一个巨大的浪头在街道的另一边升起。这就像一场海啸，如果海啸会在它的前进途中吞掉别的海啸并借此形成一个更大的海啸的话。

这句话的重点是，他真的很大。

他到底在他妈的哪了?

他快步跑进了图书馆，仍然紧紧地抓着那个扶他起来的男孩的手。

他们和一群也在寻找高地的人并肩冲上楼梯。洪水从窗户外涌了出来，在他们脚边淅沥作响，但当他们到达第一层楼梯的顶端，水流就变得没那么急了。

当他们到达三楼时，图书馆的第一层已经完全淹没在水中，第二层的水平面也在慢慢上升。刚才救过他的那个人终于放开了他的手，弯下腰喘了口气。

“谢，谢谢你。”彼得呼出一口气，终于有机会去看他的救命恩人。“如果没有你，我肯定就……死定了……”

他的嘴角塌了下来。

这个救了他的男孩是昆汀·贝克。

更年轻一点，头发要短一些。但是很明显，那肯定是贝克。

又一次。

“嘿，现在没事了。你还好吧?”

“嗯哼。我是，呃”他伸出手，“我是彼得·帕克。发生什么事了?”

“塞缪尔·霍尔，就叫我山姆吧。我，我还不知道，但我爸爸可能会了解一点。我需要给他打个电话，但是……”他环顾四周嗡嗡作响的图书室，每个人都在试图用手机联系亲人，“我不觉得我的手机会有信号。”

“那座机呢?”他建议道。MJ和他曾经把世界末日的生存策略进行了一次理论化研讨，她让他发誓，到时一定要用固定电话联系她，因为在其他人都在用手机的时候手机的信号会变得很差。而这正是现在正在发生的事情。感谢上帝派来MJ拯救他的人生。

“彼得,这招太聪明了！”山姆整张脸都被点亮了，他低头在图书馆里四处寻找座机。

说到手机，他把一只手放进他后面的口袋里，确认了他的手机再一次跟随他穿越了宇宙。

一个女孩和两个男孩跑到他们跟前，他们都和山姆年龄相仿。“山姆！我们还以为把你弄丢了，你去哪了?”

“嗨，伙计们，这是彼得。彼得，这是我的朋友布莱恩、JD和劳拉。”他们互相交换了几句尴尬的‘嘿’和‘哈罗’。

很明显，当这一切发生的时候，他们正在参加十项全能的旅行活动，彼得对这件事的兴奋度甚至比他们整个团队加起来还要高。由于他提早去上了大学，所以错过了高中的十项全能队。而这群可怜孩子甚至都不来自纽约，他们只想活下来，平安回家。当山姆继续解释他打算去联系他父亲的时候，彼得察觉到劳拉在偷偷用爱慕的目光打量着他。

看着她对山姆暗送秋波，他觉得自己应该嫉妒。不管是不是别的版本，他依然是昆汀，但彼得发现他实际上更关心的是保护这个贝克宝宝的安全，这绝对是他更擅长做的事情，成为一个英雄什么的。

“我也许应该和你一起去，山姆。”彼得尽量装作漫不经心地建议道。当劳拉的肩膀下沉的时候，他有点感到内疚，但他没有时间去担心这个了，因为他们正在浪费时间。

“那太棒了！”山姆回答道。

-  
图书管理员说他们楼下确实装有一台座机。但唯一的问题是洪水，再等下去水位只会越来越高。

当他们跑到楼梯的时候，水的高度已经齐膝，而且冰凉刺骨，但只要电话打的够快，这就还是值得一试的。他们可不想在下次洪峰来临前被困在水下。

彼得对这所有的事都有一种不祥的预感，但山姆坚持要跋涉过去。他让彼得呆在楼梯上保持干燥和安全，说没有必要让两个人都冒生命危险。彼得想成为那个去打电话的人，但他没有理由去找贝克——山姆的爸爸。他甚至不知道该说些什么。

他不想和山姆在这个节骨眼较劲浪费时间，只得勉强同意了。

从他在流水声中听到的那一点点通话声中，他得知萨姆的父亲是个科学家或者其他为政府工作的什么人，一场暴风雨即将来临，它将把世界带入一个新的冰河时代。喔，当然会这样了。

他催促山姆加快速度，因为水的高度已经危险到接近天花板了。

山姆让他保证待在原地不动，发誓他会很快来找他，但是随着水涨，彼得越来越紧张。

“山姆?到该回来的时间了。水有点太高了，快回来吧！”

当他没有得到任何回应时，他才真正开始恐慌。

彼得弯下腰，想在黑暗中瞄一眼那个男孩。看起来天花板和水面之间只剩下大约一英尺的空间。如果他现在不去把山姆拉出来，他不知道山姆还能不能有时间自己游出来。

过了5秒钟，他才下定决心，“真他妈的”，彼得开始脱掉鞋子和袜子，把手机放在运动鞋里。他知道他也许应该把衣服也脱下来，但他浪费的每一秒钟都可能导致水位的又一英寸上升。

听到山姆挣扎着在水面上扑腾的声音，彼得立即就行动了起来。

是时候再次成为蜘蛛侠了。

他知道自己在这个世界上可能存在不了多久，他已经心安理得地接受了这一点。他从来没有驻留超过一天，但贝克不得不留在这里，直到永远。如果他真的能在这种糟糕的情况下做点好事的话，那他还能有什么理由不去救贝克。

他趟着水向前走，冰凉的水渗进了他的牛仔裤。当他离天花板近到足够他跳上去的时候，他尝试着粘在天花板上面，先是手指，然后是脚趾。他爬到山姆所在的地方，发现那孩子只能勉强维持自己浮在水面上，那个该死的公用电话还攥他手里。

这水简直要在他背上结起冰来。他几乎无法想象山姆完全浸没在水里会有多冷。“山姆！看在上帝的份上，我们得走了！”他抓住山姆的卫衣帽子，刚才被手掌擦到的地方在发出阵阵刺痛，彼得打算把他拖过不断上涨的洪水，尽力重新回到楼梯上。这确实不太容易，他的伤口又被撕裂开了，但他咬紧牙关，只是轻微处理了一下。他经历过比这更糟的事，但却没这么危险。

“彼得，等等，你怎么做到的，像，嗯，像那样粘在天花板上?”他吐出一串气泡，随着气隙越来越小，他的肺里呛进了凉水，还灌进了他的耳朵，留给彼得的时间不多了。

彼得努力把萨姆推向干燥的楼梯，这时楼下的天花板即将要被海水完全淹没了。随着缝隙逐渐缩小，他不得不吸了口气，将头完全沉到下面去。

天很冷，但他还是设法爬到了天花板边上，探出头来深吸了一口氧气。

他松开了那顶自己一直粘在上面的天花板，努力让自己飘向楼梯。

肾上腺素的作用终于消失了，冷气还是渗入了他的骨头，他冻得牙齿直打战。“我，我再也不打算，去，去找麻烦了。”彼得开始脱掉湿衬衫，注意到山姆睁大了眼睛盯着他看。

是的，他身材很好，他知道这个。“你也一样，伙计，如果你还穿着那件t恤，你会得体温过低症的。我可不想做了这么多事后看着你穿着自己的衣服被冻死，哈?”

他真希望他穿着他的蜘蛛战衣，而且它最好正贴在他身上发热。

萨姆笑了，那是一种“我真不敢相信我们还活着”的笑声，同时他也开始脱衣服，牙齿也发出哗啦哗啦的响声。你救了我的命，彼，彼得。我还是不知道你是怎么粘在在天花板上的，不过还是谢谢你。”

“如果你那时没把我从图书馆的台阶上拉起来的的话我可能早就，唔！”

彼得的眼睛睁得大大的，他们裸露在外并仍在滴水的胸膛紧紧地贴在一起。山姆温暖的嘴唇紧紧地贴在他的嘴唇上。这太.....

“山姆！”他喘着气，向后挣脱开。

“对，对不起，我不知道我是怎么了。你刚刚救了我的命，而且你那么好看，操，这他妈也太冷了。”他颤抖着露出一个腼腆的笑。“不管怎样，我们应该穿戴整齐，告诉人们待在图书馆里等着。我刚刚好像在大厅里看到了一个失物招领处，里面应该有和我们的尺码一样大的衣服。”

彼得甚至不知道如该怎么处理刚刚发生的事情，他一言不发地捡起他的鞋子，紧跟着山姆。

-

“你的手还好吗?”山姆边问边脱下他那滴水的外套。彼得低下头去看自己的手心，早些时候伤口还好，但在他将萨姆拖出水面后伤口又重新裂开了。这应该不是什么大问题，他的自愈因子很快会把它解决掉的。

“没关系，我会没事的。”

彼得找到了一件写有纽约大学字样的连帽衫，几件长袖衬衫，还有一条比他的尺码大得多的运动裤。他刚系上裤子，就被两只从后面伸过来的胳膊拉进一个稍微比他要温暖一点的怀抱里，一件大羊毛夹克的襟翼垂在他们身边。

“山姆，你在——”

“我在用我的体温来温暖你。如果我们让胳膊和腿上的血液过快地回流到心脏，那我们的心脏可能会突发衰竭。”

他们颤抖着拥在一起，山姆把他的头轻轻地放在彼得的脖子上。“我发誓，这是我在生理健康课上学到的。不只是想找个借口来碰你或者做别的什么——操，你就像，一个什么从天而降的超级英雄一样，天哪——”

”山姆。”彼得面无表情地说。

“老兄，看看你！你是那么强壮，那么坚强，而且——”

“山姆，别再乱摸了。”

“我很抱歉。”

山姆不情愿地放开了他的二头肌。彼得没法否认，这个版本的贝克笨拙起来相当迷人。这很可能是因为他已经被山姆孩子气的幼稚动作和(相当明显的)隐藏不好的暗恋冲昏了头脑。

谁知道他会这么可爱呢。

这个拥抱确实让他暖和了起来，所以这是一个加分项。他现在唯一需要担心的事情，就是确保山姆能活过世界末日。

好吧，找到回家的路也算一个。但目前的情况是这样的，他在没有任何预兆或警示的情况下被扔进了第三个宇宙。他只有一个相当模糊的时间概念，他在一个宇宙停留了一段时间，然后突然跳到下一个，就目前为止来说还没有超过一天的经历。他和杰克相处了整整24个小时，而和鲍比相处还不到12个小时。

据彼得所知，他会安然无恙，即使是在这个世界末日即将来临的宇宙中。但在那场应该会杀死所有人的大风暴来袭之前，他必须尽最大努力确保山姆活下来。“好了，这招很聪明，我现在暖和多了，我们穿好衣服，好去通知外面的人发生了什么事。”

-

显然，人们认为离开这里是一个天才想法，因为其他人都在这么做。非常感谢，纽约客。早些时候的洪水已经完全冻结，看起来很坚固，可以在上面行走。但是，动动脑子吧，如果天气冷到洪水在几个小时内就可以结冰，他们怎么敢认为外面的温度适合散步?

人们不太愿意接受一个高中生提出的未经证实的不成熟建议，他们中的很多人都选择了离开，不顾彼得和山姆的警告，亦步亦趋地跟在一名警官后面离开了图书馆。

“是真的，暴风雨绝对会杀死所有到外面去的人！”

看着山姆如此努力地拯救这些人的生命却毫无成果，彼得有点恼火。而更让他沮丧的是，他的“朋友们”连帮帮他阻止人们离开都不愿意做。

最后，除了山姆的朋友和图书管理员，只有很少一部分人听取了他们的意见并选择留下来。

山姆建议他们现在就开始生火，因为暴风雨在接下来的几天内随时都会来袭，所以做好准备是最明智的。劳拉建议他们开始烧书(这让图书管理员很害怕)，因为这看起来是最适合他们取暖的东西，而且也很可能是能让他们暖和的唯一方法。就目前来讲，他们并没有太多选择。

“我想去那边打探一下，有人想陪我去吗？”彼得开玩笑说。

山姆尴尬地、夸张地大声笑了起来，然后用手捂住了嘴。“我跟你一起去！”他迅速跳起来跟了上去，他全身都散发出一种令人喜爱的热情。

当山姆站起来跟着彼得出去的时候，JD和布莱恩开玩笑地捶了他几下，并在他耳边小声怂恿。山姆低声说:“伙计们，够了。”让他们闭嘴。声音低到如果他没有蜘蛛侠的增强感官就会错过。

-

图书馆里冷得要命，布莱恩建议他们出去找点吃的。显然，唯一能找到的食物是在图书馆的休息室里，那里有一台自动售货机，但很明显不足以供应他们太久。图书管理员建议他们把那台售货机作为储备粮，但除此之外，食物状况看起来很不乐观。他们可以去那艘冲到图书馆旁边的巨大货船里碰碰运气，但现在外出真的十分危险，尤其是在天气越来越冷的时候。

彼得猜不出这艘巨轮是如何开到纽约的大街上的。

唔。

偶尔，他会发现山姆偷偷地看他，而山姆会迅速转头看向别处，假装他不是在盯着他看，这又一次显示出他有多么可爱。

除了早些时候山姆给他的抚慰之吻，这个孩子再没有尝试做其他别的事。彼得非常想问问他，但他知道，如果是他处在山姆的位置，自己的隐秘感情突然被被暗恋者发现，他很可能会直接尴尬而死。所以他选择闭上嘴，让这个可怜的小家伙自己解决感情问题。

他们一边拿书的标题和封面开玩笑，一边把那堆肉麻的言情小说塞进了购物车。山姆看起来有点紧张，他的大部分笑话都很烂，但彼得还是笑了。

直到他们在休息室停下来，山姆似乎终于鼓起了足够的勇气打破沉默。在彼得轻而易举的敲碎那扇被山姆踢了很多次都没有踢碎的自动售货机玻璃后，他脱口而出:“好吧，这到底是他妈的怎么回事?”

“什么?”

“你是怎么做到的，彼得?还有，你之前是怎么粘在天花板上的?现在你又一拳就把那个玻璃打破了?你到底是怎么做到的?你就像超人，如果他也像你一样年轻又性感的话。”

“你觉得我很性感?”彼得把头歪向一边，只歪了一点儿，然后稍微眯了一下眼睛，他希望这表情看起来像是在指责，但很可能更像是在调情。他从坏掉的自动贩卖机里抓起零食，把它们扔进了购物车，当他这么做的时候，零食包装袋发出咯吱咯吱的声音。炎日之上:夏夜:感官失效。一个书名里有两个冒号?这是真实存在的吗?

听了这个问题后，山姆的脸变得通红，彼得想说他看起来几乎都不需要用烧书来取暖了，但又觉得这个笑话有点不合时宜。

山姆尴尬地凝视了一会购物车，然后叹了口气，在休息室的桌子上坐下。“是的,我确实这么想。这太不公平了，我被困在一个愚蠢的图书馆,等待我的愚蠢的爸爸来救我脱离这愚蠢的风暴,如果不是为了能和劳拉多相处一会儿，我甚至不会参加这愚蠢的旅行。我现在被困在图书馆，而我对她的愚蠢迷恋却突然消失了，因为我遇到了一个愚蠢的家伙,他看起来愚蠢地性感。而这个愚蠢的意思是，他永远也不会喜欢我，因为我只是一个笨蛋高中生。”

他气呼呼地拿起一本书，假装突然对它很感兴趣。

哇。好吧，这听起来不太简单。他得小心地选择接下来要说的话。

“那个大学生听起来像个混蛋。”

看在他妈的贝克的份上，帕克。

山姆只是瞪了他一眼，然后沮丧地低头去看自己的鞋。“哦，对不起，彼得。忘了我说过的话吧，我不知道为什么要和你说这些。这太尴尬了。”

彼得放下零食，在他旁边的桌子上坐了下来，他坐下的地方近到能碰到彼此的膝盖。

“没关系的。”

山姆没有动，双腿沮丧地摆动着。

“山姆，看着我。我很抱歉，我不想当个混蛋。但整件事不是我能掌控的。你是个聪明的孩子，你会理解我的意思的。见鬼，你救了我的命。你让这里的每个人都活了这么久，而且你很可能会让所有人都撑到这一切结束。你会挺过去的，我相信你会等到你爸爸带你回家的。”

“我只是，嗯，有点害怕，彼得。”

“我知道。”彼得试探着在他太阳穴上落下一吻，他感到山姆紧绷的肩膀放松了一点了。“你会没事的。”

“嗯。”

-

暴风雨在那天晚上降临。

多年前他在 Oscorp 旅行时听说有些蜘蛛可以预知未来。这是一种在危险到来之前就察觉到的能力。事实上，许多动物都有这种能力，尤其是面对自然灾害时。这就是为什么他们说当所有的动物都开始奔跑时，你也应该奔跑。

所以，就在山姆跑过来大喊不要让火熄灭的几分钟前，彼得感觉到了有什么东西正在降临。

温度迅速而稳定地下降，一度接着一度。

“多烧点书！别让火灭了！”萨姆砰的一声关上身后的门，木头瞬间结上一层雪白的冰，在火光的映照下闪闪发亮。

一摞摞的书被扔进那个渐渐熄灭的火堆里，大家拼命汲取热量。房间里的温度远低于零度，而他们唯一的取暖来源几乎全都化为灰烬。

大家挤作一团，没有人说话，他们的牙齿在打颤，呼吸在颤抖，他们抱团取暖带来的作用比围在壁炉前更有效。彼得觉得这比把山姆从水里拉出来的冰浴更冷，虽然他们站在火前却完全感觉不到，他这辈子从来没有这么冷过。

他确信任何在房间外面的人，或者说是所有在外面的人，都会被立即冻死。

这儿就那么冷。

他们把书丢进壁炉里，直到火苗停止危险的闪烁，慢慢变得稳定。强烈的火焰在房间里投射出柔和的橙色光芒，带给大家一种希望和宽慰的气氛。

“操。”

彼得一下瘫了下去。他任凭疲惫将自己击倒，背靠沙发坐在地上。山姆在他身旁坐下，同样疲惫不堪。似乎最可怕的那波风暴正在降临，而他们所有能做的就只有等待。

彼得眼皮沉了下来，靠着壁炉发散出的温暖气息休息了一会儿。

一切都会好起来的。

-

一束强光照在他的眼睛里，他被惊醒了，他的脸颊和脚趾感到一阵刺痛，他能感到自己在慢慢恢复知觉。

“那是谁啊?”劳拉揉着眼睛问道。

山姆突然惊醒起来，他感觉这地方比他睡着时更冷更空。“老爸?”

“我在这里，我在这里。”他的父亲紧紧地拥抱着他。给他带来的感觉就像一切都会好起来。

他更努力地向他父亲怀里挤了挤，担心如果一放手，他就会醒过来，看到空空如也的房间，而得救只是一场梦。

但当他放开手时，他的父亲还在那里，他觉得自己几乎就要哭出来了。

他马上想把爸爸介绍给彼得。如果不是彼得在他打完电话后把他从水里救出来，山姆不知道自己是否还能活着出来。不过，在房间里扫了一圈，他却找不到他。

他又看了一遍，这次速度慢了一些，但仍然没有彼得的踪影。“等等，爸爸，这儿应该还有一个人。他叫彼得。他大概有这么高，棕色的卷发，小鹿斑比似的眼睛——”

“山姆的梦中情人。”布莱恩插嘴说。

山姆瞪了他一眼，然后把注意力转回他爸爸身上。“随你怎么说，你们已经带他出去了吗?他打算去哪里?”

爸爸环视了一下房间，然后困惑地看了看山姆。“这里没有别人了，孩子。我们到达时，门冻得紧紧的。除非我们一进来他就溜了出去，否则没人能进去或出去。”

“奥。”


	5. Donnie Darko

1988年10月2日

“你有什么事吗?”

什么?

彼得低头看了看自己，他穿着某种学校制服：一件白色的衬衫，黑色的西裤和腰带。

问他问题的那个女人正站在他面前。她很年轻，但显然是个老师。几乎屋子里的每个人都转过头来看他，但看上去都不眼熟。

这是一个全新的宇宙。

他瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，上面显示这已经是中午了，但这帮不了他什么忙。彼得不知道最后一次宇宙跳跃是什么时候发生的，只知道他睡着了，图书馆冻结了。他肯定不记得自己醒来或走进教室，但现在他就在这儿。

“是啊，我——我想我走错教室了。”他结结巴巴地说，想尽快离开这里。每个宇宙里都会有他熟悉的人，总是这样。当然，还有他的手机。

“嗯，我觉得不是。”

“…你说得对。”他在自己身上摸索，直到发现手机安稳地放在了后兜里。这证实了他的猜想。

“嗯，我还没准备好上课。我没有铅笔和纸。或者其他什么你们正在使用的器具，我甚至记不住这是哪一年。”他的语速太快以至于他无法控制自己不说下去，但这在房间里引起了一阵低笑，更多的人回过头来，所以……应该是还不错？

“非常有趣。请坐，帕克先生。”

她知道他的名字，这可是之前从没发生过的。“在哪里?”他环顾四周。大约有3到4个空座位。他不知道座位是被分配的，还是随意选择的，他默默祈祷不会因为坐错座位而被嘲笑。

经过一阵深思熟虑的沉默，老师(黑板上的字样显示她叫波默罗伊女士)耸了耸肩。“坐在你认为最可爱的学生旁边。”

一阵兴奋的窃窃私语传遍了整个教室，接着是一句尖厉的“安静！”让房间鸦雀无声。

“让他自己选择。”

他把房间又扫视了一遍，学生们都向他眨了眨眼睛。

这完全是浪费他的时间。如果彼得没在这里遇到熟人，那么他就可以花点时间整理一下他目前所知道的一切，并试着组织一下自己的想法。他越快找到一个穿越模式，他就能越早找到回家的路。

真他妈的。

一个刚刚才抬起头的学生终于瞄了一眼彼得。这就是他的穿越模式了。

昆汀·他妈的·贝克。

这是第四个宇宙。除了他那支破烂手机，贝克就是他在每个世界里唯一的锚点。他现在能证明这一点的唯一方法，就是在24小时内离开这个世界。

他的目光肯定在贝克身上停留了太久，因为他所知道的下一件事就是波默罗伊女士正在对坐在他旁边的学生点头示意。

“乔尼，该起床了。”

彼得一坐到位子上，贝克就害羞地偷瞥了他一眼，微笑着摆弄了一下手里的铅笔，然后转头听课。

剩下的课他都没注意听讲，一会儿盯着黑板，一会儿偷偷地看这个贝克。他很年轻，大概和山姆差不多大。他的头发又短又乱，脸上还带着一种傻笑，就是那种让人觉得他实际知道的事情要远比他看上去知道的事情多得多的笑容。

下课铃响之前，贝克就已经离开了。当彼得走出教室时，贝克已经不见了，消失在茫茫的人潮中。

这看起来没什么大不了的。他遇到了贝克，手里还握着手机，所以根据这个规律，在接下来的24小时内，他应该就会进入下一个宇宙。

他不明白浪费时间和精力去认识一个他无论如何都会离开的人有什么意义。他越早离开这个世界，就会越早回到自己的世界。奥托说他只想要个结果，所以他最终一定会把彼得拉回家……吧?

他在大厅里四处转悠，在看了一个小时的学生公告榜后，彼得闭上眼睛，在一个门卫的壁橱里舒服地坐下来。他又复述了一遍他已经掌握的信息:贝克，手机，24小时。贝克，24小时手机。在这里的四个小时里，他已经完成了三个事件中的两个。当他醒来的时候，他很可能就已经到了新的地方。他所要做的就是等待。

-

“彼得·帕克?”

彼得遮住眼睛，壁橱的门被打开了，一个矮胖男人站在外面。

“没错，是我。”他含糊地说，站了起来。

“天哪，嘿！我找到那孩子了！”那人喊道。一阵杂乱的脚步声从大厅里传来，大家都低头看他，把壁橱围了起来。

“帕克！你的父母担心了整整一天。你没有回家，你也没有去上课，你到底为什么躲在那里？”

“什么?上课吗?”他的目光越过这群成年人，一扇窗户清晰地反射着阳光。“现在几点了?”

“下午4点，孩子。现在已经放学了。你错过了整整一天。”

彼得的心都凉了。整整28小时。

为什么他现在还没进行时空穿越呢?

-

1988年10月6日

四天了。他被困在这个宇宙里已经有四天了。

对了，他在这还多了一对父母。他们不太像他的亲生父母。他们更像是你会在深夜电视节目上看到的父母，虽然处在一个明显憎恨对方的情况下，却还会在他面前表现得像一对完美伴侣。

他一直在上学，坐在贝克旁边。贝克偶尔会偷偷地向他露出一个腼腆的微笑。但除此之外，他一句话也没说过。并不是说他根本不说话，他肯定会在课堂上参与发言，只是不跟彼得说话。

他每天中唯一一次见到贝克(或“唐尼”，波默罗伊女士这样称呼他)的机会是在学校，而且只有几个小时。然后，他就只能呆在“家”度过了一天中剩下的时光。

这太让人沮丧了，他的计划毫无进展。

这就是为什么当他那天走到学校却被告知要回家，因为有人把学校水管砍坏了时他生气的原因。

“嗨,帕克！”在他回家的路上，彼得班上的两个男孩追着他，把他逼到了路边。“嘿，我们听说你很喜欢唐尼。你到底有什么毛病，变态?”

喔，80年代的恐同青少年真是让人吃惊。

“这和你有什么关系吗?还是说你对我有什么超越同学之爱的兴趣？”他打趣地说。他没办法不这么说，这纯粹是身体本能。他想了想，转身走开了:“嘿，至少我不是混蛋。我是说，就咱们几个人之间，是变态的那个人显然不是我。现在，请从我面前消失。”

那个矮个子男孩看起来哑口无言。恶霸从不指望你还手。彼得的经验教会了他这一点，而且他已经和汤普森私下嘴仗了很长时间了，现在无论从这些孩子们嘴里说出来什么蹩脚的话，对他来说都不算什么了。

他有更糟糕的是事去解决，他很累，他被困在另一个宇宙里，他没心情来解决另两个汤普森了。

“嘿，伙计，我们只是想告诉你，你看起来很帅，仅此而已。”

“是的，如果你真的选择要坐在一个男孩旁边，你也应该坐在我们中间的一个人旁边，而不是像唐尼这样的傻瓜。”

当他感觉到有人把手放在他屁股上时，彼得惊讶地叫了起来，当他意识到刚才发生了什么时，惊讶变成了愤怒。他知道他应该有所收敛，但他也希望自己可以给他们一个教训，比如说不要去惹你的同学。

“你他妈的以为自己在干什么！”

“操，我想你把他的牙打掉了。”

彼得生气地擦掉拳头上的血，这弄脏了他的白衬衫。

“嗨。”

彼得防御性地转过身来，去寻找身后传来的那个温柔的声音，他看到了一双更加温柔的眼睛。

贝克。

“嘿。”

贝克——嗯，唐尼——调整了一下他背包的带子，不安的在地上摩擦他的脚。其他两个男孩飞快地跑开了，彼得几乎可以看到他们的尾巴紧紧地夹在两腿之间。“今天课程取消了，我可以——我可以送你回家吗?”

他低头看了眼衬衫上的鲜红血迹，然后回过头来看着唐尼。“当然可以。”

他们肩并肩地走着，飞快地甩开身边的人群。“你是彼得·帕克，对吧?”

“是的。”彼得闭紧嘴，一句话也不打算多说。他知道唐尼没做错任何事，但他只是对所有事都很打不起兴趣。他在他的处境中看不到任何希望。他身边的所有东西都糟透了，而且越来越糟。

“太酷了，我是唐尼·达科，我们的名字都在一起还蛮押韵。”

也许并不是所有东西都糟透了，比如唐尼。

-

他们谈论学校、论文、洗手液，还有一些唐尼的情绪问题。他因为烧毁别人的房子而被休学了一年。这是第一次他听到唐尼说了这么多话，说老实话，这也是他在这个宇宙中做过的最长的对话了。

十分钟前，彼得从他自己家前走过，但他并不太在意。和唐尼待在一起去了解他比躺在他的假房间里听他的假父母争吵要好得多。

他们几乎忘记了时间，一路走到唐尼的家，这让他们二人都很吃惊。

“哦,嗯…”唐尼紧张地笑了一下，他向四周环顾了好几次，似乎担心有人会偷听，然后凑过去压低了声音。

“你，你会想和我一起去吗?”

“去哪儿?”

“哦，”他抓住肩带，表情放松了一点，“出去散散步，吃点什么的。”

“你是在约我出去吗?”

唐尼点了点头，用半只脚支撑着自己前后摇晃着。

他很可爱。

“只要你下课后不再立刻从我身边跑开。”

-

1988年10月9日

当水势得到控制后，学校又恢复了正常，一些警察出现了，试图找出是谁破坏了水管。在彼得看来，对于一点轻微的水管裂缝和一些老实说相当酷的涂鸦来说，人们的反应有点太浮夸了。但在这个什么大事都不会发生的小镇上，这可能是警察们在今年经历的唯一能让他们兴奋起来的事情了。

他们轮流喊出学生的名字，让每个人在黑板上写“我是被迫的”。

彼得盯着唐尼。

警察一进来，那男孩就紧张起来。双拳紧握，双腿打颤。唐尼似乎想逃跑，或者消失在任何别的地方，除了这里。

“唐纳德·达尔”。

唐尼站起来，用他那相当漂亮的潦草字迹草草地划了一行，似乎在黑板前的每一秒都使他变得更加紧张。他一写完他的判决书，就砰的一声丢下粉笔，然后抿着嘴回到座位上。

当他注意到彼得盯着他看时，他明显强迫自己放松下来，给了他一个小小的挥手和微笑。

他心里已经有了答案，这事就是唐尼做得。

-

唐尼像往常一样提前离开了教室，但他答应在外面等彼得一会儿，这样他们就可以一起走回家了。

当他走下大厅时，他听到厕所里传来一个咬牙切齿的声音。

“去你妈的！”

彼得警醒起来，他灵敏的耳朵察觉到了一声喘息，然后是熟悉的弹簧刀打开的嗖嗖声。“我认为是你干的。”他的胃一沉，这个世界上的彼得可能不是蜘蛛侠，但他不可能对一个即将在学校卫生间被霸凌的人视而不见。

冲进浴室，他看到了一个之前的恶霸，那个高个子，他正拿着一把刀指着唐尼的喉咙。

他的目光所及之处都是红色。

他还没来得及多想，就抓住了那个混蛋的手腕并大力扭动了一下，直到他的手腕发出一声“咔”的一声，刀子掉在了地板上。高个子痛苦地尖叫着，紧紧抱住自己受伤的手臂。彼得把刀踢开，然后跪在地上把唐尼的下巴抬起来，检查他的脖子上有没有伤痕。有一个小伤口，不太深，但肯定是在流血。

“操，唐尼，你没事吧?让我们去把它包扎一下，起来吧。”

那个恶霸朝地上啐了一口唾沫，用他那只完好的胳膊肘支撑着身子。

“他妈的，唐尼，你真是个妹妹，让你男朋友为你打架。”他揶揄道。

唐尼什么也没说，神情恍惚地看着彼得把注意力转回到那个人身上。

也许在他已经被打倒的时候再踢他是不对的行为，但他只是想让那个混蛋闭嘴，而对着他胸口的一脚完美达到了这个目的。他发现他对自己的愤怒感到惊讶，但却他没法罢休，尤其是在看到他伤害唐尼之后。

在他考虑到这一点之前，他感到自己被两条，或者四条胳膊拉开了。过了一会儿他才意识到原来是六条胳膊，他被三个成年人架到了一边。他认出其中一个是科学老师，另外两个是门卫，还有一些他不认识的人在旁边束手无策地站着。虽然他们把他按住了，但彼得还是找到空隙朝那个混蛋啐了一口。

-

“你儿子差点杀了他！他断了两根肋骨，手腕也骨折了！”

显然，恶霸的名字叫赛斯，而赛斯的父母很生气。

彼得双臂交叉，没精打采地坐在校长对面的座位上，他的歇斯底里的父母正在努力挽救他的入学机会。他们的争论从“彼得只是在保护另一个学生，这难道还需要我们提醒吗，那个学生正在被一名持刀暴徒威胁！他是一个英雄！”转到“我们不知道他怎么了，他以前从来没有打过架！”

不管怎样，他最终被勒令停学一个月，而不是像他原本以为的那样被开除。他对这两种处理方式都不大上心。

他不知道他这样做的意义在哪里。

没有什么是真实的，每天他都像是生活在一颗滴答作响的定时炸弹里。他不知道自己何时会离开这个宇宙，也不知道自己是否会离开这个宇宙。彼得只知道呆在这里让他感到有点过于温馨，这不太符合他的品味。他必须不断地提醒自己，他自己的贝克是什么样的，他的世界是什么样的，以及他是谁。

彼得·帕克。友好的邻居蜘蛛侠。现在正在穿越宇宙。

昆汀·贝克。神秘客。大混蛋。兼职恶棍，全职杀手。不是唐纳德·达尔。

-

1988年10月15日,

他被停学长达一个月，这表示他新得到了大把的空闲时间，彼得发现自己有了更多的时间和唐尼待在一起，唐尼也很乐意跑出学校去和彼得一起玩。

他们去到了他们常去的地方，一片路边的空地上坐落着几把扶手椅，周围散落着空罐头和破玻璃瓶。唐尼说，他和他的朋友们有时会到那里去抽一两只大麻，但当其他人都在学校时，那地方就只有他们两个人了。

巧合的是，唐尼也在彼得离开几天后被停学，原因是他打断了镇上著名演说家吉姆•坎宁安的演讲。

在听到一些事件细节后，包括唐尼称他为反基督者，并揭露他卖书的真实企图等等，彼得几乎要笑死了。他发现自己对唐尼在不到15分钟内造成的巨大混乱感到无比骄傲。

然而唐尼并不觉得这很有趣，他仍然在愤怒于坎宁安兜售的关于爱和恐惧的谎言。

“这太扯了,你知道吗?那人以为他说的是真话，其实他所说的一切都是假的。他所说的一切！”彼得眯起眼睛看着他来回踱步，沮丧得头发都要掉下来了。

他真的只是觉得坎宁安在撒谎吗吗?

“大家都认为他说的很对！”

他刚才是在说这个吗?

“他真是个笨蛋。”唐尼低声说。

彼得不知道他现在在说什么，但唐尼变得有点吓人，这真的很让他担心。他的动作变得更加浮夸，他的手臂挥舞着，眉毛因愤怒而皱起。“他所做的一切——“

“你没事吧?”

唐尼停了下来，他沮丧地笑了一笑，深呼吸了一口“还好”。

“坐下。冷静一下。”

唐尼照做了，他倒在彼得对面的位子上，“你听说过祖母的死亡吗?”

“谁?”

唐尼把手伸进包里，拿出一本破旧的书，放进彼得手里。

“时间旅行的哲学?”

彼得的心脏几乎为此停止跳动。

时间旅行。

这并不是真正意义上的宇宙跳跃，而是时间旅行，这正是蜘蛛博士一直想要完成的。如果他能找出问题出在哪里，然后以这本书为指南，也许他可以尝试自己找到回家的路。

“她写到了一些我…我看到一些东西。比如，嗯，很多东西，他们都乱七八糟的。书中有一些章节完整描述了我看到的东西，这不可能只是巧合。”

彼得回过头来，有点困惑地偏头。“什么样的东西?”

唐尼给他看了一页又一页，怪异的泡泡从人们的胸腔里冒出来，代表着他们自己的时间流逝，还有一些关于虫洞、活体接受者、被控制的活人、被操纵的死尸之类的东西，这些都是非常理论化的，没有真正的科学依据。

他回家的希望很快就破灭了。

他现在更担心唐尼看到的那些东西。正如他之前所说，他已经知道唐尼有“情绪问题”，但出现幻觉已经远超情绪问题的范畴了。

“你相信时间旅行吗，彼得?”

“当然。”

唐尼看起来松了一口气，当他再次站起来活动身体时脸上绽开了一个笑容。“我很开心你没认为我疯了，我甚至可以为此给你一个吻。我无法想象告诉其他人这件事怎样让自己听起来不像个疯子。也许是我的心理咨询师算一个，但她不得不听我说这些，这还是有区别的。”

彼得不知道自己什么时候变得这么勇敢了，但他坐得更高了一点。

“那你为什么不这么做呢?”

唐尼停了下来，茫然地盯着正抬头看他的彼得。

“为什么我不什么?”

“吻我。”

那本书几乎要从唐尼的手中滑落下来。“什么?不，我不能那样做。”

“你喜欢我吗?”

“是的。”

“你是我男朋友，对吧?就像你说的，我们会‘一起去’?”

“嗯,是的,但——”

“嗯，那就吻我吧。”

“不要。”

“为什么不要?”

“我不能吻你，那太gay了。”

彼得确信，如果他翻白眼的力道再大一点，它们就会从眼窝里掉出来。

1988.，活在这样一个时代里的好处简直太多了。

他拽着唐尼的校服领子把他拉下来，好让他们的嘴唇贴在一起。唐尼惊讶地发出了一声低喊，但并没有反抗，而是直接融进了吻中。很明显他没什么经验，但他的热情弥补了这一点。

当他们终于分开时，唐尼一动不动，只有慢慢睁开了眼睛。“哇……”

彼得傻笑着，又一次轻吻他的嘴唇，唐尼则呆若木鸡，显然不知道该说什么。

-

1988年10月21日

他在这个宇宙里已经待了19天了。对他来说，这儿的一切都已经变得太过熟悉，他担心他再也回不去了，这已经是第一百万次他这么想了了。

每天早上和唐尼出去玩之前，他都会对假父母说“早上好”。他已经谙习了这个镇上的每一条路，到目前为止，他和大多数同学都变得很熟。这种感觉太安定了，彼得不喜欢它。

他甚至发现自己不止一次地偷看那本时间旅行的哲学，看看其中是否有值得尝试的东西，但到目前为止，所有的东西都是关于它的工作原理和最终目的的，关于如何利用它来时间旅行则一字未提。

他变得越来越紧张，而且可能已经开始表现出来了。

为了让他忘掉这件事，恰好万圣节也到了，唐尼带他去看了邪恶之死。他不仅注意到了彼得的异常，而且还积极地为了让彼得变得开心而为此努力，这真的是令人难以置信的甜蜜。

唐尼真的太甜了。

他们是剧院里仅有的两个人，但这没什么好介意的，趁着剧院空荡荡的时候拥抱在一起。

他把头靠在唐尼的肩膀上，一动不动，只是享受着他们在一起的每一刻时光。

他以为唐尼一定是睡着了，但在电影的中间，唐尼慢慢地把头转向一边，好像认出了旁边坐着的人。

但是那里没有人，如果有人在那里，他们不会保持距离。因为1988恐同症什么的。

“你为什么穿着那套丑兮兮的兔子装?”

彼得感到自己的脸变白了。

这当然是唐尼说的话，但这说话的方式听起来一点也不像他。这句话的声音阴沉，音调扭曲而高亢。他听起来完全不像他自己。

彼得没有动，假装还在睡觉，他在猜测唐尼的问题有没有得到回应。

接着，唐尼又嘶哑地说:“把它拿下来。”

除了屏幕上充斥着低音的轰鸣声，彼得没有听到回应。

“你的眼睛怎么了?”唐尼轻声问，好像要哭了。

又是一段暂停。

“他们为什么叫你弗兰克?”

他知道唐尼告诉过他他看到了一些东西，但彼得从来没有多想过。

“弗兰克?”唐尼小声说:“这种情况什么时候才能停止?”

这个可怜的男孩听起来很痛苦。

唐尼咯咯地笑了起来，他的头转回了大屏幕。彼得思考了一下，也许他应该感到害怕，或者担心，或者任何当他发现他的男朋友自言自语时本应作出的反应，但他没有任何感觉。

相反，彼得发现他的思绪回到了他的贝克身上。他的贝克，如果你愿意这么称呼他的话。虽然彼得在和一个和他长得很像的人约会，不止比他年轻，他们是两个完全不同的人。

彼得将自己从沉思中拉出来，他感到自己被移动了。

唐尼小心翼翼地把彼得的头靠在椅子上，然后拉起自己的兜帽，站了起来。

他离开了。

过了一分钟后，彼得站了起来。要么是唐尼抛弃了他，要么是唐尼有严重的精神问题。不无论如何，他都应该去跟踪他。

-

唐尼头上仍然戴着兜帽，但彼得发现自己能认出他慵懒的步态。他跟着他从影院一直走到一所看起来很昂贵的大房子。

门是开的，唐尼轻松地溜了进来，他穿过客厅，墙上挂着一幅主人的大画框，和吉姆·坎宁安惊人地相似。彼得跟在他后面，静静地趴在天花板上。

唐尼回过头来，眼睛睁得大大的，好像他知道有人在跟踪他，然后继续往房子的深处走去。

彼得呆在客厅的一个角落里，不想冒着被发现的风险，所以只是等在原地。

两分钟后，唐尼回来了，彼得发现他手里拿着一个汽油罐。

他打开盖子，若无其事地把它扔进花瓶里。他疯狂地挥舞着汽油罐，脸上带着一种茫然而满足的表情，他用汽油覆盖了墙壁、家具和绘画。唐尼傻笑着摇了摇空罐子，把它丢到地上。他划了一根火柴放到沙发上，彼得的心跳突然加速了好多倍。

房子像圣诞树一样亮了起来，火苗立刻把一切都吞没了。

彼得跳到地板上，冲到走廊一个黑暗的角落躲了起来，唐尼跌跌撞撞地跑了出来，火光照亮了他得意的表情。

他没有办法拯救着了这么大火的房子。手机在八十年代没法工作，他连一个灭火器也找不到，所有被催化剂覆盖的东西都已经化为灰烬。

他感到很害怕，但他真的无能为力，只能离开，当他找到可以使用的电话的时候再报警。

他该告发唐尼吗?

彼得最后瞥了一眼火势，发现了房屋主人的油画正烈焰熊熊，甚至把墙烧出一个洞。

没有时间进一步调查了，他跑了出去。

-

他的速度和耐力(非常感谢，蜘蛛侠)以及飞越屋顶的能力让他在唐尼回来之前的几分钟坐进了影院。唐尼一回来就摘下了兜帽。

如果他没有增强的感官，他可能会错过唐尼身上散发的汽油和燃烧的火焰的气味。

彼得假装在播放电影结尾字幕时逐渐清醒过来。他听到唐尼抓起一把爆米花，胡乱往嘴里塞了几粒，甚至都没有散落在他的夹克上的多。

彼得抬头看着他，盘算着要不要问问唐尼关于他离开的事。

但他脱口而出的却是“我睡了多长时间?”

“整部电影”唐尼笑了。他的声音…又恢复正常了。和他之前和那个什么弗兰克说话时的声音完全不一样。

唐尼突然凑过来，擒住彼得的嘴唇，狠狠地吻了他一下。

彼得有点吃惊，但并没有把它打断。他愉快地哼着歌，注意到唐尼尝起来就像爆米花……

他尝起来好像从未离开过电影院。他尝起来好像整晚都坐在那儿看电影似的。他尝起来像是不在场证明。

-

原来唐尼烧毁的房子是吉姆·坎宁安的，被唐尼打断的那个演讲者。在那幅画的后面，坎宁安藏着一个新闻女主播所说的“儿童色情保险箱”。

尽管如此，纵火行为仍然是纵火行为，警察询问了许多人当晚的行踪。

彼得告诉他们那天晚上他和唐尼在一起看电影，他可以为唐尼担保。

-

1988年10月29日

唐尼要举办一个万圣节派对，他的父母出镇去办事了。

彼得显然没有心情参加聚会。但他的“父母”坚持要他去。

27天。他在这个该死的世界里待了将近一个月。他几乎就要接受了他永远不会离开的事实。他和他的假父母和好了，和唐尼的朋友以及一个叫乔妮的女孩相处得也不错。他正在被这鬼地方同化，他讨厌这一点。

彼得还是去了，因为那是唐尼。唐尼·达科，彼得拥有的最接近家的东西，如果他永远都被困在这个愚蠢的世界里。

他敲了敲门，没等多久唐尼就开了门，穿着骷髅连体衣和灰色连帽衫。

“嘿，你还好吗?”

他想苦笑一下。但那是唐尼，甜蜜，可爱的唐尼，他在彼得开口说话之前就知道事情出了问题。

“我不知道。”彼得空洞地笑了。

“进来，进来。”他拉着彼得的手，领着他进去，然后把他拉得离自己很近，这不是他平时在这么多人面前会允许的行为。

“你醉了?”

“只有一点，我们上楼去吧，那儿安静些。我和你待在一起，我保证。”

他们的手仍然紧握在一起，他让唐尼领着他上楼。彼得觉得每个人的目光都聚集在他们身上。但，他妈的，他完全不关心他们的感受。他们已经看到了赛斯的遭遇，为了保护唐尼，他不惜再折断谁的肋骨。

“这是我父母的房间，我的房间有点小，现在也完全被他们侵占了了。”

“没关系，”彼得把头靠在唐尼的肩膀上。他疲惫不堪，也厌倦了寻找线索。唐尼对他很好。他总是在他身边，即使是在他处理自己的精神问题的时候，他也总是抽出时间来确保彼得安然无恙。

“你有什么想说的吗?”

他已经在这个小镇上扎下了根，如果他继续留在这里，事情还会这么糟糕吗?

“我喜欢你，唐尼。我讨厌待在这里，在这个愚蠢的小镇，在这个愚蠢的世界，但这里有你。我一直在等着什么事发生，等着它把我从这鬼地方拉出去。但我现在知道了，它也许永远也不会发生了。当我跟你在一起的时候，你给我的感觉就像是一切都会好起来的，我只是....真的很喜欢你。”

他身体前倾，紧紧盯着唐尼的嘴唇。

在得到他的暗示后，唐尼把手放在彼得的脸上，亲吻他，就像是再也没有明天。

也许真的是吧，谁知道呢?

彼得舔着他的嘴唇，直到它们轻轻张开，让彼得侵入了。

唐尼发出一声低低的呻吟，尽力掩饰他那骷髅装下明显鼓起。“操，彼得。”他把彼得推倒在床上，他们的亲吻变得更加激烈，彼得把他们的腿缠作一团，把他们的勃起挤在一起摩擦，他的男朋友淫荡地呻吟着。

彼得脱下他的夹克，开始解牛仔裤的扣子，唐尼做了同样的动作。他把紧身衣前面的拉链拉开，彼得调转了他们的位置，把唐尼压在下面，用嘴解开了骷髅装的拉链。

当彼得灼热的亲吻融化在他的阴茎上时，唐尼忍不住做了好几次挺身。彼得得意地笑了，爬回唐尼身上，在他的胸口和脖子上落下亲吻，他的手摸索着隐藏在唐尼紧身衣下的肌肉轮廓，试探性地爱抚那两团挺翘。

“操，唐尼，你太棒了。”

唐尼发出不耐烦的声音，他把彼得拉倒在他身上，拉下来他的内裤，使他们的阴茎撞在一起。

他的手伸向彼得的屁股，重重地捏了一下。彼得喘着气，一只手撑在唐尼身上，另一只在蘸了一点口水后伸去了下面，紧紧地将两根阴茎握在一起。

他的手在不停撸动着，感受着他们两个人的阴茎在手心挤来挤去的感觉，唐尼像在祈祷一样低声喊着“彼得，彼得，彼得”，他臀部摆动的越来越快，主动追逐着那个即将到来的高潮。

没过多久，彼得的舌头就和唐尼搅成一团，互相争夺主动权。同时他的两只手都紧紧掐在彼得的屁股上。终于，唐尼大叫一声，下体一阵抽搐，突然的喷射和润湿把彼得也推上了高潮。

他扑倒在唐尼的胸口，他能清晰的感觉到有些滑腻流到了他们身下的床上，他们抱在一起一上一下地粗喘着。

“很抱歉，太突然了。”彼得脸红了。

“没有。”唐尼俯下身来亲吻他的发顶。“我……我也很喜欢你，彼得。我不在乎镇上的人怎么看我们，你是我男朋友，我为此感到骄傲。”

彼得的脸变得非常红。

是的，他可以永远留在这里。就算是只为唐尼。

-

1988年10月30日

当他们准备下楼去回归聚会时已经是午夜了，老爷钟敲满了12下。彼得去洗手间清理了一下，唐尼说他要从小桶里给他装一杯饮料。

他的手刚擦干，就发现了跪在冰箱旁的唐尼。

“唐尼?”他把手放在男孩的肩上。

“跟我来。”

“什么?我们要去哪?唐尼！”

“我们得走了。我们得看祖母的死亡。”

唐尼把彼得从屋子里拉出来，他说的话明显比平时少了。祖母的死亡吗?那是什么来着？彼得感觉这听起来有点耳熟。

“是关于那本书吗?什么时间旅行?”

“是的——我是说，不是！是关于弗兰克的事，时间不多了，我们得快点了！”

他让唐尼把他拉到外面，让他骑上自行车。但这根本没有任何意义，因为很明显，不管他跟不跟着，唐尼都要去那个地方。

他唯一能做的就是跟着他，保护他。

他们俩骑着自行车穿过社区，经过每家的各种万圣节装饰，穿过一个公园。彼得在光滑的草地上几乎要失去平衡，“唐尼，我们要去哪里?！”

他们在一座鬼屋似的小房子前停了下来。唐尼把自行车扔在一边，嘴里嘟囔着“罗伯塔·斯派洛，祖母的死亡，地窖门”。一遍又一遍地低声说。

这栋房子令人毛骨悚然，没有人住的迹象，里面也没有任何灯光，看起来就像被遗弃很久了一样。

"唐尼，拜托，我不认为这是个好主意。没人在家，我们不如——”

“哦，你他妈在逗我吗?这些死玻璃比我们先到这儿了！”

彼得想把眼睛抠出来。赛斯和他的蠢朋友也来了。而且仍然非常恐同，这太棒了。

“嘿，这次谁想摸摸我?””彼得咆哮起来，这终于引起了唐尼的注意。

“他想干什么?！”

“闭嘴！”赛斯掏出一把刀，转向唐尼:“我们是第一个来的。”

这群人就不能，他妈的，离他们远点吗。

彼得一跃而起，用尽全身的力量猛撞那两个蠢货，把他们俩撞倒在地。“看起来你上次好像什么都没学到。再碰他一下，我就不只是打断你的肋骨了，白痴。”

“闪开，小叮当，我不怕你。”

“你死定了。”

赛斯的朋友拼尽全力擒住了他，而赛斯急忙站到一边，阻止唐尼来帮忙。

彼得轻松地躲开了他那个跟班十分业余的动作，使出浑身解数朝他肚子来上一拳，他痛得身子前倾，躺下来哀嚎。赛斯放开唐尼，冲上前来一拳打在彼得的下巴上。

他后退了几步，不小心咬了一下脸颊。彼得吐出嘴里的血沫，抬起一条腿把塞斯绊倒。彼得掐住他的脖子，却被他抓住了脚踝，被他拉倒了。

彼得抓住他的衬衫，把他甩到一边，力气大的足以让他晕头转向。然后在他脸上来了好几拳，他可以预见到他乌青的眼眶了。

他太讨厌这个蠢货了，他不断地在他们周边打转，这个恐同的傻逼。

“彼得！”

他他妈恨死他了。

“彼得，停！”

他讨厌被困在这里。

“够了,宝贝。”

他感到一只手抓住了自己血淋淋的指关节，这使得他停住了自己的行为。原本他是准备再来一拳的。

他没有意识到自己是在一边哭泣一边对塞斯落下重拳，虽然他的脸现在更像一个被挤扁的橘子。

他究竟是怎么了?

“我很高兴你救了我们，使我们免遭刀伤，但是……没事了，彼得。我很好,看到了吗?完全没有受伤。”

彼得低头看着自己的手，点点头。

“你还好吗，唐尼?”

“我应该问你这个问题。”

彼得听到身后传来一声咳嗽。

他松了一口气。赛斯的朋友似乎还好。

他盯着自己紧紧地贴在柏油路上的膝盖。

从什么时候开始，他从一个友好的蜘蛛侠变成了一个欺负高中生的坏蛋?

从眼角的余光中，他看到车灯的光束快速地向他们扫射过来。速度快到根本来不及刹车。

他们还在路中间。

“哦，哦，好吧。唐尼！来，带着赛斯，我们得把这些家伙从路上弄走，快点！”

唐尼急忙蹲下，拽着塞斯的腋下，把他拖到草地上。该死，死神也许可以再等一分钟。他的确重伤了这些孩子，但至少现在他能做的就是避免他们被车撞死。

彼得转过身来帮助赛斯的朋友。“伙计，车来了，我们得走了。”他把那个人从地上拉了起来。

“操，操你的。”那个蠢货吐了出来，在他怀里扭动着。彼得尽力把他拉到一边。汽车转弯太急了，根本来不及减速。

他突然倒抽了一口冷气，无力的扔下赛斯的朋友，那个傻逼安然无恙地跑开了。

他忘了他们有刀子。

那个混蛋刚刚捅了他一刀。

他痛苦地倒在地上。

“唐，唐尼！”彼得呜咽着说，低头盯着自己的胸膛，刀还插在里面。他需要愈合因子发挥作用，但如果刀还插在那里，那就没办法了。

他只需要把它拔出来，他的身体就可以接管后续工作，彼得希望他的愈合因子能在他的肺部充满血泡之前发挥作用。

“操，该死，彼得，不！”

彼得拔出了刀，伴随着湿漉漉、黏糊糊的水声。当唐尼穿过草坪时，他正在努力为伤口止血。“不，不，不，不，彼得，不！快让开！”

他转过头，那辆车的前灯越来越近。

速度快到根本来不及刹车。

他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。


	6. Prisoners

彼得气喘吁吁、尖叫着醒来。他的胸膛上的那个刀口灼烧着，但他的手在那个地方摸过之后，他发现那里既没有血也没有伤口。

虽然这儿很黑，非常黑。

他的手不由自主地摸向他那幻影般的刀伤。

他死了吗?

砰的一声，他滚到一边，撞上了一堵铺着地毯的墙。他试着坐起来，但结果还是一样。铺着地毯的超低屋顶。

他似乎在一辆汽车的后备箱里。

除了等待，他没有什么办法。转弯和停车都很平稳，好像开车的人一点都不着急。当他们终于驶入车道时，碎石在轮胎下慢慢地嘎吱作响。这绝对不是绑匪的行为。

也许他们不知道他在那里?

“嘿！嘿！不管你是谁，我想我被卡在你的后备箱里了！”彼得用拳头猛击车盖，汽车的前门随之打开了。

随着一声小小的咔哒声，后备箱打开了。阳光洒满了他的视野。

到底是谁会在大中午绑架人?

他发现站在自己面前的是一位年纪较大的妇女，大概在50岁到60岁之间。她看上去被吓坏了，钥匙掉在地上，双手颤抖着。

“哦，我的天哪，你这个可怜的小家伙，你究竟是怎么到这儿来的?你还好吧，孩子?”

他坐起来，转过头来观察周围的环境。他们的车停在一个安静的郊区里。这儿有一间小巧别致的平房，门前停着几辆车，除此之外就没值得注意的了。那位女士看上去也和他一样惊讶，立即上前帮助他。

“我是在哪?这是怎么回事呢？”他呼哧呼哧地喘着气，胸口的灼烧感依然存在，上次他被刺伤了……他死了吗?

“来，进来吧，孩子，让我们叫人送你回家，你这小可怜儿。你能帮我拿一下我的包吗?我这堆老骨头早就不中用了。”

彼得慢慢地从后备箱里爬出来，除了跟着她，他看不出他还有别的选择。他从后座拿起她的包，里面装满了看起来像杂货的东西，跟着老妇人进了屋。

“对不起，夫人，我真的不知道我在哪里，也不知道发生了什么，我甚至不知道该给谁打电话。”

“是这样吗?很好，亲爱的，你把袋子放在那儿，我给你拿点喝的。”那个女人愉快地笑了笑，她蹒跚地走到厨房后面去拿杯子，彼得则把袋子放在柜台上。她行动迟缓，身体虚弱。尽管外面停了很多车，但她似乎是一个人住。

她从冰箱里倒了一杯东西给彼得喝，彼得朝窗外瞥了一眼。这个社区安静的不同寻常。“你一个人在这儿住吗?你叫什么名字?”她叹了口气，把杯子递给他。“霍莉·琼斯。我有个侄子和你差不多大，但他现在搬走了。”

彼得抿了一口杯子里紫棕色的液体，然后把它放下。它尝不是很好。“很抱歉听到这个，嗯，嘿，这是什么东西?”

“我自己做的一种混合物。你真的不知道你为什么在这里吗，巴里?”

“我的名字其实是彼得，夫人——”他的蜘蛛感应突然给他的大脑发出警示，彼得身后响起了咔哒一声，这是保险栓被打开的声音。

当霍莉小心翼翼走动的时候，他能听到她的心跳在加快，整个过程中枪一直对准他的后脑勺。

“把你的手从口袋里拿出来，帮我把那杯饮料喝完，好吗，亲爱的?慢慢来，如果你有任何反抗动作，我就会迅速朝你脑袋开一枪。”

彼得慢慢地把杯子举到嘴边，一抬手就把它喝光了。

“你要知道，我没有想到狠敲你的头会让你失忆，但这个结果的确让我喜出望外。因为这使得把你弄到屋里的难度变得没那么高了，你还帮我拿了我的包，非常绅士。就在这里，转过身来。让我好好看看你那张漂亮的脸，我猜你的侦探肯定非常喜欢你。”

他脑子里立刻闪过无数个问题，但他知道，眼下最明智的做法就是按她说的去做，直到他能够占得上风。他不想死，至少这次不想。

当他尽力只用一只脚转动身体时，他发现他的身体在不由自主地摇晃摇晃。她让他喝的混合物比他想象的要见效得多，他正在努力控制自己的视力。

为什么一定要在饮料里下药?

“现在走吧，巴里。如果你够乖，我没准会让你搬到亚历克斯的旧房间里去。”

他不知道他是独立行走，还是霍莉·琼斯在房子里拖着他走，但他确实在动。

她慢吞吞地领着他走过一条灯火通明的走廊，每个房间的门都锁得紧紧的。这是一栋非常普通的老房子，完全不是你所期望的精神病老年妇女住的地方。

他被绑架了吗?

“来吧，孩子，进去吧。”她把他推到一间黑屋子里，他跌跌撞撞地跪了下来。他膝盖感受到的是硬木地板吗，除了用木板封起来的窗户上的裂缝外，这间房屋里没有任何光亮。屋里已经有两个小女孩了，看起来都不到10岁。她们沉沉地睡在一张硬纸板上，屋子中间立着一个装着半升同样混合物的瓶子。

“现在做个乖孩子，巴里。我有客人的时候，你们三个要闭紧嘴，否则我就把姑娘们杀了，让她们的尸体跟你一起在这里腐烂。"

他刚才喝了什么?

-

“你把他叫醒！””“不，你！你更近。”

“如果他是个坏人呢?”

“嘘！他醒了，看！”

彼得睁开眼睛，听到两个小女孩在低声细语。

他坐起来，揉着头，呻吟着。房间看起来终于停止了旋转，但现在除了胸痛之外，他头也痛得要命。

房间远处的角落里似乎有挤在一起的两个人影。她们望着他，谁也不出声，但很明显，她们被吓坏了，窝在一起瑟瑟发抖。

“你好 ?”他低声说。

她们低声尖叫起来。

“怎么回事?你们俩是谁?”

没有人回答他，走廊里有一扇门砰的关上了，三个人都被吓得魂飞魄散。

“霍莉·琼斯，我是洛基警探，我来这里是为了你侄子的事。”走廊里有人在说话。这声音很熟悉，但从门里传出来，显得很沉闷，因为头痛的缘故，他连想也懒得想。

“哦，是的，当然是这样，进来吧，亲爱的。”

那声音肯定就是那个绑架他的老太太。好吧，他们三个都被绑架了，

彼得张开嘴想问女孩子们发生了什么事，结果被她们狠狠地嘘了一声，那个金发小女孩把手指张开，想示意他安静。

他只模糊地记得霍莉·琼斯早些时候曾被她威胁要保持沉默，为了女孩们，他闭上了嘴。外面的两个人在小声闲聊一个名叫亚历克斯的男孩失踪的事。

他记得霍莉以前提到过亚历克斯。她的侄子，好像是。

他环顾四周，想知道是不是她让亚历克斯“消失”了。

她是不是也要杀了他们?根本没人会怀疑这个小老太太，真该死。

“谢谢您抽出时间来，夫人。如果我们发现了您侄子的任何消息，一定会及时通知您的。他不可能走得太远。”

砰的一声前门关上了，侦探终于走了。

屋子里一静下来，彼得和姑娘们就一起松了一口气。

“你好，我是彼得。你们是谁?”他低声说，躺在他的小纸板上一动不动。

“我是安娜，”金发女孩低声说，“这是我最好的朋友，乔伊。”

“很高兴见到你们两个。”他试着站起来。但他的膝盖仍然感到无力，所以他选择只稍微坐直了一点点。“发生了什么事?你们是怎么到这儿来的?”

乔伊停了下来，在窃窃私语之前仔细着倾听外面的动静。“我们只是在停在外面的一辆大车上玩，那些好心人问我们——要不要和他们一起开着车兜圈。”

“但是他们不让我们走。他们让我们喝了那种奇怪的果汁，而且我想回家！我要我爸爸。”安娜说完，乔伊同情地拥抱着她，她哽咽起来。

彼得感到心里一阵绞痛。他不知道自己在这个宇宙里还有多少时间，但他一定会尽快把他们送回家。无论要付出什么代价。如果他注定要从这个宇宙中离开，但是在他离开后这两个人还被困在这里，他知道自己根本受不了这样。

谁会绑架小学生呢?

“我会把你们俩弄出去的。下次那个老太太打开那扇门的时候我们就逃出去，你们就可以回家见父母了。一切都会好的。我保证。”

“万一她杀了我们呢?”安娜轻声说，眼里闪烁着泪光。

“我不会让这种事发生的。”

乔伊抬起头来，眼睛紧盯着瓶子。她惊恐地睁大眼睛，大力摇晃着安娜。“哦，不，我们没喝完，她会杀了我们的，哦，不！”

彼得看了看半空的瓶子，然后又看了看惊慌失措的女孩们。

“你是什么意思，发生了什么事?”

乔伊伸手去拿瓶子，却被彼得的手挡到一边，彼得把瓶子放在他身后她们够不着的地方。“这，什么?不，你不能喝这个，这就像毒品！”他咬牙切齿地说。“毒品是……不好的。”

“我们必须这么做，否则她会杀了我们的！”

“那就倒了它。”

“我们没有地方倒，她会发现的。”

他被激怒了。孩子们永远不应该担心被谋杀，谋杀压根本就不应该出现在她们的脑海中，但这两个小女孩却被吓得魂不安身，唯恐一步之失就会导致她们惨死。

不过在饮料这点上他们说的对。由于窗户被封上，硬木地板又没有地板通风口，根本没有地方可以倾倒混合物。它必须得被喝掉。

“好吧，好吧。但如果你们俩想逃跑，就不能喝这个。你们能听懂吗?”

“但她会- - - - - -”

他举起手来。“我会喝掉的。她进来的时候，你们俩就假装睡着了，但门一开，你们就赶紧跑。我会让她无暇分身的。”

借助他的治疗因子，如果他现在喝下去，彼得应该能很快就会恢复过来。他已经从上次创伤中康复过来了(除了可怕的头痛)，他会没事的。这计划称不上完美，但这是他目前能想出的最好方法了。

“你们答应我，她一分心你们就跑?”

“——那你呢?”

“我会没事的。你们想听一个秘密吗?”

她们热情地点头。

“我从来没有向任何人透露过我的秘密身份，但是……我实际上是一个超级英雄。我的工作就是拯救像你们这样的孩子，确保你们安然无恙地回家。”

安娜看起来如释重负，脏脏的小脸上浮现出一丝微笑，但是她马上又哭了起来，伸出双臂拥抱彼得。乔伊也扑了上来，当他安慰女孩们时，她们轻轻的啜泣和打嗝声充满了空荡荡的房间。

他不知道自己为什么会被陷入这种困境里，也不知道为什么贝克第一次没有参与其中，但他和唐尼的相处证明了他的推理被完全推翻了，因为它持续了的时间远远超过24小时。据他所知，也许根本就没有什么穿越模式。不管怎样，当他还在这里的时候，他一定要去救这两个女孩，否则他还不如死了算了。

-

他一确定女孩们已经记住了这个计划，就尽快把饮料喝了下去，祈祷霍莉·琼斯回来检查之前，他的自愈因子会快速起作用。

霍莉·琼斯。霍莉·琼斯。霍莉·乔利·琼斯。

为了给当局线索，他几乎把那个名字烙进了脑子里。他也让安娜和乔伊记住了它。她的名字叫霍莉·琼斯，她是一个病态的，神经的混蛋老太太，在她60多岁的时候绑架孩子，而不是去度假或像一个正常的退休人员那样学习编织小技巧。

他的计划是希望她来的时候他已经有了足够的反应能力，至少反抗一下来帮助这两个女孩，但是事与愿违，他的计划在不到一个小时后她打开门时就泡汤了。

他没料到她这么快就来了，但事已至此，那他也只好将计就计了。

外面的天已经黑了，这已经是晚上了。

“哦，好。你们两个都是好孩子，把那瓶饮料喝光了。我就知道你靠得住。”她点了点头，转过身来看着彼得。

“哦，还有可怜的巴里。你的侦探早些时候来这里窥探过。”她说。“那感觉一定很糟糕。那么近，又那么远。”

她叹了口气。

“你知道吗，一旦你喝下那杯东西，我就可以把咱俩搬到更好更远的地方，这样我们才能重新开始我们的新生活。没有亚历克斯在身边我很孤单，有个新侄子可以照顾听起来不错。”她跪在他身边，拂去他脸上的头发。

“亚历克斯消失的时候，我以为一切都结束了。我以为神要为我们与他争斗的事惩罚我，不料，你晕倒在我脚边。就像一个美丽的礼物。”

当她对着他那软弱无力的身躯滔滔不绝的时候，彼得睁开了眼睛。他静静地看着女孩们按照他的指示蹑手蹑脚地走出房间。脱掉鞋子，只穿袜子，紧靠着墙壁，这样地板就不太可能在她们下面吱嘎作响了。

前门开关的声音很大，所以她们不得不在那之后逃跑。

尽可能快，千万不要回头。

“哦，可怜的小家伙，看看你。”她哼唱着，双手仍在揉着他的头发。“你让那个侦探玷污了你的纯洁，真是太可惜了。你还这么年轻，没必要为了一个和像他这样的老家伙一起工作的机会而担心。我可以照顾你。”

他紧张地喘了几口气。

“——在那些邪恶的教会学校里，他们会教你们所有人漫无目的地发表独白吗?还是自学成才?”他有气无力地打趣道，试图掩盖她们打开前门的撞击声。

不幸的是，她注意到了那巨大的声音，老太太摇了摇头，发现两个女孩不见了。她拔出枪，站起来准备追赶。

“不…”彼得嘶哑地说。他觉得自己得了相当严重的眩晕症，但还是硬着头皮说:“……你……”他用胳膊拉住她的腿，把她绊倒了。“……不要！”她倒在他面前的地上之前只来得及朝天花板开一枪，发出砰的一声响，几乎把彼得的耳朵震聋。

他气喘吁吁，喘不过气来。

这用尽了他所有的力气。

透过窗口，他可以听到安娜和乔伊两个人微小的脚步声，她们从被木板封住的窗奔向自由，大声尖叫着，尽量吸引人们的注意。

彼得笑了，他知道她们完全按照他说的做了。

霍莉·琼斯转过身来面对他，她的脸因愤怒而扭曲涨红，他脸上的笑容顿时消失了。

“这就是你的计划吗？你这个诡计多端、目中无人的蠢货！我早该知道你们这些警察是不会听话的。”她怒喝道。“既然那两个人都走了，你的侦探大人出现在这里也只是时间问题，所以很不幸，我不得不杀了你。”

她把枪举过头顶时，彼得努力向后直到靠在墙上。

“是你强迫我的。我不想针对你的，巴里，亲爱的。”

她把它的保险栓拉下来，他的脑袋里砰砰直响，彼得感觉就像它就像是游行队伍中的小军鼓。

“我不会向你开枪的，亲爱的。我不可能及时把那些东西清理干净。”他看见她离开了房间，砰地一声把门关上，把他又一次丢进了黑暗中。

-

20分钟后，当他看到门又打开了，当走廊的灯光照亮了这个又冷又黑的房间时，他知道自己死期将至。

除了她的侧影，他什么也看不见，但她手里显然拿着什么东西，像是一个小药瓶，另一只手拿着一支注射器。

他听到前门开了。

她也听到了。

他们都没有反应。

即使他很想，现在他也没办法反抗。

看着不慌不忙的伤员，她拧开了盖子，用注射器抽出一管透明液体。

她拿起他的胳膊，把他的袖子向后卷，露出胳膊肘。

有沉重的脚步声落在门口，一个男人的剪影出现在灯光的映衬，他的轮廓被走廊照亮。

“双手抱头不许动！”

彼得的心率飙升。他几乎都忘了。

贝克。

“不要动！双手举起来！”

她没有停下来，针头刺痛了他的胳膊。她很可能没有找到静脉，但他认为她并不在乎。她只是硬插了进去，给他注射了…不管是什么。

“停！放下你手里的东西！别动，双手举起来！”

霍莉叹了口气，终于停了下来，从他的手臂上拔出针。她小心地把它放在地上，站起身来，一只手伸进夹克里。

“一定要让他们把我火化，我绝对不想被装在某个盒子里。”

“双手，马上！现在！”

两声枪响同时响起，霍莉·琼斯倒在地上，没了呼吸，她的血溅在身后的墙上，彼得的脸上也溅上了一点血迹。

她死了。

一阵沉默，那个男人拖着脚步走过来。

“哦，天哪，彼得！”贝克跪倒在他身边。“哦，宝贝。不，不，不好了。我要送你去——医院，你能保持清醒吗，亲爱的?”

他还沉浸在刚刚喝下的半瓶混合物中，在她刚刚注射到他胳膊上的什么东西上，但他的视力已经完全正常了。

他终于来了。昆汀·贝克终于来了，终于来了。

他看着他，就在像凝视天使的脸。

这个宇宙的贝克…非常他妈的性感，嗯，就是那种让人感觉不公平的性感。

他的头发整齐的向后背过去，只有几缕垂在脸上。这太性感了。他脖子上有个纹身，那同样也很性感，彼得有点想用舌头沿着纹路慢慢描绘。他那刮得干干净净的脸，目不转睛地盯着彼得，不知道是出于习惯还是压力所致，他在使劲眨着那双蓝眼睛。

彼得很确定霍莉暗示过他们俩在一起了，现在他盯着贝克，他感到非常嫉妒，这个宇宙的彼得得分这么他妈的难。

他目不转睛地盯着。

他需要说点什么。

“天啊，你真性感。”

天哪，帕克。

贝克低头朝他微笑，眼里充满了宽慰的神情。“我真高兴你还活着，彼得，我他妈的快疯了。我以为你已经——

他颤抖着拿起瓶子，那是他注射过的药。贝克的脸色发白，一边读着标签，一边发出颤抖。

“操，他妈的。求求你，求求你告诉我她没有——彼得，她给你注射过这些东西吗?”

“他妈的。”不等彼得回答，他就毫不费力地把他从地板上抱起来，这一突然的动作使彼得咳了一声。整个房间都在他眼前旋转，他觉得自己的脑浆都要从耳朵流出来了。“等等，贝克。贝克，停一下。女孩们——她们还好吗?”

“贝克?我是说，是的，是的，是的。她们很好。只是被吓坏了，但她们一直在说你救了她们。我一发现你在这里就赶来了，一秒钟也没浪费。”贝克在他的前额上轻轻地吻了一下。“他们叫你宝宝的超级英雄，这听起来很棒吧?”

“是啊。”彼得淡淡地笑了笑。又一秒钟过去了，他感觉呼吸变得越来越困难。

“妈的，你还好吗?你那天说你得到了一个线索，结果我整晚都没收到你的消息，第二天，还有——”

”线索……?等一下吗?我们又在玩黄道十二宫吗?”彼得含糊不清的说到。

他觉得自己被小心翼翼地放到了一辆汽车的座位上，贝克一摸到方向盘，车子就从车道上滑了出去。

“十二宫?彼得，嘿，宝贝，保持清醒，就当是为了我。”贝克摸索着他的仪表板。"我是洛基警探，能听到吗，我是-喂?我是洛基警探，能听...操！”他忍不住用拳头猛击失去反应的收音机。

彼得哼了一声。“你不是洛基，洛基已经死了，你好蠢。”

汽车凶狠地打转，后面愤怒的喇叭声越来越小。贝克绝对是个糟糕的司机。“我觉得我还活着，宝贝，你没有失忆吧?你还记得我吗?”

“我记得。昆汀·贝克。神秘客。大混蛋。兼职恶棍。全职暗恋对象。”

“不，宝贝，你说的话没有任何意义，但你必须继续跟我说话。还记得我们住的那个鬼地方吗?紧挨着那个带着狗大喊大叫的女人。警员彼得·帕克，你是我打击犯罪的搭档。你和我携手对抗整个世界，宝贝。”

“这听起来不错。”他哼着小曲作为回应，但咳嗽的欲望迅速压倒了他，他感觉他的肺部在燃烧，他挣扎着吸入氧气。

“彼得，醒醒！”

他感到他的头无力地侧向一边，他太累了。

“彼得，是我！你得和我待在一起。我需要你保持清醒，我不能失去你，求求你了！”

“贝克，我现在可以回家了吗?我太累了。我好想你。”

汽车上方盘旋的蓝色灯光令他昏昏欲睡。

他吐了。

“他妈的，他妈的，他妈的！别这样，我们快到医院了，再坚持一会儿，宝贝，陪我在一起。求你了，我不能——我不能失去你！”

”昆汀。”彼得口齿不清地说，吞下一口胆汁。“昆汀，我太想你了。我已经看腻了这些他妈的赝品。我很讨厌那些长得像你但不是你的人，我想回家。”

“我们一把你送进医院，我就带你回家。我要把你带回家紧紧抱住，你这个笨蛋，我要确保你再也不会经历这些事了，你听到了吗?”

“昆汀汀汀汀，”彼得嘟哝道。“你为什么不喜欢我，昆?我非常喜欢你，非常非常喜欢你，喜欢的甚至都有点发疼了。”他咯咯地笑着，咳嗽时吐出白沫。抬起眼皮变得越来越难了。“呃，我之所以会去那个愚蠢的约会也是因为我太喜欢你了，我以为你终于约我出去了。但那是一个陷阱，现在我回不去家了，我不知道该怎么做了，我很想你。”

“我要带你回家了，宝贝，你要一直跟我说话，谁骗了你?是霍莉·琼斯吗?”

他哽咽着，想把话说出来。“你答应带我回家吗?”

“是啊！是的，我要送你回家！”汽车又转过一个弯。“我会带你回家，你会没事的。”

“好吧。”

“操，操，我不能失去你，彼得。”贝克抽泣着说，“我爱你，我爱你我爱你我爱你我不能失去你，我们就快到了，求你坚持住。我没法失去你，你是我的一切！”

他累了。

“彼得?”

“不，不不不！彼得！”


	7. Love & Other Drugs

香甜的氧气。

彼得重重地吸了一口，迅速起身，然后又咳了起来。

他又可以呼吸了。

他粗喘着，尽力往肺里吸入氧气。彼得发现他坐在一张豪华的床上，环顾四周，他发现自己身处在一间一居室公寓里。这儿装修精致，干净舒适，但这些都不能分散他对刺痛着的肺的注意力。

他越来越愤怒，意识到自己又穿越了。他又死了，而且他还是没能回家。

“操！”他用尽全力把枕头扔到旁边的桌子上，玻璃杯子落在地上摔得粉碎。

真该死。

真他妈的该死。

彼得想知道这他妈的宇宙穿越到底是怎么回事。

还要去找他妈的昆汀·贝克。

他从没有感觉到过如此糟糕。

他感觉自己像是被捅了一刀，然后窒息而死，最后被扔到多元宇宙里的什么地方。

他应该去看个该死的医生。

-

幸运的是，距他最近的医院是免预约的，而且离他醒来的地方只有15分钟的路程。他用手机拍了一张公寓号码的照片。以防万一，会有什么原因需要他回去。

当他看到那张相册里偷拍的杰克时，他心痛到几乎停止呼吸。

这好像是很久以前的事了。

也许确实已经很久了，要知道，对他来说记录时间并不容易。

他把手机塞回口袋，低头看了看自己的行头。看起来蛮休闲，超大的毛衣搭配合身的牛仔裤。没什么特别的。

去医院的路上没什么事发生。他路过了一排又一排花里胡哨的精品店，但没有费心去仔细看任何东西。他很生气又很难过，他他妈想回家。

进入医院后，他随便找了个无聊的接待员登记，在他的名字、电话号码和保险账户上涂抹起来。他写下了他能想到的第一家保险公司，但使用了他的真实姓名和号码。没有必要隐藏自己的名字，他很确定自己的手机在这里不能用，但他也说不出这是哪一年，所以他又变得没那么确定了。

他坐到等候区的一把椅子上，小心地按了按自己的胸部和肺部，这是最疼的地方，不过他马上就发现，他感到的疼痛只不过是一种肌肉记忆。

它们并没有跟着他进入下一个宇宙，但一想到它们，他就想把自己的胸膛撕开，让它停止在他体内的咆哮。

“彼得·帕克先生?”

唔，这来的有点太快了。

接待员引领他穿过大厅来到斯坦·奈特医生的办公室。

他敲了两下，听到“请进”后推开门。但当他穿过门框时却突然犹豫起来，彼得突然感到害羞，可能还有点不确定。他该怎么跟医生说?

“嗯，你好。对不起，我对这地方还不太熟。斯坦·奈特博士吗?我是彼得·帕克。我想，嗯，做个检查什么的。”他嘟哝着。

“是我！请进，先生，请坐。”他做了个手势，示意彼得进来。“希望你不要介意。这是杰米·兰德尔。他是个实习生，你可以无视他。”

但这个要求很难被做到，因为杰米·兰德尔就是昆汀·贝克。

短发，年轻的笑脸。令人难以置信的吸引力，只因为他是贝克。他看起来总是那么性感。

他真的不应该对贝克的再次出现感到惊讶，尽管他努力避开他。但宇宙总会用意想不到的方式让他们相遇。

虽然但是，彼得还是想掐死他，把那完美的傻笑从他脸上抹掉。

他有那么多话想说，可是……

“嗯，没关系。”

“那么，帕克先生，你哪里感觉不舒服呢?”

“我一直感到胸口隐隐作痛。就像被捅了一刀，但没有留下外伤。我猜应该是内伤。”

“你介意把毛衣脱下来让我看一眼吗?”

“当然。”

当他把毛衣拉过头顶的时候，贝克那双先前没表现出丝毫兴趣的眼睛现在几乎要从他眼窝里跳出来了。

这还不够明显吗，“杰米”才不是什么实习生。

医生在他赤裸上身时测量了他的心率并做了其他的常规检查，但彼得的注意力都被杰米吸引走了，他目不转睛的盯着彼得的胸膛。

他不得不咬住舌头，避免作出“我的眼睛在上面”的评论。

奈特博士在他的病历本上做了几个记号。“嗯，表面上看来似乎没有什么问题。你的心率正常，呼吸模式也没问题。你真的非常健康。最近发生了什么让你感到焦虑的事吗?高度焦虑会导致幻肢疼痛，尤其是胸部。”

“嗯……我早该猜到的。疼痛与我的焦虑总是形影不离。但听到一个来自专业人士的意见能让我更放心。”

“当然，未雨绸缪总好过抱恨终天。我需要给你开些抗焦虑的药吗，帕克先生?”

“我觉得我能自己克服这个，不过还是谢谢你，医生。”彼得一边站起来，一边把毛衣套在头上，和医生握手，并刻意避免了与贝克-杰米的眼神接触。

-

“等等！嗨，帕克！”

他还没走到街角，杰米就从办公室门口冲出来追他。这是什么破实习生?

彼得转过身来，看着杰米在他面前放慢脚步大口喘气。

他不耐烦地踏着脚，扬了扬眉毛。“有什么事吗?也不要说那些实习生的废话，我看见你盯着我的乳头看。你才不是实习生，你这个色狼。”

“我不是色狼，我是一个医药销售代表。”

“我觉得你就是变态。”

“你能听我说两句吗?”

“当然。先道歉，然后我会考虑一下要不要听你的废话。”

杰米转了转眼睛。“好吧。我为我是一个假实习生而道歉，很抱歉我偷看了你，没给你足够的尊重。”

“非常感谢。再见。”

他一句话也没说就走开了。杰米很迷人，太迷人了。他还没有准备好爱上他，然后再把他忘掉，他再也受不了这个了。明明知道他永远没法留下来，却还是一次又一次地爱上贝克。

“帕克，等一下！来杯咖啡怎么样?或者你的电话号码！嘿——”

他不理睬他，在红灯的时候跑过马路，把杰米甩在了后面。

-

他刚回到公寓，手机就响了。

…这是之前没发生过的。

他甚至不认为他的手机在这个宇宙中可以接收到信号，但是还是伸出一只手放在他的屁股口袋里确认。唔，真的是他的手机在响。

屏幕亮了起来，上面写着“未知联系人”。

彼得小心地按下了回答按钮。

“嗯……喂?”

“彼得！彼得，谢天谢地，你没事。我本来都不报什么希望了，但是——”

他呻吟着，意识到他在医院登记时的号码一定是被杰米拿到了。为什么彼得一点都不惊讶呢?

“你还真是坚持不懈啊?嗯，杰米?我不知道你是怎么得到我的电话号码的，但是——”

“彼得不！听我说。我是昆——”

电话突然断了。

彼得呆若木鸡，手仍然举在耳边，但手机已经砰的一声掉在了他脚边的地毯上。

昆 -

他不知道自己在吧台前站了多久，但当他最终放开桌角时，一块缺口随着他的动作出现了。

这太不真实了。

直到那个电话响起，直到他听到昆汀的声音，他的昆汀，他甚至不知道他有这么想家。

他太想念他了，这想念使他全身发疼。但也可能是因为那块桌角还紧紧地攥在他的拳头里。

昆汀。

“操！”

他抓起离他最近的东西——一碗人造水果，用尽全身力气把它扔了出去，在墙上打出一个大洞，然后是他触目可及的所有东西。

地板上铺满了碎片，但这还远远不够。

他把注意力转回吧台上，拳头砰地一声砸在刚才捏断的地方，一道锯齿状的裂缝穿过桌子。

他一遍又一遍地重复这个动作，直到他的指关节破损流血，花岗岩台面成了碎片。

他的昆汀。

他无力的瘫在地上，喉咙里传出一阵痛苦的声音。

他的昆汀不知怎么找到了他，虽然只是一瞬间。就像一线立即被粉碎的希望，他对此无能为力。而记忆里昆汀的甜美嗓音已经被对他的担忧给玷污了。

彼得蜷起身子，将双膝紧抱在胸前，抽泣起来。

他想回家。

他的电话又响了，他急忙去接。

“贝，贝克 ?昆汀，是你——”

"喔喔喔喔，冷静点，帕克。天哪，你还好吧? "

杰米。

他听出来了。

“你他妈怎么搞到我的号码的?”

“我是个坚持不懈的色狼。”

彼得叹了口气，用那只没接电话的手揉着太阳穴。这不是昆汀……但现在，他会尽力而为。

他镇定下来。

“好，很好。你想要什么，色狼先生?”

“听着，对于之前发生的事情，我真的真的很抱歉。让我来补偿你，好吗？只是喝杯咖啡。”

彼得没有回答，把手盖在脸上。

他真的不能再这样了。和杰米“约会”，而杰米长着昆汀的脸。他会爱上一个人，然后被穿越机带去下一个宇宙，这太痛苦了。而且这全都因为他是个白痴，没法不让自己爱上昆汀·贝克，一次又一次。

他就是躲不开。

“喂?”杰米试探性地问道。

“是的，我在。”

“我还以为你把电话挂了呢。”

“我应该这么做吗吗?”

“我……只是…嗯…想……见到你。我也不知道。”

他隐隐约约听到那边传来一声“好恶心”，然后听筒迅速被人堵住了。

彼得咬着拳头，眼睛紧闭着。杰米太迷人了。

“你接电话的时候听起来真的很焦灼。你想和我说说吗?”

“你现在在扮演什么角色，福尔摩斯吗?”

“嗯，只是——你还好吗?”

彼得环顾四周，凹陷的墙壁、破碎的玻璃、散落的文件，还有那张血淋淋、被打碎的柜台。这真是一团糟，就像他此刻的状态。

他想回家。他想昆汀。

他一定得再见到他。

他心痛到无法呼吸。

“不好。”

-

他把公寓地址给了杰米，还没等他说什么蠢话就挂断了电话，杰米在一个小时后敲了他的门，也可能不到一小时。彼得不太确定，他只是静静坐在那里，没注意时间。

“门没锁喔。”门吱呀一声开了，彼得把他的手机塞回口袋。

“哦，天哪。”杰米走了进来，随手把门关上。彼得坐在吧台后面，看不见他，但他听到他走近的声音，玻璃碎片在他的鞋下嘎吱作响。“帕克?”

“在这里。”彼得哼着小调回答，眼睛仍然没离开面前的那堵墙。

"天啊，这是怎么回事。彼-你在流血！”杰米跪在他面前，紧紧握住他那沾满鲜血的双手。“你被抢劫了吗?发生什么事了?”

“不，没有，是我干的。我只是，我，我不知道。我不想谈这个。我只要你在这里。”

彼得站了起来，没敢去看杰米的眼睛。他现在受不了这个。

“嘿，伙计，如果我知道你这么想见我，我就——”

彼得打断了他，把他拉进一个伤痕累累的吻中，杰米完全融入其中，双手不由自主地抓在他的臀部。

他无法控制自己。不管他多么想回避杰米的眼睛，他还是看到了。它们是昆汀的颜色，淡蓝色。

他知道他的昆汀……嗯，如果他从来都不属于他，那就不应该叫他是“他的”。他从来没有机会表达自己对那个男人的感情，而且他们的立场是敌人，这是一种永远也不会改变的关系。他已经坦然接受了。

但是杰米，还有其他宇宙的非贝克，他们可能是他见过的最接近真正意义上的贝克的人了。如果他很快就要离开，放纵一下又有什么关系呢?

杰米先后撤，“什么——帕克，等等，等等，嘿。”他擒住彼得的脸，把他拉回自己面前。“我真的想先了解你。来吧，和我一起吃晚饭。”他咯咯地笑着，眼睛黏在彼得肿胀的嘴唇上。

“不要，不要约会，先不恋爱。就今晚，让我没精力去想别的东西，你觉得你能做到吗，色狼先生?”

“喔，这是个挑战吗?”

彼得被杰米那副看起来相当自信的风度逗笑了，他伸手把他拉下来，又吻了他一下。

“是的，是的，这是一个挑战。”

-

他们还没来得及走到最近的沙发上，杰米的手就已经伸到腰带下面，拉着他的牛仔裤拉链，熟练把它解开。

彼得被沙发扶手绊了一下，向后翻了个过去，一只手还在拉着杰米的领带，把他拽到了上面。

“我喜欢这个发展，”彼得开玩笑说，他把头向前伸意图捕捉杰米的嘴唇。

他用胳膊肘和膝盖支撑着彼得，把他覆盖在身下，他们的胸膛贴在一起。他扯下彼得的内裤，舔了舔嘴唇，然后用手环住他，开始温柔的爱抚。

彼得呻吟着，毛衣下的身体感到前所未有闷热。“你要把裤子脱掉吗?那肯定不舒服。”他问道，尽力从套头衫中爬出来。

“我正在努力，耐心点，宝贝。”杰米厚颜无耻地咧嘴一笑。他用一只手解开自己的皮带，另一只手在彼得的阴茎上上下撸动着，不时地扭动手腕，大拇指在裂口上蹭来蹭去，把他流出的粘液涂在龟头上，让它的主人发出淫荡的呻吟。

“操，你也太熟练了，贝--杰米。”

“没有你想的那么好。我得用两只手才能把裤子脱下来，等一下。”他松开了手。仿佛看出了彼得的失望，杰米露出一个被逗乐的表情，他眨了眨眼睛，慢慢脱掉了裤子，然后是四角裤，还有衬衫。彼得怀疑他慢慢腾腾的动作就是为了让他多等一会儿。

“快点，快点。”彼得不耐烦地用手摩擦杰米的大腿。

“你太可爱了。”杰米咧嘴一笑，把衬衫扔到一边，趴回到彼得身上，他在他的鼻子上吻了一下。他爱慕地把手放在彼得胸前，用舌头描摹着他锋利的腹肌线条。“我一见到你就知道，我必须要得到你。”

他向前冲刺，他的阴茎摩擦着彼得的火热，彼得不禁发出一声哀叫。“好吧，好吧，你已经得到我了。你是想继续盯着我看，还是打算开始操我?”

“操，帕克。”杰米低吼出声。当彼得再次翘起屁股寻求更多的摩擦时，杰米不断地玩弄他他，每次他一翘起来就后退，让彼得无功而返。

他可怜地呜咽着，杰米在他头顶上发出安抚的声音，但并没有因此而向彼得屈服，他将手伸到沙发的一边，刚好在彼得的视线之外。

杰米从被他丢到一边的裤子口袋里掏出一小盒润滑油，往手上倒了一点，揉搓双手企图让它暖和起来。

彼得闭上了嘴，紧紧盯着杰米的动作。

杰米俯身去亲吻彼得的乳头，然后试探性地用手指按住他的穴口。

"再深点，杰米，别这么害羞。"

“我没有，”他撅着嘴，又探进一根手指。“我只是不想要你太疼。”彼得咬着嘴唇，几乎要把牙齿咬进去。这确实很疼，但他不打算说出来。

他需要它。他需要这种感觉。

杰米把他的穴口展开，手指在内壁上弯曲揉弄，直到终于找到那个点，彼得的感官忽地被激情和欢愉充满。他似乎看出了彼得的反应，用手指一遍又一遍地抚摸按压着它，直到彼得在他身下颤抖挣扎起来。

“哦，操，好了，够了，我需要你进来，快点。”

“你确定你不需要再准备一下了吗?我并不是自夸，但我的尺寸确实很大。”杰米傻笑着，把手指抽出来。

“那就拜托它了。”彼得拉住他的脖子，吮吸着他下巴下的一个小小伤疤。“让我为你尖叫。”

杰米呻吟着，撑起身摆脱了彼得的控制，他在手上添了些润滑油，给自己做了润滑。“操，你太英俊了，帕克。真不敢相信我居然这么幸运，能有机会做你的胯下之臣。”

他站起身，在彼得的锁骨上落下一排亲吻，然后慢慢地挤进去。“这应该是我要说的话。”彼得呼噜呼噜地说，分开自己的两条腿。杰米缓慢的插入让他被空虚感填满了，他想要更多。

他尽力起身，用双腿把杰米勾了过来。当杰米往下推动的时候，他大声呻吟，对他前列腺施加的压力让他以为自己看到了星星。痛苦和快乐的交合带给他一种相当满足的欢愉感，当杰米扭动着他的臀部调整姿势防止彼得从沙发上掉下去时，他的眼睛几乎都要翻到后面去了。

“嘿，嘿，帕克。你还好吗?这会不会太快了？重申一遍，我不想要你太痛。”

彼得兴高采烈地唱着说，“你到底是想说话还是想做爱?我很好。动动你的屁股，求求你了?”他用自己熟悉的方式眨着眼睫毛，彼得知道这个表情使他看上去令人难以抗拒。

杰米呻吟着，把头按在彼得的脖子和肩膀之间。“好吧，如你所愿。”他插到一半时退了出去，重又粗暴地一下插到底，使得彼得连气都喘不过来，只能勉强哼了一声。

彼得能感觉到杰米在他的脖子上吮吸舔咬，他的呼吸声在他的耳朵下隐隐约约地响起，他的每一次进入都精准的触碰到彼得的前列腺，他收紧了他扣在杰米后腰的双腿。彼得扯了扯他的头发，一边用力抓着，一边去咬他的耳垂。

“操，你太紧了。这是你的第一次吗，宝贝。”

彼得摇了摇头，不知道该说什么。当杰米伸出一只手去玩弄他的乳头时，彼得忍不住发出一声呻吟。

他向后仰着头，抬起他的臀部来迎接杰米的冲刺。他能感到那股浪潮越来越近，杰米的动作越来越疯狂。他把全身重量都压到彼得身上，双手紧紧抓住沙发。

他抬头去看杰米的脸，那几乎因为这巨大的快感扭曲起来的样子很像昆汀。那根粗壮的阴茎在彼得后面进进出出，力气大的足以把他掀翻在地。

他把头靠在沙发上，眼睛闭着大叫出声，白色的精液喷洒在他和杰米的胸膛。他的腿耷拉下来，再也没有多余的力气去缠着杰米了。

杰米又抽插了几下，彼得高潮时紧紧夹住他阴茎的感觉让他也达到了高潮。“要来了，帕克。操——“

最后一次深入，他更加用力的向前探去，双唇紧紧地贴在彼得的嘴唇上，他的精液在彼得紧绷的屁股深处喷涌出来。

彼得发出一声满足的呻吟，他感到自己心底的需求得到了充分的满足。

他抬眼望着杰米，杰米也在看他，眼里满是爱慕。

-

彼得躺在那里，筋疲力尽，杰米倒在他上面。他用手轻轻勾画着彼得的锁骨轮廓，他们的腿缠绕在一起。

借着性爱后短暂的头脑清明，彼得突然意识到他们的姿势有点太亲密了。

“这太爽了。”杰米嘟囔着，吻了一下彼得的头发。

“没错。”彼得坐了起来，和杰米拉开距离。“谢谢。我真的需要大干一场。”

“等等，你是认真的吗?这就完了?我们还会见面吗?”

“我不这么想。”他把腿伸到沙发边上，伸出一只手去抓裤子，杰米抓住另一只手。

“彼得，等一下。我知道我给你的第一印象不太美好，但你很漂亮，强壮性感，温柔有趣，我真的很喜欢你。”杰米轻轻说，“就像我说过的那样。和我约一次会，我保证你不会后悔的。”

彼得想叹气，但还是憋住了，这正是他一直在避免的事。但是这事又发生了，他再次爱上了他。

“你真的就打算跟我上一次床然后就把我甩开?考虑到我的前科，我知道我不适合说这样的话，但我认为我们之间确实存在着某种联系……”

彼得咬着颤抖的嘴唇，手里仍然抓着他的裤子，思索如何能让自己的声音平静下来。

杰米是一个脆弱的人，但他把自己和自己的情感都暴露在彼得面前。他是个诚实的傻瓜。这就是为什么他不能让这种事发生，他必须硬下心来，不能在明知会离开杰米的情况下还去勾引他。这对他们俩都不公平。

“这不会有结果的，杰米。我不会在这儿呆很久。“彼得低声说。

“我可以搬家。”

这太不公平了。

他感到一颗泪珠从面颊上滚落下来，但他仍然低着头，没有去擦它。

“求你了……”

他为什么会如此轻易地坠入爱河呢?

“至少让我在你这儿过夜好吗?”

他又要做蠢事了。

但是他打算让自己放纵一下，就算是最后一次。他应当被允许这样做。

“……好吧。”

他放下裤子，抬起手擦了擦脸。

他转身去看杰米，杰米仍然坐在沙发上，全身赤裸，看起来简直像个模特，彼得想留在这。

这太不公平了。

“让我们到床上去吧，沙发可能不会很舒服。”

杰米跟在后面，彼得领着他们走到他公寓另一个角落的床上，他们的手交缠在一起。

他一上床就钻进了被单下面，几乎是往床里一沉。床垫在他身后倾斜着，杰米也爬了进来，把他拉得更近，直到把他拉进怀里，并在他的脖子后面和后背上种下无数个亲吻。

“我能说句话吗?””他低声说。

彼得哼了一声。

“嗯，我不知道怎么说才不会听起来很白痴，但是……我从来没有……我从来都不是那种为了感情而去追求别人的人。一直都是一夜情，和我想要的人在任何我想要的时候快速来一炮，因为我只想这么做。但你真的改变了我。”杰米低笑。“这可能是因为我过去断绝太多床伴联系的报应，但是……但是我真的很喜欢你，彼得。我不想让这段关系结束……”

彼得心都要化了。听杰米倾诉心里话使他很难过。他对自己的问题实在太过紧张，几乎忘记了每个非贝克都是一个独立的人。不管他们长得多么像他，他们都不是他，他这样对待他们一点也不公平。

无论他自己的情况有多愤怒多沮丧，他都不该叫杰米来承担这些。

当晚的第一百次，他想着这一切是多么的不公平。

他抽了抽鼻子，把枕头抱得更紧了。“我很抱歉。只是…从长远来看这是行不通的，杰米。”他深吸了一口气。“…但不包括今晚。”

“…那就很棒了。”

他转过身来面对着那个男人，一丝微笑在杰米的唇边浮现。

“对不起，我不能再给你承诺任何东西了。”

杰米啄了一下他的前额，他的头发已经被汗水浸湿。

“没事的。”

-

第二天早上，杰米快速洗了个澡，然后整理好衣服，穿衣服时小心地避开了碎玻璃。他得去上班：睡了一觉，又和彼得亲热了一会儿，他已经迟到了一个小时。

他几乎完全不想去工作，说他宁愿呆在那里，帮彼得打扫他的公寓，但彼得坚持要他去。

杰米毫不费力地把他抱起来，彼得本能地用腿缠住他，在他的嘴唇上落下了最后一吻。

彼得把手放在杰米的脸颊上，只是静静的抱着他。他知道他很可能再也见不到他了，所以他尽力在脑海中刻画下这一刻的温馨。

“好了，”他挣脱开杰米的怀抱，靠在吧台上，“去赚钱吧，然后看看能不能找到下一个偷窥对象，色狼先生。”

“我不能保证不会回来打扰你。”杰米眨了眨眼睛，转身走出门去。

“再见，杰米。”

“再见！”他转过身去，又立刻用手推开门，脸涨得通红。

“好吧，我真的要走了。但我会给你打电话的！”

“不，不，别打，去上班。再见。”彼得笑着说，看着杰米转身离开，大门在他身后轻轻关上。

等他的脚步声渐渐远去，超出了他的听力范围，彼得终于放开了手里的桌面，又碎了一大块。

他把它扔进了昨晚留下的那堆垃圾里。

他累了，他厌倦了和那些长得和贝克很像的人待在一起，然后在不到一天的时间里就离开他们。唯一的例外是唐尼，他仍然没弄明白那到底是怎么一回事。不过，这可能只是一种侥幸，因为从那以后，他仍然处于这种一日情人的境遇中。

他抄起一把椅子，把它摔在地上，愤怒地看着它变成碎片。“操。”他掩面痛哭。

一阵凉风吹过，使得彼得打了个巨大的寒战。一开始，他以为自己可能忘关了哪扇窗子，但事情从来都没有那么简单。

彼得睁开眼睛，他发现自己已经不在城里的公寓了，他站在郊区一幢精美的现代化房子外面。它应该是处在什么工程当中，因为它已经只剩下半边还完好无损，而一辆推土机随意地停在墙边。

又一次。

他跪倒在地。

“操……”


	8. Demolition

他知道，在杰克之后，他所经历的所有相遇都以痛苦收尾。但现在，酷刑这个词看起来更适合形容他的处境。

彼得在他身下的草坪上攥紧拳头，把草从土里拔出来，远远地扔到人行道上，等待着有什么事情发生。或者什么都不会发生。

现在正是夜深人静的时候，如果他只是坐在那里自怨自艾，那他肯定找不到昆汀。如果他找不到昆汀，他就没有机会再心碎了。

他身后传来咔哒一声，那扇被拆毁到一半的房子的门突然朝里面开了。

当然会这样。

彼得一开始很震惊居然有人住在那里。彼得原以为它会被拆除，但当只有昆汀·贝克一人走出来时，他突然就冷静了下来。宇宙就是喜欢把螺丝和螺母拧在一起，不是吗?

他的头发变短了，脸上的胡茬也长了一些，但从任何角度来看，他都很像昆汀。

彼得向他挥挥手。

贝克戴着耳机，鼻子上戴着一副看起来很昂贵的太阳镜，但他的其他装束看起来就像他的房子一样破烂不堪。他身上的白衬衫皱巴巴的，只有一边的下摆塞进了他的大号工装裤里，一条红色的裤带挂在他肩膀上。

他一只手里还拎着一把大锤。

贝克用他那只空着的手热情地挥了挥，然后拿起锤子往他刚出来的门上砸去，把门从铰链上扯了下来，砸成了碎片。

他觉得自己应该对贝克发出的破坏性声音再多点关注，但他不想让自己陷得太深。他只是想赶紧结束这一切，然后继续前进。

“发生什么事了，伙计?”彼得喊道。

“没什么，”贝克回道，耳机自然地垂在他的脖子上。“你在干嘛?现在是凌晨4点，你为什么跪在我的草坪上?”

彼得耸耸肩。“我想我只是在……等待。”

贝克放下大锤。

“你在等些什么?”

彼得又耸耸肩。

“是啊，我也是。你为什么不过来陪我待会呢。”

在看起来彼得并没有其他更好的什么选择，他站起来向贝克走去。基于他蓬乱的外表，彼得很确定他可以和他打一架，如果这个贝克是个神经病并试图以任何方式对他进行身体伤害。

“这是你的房子吗?”彼得盯着草坪上的电视机，它就躺在破窗户上的的电视机形破洞下。

“是的，那原来属于我和我妻子，她死于车祸。老实说，我并没有感到太伤心。我觉得我应该伤心，但我就是不想这么做。”他靠在他的大锤上，似乎不能够停止他的嘴炮。“我只想把这房子拆了，你知道吗?这是我们共同的房子。所以我想仔细看看里面都有什么。前几天，我拆掉了一台2000美元的咖啡机，因为我喜欢它，而在那之前，我也喜欢过我的冰箱。”

彼得点了点头，让这个贝克发泄出来。看起来这是他现在唯一需要的东西。

“不管怎么说，我正在为她爸爸工作。当他发现我把他家里的灯打碎时，他很不高兴，或者他的浴室隔间，要不就是我的工作电脑。但值得骄傲的是，我在我的工作领域干的有声有色。我是投资银行家，我的公司有很多钱。我不在乎把这件事告诉一个陌生人有多不合适。”贝克毫无条理地说，停下来思考了一会儿，然后继续说，“好吧，也许有60亿美元。重点是，我不知道我的生活中都发生了什么，我觉得我应该分点注意力给我去世的妻子，但我没有。也许我身上的什么东西坏了。”

“那么……这就是你拆家的原因吗?”

“我岳父告诉我，要修复人的心，你必须把一切都拆开，反正是差不多的意思。所以，是的，这就是为什么我拎着大锤4点钟开始砸门的原因。你想试试吗?”他把锤子递给彼得。

“这能让你感觉好点吗?”

“是的。”

彼得耸耸肩。“那我当然愿意。”

他抓住门把手，从那扇破门旁边小心地走进去，扫视了一圈贝克的精致住宅。它的墙面应该是纯白的，但现在看起来已经完全不是这样了。到处都是玻璃和石膏板，大理石柜台已经碎了，墙上有几个洞，烤炉挂在铰链上，餐桌只剩一个框架。

这房子不像是被遗弃很久的样子，嗯，它看起来像是被刚破坏过的。他开始怀疑，贝克是否真的是这所房子的主人，还是他只是闯进来，假装住在这里，就像是什么走投无路的精神病患者。

“这真的是你的房子，对吧?”他环顾四周。

“是的。我是戴维斯。现在主动权交给你了。”他递给他一副护目镜。“安全第一。”

他的名字叫戴维斯，据说。

彼得拿起护目镜，戴在头上。他并不在乎戴维斯说的是不是事实。他打算破口大骂，发泄一下怒火，无论如何他都会在一天之内离开，所以如果警察发现他们是非法侵入的话，他们是拘留不住他的。

他把锤子朝咖啡桌挥去，玻璃桌面碎成碎片，他的心高兴得怦怦直跳。他把剩下的大玻璃碎片踩成碎末。戴维斯将一个拳头大小的石块丢向一幅镶框的画，把它从墙上打了下来。

他们进入了一个完美的模式，破坏掉了比戴维斯的客厅更多的房间，彼得笑得像个疯子，戴维斯调试他的耳机。彼得甚至把楼梯的栏杆敲掉了，仅仅因为它看起来与这残垣断壁不怎么搭调。

他开始没有东西可以打碎了，但他仍然对那个穿越之初就抓住了他眼球的东西感兴趣：推土机。

彼得挥手以引起戴维斯的注意。

“那是推土机?”他问道，用锤子砸向翻倒沙发的木制底盘。看着它应声而碎就像是一种宣泄，他几乎能感觉到缠绕在他身上的紧张感正在消失。

戴维斯把一个酒杯踢成碎片，随着音乐的节拍晃着自己的头。“敲墙花了我很长时间，所以我买了一些辅助器具。想开车吗?”

“当然他妈的想。”

-

戴维斯扶着他上了台阶，紧紧跟在他后面。彼得转动钥匙，马达发出一声沉闷的轰鸣声，机器启动了，虽然此时太阳还没有升起来，但他们俩都不太在意那声音。

“我等不及要把这座房子推翻了。”彼得低声说，踩紧了油门。

推土机以蜗牛般的速度前进，但是，天哪，它的威力太大了。

当他们冲进房子时，他们俩兴奋地尖叫着，兴奋的肾上腺素和破坏感使墙壁和周围所有的窗户都变成了一首美妙的交响乐。

戴维斯一边在仪表盘上敲着节拍，一边在随着耳机里的音乐摇头晃脑，他们在房子里横冲直撞，把戴维斯家的墙壁都给撞坏了。彼得也动了动身子，因为他们坐得很近，近到可以他听到他耳机里的曲子。

他发现这种感觉更好，甚至好过他被允许去不计后果地破坏一切目之所及的东西。

“你在听什么?”彼得在推土机的巨大嗡嗡声中尽力喊道。

戴维斯咧嘴一笑，眼睛被墨镜遮住了。

-

他把彼得带回到屋里，但没有关闭推土机的马达。他走到客厅的中间，从瓦砾中挖出一台收音机，他的身体还在随着节拍摇摆。彼得打算把铁锤插到最近的墙上，于是随便把大锤扔向天花板，它卡在那里，这让他俩笑个不停。

戴维斯不再跳舞，他拔下耳机，从随身听里弹射出一盒式磁带，然后把它扔进收音机口里，按下了倒带键。

倒带一完成，他就按下播放键，用一种应该是独立摇滚的曲调把空空荡荡的屋子填满。戴维斯一边听着歌一边大力晃头，他的笑容充满了感染力。

彼得发现自己的脚在随着节拍敲着，忽然他就在破碎的桌子上打起了鼓点，戴维斯则跟着跳着舞。

“你叫什么名字?”他一边旋转一边大笑起来，提高了声音以便盖过音乐。

“彼得！”他以微笑回应。

他没办法不这么做。所有这些被破坏的东西，给了他一个梦寐以求的解决办法，一个发泄所有被压抑的愤怒和沮丧的出口。他只是觉得放松、兴奋、还有点神经质。

嗑药也不过如此吧?

“我给你拿点喝的，彼得！”

“好喔！”

戴维斯撕开了一个橱柜，真的是撕开了，然后拿出了两瓶看起来像伏特加的东西。他把一个瓶子扔给彼得，可惜没打中，瓶子摔在破烤箱砸成了碎片。

戴维斯哈哈大笑起来，又扔给彼得一个。这一回，他轻易的抓住。

“我想我很喜欢你，彼得！”他打开瓶盖，脏兮兮地喝了一口，毫不在意地绕着破烂的厨房跳舞。

彼得也做了同样的事，不过不是跳舞，而是让他的大脑和手臂来主导自己的身体，让酒精冲走他所有的问题。

他不知道到底是怎么回事，也许他已经从将杰米·兰德尔抛在脑后的愤怒中走了出来，还来到了一个开在破烂房子里的奇怪舞会。但他高涨的肾上腺素还没有消失，直到他能把那堆时空旅行的破事忘光之前，它都不会消失。

“我也喜欢你！”彼得喊道。

他几乎停了下来，提醒自己他负担不起这些附加作用，但是……

他妈的。他应该被允许做自己想做的事。操，他真想这么做。坐在那里自怨自艾解决不了任何问题，还不如倒点酒精进去看看会发生什么。

他一口气喝下了半瓶酒，从天花板上拉下锤子，把立在柜台旁的凳子砸得粉碎。

彼得知道，等到太阳升起的时候，他很可能会把这整个夜晚都忘掉，但他并不很关心。操，他要活在当下。

有一次，他甚至醉醺醺地跳上了戴维斯的后背，后者跌跌撞撞地走了一会儿，然后努力站直原地打转，直到他们摔倒。

终于，彼得在水槽里吐了，戴维斯递给他一瓶看起来很贵的威士忌，让他把它喝下去，他很高兴地接受了。

伴随着吵闹的音乐和戴维斯混乱的舞蹈，大部分威士忌洒在了他的衬衫上，戴维斯也洒了一些，不过是在他的头发上。彼得对此一笑置之，把瓶子里剩下的东西一口气喝光了。

他们跌跌撞撞地爬上楼梯，想要打碎更多的东西。由于没有扶手，他们试了好几次，还受了好多处伤，才爬到二楼。除了一个被撕破的抽屉，它还完好无损着。戴维斯不小心跌进一个壁橱，柜门被他撞出一条大缝。他们俩都大笑起来，戴维斯让彼得把整扇门从铰链上取下来。

“你可真有劲。”戴维斯含糊地对他说，几乎眼睛闪闪发光。

彼得笑了。

-

他们在二楼跳舞，楼下传来低沉的吉他独奏，戴维斯跳来跳去，就像他有很多事情可以开心一样。

“你跳的好烂。”彼得笑着，随着节奏扭动着臀部。

“你也是！”他咯咯地笑着回答，拉着彼得的手。

他还没反应过来，他们就已经在走廊里游来荡去，被倒过来的柜子绊了一跤，被破碎的花瓶绊了一跤。

最后被彼此绊倒。

然后他们从楼梯上摔下来。

当他们滚到楼梯底时，彼得调整了一下角度，保证他落在戴维斯的下面，保护他不受更严重的伤。彼得被摔晕了，但戴维斯似乎没有受伤，他向后仰着头，开心地笑了起来。

最后他们终于从那天晚上第一百次的大笑中冷静下后，戴维斯站了起来。

“你到底是从哪儿来的，彼得?你出现在我的草坪上，就像一个美丽的小天使，带来了美好的时光。你太好了。”他醉醺醺地啜泣着。

“我不是真实存在的。”彼得点点头。“我是你的理想男友，一个被酒精和情绪问题装满的礼物盒。”彼得从他身下掏出几块硌在他腰上的碎石。

“我需要再喝一杯。”戴维斯跌跌撞撞地走向厨房。

“我也要。”彼得站起来跟在后面，他从落地的地方一瘸一拐地爬起来。酒精的作用已经开始消退了(多亏了蜘蛛侠的新陈代谢)，而他还没有准备好处理与贝克有关的问题。

戴维斯把磁带倒了回去，一边放那首摇滚歌曲，一边从柜子里拿出另一瓶昂贵的酒。

彼得一口气把它干掉了。

“我想念我的妻子。”戴维斯坐在彼得刚刚打过的凳子上，然后一下就摔在了地上。

“我也想念我的他。”彼得咯咯地笑着，把酒瓶打翻在柜台上。“感觉我和每个人都隔得很远很远。”

“看来咱俩都有点乱，是吧?”

彼得不想多说什么，所以他只是哼了一声。是的，他一团糟，他只是当时不想去想它。事实上，这种谈话正是他整晚都在试图避免的，但是该来的总会来。

戴维斯站起来，将自己支撑在一个稍微稳定一点柜台上，肩上只剩一根背带，那是他们混乱的夜晚唯一留存下来的东西，那副太阳镜早就不知甩到哪里去了。

“我喜欢这首歌。”他喃喃地说，咧着嘴笑着，好像他们没有喝得烂醉如泥。

“我也是。彼得站起来帮助戴维斯站直，但他也被绊倒了。因为过量的酒精，他的视线时而清晰，时而模糊。

戴维斯抬头望着他，出神地扶着他彼得站起来。“你喝醉了，戴维。我们去睡觉吧。”彼得咯咯地笑着，把那个人拖出大厅。戴维斯已经意识不清，把他的手臂挂在彼得的肩膀上，随他摆弄。

这时，太阳升起来了，而彼得仍然没法把他搬上楼。

他绊到了几次，在伏倒在地时大声粗喘。戴维斯大声嘘了他一声，他们俩哈哈大笑起来。

“你的房间在哪里?”彼得低声说，楼下的音乐声依然震耳欲聋，他的声音几乎被完全覆盖。戴维斯指了指楼梯，这一点忙都没帮上，但彼得没说出口。

-

他一把戴维斯扔到第一张他看到的床上，戴维斯就无力地倒了下去，因为那些锤击、跳舞和喝酒而筋疲力尽。这就是浩克休息时的样子吗?当然，浩克肯定跳舞。绿巨人看起来不太喜欢聚会，他更像个书呆子。派对绿巨人会是什么样子?

“什么是绿巨人?”戴维斯偎依在枕头上，紧紧蜷在被里。

“我在说话还是在思考?”

“我不知道。”

他们俩又笑了起来。

戴维斯就翻了个身，双眼崇拜的盯着彼得，仿佛他能创造世界。

“你的眼睛真漂亮。”

“谢谢，你的眼睛也很漂亮。”

戴维斯看起来想哭。

“这是有史以来别人对我说过最好的话了。”他抽了抽鼻子，闭上眼睛，身体前倾。

彼得盯着他看，本能地闭上眼睛，他离戴维斯越来越近，楼下的音乐声渐渐远去，彼得在他的唇上狠狠一吻。

他没有太多反应，仍然酩酊大醉。但彼得觉得是那种安定的感觉，以及这一切的平和感，他们都在催眠戴维斯，导致他没有采取任何行动，比如说转身逃跑。

彼得确信戴维斯现在已经睡着了。

彼得脸上带着温柔的微笑，全身都是灰尘和玻璃碴，他把自己挪开一点，也闭上眼睛小睡了一会儿。

在某个时刻，他觉得自己又听到了电话铃声，也可能只是他的脑袋在砰砰作响，他逐渐进入了平静的睡眠。

他知道这个宇宙一定很讨厌他，因为当他醒来的时候，他发现自己已经离开那座床站到了大街上。

从水平到垂直的转变是如此的自然，他甚至都没有一点察觉。

根据他周围的环境，他推测自己回到了纽约，但他不记得那里有过一个叫“威尔体育馆”的地方。

“操。”他含糊不清地说。


	9. Southpaw

有人用肩膀撞了他一下。

“嘿，伙计，你他妈的怎么回事?”彼得愤怒的对着那个正在慢慢走远的身影大喊。

那人转过身来，打量着彼得，然后翻了个白眼，很不高兴的说“你喝太多了，你闻起来像个酒吧。回家去吧，小伙子。”

“不，操！你撞疼我了！”彼得气呼呼的说，跌跌撞撞朝那人走去。

他伸手把那人的衬衫领子揪住，把他从地上提起来，一拳打在他脸上。

“放开我，你这个小混蛋！”那个人挣扎着大喊:“他妈的，你他妈的疯了，救命！救命！”

就在这时，体育馆的门突然打开了，彼得正要再给那人的脸上再添一拳。“嘿，嘿，嘿！”到底怎么回事?”

彼得不理睬他，把胳膊抬高，准备再来一拳。他才不在乎会不会遇到麻烦。在一天之内，甚至更短，他就会再次离开这个世界。

他感到一双有力的手把他从那人身上拉开，那人一句话也没说就快速爬开了，起身消失在街角。彼得转过身来，打算把他未发泄出的挫折感转移到这个男人身上。

“别他妈的惹我，你们这些混蛋！”

彼得与昆汀·贝克对视。

“哦他妈的不是吧，又是你，让我离开这！”他扭动着身体，试图挣脱贝克的控制。

“天啊，孩子，你是在酒里泡澡了还是怎么回事，你闻起来都有点刺鼻了。”贝克咕哝着，把他按倒在地。彼得惊讶地发现自己根本挣脱不开，但他还是吼出了一声“滚开”。

“你怎么了，伙计?”贝克发问，尽力按住他。

彼得猛地起身，把贝克从背后甩开，然后惊慌失措的想要给他一拳。贝克很容易就躲开了。

彼得跌倒在人行道上。

“去你妈的！我讨厌这一切。我恨这里，我恨你！”他抽泣着。

贝克做了个鬼脸，回头看了眼体育馆，然后跪在哭泣的彼得旁边。他试探性地放了只手在他背上，试图安慰他。“呃，怎么说呢。一切都会好的，嗯……你，你想进来待会吗?”

彼得慢慢抬起头来，透过朦胧的水雾，终于看清了那个人：他剪了个寸头，脸上到处都是黑色的瘀伤，眉毛上有一道伤口，看上去会变成伤疤。当然，还有那双熟悉的、温柔的蓝眼睛。

“离我远点，伙计。”彼得站了起来，然后踉踉跄跄地倒在人行道上。“我想……我只想在这里打个盹。如果我醒过来的时候你还在这里，我就把你打扁，贝克。”

“很好，去你妈的。”贝克站起身，走进体育馆，身后的门砰地一声关上了。

大约有三分钟的安静时光，彼得想着，他终于可以睡一会儿了。城市很安静，他能听到自己怦怦直跳的心跳终于慢了下来，发出均匀的跳动声。还没等他睡着，体育馆的门又突然打开了，昆汀·贝克把他拖了进来。

”——么回事?这是绑架，放开我！”

“你不能睡在街上。你才几岁，12岁?”

“22，放开我。”彼得扭动着身子，不小心踩到了贝克的脚，把他们俩都绊倒在地。旁边有一段台阶，贝克坐了上去，但彼得没动。

“你喝醉了——”

“你才醉了！”彼得反驳道。

贝克叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，然后继续说下去。“你喝醉了，你很年轻，看起来奇怪的愤怒。但这是在纽约，你不会想露宿街头的。我们楼上有一张提克总睡的小床，但他说你今晚可以睡在那里，因为我不想带你回我那里去。”

彼得没理他。

贝克几乎是把他拖上了楼梯，几乎是把他扔在那张帆布床上，就好像他一点也不重似的。当贝克抱怨着把他安顿好的时候，健身馆老板提克·维尔斯在一边乐不可支地看着。“救了个喝醉了的孩子，霍普，这才是你该做的事。”

当贝克开始脱他的衣服，把衬衫的下摆拉到胸前时，彼得终于恢复了意识。“等一下，停 ！”他拉住了贝克的手，两人争夺着他的上衣。

“你！闻！起！来！臭！死！了！”

“不要！”

贝克拍了拍他的手。“你想醒来之后黏糊糊的吗?”

“这还有别的选项吗?！”

“天哪！”

提克要笑翻到桌子下面去了。

非常尴尬的是，最终彼得还是放弃了反抗，让贝克——或者是霍普——剥掉了他的衬衫，用毯子把他裹起来。他只想睡一觉，酒精的作用在逐渐减弱，他感觉很累。

“终于。好吧，我现在要回家了，但明天早上我会回来确认你没事，好吗?”

“随你的便。”

贝克转了转眼睛，把帽子拉回头上，走出门去。

-

彼得醒来后发现健身房人满为患，打沙包的声音不绝如耳。他的脑袋里回响着宿醉后的剧痛。他几乎不记得自己穿进了这个宇宙。

他好不容易才从床上爬了出来，发现自己基本上被绑在上面了。

当他把坏人缠起来的时候他们也是这种感觉吗?这太难受了。

他吃力地站出来，踉踉跄跄地走到最近的一个饮水机旁，大口喝水，意图使自己清醒一下。

“嘿，比利！你的男孩醒了！”一个年轻人在速度沙包后面喊道。彼得装作没听到，他不确定比利到底是谁，但他怀疑比利就是他想象中的那个人。

贝克看起来很邋遢，他没穿上衣，只在脖子上挂着一条毛巾。他大步走了过来。“嘿，孩子，你感觉好点了吗?”

彼得不理他，仍然在喝饮水机里的水。

“对一个昨晚喝成那样的人来说，你恢复的也太快了。你打拳吗?”

彼得擦了擦嘴，站直身子打量他。

“不打。”一个人的身上真的会有这么多肌肉线条吗呢?他精实得像一个希腊雕塑。“听着，谢谢你……帮我，但我真的不能和你待在一起了。”

“哦，我明白了。你是米格尔·埃斯科巴的粉丝。”

“我是什么?”

“你不高兴是因为我在轻重量级比赛中打败了米格尔。嘿，别生气。”他漫不经心地耸了耸肩。

彼得茫然地盯着他，他不知道贝克在说什么。

“无意冒犯，先生，但我甚至不知道您的名字。不过你让我想起了一个嗯……前男友。”

“这就是你昨晚一直叫我贝克的原因吗?”

彼得脸色苍白，低头去看自己赤裸的上半身。“哦，天哪，我们昨晚做了什么?”

“放松。”他笑了。“你在街上跟我和一个陌生人大打了一架，还想睡在人行道上。”

彼得松了一口气，眼睛望着贝克肌肉发达、布满纹身的身躯。

如果他和这个贝克睡过一觉却把它忘得一干二净，他肯定会后悔死了。

“抱歉。但我想，我一定是打赢你了，不管你叫什么名字。”他耸耸肩。试着装酷。

他扬起眉毛，嘴角掠过一个有趣的微笑。“比利·霍普。不，我觉得你没有。你喝的酩酊大醉，而我是个真正的职业拳击手。”

“想打赌吗?”

-

在体育馆里训练的孩子们聚集在一起，准备看他们的偶像把彼得打回现实。

彼得自感他不需要头盔或手套，但他还是戴上了。这样即使他遭到重击至少也会得到缓冲。

“小冠军，你准备好了吗?”

“这应该是我问你这个问题，老人家。”

体育馆周围响起了一连串的“哦”，比利咯咯地笑了起来。

彼得伸展双臂，充满期待的在擂台上跳来跳去。他不再感到头痛了(谢谢你，蜘蛛血清，它增强了彼得的新陈代谢)，而且他知道如果他想的话，他可以把比利打倒在擂台上。这将是一场简单的比赛。

身后响起一阵铃声，他们开始较量。

两个人摆好姿势，都等待着对方先动。比利的站姿要更专注，他的眼睛审视着彼得，仿佛在评估他的每一个动作。

彼得先挥了一拳，比利轻松躲过了他的攻击，而他自己也开始向彼得发起进攻。彼得迅速后退了几步，避开了它的力道，当他看到贝克惊讶的眼神时，彼得感到了一束骄傲的火花在胸口绽放。

他们就这样来来回回地打了几个回合，彼得笨拙的打中了几拳，当然是在控制住自己力气的情况下，比利的出拳则更熟练的多。彼得不愿承认，但这已使他精疲力竭了。比利的每一击都是有目的的。他知道自己的目标是什么，而且明显很有效。

彼得渐渐厌倦了他的出拳总是被比利闪过，就借助他的超能力狠狠地打出了一拳。比利被他的力量吓了一跳，往后退了几步，看上去震惊的要命。彼得露出一个傻笑，比利似乎被他惊得失去了平衡，他冲过去又出了一拳。

比利似乎没有在这个惊喜上多费心，在彼得还没来得及打到他之前，他就迅速找回了状态。

彼得的打空次数逐渐多到让他恼火起来，与此同时，比利的出拳频率和击打位置却越来越趋近完美。

铃响了，本回合结束了，比利立刻退回他的角落。

彼得沮丧地咬着嘴唇，但也不得不罢休。体育馆的孩子们过来给他浇水，为下一轮做准备。

“你做的要比我想的好多了，尤其是在昨晚喝成那样的情况下。我注意到你咄咄逼人的进攻风格了，很有意思。”比利说道，给了他一个开心的微笑。

“我恢复的很快，”彼得耸了耸肩。“另外，我没有自己的风格。”

“每个人都有自己的风格。”

时间到了，他们又开始了新一轮争斗。事实证明，他们都非常固执，不管觉得自己有多疲惫他们都没放弃。受到一次打击，然后马上调整状态。这是一场消耗战，彼得知道，借助于他的康复能力，他会赢的。他之前挨的几拳现在都不疼了，他知道他已经把比利体力消耗光了。

彼得冲向他，连续两拳打在比利的脸上，却被一记特别猛烈的重拳反击在他的胸膛上，把他打得喘不过气来。

他咳了一声，向后退去。“操，你真有劲儿。”

“是的，毕竟我是专业的。”

彼得挺直身子，把疼痛甩开。“好了，现在你要倒大霉了。”

他连续出了三次拳，比利轻松地躲开了第一拳。他甚至把更多的力气放在了后面的这几拳中，但这拳也被比利轻易地躲过了，然后是第三拳。

“你很容易被读懂。”

“闭嘴。”

“这就是我刚才跟你说的那种攻击性。”

“我们是在聊天还是在打架?”

“这是拳击。”

为了证明他的观点，比利用他自己的进攻打断了彼得的出拳，表情轻松得令人恼怒。

彼得呻吟着，为自己这么容易就被人看懂而恼火。

“来吧，你想要这个吗?”比利举起他的拳击手套，嘲弄地来回跳着，“过来拿。”

不仅是他说话的方式，还有他说话的内容。都让他想起贝克。

彼得知道比利只是在开玩笑，但对他来说，这勾起了一些可怕的回忆。那时他还在上高中，刚刚认识昆汀·贝克。他想起了伦敦桥，贝克穿着他那蠢兮兮的动作动作套装，戴着伊迪丝。他唯一能感受到的情绪只有背叛。

他使出浑身解数，比利躲过的每一拳只会使他更加愤怒。他甚至不再专注于在比利的立场上寻找突破口就像他本应做的那样，他回到了他作为蜘蛛侠在街头战斗的方式。

“哇，哇，哇，嘿，嘿，冷静点，彼得！”

彼得不理他，他需要这场胜利。

自从他去了那个不知是在多久以前发生的假约会之后，他所做的一切就只是不断的失去。

他失去了他的家，他失去了他的贝克。他失去了杰克，唐尼，萨姆，杰米，所有人。他甚至有一两次失去了生命。

他只是太需要。

一场他妈的。

胜利。

比利躲过了打向他头上的又一拳，咬牙发出一击上勾拳，直中了彼得的下颚。

他实际上不记得自己倒下了，但犹记得他的世界在那一击的威力下瞬间陷入黑暗，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。他能感受到眼泪从他的脸上流下来，从他被压倒的那个角度流进他的耳朵。但除此之外，他只感到无比的困惑。

接下来他所知道的是，一阵铃声响起，让一切都回归本位。当比利被宣布在他们的小型拳击比赛中获胜时，周围响起了欢呼声。

没错，他们在进行拳击比赛。

比利把他打晕了。

“嘿，你还好吗?”

彼得没有回应，他不知道怎么做。

“你做得很棒，尤其是你的体重远低于我的级别。我很惊讶你居然坚持了两轮。”比利同情地把他拉了起来，坐在他身边。

“谢谢。”彼得嘟囔着，抬起一只手擦去口水，比利把一瓶水递到他嘴边。

“来吧，小冠军，让我们把你处理一下。”

-

健身房很快就恢复了正常运转，每个人都在进行自己的练习，比利在浴室帮他处理伤口。

彼得嘶了一声，比利正在用酒精擦他的额头。“我告诉过你，我很好。我好得很快。”

“可我还是不想你被感染。”比利用一只手抹去他头上的血迹，另一只手还拿着一条毛巾捂着彼得的嘴，好接住他掺着血的口水。

他们沉默了一会儿，比利叹了口气，“你是要告诉我怎么了，还是要我再和你打一轮?”

“你说什么?”

“你突然出现在大街上，喝得烂醉，和陌生人打架。而且我们打架的时候，我发现你拳中所有的力量都来自于某种愤怒。嘿，我也经历过差不多的事，但这不能成为你前进的动力。它会毁了你。”

彼得从比利手里拿过毛巾，把它翻过去，开始使用另一面。

“你对我一无所知。”

“你说得对，我不知道。但我分析你的进攻方式就像在看一本打开的书。”

彼得吸了一口气，放下手里的毛巾去够一条新的。

“我很抱歉。我也不知道我是怎么了。我只是对每件事都很生气，我觉得好像全世界都在和我作对。我他妈的连一点休息时间都得不到。”

“我明白了。我也有过这个阶段。失去了我的事业，我的妻子，我的女儿。但无果的是一点忙都帮不上，那只会让事情变得更糟。如果你甚至想开始考虑解决方案，你都需要一个清醒的头脑。”

“你是怎么做到的?在失去一切后还能撑到今天，因为我觉得我受不了了，我快他妈疯了。”

“别让提克听到你骂人。”

比利把蝴蝶贴纸粘在眉毛上。不是医用创可贴，而是印着蝴蝶图案的创可贴。

他成功把彼得逗笑了。

比利擦了擦他的额头，接着说到:“耐心点，彼得。我必须不断努力去成为一个更好的人，因为我在被我的女儿寄予厚望。你有这样的人吗?”

彼得想起了在家里等待他的人：梅，MJ，内德，甚至还有哈皮。

天啊，梅一定担心坏了。

他不确定昆汀是否会等他，但从他和杰米在一起时接到的电话来看，彼得知道他至少是在找他。

也许他确实在被昆汀期待着。

“是的，是有一些这样的人。我只是……不知道怎么该怎么回去。”

“我们从来不会在一开始就这么冷静。我知道我也没有确切的结论，不过我真的希望我有，然后我就能告诉你了。我只是想让你知道，愤怒除了伤害你自己一无是处。但这并不是说生气就是不对的，你可以有情绪，但要用健康的方式处理它。喝酒和打架显然健康不到哪里去。”

“我很抱歉。”

“不要道歉。嗯，这可能跟我毫无关系，但贝克是谁?是你的前任吗?”

“对。”彼得低头去抠指甲，喃喃地说。

“他伤害你了吗?这就是你酗酒的原因吗?”

“不，他——他没有伤害我。”

比利怀疑地看了他一眼，显然不相信他的话。准确的说，这就是事实。贝克并没有伤害他，但他的影子无处不在，他离那个他想与之共度一生的人如此之近，却又永远不够近，这个事实让他伤心欲绝。

“很抱歉我昨晚打了你。”彼得让步了，尽快改变了话题。

“没关系，很抱歉我把你打晕了。”

他们面面相觑，慢慢的露出微笑，然后突然大笑起来。

“得了吧，你只是运气好而已。”彼得笑着说。

他不知道该怎么说，但就像他当时所做的那样，当他和比利呆在一起时，他很容易忘记自己有多想贝克。

彼得意识到，这是自从他的整个穿越旅程开始后，他第一次真正对一个人敞开了心扉。整个谈话过程中，他第一次不再觉得自己是在跟另一个贝克说话，心里也不再有那种奇怪的感觉。比利就只是…比利。

事实就是这样。不管这些人看起来有多像贝克，但他们都只是看起来像他。

“谢谢，比利。”

-

两人在更有具有启发性的拳击较量中消磨了剩下的时间。比利教了他一些新动作，比如怎么来更好地闪避进攻，以及如何将愤怒和攻击性转化为可以被控制的重拳。

“举个例子，用你最大的力气打这个袋子。把你所有的愤怒都集中到这一拳里，然后把它打出来。你会感觉好一些。”

彼得绕着袋子转圈，不知道该怎么出拳。他不想因为姿势太不标准而看起来像个白痴，但他同时也感到很尴尬，他问不出口。

“别害羞，直接打吧。就像打贝克的脸一样。”

彼得在窗边靠了几分钟，好让自己从笑声中平静下来。

当他终于感觉好一些的时候，比利又把他拉回袋子前。“我只是想看你出拳。”彼得紧了上紧身体，一拳打在沙袋的中央，把它直接从链子上打了下来，摔在满是灰尘的体育馆地板上。

他知道自己拥有超强的力量，但是当它真的在这个破沙袋上展现出来时，他觉得自己就像他妈的美国队长。

孩子们盯着袋子安静了一会儿，然后耸耸肩，继续他们的练习。

“我的天哪，孩子。”比利大声笑了起来。

彼得沉重地喘着气，满意地盯着躺在地上的袋子。他真的感觉好多了。

“你得装个新的上去！”提克在他的办公室里大喊。

比利耸了耸肩，“是你弄坏的。”

彼得从后面的仓库里拿了一个备用包，单手把它扛回大厅。如果他真的打算在比利·霍普面前炫耀一下，又有谁能责怪他呢?

“来，帮我拿一下这个，我去拿链子。”彼得笑着把袋子递给他，比利立刻被这突如其来的重量压倒了。

“天哪，你怎么把它扛在肩膀上的?你是什么，超人吗?”

“超什么?”

-

当太阳开始下山时，彼得觉得他真的交到了比利这个朋友。

比利告诉了他关于他女儿的一切，他与自己愤怒的抗争，以及如何夺回她，又是怎样失去了妻子，他幼时在孤儿院长大的经历，所有的一切。比利似乎经历了很多，彼得点头表示理解。他的故事很动人。

比利送他出去，他把健身包挎在肩上准备回家。他用一只胳膊搂着彼得，安慰地揉着他的肩膀。“随时欢迎你回来，提克说他真的需要你来帮他装新包。我不想再看到你在街上打架了，好吗?”

“好的，老爸。”彼得转了转眼珠，脸上扬起一丝轻松的微笑。

他的电话响了。

突然，彼得感觉到脸上的笑容消失了。他挣脱开比利的拥抱，手忙脚乱的把所有的口袋都翻个底朝天。他几乎忘记了自己还有手机，但他清楚地知道他不会把自己的电话号码给这个宇宙里的任何人。

所以这只能是一个人。

“对不起，我要接电话。”他拿出电话。

未知的联系人。

比利看起来很担心，即使彼得接起电话他也没有离开。

他猛地按下接听，“你——你好 ?”

比利礼貌的偏过头，小心翼翼地看着彼得惊慌失措的回应来电者。

“彼得！感谢上帝，这终于起作用了。嗯，我不知道我们还剩多少时间。但好吧，好吧，我要知道你在哪里，要具体，要快。”

“贝克——”他粗喘着说，眼泪夺眶而出。

“是我。”

“彼得?你没事吧?”

彼得抬起头，比利将一只手放在他的肩膀上，表现出了明显的关切。“如果是贝克那个家伙，而你不想亲自和他说话，我可以帮你一下。”他安慰地笑了笑。

“不，不，不用了，谢谢。”他结结巴巴地说，擦了擦眼睛，然后把注意力转移到电话里的贝克身上，“我，我不知道我在哪儿。”

“彼得，你在跟谁说话?”贝克怀疑地问。

“我——”彼得按下一口气，害怕信号再像上次那样断了。他知道他应该给贝克尽可能多的相关信息，但他也想哭着告诉他他有多想念他。如果他再也没有机会说了呢?“没人在这。贝克，我，我想你。我好想你。”

他说不出话来，哭到打嗝。“我不知道我在哪里，也不知道发生了什么事，但我——我只想回家。我很抱歉那时候我们吵了那么多架，可是——嘿！”

听到“吵架”，比利惊醒起来，从他手里抢过电话。

“‘吵架’?听着，混蛋，贝克，不管你是他妈的谁我都不在乎。你他妈的怎么敢让他伤心?彼得是个好孩子，他配得上比你更好的人。你最好别再给他打电话了，离他远点，否则你就得担心我的拳头了。”

“比利，等等，不是那样的！”彼得伸手去拿他的手机，但由于身高的差异，这很难够到，他也不想伤害他的新朋友。

他几乎听不到电话里贝克低沉的叫喊，像是“彼得，回答我！”和“比利到底是谁?”

“不关你的事，”比利把电话举得更高，低头看着他，语气变得柔和了。“我觉得他在虐待你，彼得。你现在可能认为你在想他。但是，相信我，一旦你切断了和他的联系，你的感觉会比现在好得多。”

“比利，我是认真的，请让我跟他谈谈。他没有虐待我，我保证。我能应付得了这个，你知道我能——对不起，贝克！”彼得喊出最后一句，祈祷贝克能听见。

“嗯，不要向他道歉。”

彼得跳了起来，从比利手中夺过电话，跌跌撞撞地倒在路上，比利看起来非常失望。“贝克！对不起，那是比利，他是我的朋友。”

“彼得，为什么他听起来那么像我呢?”

与其说这是一个问题，不如说是一种质问。

比利试图第二次去抢电话，彼得躲开了。“他不值得，彼得！”

“我值得，”贝克抱怨道。

“我知道，我知道你值得。”彼得安慰他说。

“好吧，我们快没时间了。大约还剩一分钟。我需要你的具体位置，就现在。”

“好吧，好吧，嗯——”彼得又往后退了一步，躲过了又一次袭击。“我不知道，但我可能会在接下来的6个小时里再穿越一次。我通常不会在同一个宇宙停留超过一天。”他后退了几步以防万一，看着比利失败地举起双手，准备去取回放在地上的健身包。

“同一个宇宙吗?这是什么意思?”

“哦，我通常——”

比利睁大眼睛，向他跑过来，伸出一只胳膊。

“彼得，当心！”

他甚至还没想清楚为什么，发生了什么，汽车的喇叭声就把他拽回了现实世界，他重重地从引擎盖上摔了下来。

这有点像那记上勾拳，但这感觉遍布全身。他很肯定有什么东西断了，至少好几样东西。

汽车逃走时轮胎发出刺耳的声音，比利大为恼火。

“操，操，彼得。我得——得给你叫辆救护车，哦，该死！”

他能听到贝克在电话那头不知所措，问发生了什么事，问他是否还好，但这一切听起来那么低沉，那么遥远。

“我真的被车撞了吗?那个混蛋真的开车走了吗?”

“操操操。”比利给他检查了一下，他额头上的伤口又裂开了，鲜血顺着太阳穴奔流而下。

彼得怀疑自己是否真的又会被车撞死。

“不，不，你不会死的，你会没事的，你会没事的。我找不到我的手机了——该死！”

彼得仍能听到贝克远远传来的声音，电话掉在他左边的某个地方。“嗨，贝克?”

这似乎更刺激了比利，他捡起彼得的手机，它的屏幕被摔出一条裂痕，但还在工作。他毫不犹豫地挂断了贝克的电话，在彼得的眼前逐渐变黑时，他按下了911。


	10. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有带死侍的3P

他感觉到的第一件事是突然的失重。

突然的转变让他有点反胃，但在深呼吸几次之后，他发现自己的状态好多了。这花了他一点时间练习，但在确定了重心方向后，他发现在失重状态下漂浮并不太难。

等等。

他跳向最近的窗口，手指微微交叉着，希望自己是在做什么模拟实验，但是……

不。

他在太空中。

彼得握紧了扶手，眼睛望着外面广阔无垠的虚空，他感到一阵恐慌袭来，于是他把自己紧紧地贴在地上。

太空。这只能是太空。

小窗户里可以看到的第一件东西是飞船的机翼，再往外是太空和星星，但彼得所能想象到的只有飞行的甜甜圈、奇异博士、斯塔克先生、灭霸，还有那种空洞可怕的感觉——化为尘土，他的整个自我变成了虚无。

他的心砰砰直跳。

或者是停止了跳动。

他抓住栏杆，知道自己需要一次深呼吸来使自己镇定下来。他得靠自己的努力撑过这个，努力，努力，深呼吸。

他在那个房间里呆了很长时间，直到他让自己冷静下来，让自己适应当下的处境。他在太空，在一艘宇宙飞船里，在一个可能不存在灭霸的宇宙里。

他会没事的。

他得好好的。

他需要找到昆汀。

-

他的确花了一些时间来适应漂浮代替了行走，但一旦掌握了窍门，这就容易多了。只要把自己拉向想要的方向，然后让惯性来解决其余的事情。

他所在的房间里有一排吊起来的荚舱，都是空的，但看上去很舒服。它们很可能是用来睡觉的。

把他的头探进隔壁房间，它摆满了某种带有大量显示器的控制面板，由一个坐在转椅上的男人控制，但那肯定不是昆汀。他退到走廊上，没有发出一点声音。

当他关上身后的门时，他听到在他右边的房间里传来一些声音，听起来像打开袋装食品的沙沙声。

接着，他来到一个类似厨房的地方，一个男人随意地靠在柜台上。他在失重状态下半浮着，一只手塞在一袋零食里。

他显然不是昆汀，但他身上还是有些让彼得很熟悉的东西，虽然一时半会说不清楚。那人一抬头，彼得的下巴几乎掉到了地上，他发现自己正盯着一张非常熟悉的脸，他在与一双十分熟悉的眼睛对视。

即使他身上没有伤疤，还有着一头可爱的、蓬松的短发，但彼得在任何地方都能认出那双眼睛。

毫无疑问，那人就是他妈的韦德·威尔逊。

彼得甚至不想去掩饰脸上绽开的笑容。

“韦德！”他尖叫着，把自己塞进最好的朋友的怀抱。他太在意自己的行为可能是不合时宜或不受欢迎。在这时看到一张熟悉的面孔，他所能感受到的只有欣喜若狂。

“哇，彼得！放轻松，伙计，别在船员面前这么叫我。”彼得咧嘴一笑，抬头盯着那人。死侍会意地朝他眨了眨眼，伸手抓乱了他的头发。他敬畏的看着他：韦德身上没有伤痕，他看起来性感的让人难以自持。他想说、想做的事太多了，但现在看来他只能随机应变了。他瞥了一眼绣在胸前的名牌:罗伊·亚当斯。

“对不起，呃——罗伊。”他试图让自己平静下来，但那抹笑容就是挥之不去。“我只是很高兴见到你。”

“哎，我知道。如果我看到我自己，我也会很兴奋，我太帅了。没关系，你可以盯着我看。”  
罗伊咯咯地笑着，飘到一个柜子前。彼得向他吐了吐舌头，两只手仍然抱住他不放。他很高兴自己似乎还保持着幽默感。“你真烦人。”彼得笑着说。

“你也一样。现在，你是想让我安静地吃我的什锦果仁呢，还是你就是想一直抱着我不放呢，蜘蛛侠?”

这个名字出乎他的意料，打的他措手不及。他好像已经很久没有听到过他的另一个名字了。

“蜘、蜘蛛侠?”他结结巴巴地说，眼睛瞪得大大的。

他…他怎么知道的?

罗伊挤了挤眼睛。

他大笑起来，震惊很快变成了坦然。“威尔逊，你他妈的——”

他身后传来一个呵欠，有人从大厅里出来，飘进了厨房。见到“罗伊”使他太兴奋了，他几乎忘记了贝克。但他就在那里，像往常一样，毫不费力地找到了彼得。他的短发胡茬脸上洋溢着喜悦，一丝疲倦的微笑牵动着他的嘴唇。“早上好，小伙子们，米兰达叫我……”

他看到彼得仍然在紧紧地搂住罗伊，笑容明显地消失了。

“哦，嗯，早上好……”彼得眯起眼睛，贝克的手挡住了他的名牌。他不知道该怎么称呼他，恳求地抬头，望着罗伊寻求帮助。

“大卫。”罗伊替他说完。“对不起，大卫·乔丹医生。彼得今天早上状态恢复得比较慢，可能对名字没那么敏感。你以前还叫过我‘爸爸’呢，记得吗?”他挑逗地冲彼得扬起眉毛。

彼得猛击他的身侧。

“嗷！”

“老兄，闭嘴！”他咬牙切齿地说。

贝克——大卫狐疑地打量着他们俩。“我没有打扰你们，是吗?”

“不！不不不！没关系。罗伊就是个混蛋。”彼得放开手臂整理衣服，狠狠地瞪了罗伊一眼。

“呃……好吧。米兰达想让我们去她说的那个‘加尔文’号实验室。她让我去‘把那些美国人带来’所以……呃，是的，她说的就是带来。”大卫噘起嘴。“你们要来吗，还是……”

“是啊，只要彼得不会再紧抱我不放，我们马上就到。”

“不。你昨天说我像个孩子，所以现在我要表现得像个孩子。你得处理好后果。”彼得又吐出舌头。

等一下。这也太奇怪了。

他知道自己在不到15分钟前刚刚来到这个世界，然而他的脑海里却清晰地浮现出罗伊叫他玩扑克的孩子的情景。而且他知道那是前天晚上发生的，可是……

他摇了摇头。

这事以后再说吧。

-

由于任务繁重，没有太多休息时间，所以船员们很快就回到了正常工作里。罗伊需要去做工程师需要做的任何事，而作为医疗助理的彼得，需要去医务室为大卫重新检查器械的准备情况，以便在发生紧急情况时一切都井然有序。

这太奇怪了，他能如此轻易地融入周围的工作人员。这奇怪的吓人。

“彼得，等等。”

就在他走进医务室之前，他感到一只有力的手紧紧地抓住了他的手腕，把他留在了大厅里。

他转过身来，惊讶地发现大卫的脸离他只有几英寸远。他并没有错过大卫的眼神，虽然只是短暂地盯了一下他的嘴唇。不过他选择忽略它。

“呃，怎么了?”

大卫把他们拖到附近的一个角落里，以便找到一点隐私空间。

“你和罗伊到底怎么了?说真的，你喜欢他还是…?”大卫低声说。他看上去既困惑又沮丧，他严肃的看向彼得的眼底深处，似乎答案就在那里。

这阵窃窃私语和鬼鬼祟祟的瞥视使彼得几乎想起了他的一个总爱说闲话的同学，这太有趣了。

“什么——喜欢他?嗯，没有。嗯，不是那样的。他就像，呃，我最好的朋友。”

“最好的朋友?从什么时候开始?你那天可是火冒三丈的离开了娱乐室，仅仅因为他私吞了你的一个筹码。”

“多大的筹码?另外，我们是医务人员，大卫，关心船员是我们的义务所在。说到底，你为什么那么在乎我和罗伊的关系?”彼得气呼呼地说，拉了拉仍被大卫紧紧抓住的手腕。他本可以直接转过身去逃跑，但这时他已经被钉在墙上了，大卫的脸离他那么近，他真的没有地方可躲。

大卫叹了口气，把自己的前额贴在彼得的额头上。“我没有——我不在乎。我是说，我真的在乎！但不是关于你们的关系或其他事情。我是说——只是——只是罗伊有点混蛋，我不希望他利用你——”

“伙计们，你们应该知道我就在这里吧？”

大卫惊讶地叫了一声，猛地从彼得身边挣脱开，惯性使他向后漂去。

罗伊就站在他们身后几码远的地方，双臂交叉，眉毛高高的挑起来。“我的意思是，如果有人在这里占可怜的彼得便宜，那一定是这个把他逼到走廊角落里的家伙。不过话说回来，如果你们是两厢情愿的——”

“罗伊！”彼得呻吟着。

“好了好了，这场关于彼得监护权的战争先暂停一下，我有事找他。”他一把将彼得抱起来，大卫不情愿地松开了他的手腕，而罗伊则把彼得扛在肩膀上朝拐角处冲去。“闪开！事关重大！别挡道！”

彼得听任这个奇怪男人摆布，根本懒得去努力反抗。

大卫也没有采取任何行动，站在刚才的地方默默地撅着嘴。

-

罗伊把他们拖进了医疗室，随手关上门。

“怎么回事，我真的需要和你谈谈，彼得。发生什么事了?”

“关于大卫吗?”

“我说的是你。”

彼得咬着他的下嘴唇。他仍然不能完全确定罗伊是否知道穿越的事，但考虑到之前的暗示和那句关于蜘蛛侠的评论，这仍然值得一试。

“我——你——你知道吗?”他尝试着说。

“我知道什么?”

”我。我——我实际上……嗯……我怎么说才不会听起来……我，嗯……”

罗伊严肃地看了他一眼。

“我知道你喜欢男生。”

“不！”彼得失望到心都沉下去了。“我的意思是，是的！是的，我是喜欢男生，但和这个没关系，只是，算了。”他叹了口气。

一个揶揄的微笑从罗伊的唇边掠过。“我只是在耍你，我当然知道你是什么意思。”

“你知道吗?你真的知道?”

“好吧，我不知道，但我知道你不应该在这里。汤姆·霍兰德没有出现在选角名单中，这次任务中应该只需要两名美国代表。你的名字甚至是彼得·帕克，他妈的，你还叫我韦德。这里显然有什么不对劲，到底是怎么回事?跟我说说，蜘蛛侠。”

“哦，感谢上帝。”彼得伸出双臂搂住他，把脸埋在罗伊的肩膀上，他想哭。

第一次，他觉得自己不再孤单。他有了可以说话的人，有了可以在他面前做他自己的人。

“我不知道发生了什么。蜘蛛博士用他的时空机器攻击了我，从那以后我就一直在宇宙间跳跃。我不知道这是怎么做到的，我也不知道我在这里做什么。我只知道每一座宇宙都存在着一个昆汀·贝克，我只待了一天就被丢进了下一座，我只想回家。天哪，见到你我真的很高兴，太高兴了。”他把罗伊抱得更紧了，泪如泉涌。

“哦，太好了，我还以为你是穿越宇宙来谋杀我的呢。”

“韦德！”

罗伊笑了，安慰地拍拍他的背。

“我可以叫你韦德，对吧?”

“是的，哪个好记叫那个就行，我比较随便。我告诉过你过很多次关于打破第四堵墙的事，但你从来不相信我。看看是谁笑到了最后?”

“什么第四堵墙，我还是不明白。那是什么?”彼得把身子挪开，看进韦德的眼睛。

“是这样的，我们现在是在拍电影，但只有你和我知道这件事。电影布景有三面墙，但你、我和观众会看到四面墙，因为我们身处其中。打破第四堵墙就是明白了自己在电影里，或者漫画里，甚至是同人小说。”

“好吧，但这和我的情况有什么关系呢?”

“你说过昆汀·贝克在你的宇宙里，对吧?”

彼得点点头。

“好吧，真的是昆汀·贝克吗?或者只是长得像他的人?因为我知道，隔壁宇宙里的神秘客现在并没有因为嫉妒而生气，大卫·乔丹医生才是那个妒火中烧的人。”

“只是长着他的脸，”彼得说到，“他们都有不同的名字和性格。”

“跟我说说他们吧，我还蛮好奇的。”

彼得列出了所有他能想到的贝克，西部的那个，是一个有情感问题(可能是精神分裂症)的青少年的那个，还有他帮助他毁掉了他的房子的那个，等到他讲到那个拳击教练时，韦德已经听够了。

“哦，我的上帝。你在他的电影里跳来跳去。”他笑了。“感觉如何?你还不知道，但你生活在他的电影里。”

“昆汀是个演员?”

“不，杰克。昆汀只是一个角色。杰克·吉伦哈尔才是演员。是吉伦哈尔吗?我总是拼不对这个，你就是突然出现在他电影里的一个插入物。”罗伊咯咯发笑。“我不知道这对你来说是否好笑，但我是笑惨了。”

彼得一时无言以对。这都是电影，杰克的电影。

昆汀不断出现是有规律可循的。那根本不是昆汀，都是那个叫杰克的演员。但是为什么会这样呢?

“请告诉我，这家伙只拍过十部电影。”彼得弱弱的出声。“我想回家。”

韦德抿起嘴，脸上流露出同情的神色。“对不起，彼得。但那家伙至少拍过30部电影，他是个很有名的演员。”

“他妈的，”他喃喃着说。

韦德喘着气，用两只手抓住他的脸颊，咕咕哝哝地说。“恩，这可不是PG-13里可以出现的话，宝贝。你最好盼望这部电影是r级的。”

还是那种熟悉的傻气。

“如果真的要我说实话，我很高兴你在这里。”彼得把头靠在韦德的胸前，这种熟悉的安慰感使他的身躯渐渐回暖。“能告诉我你参演过他的其他电影吗?我一个人坚持不下去了……”

罗伊伤心地摇摇头。“对不起，没有别的了。就这一个。而且用不了多久我也会死，真是浪费人才。”

彼得笑出了声。“我希望能和你们在一起。我觉得我真的挺适合这个宇宙，而且我十分想念你那张愚蠢的脸，我厌倦了一遍又一遍地遇到昆汀，尽管他性感的要命。”

韦德轻轻推了他一下肩膀。

“嘿。”彼得撅起嘴。

“别对其他男人发情了，有需要你可以找我。”

“做你的美梦吧，威尔逊。”

“不管怎样，这听起来很有趣。另外你不会想待在这里的。加尔文会残忍地杀死我们所有人，等他长大了，他会屠杀整个地球。”

“如果你已经知道了后果，为什么不警告船员，然后去把他干掉?”彼得挺直身子，站起来，在他面前漂来漂去。把他的糟糕境遇抛到一边，太空本身其实很酷，如果他想体验零重力也不算太僭越。

“我不能，那会毁了剧本。谁想看一部没有动作和惊悚镜头的恐怖电影?”

“所以你就这样让自己死去?这太烂了。”

“这就是演艺界！”

“我很想你。”

“我知道，宝贝。”

彼得让一种舒适的沉默笼罩着他们，他让自己的眼睛平视着罗伊的脸，他无法把眼睛移开。

“看到你喜欢的东西了吗?”他傻笑。

“省省吧，韦德。我只是不太习惯看到这样的你而已。”彼得笑着擦了擦眼角的泪水。“你……你真帅！”

“哦，上帝，我明白了。他们不得不把我的美貌藏在层层伤疤下，否则你就更无法抗拒我了。他挤挤眼，飞吻了一下。

彼得又打了他一拳。

大卫怒气冲冲地敲了两下门，吓了他们俩一跳。他打开门。“你们俩完事了吗?””他怒喝道。“请把我的助手还给我。”

“我觉得他嫉妒了，我们应该陪他玩一会儿，”韦德小声说，把他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。“估计会很有趣。”

他又变回了“罗伊”。他上下打量了大卫一番，然后耸了耸肩。“是的，完事了。走吧，彼得。”

他拉着彼得往前走，一只手紧紧地搂住彼得的后背，挽在他的腰上。

彼得的脸红了起来，但还是顺从了他。

他们从大卫身边经过时，罗伊挑战地向他扬扬眉毛，彼得几乎可以看到鱼钩下沉。而大卫不出所料地一口咬住饵料，在他们走出房间之前大力摔上门。

“嗯，不是。彼得要待在这里，和我待在一起。他是我的助理。彼得，清点库存。”他厉声说，眼睛一直盯着罗伊。

“那很好，我正好没什么事，我可以在这等他。”罗伊耸耸肩，放开彼得，在一张床上坐下。

“你他妈的有什么毛病，罗伊?”大卫推了他一下，狠狠盯着他说：“你为什么还缠着我的助理不放，尤其是在我昨天告诉你那些话之后。我敢发誓你就是想让我发火。”

大卫的脸离他只有几英寸远，但罗伊没有退缩，也没有把头往后挪。

他们两个人目不转睛地盯着彼此，甚至连眨都没有眨一下。

意想不到的事情发生了。

罗伊亲吻了大卫。

彼得把眼睛睁得大，使劲地眨了几下，以确保自己没看走眼。他们的嘴唇紧紧地扣在一起，大卫的手甚至攀上了罗伊的脸，把他们拉得更近了。他有点嫉妒，有点难过。

两者都有一点，这可能是能使他性奋的最奇怪的感觉了。

这就像一场争夺统治地位的战斗，大卫的手指在罗伊的脖颈上收紧，而罗伊的手在他的身体上来回抚摸，唇舌交融的声音不绝于耳。

彼得的下巴几乎掉在了地上。

然后罗伊开始拉大卫的制服拉链，哇哦。

很明显，这不是什么出于一时冲动的激情之吻，他们之间显然发生过很多彼得不知道的东西。

没有什么比心碎和嫉妒更能快速消退他的勃起了。

“嗯……我应该——我先走了。你们两个可以先解决你们的问题，我一会儿再——好吧。”

“哦，操。”大卫离开了，他的宇航服脱了一半，两颊通红，嘴唇红肿。他看起来有点迷茫，但同样也很性感。

彼得飞快地转过身去。在失重状态下，这是个很难做到的动作。他不想说谎，他真的在吃醋，还有一点心痛。

好吧，其实很痛。

他就像是在看着他最好的朋友和他的长期暗恋对象亲热。大卫对他和罗伊的暧昧动作的反应那么激烈，彼得以为大卫嫉妒的是罗伊，原来他是在嫉妒他。

“彼得，等一下。”大卫伸出手，挣脱罗伊，用一只手抓住他的手腕。“等等，这不是你想的那样。”

彼得撅着嘴，眼眶有点湿，他只想快点离开这里。

“嘿，”大卫扳起彼得的下巴，他们的眼神接触在一起。“嘿…如果这让你不高兴了，我很抱歉。”

彼得在大卫的肩上偷偷瞥过去一眼，罗伊喜笑颜开地朝他眨了眨眼，还舔了舔他的嘴唇。

他明白了。

罗伊说陪他玩玩。

好吧，那他就如其所愿。

他又抬起头来看大卫，泪水扑簌簌地流了下来。“对不起，医生。我，我不该这样的。”  
他胆怯地小声说。他把目光投向地面，把下巴从大卫手里抽出来。“我只是想……你知道，作为你的助理……”

“什么?天啊，不。不，不，不，你没必要吃醋，我和罗伊不会——不。”

彼得刻意地去看他被拉开了一半的航天服。“证明一下。”

“唔，大卫，给他一个吻！”烦人精罗伊在他们身后叫道。

大卫转过身来瞪着他，恼怒地举起双手。“认真的吗！”

“是的，认真的，你最好比我先下手。别以为我不会，你知道我没什么可顾及的。”

大卫明显不需要再听下去，他把彼得的头往后仰，轻轻咬住他的嘴唇，一只手放在下巴上。另一只手紧紧地搂着他的腰，慢慢地往下滑，最后抓在他的屁股上。

彼得在得到这个亲吻后心满意足地叹了口气，他十分想念这个，来自贝克嘴唇的熟悉感觉。

他分开唇瓣让大卫进入。彼得用舌头舔着他的嘴唇，两个人互相试探着。大卫向前磨蹭着，彼得感到大卫半开的衣服下有一根难以忽视的火热在自己身上挤来挤去。

紧接着，第二双手也落在了他的屁股上。罗伊突然紧贴在他的背上，在他的耳朵上轻轻咬了一口，并在他的脖子后面用气声说了句，“不客气”。

罗伊的手蜿蜒下滑，拉下彼得的每个拉链，意图把他剥光。

大卫发现了罗伊的动作，他把脸贴在彼得的身上，在年轻人的脖子落下轻吻。他低吼了一声，忍不住帮彼得脱掉他剩下的衣服，只留下他的四角裤。

罗伊耸了耸肩，把手放在彼得四角裤的松紧带上。“你得表现得友好点，医生，学会和别人分享。对不对，宝贝?这又不是什么双人游戏。”

彼得紧紧拉住大卫的衣角，期待得浑身发抖。“我——发誓，如果现在还没有人开始碰我，我还不如收拾收拾离开这，然后去他妈的打一枪。”

这是一个毫无威慑力的威胁，但罗伊很给面子的笑了起来，伸手帮他脱下了短裤。

“我们的小宝贝不耐烦了，”罗伊用他的阴茎顶在彼得的后穴上慢慢磨擦，同时伸出手去爱抚彼得的阴茎。

如果他说他以前从来没想过跟韦德上床，那他一定是在说谎。死侍肌肉发达，幽默风趣，同时还性感的要命。他知道死侍过去曾对他示过几次爱，但他只是从来没有当真过，彼得觉得那都是毫无意义的玩笑。另外一方面，他也因为对神秘客的迷恋而无暇分身。

不管怎样，他正同时占着他们两个人的便宜，所以当他被夹在他们中间时，他是绝对不会抱怨的。此时此刻，他最好的朋友在给他手淫，大卫在忙着剥光他和罗伊。

彼得百分百确定自己以前也做过同样的春梦。

男人们脱下制服，甩掉平角裤。大卫将两根手指伸进彼得的嘴里，命令他把它们润湿，他很乐意地照做了，舌头在大卫的手指之间来回滑动。

应该是认为这润滑已经足够，大卫抽出手指开始为他做准备，他灵巧的手指一路下滑到他的入口处。

当大卫注意到罗伊的阴茎已经顶在彼得的臀瓣间时，他不满地哼了一声，俯身越过彼得的肩膀吻了罗伊，然后用力咬了咬他的下唇。

“噢！这是为什么?”

“他是我的，退后。”大卫可能借助了一点罗伊的前列腺液，因为他的手指变得更加光滑。彼得呻吟着，向前扭动着，因为他能感觉到那根手指在不断向他体内侵入，在内壁上摩擦蜷曲。

大卫慢慢插入了第二根手指，把他的穴口撑大。让彼得很失望的是，罗伊真的退开了。

“罗伊，”彼得颇有微词。

“嘘，没关系。我去找点润滑油，口水的感觉没那么好。我们在医疗室，我了解大卫，它肯定藏在附近的某个地方。”

"从下面数第二个抽屉。”彼得惊喘着说，大卫的手指探到了他的前列腺。“在那里面。”

“这就是你负责库存的原因。”

罗伊把瓶子扔向大卫，大卫用空着的手接住了润滑油，小心地把手指抽出来。

彼得觉得自己腿软如泥，他不禁为身处这零重力的太空而感激涕零，彼得知道，如果不是这样的话他很可能会瘫软在地。

罗伊走回他俩身边，吻了吻彼得的后脖颈，然后把他扳过身来，低头在彼得嘴唇上狠狠地吻了一下，这让大卫大为恼火。“我早就想这么做了。”罗伊低声说，然后更加用力的吮住他的舌头。

大卫在双手间擦了相当多的润滑油，他边在彼得的背上不停地落下亲吻边继续刚才的润滑工作。

彼得伸出手，紧紧捧住罗伊的脸，他们忘我的亲热着。罗伊的亲吻精巧而熟练，与大卫润滑时彼得发出的惨叫和哀嚎形成鲜明对比。当大卫探出第三根手指时，他几乎要哭出来了。

“操。好了，大卫我准备好了。我可以——”他喘着气，上气不接下气。

他双膝跪下，弯下身子以便于大卫能更好地深入，同时把自己低到罗伊正滴着水的阴茎的高度。大卫在给他自己润滑，彼得伸出舌头舔了几下罗伊的龟头，满意的听到他发出了一声低低的呻吟。他开始用舌头在马眼上舔来舔去。“哦，操，彼得。”罗伊轻轻的抚摸着他的卷发，大卫在后面顶住他，彼得尽其所能地吮吸着罗伊的阴茎，头微微地前后摆动着。

“准备好了吗，宝贝?”大卫轻声说道，他的手在彼得的背上滑到他的屁股上。

他点了点头，满怀期待地调整了一下姿势，尽量放松了喉咙。大卫冲了进去，他把彼得的身体往前推动，迫使他被罗伊的阴茎插入咽喉深处，并自豪的听到两个男人都发出了呻吟。

彼得几乎是被罗伊的阴茎噎到，但他没有往后退，反而紧紧抓住罗伊的大腿。

“你怎么样?”大卫抚摸着他的后背，一动不动。彼得慢慢地用鼻子吸了口气，适应着同时接纳两根阴茎的感觉。

最后，他轻轻地哼了一声“唔呃”，口腔发出的震动使罗伊发出轻轻的呻吟。

“他很好，我们可以行动了。”

听到这个回复，彼得的呻吟变得更响了一点。他被夹在两个人中间，不能向任何一个方向移动，也不能发表任何意见，所以他希望他的呻吟声足以表达他的需要。他完全听他们摆布，只有罗伊能决定要不要让彼得舒服的呼吸。知道自己无法控制自己的呼吸应该会让他感到害怕，但此刻只会让他更加兴奋。

“如果你想停下来，就拍两下我的大腿，好吗?”罗伊把手伸进彼得的卷发，从他的喉咙里抽出来，让他确认自己理解了。

“我明白了，你们两个能不能快他妈操我。”他嘶哑地嘟囔着。

“嗯，好吧，我们尽量。”大卫咯咯地笑着，让罗伊把鸡巴塞回彼得的嘴里，然后把他的阴茎用力插到底，彼得又被塞满了，他满意地呻吟起来。

“或者。”罗伊又沉默了。

彼得有苦难言。

“我们可以就保持这个姿势，让你给我们的阳具加加热，你觉得怎么样，医生?”

“我想彼得的耐心已经够好了。他太棒了，能一次容纳我们两个。我想他应该值得被好好款待一下。”大卫往后退了几步，他的阴茎在彼得的屁股里进进出出，速度慢得令人发指。

“你是这方面的专家，”罗伊把他的阴茎向前插入。

他们两人逐渐找到了他们的节奏，两人先稍稍向后退一点，然后再同时推进。在失重状态下，彼得什么也做不了，只能趴在那里，感受着两个人用他们的灼热把他填满，他从来不知道自己会喜欢这样的性爱。

罗伊用手掐住彼得的喉咙，轻轻捏了一下，感受他阴茎插在彼得咽喉显现出的轮廓，大卫则俯身在彼得的肩上咬了一口。他的手抚摸着彼得的胸膛，挑逗着他的乳头，随着自己进攻速度的加快而发出低吼着，他的阴囊拍打着彼得的会阴，彼得的耳朵里充满了肉体撞击的水声，因为含着罗伊的阳具而无法控制的流出口水。

当他们终于失去了节制，都在疯狂追逐自己的高潮时，彼得只能夹在他们中间无能为力的大声呻吟，他唯一能做的就是紧紧的抓住这两个人，他能感觉到自己的眼泪大颗大颗地滚下来。大卫在他的屁股上落下几个掌掴，彼得感激的摇了摇自己的下身。

“你不知道我等了多久才看到你那漂亮的嘴唇在我的阴茎上绽放，宝贝。”罗伊用手抓住彼得的头发，紧紧攥在手里。

大卫很显然对罗伊的评论很不满，因为他又狠狠地打了他一巴掌。

“是吗?我认识他的时间肯定要比你早的多，他一直都是我的助手。”大卫把阴茎向前一刺，明确地表示他的所有权。当他调整角度从更低的位置刺入时，他的每一击都击中了彼得的前列腺。

“随你怎么说了。”

彼得呜咽着，随着两个人的争论，两边的攻击越来越激烈。在这种双重刺激下，他不知道自己还能撑多久。

他试图出声，让他们知道他要到了，不过罗伊并没有给他这个机会。罗伊的手仍然紧握着他的脖颈，彼得的喉咙颤抖着祈求一点氧气，几乎要把自己从彼得的皮肤下里挤出来了。

“我想我认识彼得的时间要更久一些，先声明一下，这不是比赛，但他确实是属于我的，宝贝。”罗伊先来了，他清晰地说出了这句话里的每一个字。他那花了很长时间才迸射出的热流直冲进彼得的喉咙，他保持着这个深度慢慢旋转着，以充分利用他尚未结束的高潮。彼得轻拍了罗伊两下，让他知道自己必须得呼吸了。但他似乎没有注意到，他的手仍然紧紧地掐着彼得的喉咙，用拇指摩擦着他的阴茎轮廓，彼得的视野中几乎出现了一些黑斑。

当大卫从后面猛撞彼得时，罗伊仍然沉浸在喜悦之中，越来越大的推力把彼得更加向前推进，给罗伊提供了额外的摩擦。

这次，彼得可以真切地发觉他的眼角变黑了，于是他又敲了罗伊一下，也更用力了。

这一次，罗伊注意到了，他迅速向后退去，彼得差点吐了出来。罗伊把自己的龟头蹭到彼得的舌头上，精液的味道还很重。突然涌入的氧气和大卫越来越快的抽插频率让他感到很兴奋，这终于使他释放出来，在罗伊轻轻地爱抚他的时候，把精液射到自己的胸膛上。

彼得高潮带来的身体抽搐也把大卫推向了高潮边缘，大卫向前倾着身子，把他们的身体压在一起，他一边低声赞美，一边在彼得的耳朵上磨咬。

“你太完美了，宝贝，你做得太好了。”

彼得被这温柔的情话融化了，他含着罗伊软下来的阴茎舔弄，大卫猛地向前，用他的精液灌满了彼得的屁股。

“彼得，你真是个好孩子，我爱死你了。”

当罗伊的手再次拨弄他的头发时，他呜咽出声，阴茎沉重地压在他的舌头上。

彼得感觉到前所未有的充实，他浑身都在滴着精液，他的心因满足而怦怦直跳。没有一个词可以形容它，他真的感到很充实。就像他天生就该被这样使用被这样填满。他已经开始讨厌下一次的离开了。

如果他不是已经筋疲力尽，他会迫不及待地想再来一轮，但他的喉咙被操得太痛了，甚至连说话都说不出来。

彼得向前倒下，疲惫地靠在罗伊身上，不一会儿戴维也爬了过来，倒到他们身上。

他大脑放空的躺了一会儿，罗伊又站了起来，将头放在彼得的两腿之间，然后舔开了那个刚被填满的洞。彼得因受到刺激而抱怨起来，大卫用一个吻让他重新安静下来。

罗伊开始动作了，他把大卫的精液从彼得体内吸出来，用舌头把他清理干净，过度的刺激立刻使彼得又硬了起来。“罗伊……”他呻吟着，喉咙发痒。他站起来把大卫拉过来亲吻，把他的精液还给他。

“我不喜欢分享。”罗伊咕哝着，舔了舔大卫的下唇。

“滚蛋，罗伊。”大卫撸动着着彼得的阴茎，而罗伊又回到了他原来的位置，他的舌头深深地探了进去，尽力把里面的精液舔干净。

彼得又射了一次，大卫接住他的精液，抹到彼得的嘴唇上，他在舔大卫的手指之前软软的舔了舔。

他嘴里又充满了那些粘稠的白色液体，这真是太棒了。

他们三个成了黏糊糊的一团，身体缠在一起，感情也缠在一起，但彼得不在乎。他躺在大卫的大腿上，用鼻子摩擦罗伊的胸口，因为太累了，喉咙也很痛，所以他干脆不说话，只静静听着两人对他的赞美。

他其实没听进去多少，但有一句话确实挥之不去：罗伊向前探了探身子，对着他的耳朵挑逗地呼噜了一声“别这么gay”。

大卫打了他一拳，彼得咯咯地笑个不停。

-

收拾完之后(呃，是罗伊和大卫帮他收拾的)，他们三个人呆在医疗室里休息。于是他们错过了和其他队员晚上玩扑克的机会，但他们都不介意。

尽管大卫坚持要他休息，彼得最终还是抽出时间来做那该死的存货清单。彼得决心做好他的工作，结果工作的效率和他预想的差不多。

每次他弯下腰去够下层架子上的东西时，就会有一个男人拍拍他那疼痛的屁股，而当他对着拍他屁股的人不满的撅起嘴时，罗伊就会拙劣地假装心脏病发作，声称自己死于“太可爱了”。

然后大卫会去做胸部按压，只是为了配合他的演出。

彼得完成任务的速度相对较快，因为大部分任务都已经被事先处理好了。他终于一点力气也没有了，他打了个哈欠，喉咙因为先前的虐待而阵阵发痛。整个晚上他几乎没说一个字，他一次也不想再使用它了。

“到这儿来，彼得。你一定累坏了。”大卫示意他坐在一张备用的小床边上。他伸出两只胳膊，彼得感激地爬了下去，跨坐在他腿上，把头埋在他的颈弯里。

一切都很美好，大卫轻轻抚摸着自己的后背，而罗伊在他们身后的某个地方哼着一支曲子。

事实上，他是如此平静，甚至没有注意到自己是什么时候睡着的。他和世界上他最喜欢的两个男人，在太空深处的某个地方静静享受着这久违的宁静时刻。他记得的最后一件事是宇宙飞船的运转声和罗伊的哼唱声，最后，他沉重的眼皮终于耷了下去。


	11. Prince of Persia

彼得抬起头，眼神聚焦在站在他面前的这个人身上，眼前的景象逐渐变得清晰。他有着一头浓密的长发，蓄着厚重的胡须，如果忽略掉那道贯穿整张脸的伤口外，他看起来简直像一头英俊潇洒的狮子。

但他肯定不是贝克。

彼得开始发觉，在他们周围有队士兵正站在这间仅靠烛光照亮的暗房里把他团团围住。刀疤用他的剑把彼得刚刚才意识到罩在自己头上的面纱拉开，接着房间里便响起了一连串的惊叹声。

“所以传言是真的，你真的是一位美丽的王子。”

彼得不想表现出任何尴尬的样子，所以他蔑视地把下巴抬得高高的。

这个人开始谈论武器，锻造和围绕其他中世纪产物的谈话，彼得扬起他的眉毛表示了一下疑问。显然，在这个世界里，他是某种皇族，而刚刚那个挑起他面纱的人是他的敌人。好吧，如果他以前不是，他现在也肯定是了。

他记得罗伊告诉过他，所有他穿越进的宇宙都像是一部部电影，而这部电影看起来确实是一部电影的样子。虽然看起来是一部烂片，不过这使得它更像电影了。

假设这一想法依然成立，那么他所要做的就是找到贝克。彼得看了一圈，他发现贝克根本就不在房间里。

他不知道该对这些人说些什么，因为真的不知道。所以他选择了闭口不言，杜绝自己说出任何可能导致自己被杀的话。

“沉默应对，是吗?一个明智的决定。也许我们能达成政治协议，和波斯未来的君主联手吧。公爵，告诉我，你有妹妹吗?”

哦，好恶心。

“没有。”彼得咆哮。“你认为你可以在这里肆意妄为，攻击我的城市和人民，然后希望我抛出我的亲姐妹祈求你的怜悯，光是考虑这个想法就足以让我羞愧而死了。”

他默默地感谢了一下这部电影的机制，他在这里就像在空间站那样迅速融入了自己的角色，而他的台词似乎是自发地从嘴里流出来的。

彼得高昂着头，仔细地扫视了一遍房间，想知道自己是否能杀出一条路来。他周围的每个人都佩戴着武器，而他……两手空空，只穿着一件宽松的丝质长袍。他毫发无伤地逃出来的可能性微乎其微，但还是有机会的。

“那就没办法了。”刀疤不满的抿起嘴，向一名侍卫点头示意，看着他抽出宝剑走到彼得面前，把它举过头顶，然后使足力气把它砍了下来。

彼得躲开了，默默感激了一下比利教他的那些格斗技巧，然后蹲下身子用他的腿把侍卫扫倒，把他打得毫无还手之力。

每个人都震惊得张大了嘴，似乎很惊讶他居然还能有余力反抗。趁大家的注意力不集中，彼得快速突破重围，他从他们身边挤了过去，但对自己随风飘扬的袍子感到有点碍事。他从门前最后两个侍卫的包围下钻了过去，在出去的时候从一个人的腰带上摸下一把匕首。他回头看了看，那群士兵争先恐后地追赶他，结果却一起被小门夹住了。他嘲笑出声。

然而，他脸上的那种自得的笑容很快就消失了，因为他撞到了一块盾牌上，和那个盾牌的主人栽在一起，四脚朝天地呻吟着。

他迅速起身，站到那人身后，用匕首抵住他的脖子，透过新人质的长发怒视着追兵。他可能要比他矮了一些，但他仍然占了上风。

他的人质举起双手投降，而彼得则用刀锋抵住他的脖子以示警告。这还不足以伤害他，但足以让任何人意识到他有这个能力。

使他吃惊的是，追他的卫兵们都停住了脚步，睁大眼睛看着这一切，集体停下了前进的脚步。

刀疤脸王子追上了他们，当他向彼得走过来时，他可以察觉到他眼中闪烁着愉快的光芒。“王子，在过去的几分钟里，你给了我比我任何一位妻子都要多的新鲜感。”他咯咯地笑着，低头看着彼得紧紧抵住人质的地方，匕首已经危险地逼近了他的喉咙。“他太可爱了，我想要他。”

“什么叫任何一位妻子?”

王子没理他，对着彼得的人质微笑。“哦，你好，达斯坦。看来你已经见过阿拉穆特的王子了。”

“你好，哥哥，我的确已经看过了。”

彼得僵住了。

该死的不会吧。

他抓住人质的肩膀把他转过来，仍然把匕首紧握胸前作为防御，果然发现他刚才威胁着的人一直都是昆汀·贝克。

他长发及肩，有一缕头发被银珠串了起来。穿着只能用背心来形容的盔甲，但眼里那熟悉的浅蓝色依然存在。

是啊，就那是昆汀那张傻脸。

他的腰带里插着一把看上去很有趣的匕首，彼得突然发现自己对它兴起了极大的保护欲。这是他的东西。

“你好？”

天啊，他有口音。

彼得觉得自己的脸涨得通红，这热度甚至蔓延到他的耳廓。他不得不紧咬嘴唇忍住对昆汀新口音的嘲笑。

“请你把匕首放下好吗?我暂时还不想被人割断喉咙。”

彼得立刻照办了，他放下了匕首。他没法把自己的眼神移开，事实上他意识到他百分之百是盯着他看太久了，但他无法自拔。他有太多东西要理解了。

“这就是你说过的那个你要娶的人吗，图斯?”贝克，呃，达斯坦，把注意力转回到他的哥哥身上。是啊，那当然会是他哥哥。

“啊，是的，我想我会这么做的！他既漂亮又凶猛，如果你能拥有比斯，我也能拥有这个男孩。”

达斯坦什么也没说，只是饶有兴趣地低头看着彼得。

“你叫什么，阿拉穆特的王子?你愿意陪我回波斯吗?”

“我的名字叫彼得。另外，别做梦了。”

“哦！他有口音！”达斯坦扬起眉毛，又惊又喜。

他的兄弟抽空瞪了他一眼，难以掩饰被彼得拒绝后的沮丧。“如果你不嫁给我，你就只能被杀掉，然后我们的王国就无法和平统一。不管怎样，我们都会攻下你的城市。婚姻是你活下去的唯一选择。”

“你居然以为你能杀掉我，你也太天真了。”彼得咆哮道。

“你不能永远逃跑。”达斯坦低声咕哝着，似乎是为了他们的听力着想。他起来似乎在表示同情。

彼得瞥了一眼周围的波斯卫兵，叹了口气。无论如何，在真正的婚礼之前，他绝对会再次离开这个宇宙，而且他还没准备好再死一次。那太疼了。

“好吧。”他放弃了。图斯得意地微笑着，向彼得伸出手，那些卫兵在他身后欢呼。“但是……”

“但是什么?你嫁给波斯，就有了我们的帝国做你坚实的后盾，你不需要再担心家国安危，也不必整天担惊受怕被人暗杀。这些对你来说还不够吗，说到底，你根本没有资格提出要求。”图斯愤怒地说，双臂抱在胸前，下巴高高抬起。

“我要嫁进波斯的，但前提是我是和，呃……你叫什么名字来着?达斯坦?”他抬头去看昆汀，他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，一抹不易觉察的红晕在他的脸颊上蔓延开来。

“我的小弟?”

图斯似乎正在考虑这个问题，他必须在自己的愿望和这个两全之策（对彼得来说）之间做出决定。

“我，嗯，我不这么想。你知道吗，你应该嫁给我哥哥，他更厉害一点。”

彼得无法抑制的勾起唇角，达斯坦害羞了。

“但我更喜欢你。”他笑着说。

达斯坦紧盯着他哥哥一眼，默不作声地说“救救我”。

这似乎推掉了最后一根稻草，图斯坚定地点了点头，彼得想调戏他小弟的渴望变得越来越大。“他好像对你很有好感。如果这能把我们两国联合起来，那就这样吧！阿拉穆特的彼得，我把我的兄弟，波斯王子达斯坦许配给你。”

欢呼声再次在他们周围爆发，达斯坦只能低下头，难以置信地盯着他的未婚夫。

-

他们全都骑上了去往波斯的马。路上尘土飞扬，而且热的要命，尽管彼得穿着宽松的白色长袍，但他仍然觉得自己快要昏倒了。他想问达斯坦能不能给他点水喝，但又不想表现得让人讨厌或软弱，所以他闭上了嘴。

其实他并没有被晒太久。不过他是个纽约客，任何高于70华氏度的温度都超过他的承受范围，而在沙漠中，温度很容易就会超过100华氏度。

这两个王国相距并不遥远，但对彼得来说，他们就像旅行了好几天。

当他们终于到达城堡的楼梯时，彼得的头忽然传来剧痛，同时是感到心跳加速。他觉得自己随时都可能吐出来。

“好吧，到家了，殿下。”达斯坦从马上下来，双手叉腰，等待彼得也下来。“你自己能下马，是吗?”

“你戒指很好看。”彼得含糊的说，低头去看贝克。“天啊，你留着长发。”

他眯起眼睛，贝克的身影在他眼前忽远忽近，整个世界似乎都在他周围旋转。“你身上好脏，你去哪了?”

贝克靠得很近，双手高高举起。“别告诉我你现在开始恐高了。你可以跳下来，我会抱住你的。”

“我在哪儿?”

“殿下，你还好吗?”贝克的表情从顽皮的微笑变成了迷茫的困惑，像一只没得到零食的小狗。

彼得在失去知觉的边缘摇摇欲坠，他一把抓空了马鞍，从马背上摔了下来。

正如他所承诺的那样，贝克抱住了他，他的眼睛瞪大。“哦，天哪，你发烧了！快！谁给我找个医生来！”他吼道，几个卫兵快速跑开了。

彼得感觉自己被抱进了一座凉爽美丽的大城堡，观看这些豪华的内饰几乎使他忘记了所有的事情。但他知道自己躺在一张丝绸被单上，冰冷的被单暂时缓解了他灼热的皮肤。

“发生了什么事?贝克?”

“这是我应该问你的问题，为什么你烧得这么厉害?你平时都不出门的吗?”

“唔，出，不过那的天气没有这么热。我是从纽约来的，伙计。”

贝克消失了，然后拿着一条凉毛巾回来，放在彼得的额头上。“我简直不敢相信我还没结婚，我就已经要把我的未婚夫折磨死了。”

“我们要结婚了吗?”彼得瞪大了眼睛。“就像，我要嫁给你的那种结婚?”

“嗯，是的，那是一项协议。你……不太满意?”

“得了吧。我一定是世界上最幸运的人了。”彼得温柔地笑着，戳了戳贝克的前胸，看着贝克的脸几乎变得和他一样红。

“——医生来了，殿下！”

他还没来得及回答，医生就冲了进来，贝克把他带到床边，让他开始检查彼得的病情，在他身上戳来戳去。彼得严重怀疑他没有从业执照。

一切都变得朦胧起来了，但彼得明确地注意到了门口出现了越来越多的人，他的手被旁边的一个人紧紧地握着，一只拇指在他的指关节上揉来揉去，他觉得很舒服。

根据他断断续续听到的那些对话，他了解到这是中暑导致的发烧和精神错乱。医生建议他保持凉爽补充水分，并嘱咐“达斯坦王子”给他洗冷水澡。

对了，他的名字叫达斯坦。在这个世界里他是一个王子，不是贝克。

医生离开了，挤在门口的人群离开了。达斯坦跪在他的床边，看上去可怜巴巴又小心翼翼。他把一杯水递到彼得的唇边，满意地看着他呷了一口。

“很抱歉，我以为你已经习惯了这里的天气。我不知道你很少出门，殿下。”

“就叫我彼得吧，叫我‘殿下’也太奇怪了。”他呻吟着说。

躺在凉爽的室内已经很有帮助了，尤其是当他的自愈因子正迅速发生作用的时候，但是再洗一个凉水澡听起来要比前两者加起来还享受。

“我很高兴你没事。”

“我很庆幸在我失去意识的时候你没有占我的便宜，也没有想办法杀死我，这样你就可以独享我的王国了。”彼得试图开个玩笑。

这似乎很有用，一阵微风从窗口吹进来，他们俩对视了一下，咯咯地笑了起来。

-

仆人们打扫完卫生后，他让达斯坦把他抱到了这个不知道藏在城堡哪个角落的浴池。房间很大，浴池即使与一个室内游泳池相比也并不逊色。但彼得并没有很惊讶，因为他们显然是皇室成员。

达斯坦把他放在浴池边，用手试了试温度。彼得脱下了长袍，并不太在意自己的隐私。达斯坦转过身去给他一些私人空间，不过彼得很快发觉到了他正在从镜子里偷看。

真可爱。

彼得终于脱光了衣服，他心满意足地叹了口气慢慢滑进水里。感觉凉水就像药膏一样包裹住他的全身。他感觉自己几乎是立刻就恢复了健康。这正是完美的温度，不太冷，但也不热。

“嗯，好吧，如果你需要我，我会——嗯——好吧，那就叫我——”

“达斯坦?”

“我在。”他迅速回答。

彼得掩面偷笑，这王子怎么会这么害羞?“你愿意和我一起洗吗?”

达斯坦发出一声被噎住的声音，转过身来，被这个问题吓得目瞪口呆。“在浴池里吗?”

“不然呢？”

他似乎正在思考，慢慢放松下来靠在浴池边上坐下。

“但我们还没有结婚。”他低声说。

彼得翻了个白眼，痛苦的呻吟了一声，伸手把他拖进水里，把他身上的盔甲和别的什么东西都打湿了。

达斯坦喘着气，浑身发抖，但当他看到彼得调皮的微笑时，又忍不住大笑起来。“我想我现在没有选择了，是不是?”

“唔，反正你已经湿了，而我又是病人，所以你必须照我说的做。外加我现在是你的未婚夫，你更应该听我的了。”

“你听起来已经好多了。”

彼得假装咳嗽了几声，做出一副很不舒服的样子。达斯坦站起来脱掉衣服，用一种不怎么巧妙的方式假做无意地往他身上溅水。“你现在有点无赖了，是不是?”

“终于放弃了吗，我们‘殿下’的礼节呢?”

达斯坦笑了起来，在彼得身边坐下，用一只胳膊搂住他。“我没想到会这么喜欢你，彼得。”

“是这样吗?”他情不自禁地靠在他身上。

“我哥哥经常结婚，通常是出于政治目的。在征服了各个王国之后，他把那些公主带回家给自己暖床，然后就出发去进行下一个伟大的征程。我一直在想，这不是爱，对吧?”他抬起一条腿重重落下，看着水珠飞起又落下，在他们周围激起层层涟漪。“我不想结婚，如果我一直找不到那个对的人的话。我正在和我最好的朋友比斯约会，这已经有一段时间了，但是他不是贵族，所以…这是不被允许的。我想我永远不会结婚。不过那也没关系，我永远不会成为国王，所以我也不需要继承人。我遇到的人都不是我喜欢的类型。如果你能理解的话。”

“我懂了。”彼得把手伸到外面，抓起了一瓶他猜测是沐浴露的东西。也可能是洗发水，谁知道呢，他看不懂波斯文。“那你想不想和我结婚?虽然我真的挺喜欢你，但我不会强迫你和一个你不爱的人结婚。”

彼得把那瓶液体倒了半瓶了进来，然后开始期待它冒泡。

“就现在来讲，我不认为我爱你……不过，我相信我们很快就会发展到这步的。看到你的第一眼我就情难自控，你如此可爱，如此特别，如果这对你来说有意义的话。你很坚强，很热情，我真的很喜欢你，但爱是个很沉重的词，我不想轻易地把它说出口。”

“你说的有道理。”彼得皱起了眉头，因为不管他怎么努力，水面上还是死气沉沉。“为什么不冒泡呢?我想要一个泡泡浴。”

“那……不是……肥皂。”达斯坦从他手里拿走瓶子，把它摆的尽量远离彼得，彼得好奇地看到他的脸颊和耳朵红成一片。

“啊？那它是什么?”彼得搓着手，它像肥皂一样滑，但又没有泡沫。中世纪就有护发素了吗?

“是，嗯，”达斯坦清了清嗓子，低头看着水面：那些彼得倒进去的液体开始像薄膜一样在水面上凝结，“油。”

“喔。”彼得摩擦着他光滑的双手，暗自纳闷为什么浴室里要有油，什么时候——

“喔。”

彼得感觉脸烫的都要烧起来了。

中世纪的润滑油。好吧。

由于他们已经在那儿坐了太久，现在水都有点微温了。彼得注意到达斯坦正兴致盎然地盯着他正在来回摩擦的光滑手指看。

管他呢，反正这也不是他第一次这么不要脸了。

彼得眨了眨眼。

达斯坦嗫嚅着，被彼得舔嘴唇的样子惊呆了。

“我说，你为什么在浴室里放一瓶油呢?你还带过其他人来吗?”他低声说，起身坐在王子的大腿上。

“不——从来没有——我通常只是……我嗯——这——让自慰更容易……”达斯坦又结结巴巴地说，彼得从不知道人的脸能因为害羞而红到这个程度。他故意扬扬眉毛，达斯坦就这样失去了平衡，直接滑进了水里。

他意识到他应该更关心回家的事，但那可以先等等。调戏达斯坦很好玩。但他希望王子说得更多些，天哪，他就是忘不了那迷人的口音。那到底是什么口音?

他说不清楚。

“好吧，对不起，我不该问的。”彼得吐吐舌头，从浴池里爬出来把身子擦干。里面的水变得温热起来，呆在里面很不舒服。

“不不！不要道歉！”达斯坦跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面。“我可以叫人上来帮你擦干，你不需要亲自动手的。”

“我想我能把自己擦干，谢谢。“彼得咯咯地笑了起来。

忽然，一束刺眼的光茫从彼得右边照射过来，他甚至不得不伸手遮挡。那是从达斯坦脱下的那堆衣服和盔甲里传来的，他意识到那把他之前看到达斯坦随身携带的那把匕首也在里面。

有什么东西在和他说话，向他尖叫，要他把匕首拿回来。他有一种强烈的意愿去保护它，虽然他很努力地去忽视这种感觉，它还是变得越来越迫切。

他模糊地记得，它必须被放到自己王国的什么地方。它属于那里，被隐秘的藏起来。而不是包在一堆满是灰尘的衣服里。

彼得披上了一件干净的长袍，爱慕的盯着达斯坦肌肉发达的后背，他也正在穿衣服。

他不想不经过他的允许就去拿，因为那样会产生威胁，也会引起各种猜疑，他真的不想和王子打架。但那是他的匕首……

好吧，他还是得问一嘴。

“嘿，我能拿回我的——”

“匕首吗?”达斯坦突然打断了他，看上去几乎是在发怒的边缘。

“怎么回事，伙计?我只是想问一下。”彼得防御性地举起双手，眼神慢慢地穿过房间，紧盯着从衣服后面探出的剑柄。

如果他快速跑过去，他可能会出其不意地抓住它并跑掉。

“不要轻举妄动。”

彼得僵在那里，紧张得要命。他会读心术吗?那这下可尴尬了。

显然，他的意识告诉他无视这一命令，但他还没来得及向前迈一步，达斯坦就以迅雷不及掩耳之速迈了几步，从地上那堆脏衣服里抽出匕首，危险的对准彼得。

“你想怎么样?”

彼得困惑地歪着头。“呃，现在威胁我的是你。”他皱起了眉头。

达斯坦低头看了看手中的匕首，碰了碰上面的宝石，看上去也很困惑。“我——刚才你冲过去的时候，我推了这个……然后，然后——现在我就回到了这里。发生什么事了吗?”

“你……你把沙子都用光了吗?”他小心地问，向前迈了一小步。

“退后！”

等一下，什么沙子?

“嘿，嘿，没事的，我不敢做任何事的，伙计，我只是想看看到底怎么回事。我知道你很害怕，但我向你发誓，我只想看一眼。”

彼得靠得很近，温柔地把手放在达斯坦身上。“看，没事的。”

他模糊地记得匕首里的沙子确实有什么用……和时间倒流有关。它需要被保护起来。

他使劲地眨了几下眼睛。他能感觉到自己对这个世界太入迷了，对这把匕首的注视越久，他就会记起越来越多不属于自己的记忆。这里面有一些特别的东西在闪闪发光，它们和他的王国息息相关。

不，才不是他的王国。

彼得像是被烫到一样把它丢到地上，颤抖着惊喘。他太投入了。

他才不住在这里，这不是他的记忆，也不是他的王国，他不是一个王子。

他就是彼得·帕克，你友好的邻居蜘蛛侠，正在各个宇宙间穿梭。

试着回家。

两只柔软的手落在他的肩膀上，把他从回忆里中抽了出来。达斯坦蹲下身子，与彼得的眼睛齐平，担心地皱起了眉毛。“你还好吗?”

“我……我不知道，我需要透透气。”彼得耸了耸肩，松开了手。他感到自己又开始渴望把那把匕首握在手里了，一种对它的保护欲在召唤他赶紧回归到王子的角色，但他知道自己做不到。

如果他真的是王子，那他只希望自己是错的。如果他不是王子，那他需要赶快离开这。把他自己和宇宙想要他扮演的角色拉开距离。

他拉开达斯坦卧室沉重的木门，几乎什么也没穿就跑了出来，撞在一个沉重的身体上，使自己跌倒在地。

“哎哟！”

“嘿，看着点路！孩子。”那人朝他嘘到。

“什么意思?”

“你爸爸要带我们去巴哈马度假。”伴随着柔和的钢琴音，一个轻柔的声音从舞台上传来。

天哪，又来了。


	12. Civil War

突然的温度变化就像卡车一样冲击着他，他的感官似乎终于跟上了他的眼睛。从燃烧的沙漠到有空调的舞台，这种急剧的转变令人作呕，他不得不抑制住胆汁。

“啊……”他最后看了一眼刚刚走出的那扇门，发现那里已经没有了皇家波斯卧室，只有一条凄凉的走廊。彼得环视了一下舞台工作人员，他们正忙着确保演出尽可能顺利进行。这儿很黑，但他能看清幕布的边缘，偷看一眼他在哪儿也无妨。

他还没来得及溜下舞台，一个人突然引起了他的注意：他孤零零的站在一旁，手里拿着一个写字板，穿着一件黑色高领毛衣，搭配一套合身的西装，他没带领带，但他又出现了。

谢天谢地。

彼得带上一个温柔的微笑，稍微整理了两下头发，然后悄悄地走了过去。不管台上发生了什么，都可以再等一会儿。

“嘿——嗯，先生。”

“嗨，有什么可以帮你的吗?”他从写字板上抬起头来，脸上带着紧张的微笑，

“嗯，不，我只，我只是想找个好点的角度。”

他挪到一边，给彼得让了点地方，彼得朝旁边走了一步，盯着舞台上的人群。观众大部分都是大学生，可能是大学汇演？舞台上有一个很明显的家庭布景，一个女人在弹钢琴，还有一个人靠在门框上，他们的谈话听起来剑拔弩张。

他不太清楚自己在看什么，但贝克看起来正在紧张地盯着这一切，他的下巴紧绷，指关节因为用力过大而发白。

舞台上的人逐渐消失在蓝色的像素块中，一个熟悉的声音从观众的耳边传来。“这就是我希望发生的事情……”

彼得脸色苍白。

那是贝克的技术，但是是斯塔克的声音。

他回到家了吗?他成功了吗?

不，他不可能，史塔克先生……

“这是我开创的技术，你要知道。”贝克叹了口气。“这整个都是我的创意。所有这一切，都应该由我来介绍，这是我毕生的事业。但从法律层面上讲，这是斯塔克工业公司的资产。”他嘲弄地说，握紧了写字板。

“我知道，贝克先生。”彼得哽咽道，他简直不敢相信他所看到的一切。

他知道他在哪了。

“二元增强立体幻境，或者说BARF，”

这意味着……

昆汀听到这个缩写词猛地吸了口气。“BARF?”他低声重复着。

这就是神秘客的起源。

“嘿。”

昆汀相当生气地看着他。

“怎么回事。”他咬牙切齿地说。“你到底是谁?”

彼得抬头望着他，毫不退缩。他已经习惯了那个贝克，像这样的小脾气没什么大不了的。“我觉得你的技术真的很酷，先生。我知道托尼看起来像是在取笑你，但我保证他绝对没这个意思。”

“这是我十几年工作的结晶，而他却把它据为己有！他却把它叫做BARF！你知道这有多不尊重人吗?你知道为了完善视觉技术，我们做了多少工作吗?这种技术可以拯救生命，可以创造未来。而斯塔克做了什么?他他妈的侮辱我，甚至都不相信我说的每一句话。”

“贝克，”他轻声说，“这仍然是你的技术。我觉得如果你把这件事告诉托尼，他会相信你的。”

“就好像‘大老板’会有时间接见我一样。如果人们喜欢这个，那就是他的发明。如果他们不喜欢，他就会突然慷慨地承认我对它的所有权。在那之前，他只会把它展示给全世界，把这当成是他刚刚做出的什么小把戏一样。恶心。”

彼得抬头望着他。昆汀滔滔不绝地谈论着托尼·史塔克，每个字都流露出愤怒。

是啊，那就是昆汀。

彼得好想抱抱他。

他想知道他的贝克，嗯，他的时间轴上的贝克，是否也在强烈地感觉到自己的工作成果被剥夺了。也许他可以在此时此地，将这个贝克有关神秘客的想法扼杀在萌芽状态。他的时间轴可能不得不面对一个愤怒的神秘客，但这个没必要，只要他想出一个解决办法就不会。

贝克把写字板咔嚓一声掰成两半，狠狠的把碎片丢向地面。“我的技术不仅仅是一台该死的治疗机，它还有更多的功能，远不止于此。他会看到的，他们也会看到的。”

如果仅仅根据这一句话来判断的话，昆汀一定坏透了。

“昆汀……”彼得把头移到他的视线里。他们的目光一接触到一起，他就继续说了下去:“昆汀，没有人会不喜欢这个。他们都觉得很棒，看……”

昆汀慢慢抬起头，向台下的观众看去，甚至从在站在舞台上的他们的位置上，他们也能看到学生们脸上敬畏和惊奇的表情。

彼得可以看到他的肩膀放松了一点。他小心翼翼地捡起碎片，偷偷瞥了一眼草草写在页眉上的日期：2016.

2016.

“我觉得这太棒了。”

有好一会儿昆汀什么也没说，低头盯着彼得递还给他的写字板，陷入了沉思。

“…他还是叫它BARF。”

“所以呢?这是你的技术，你可以给它命名。托尼只是公司的门面，它仍然是你的。它属于你聪明的想法和天才的大脑，书呆子。”

昆汀咯咯地笑了，“孩子，你以为你是谁?”

“我——彼得……帕克，先生，我……我在——”

“怎么现在开始嘴笨了。”

彼得还没来得及编出一个合理的谎话，观众就沸腾起来了，演示结束了。

昆汀俯下身，把一只手放在他的肩膀上，趴在他耳朵边说话。但即使这样，他的声音也很难被听见，观众们太热情了。“我能请你喝杯咖啡吗，彼得?”

“什么?”彼得喊道。

他听的很清楚，只是不敢相信昆汀·贝克，不是什么别的长得像的人，是真正的贝克在邀请他出去约会，这感觉比他其他任何所有关系都更真实。这可能不是他的现实生活，也不是他的时间线，但如果这是他所能得到的最接近真实的贝克，他不会拒绝的。

“咖啡，彼得，你想和我一起喝杯咖啡吗?”

“当然可以！”他高兴的几乎连话也说不出来了。

“昆汀！”

彼得目瞪口呆，眼睁睁地看着托尼一路小跑过来。他试图快速逃跑，但在转身时被自己的脚绊倒了，几乎摔了个四脚朝天。

尽管彼得很想再见到托尼，但根据他模糊的记忆，托尼很快就会在2016年招募一名15岁的蜘蛛侠去德国与美国队长作战。或者他已经这么做了，他记不太清了。不管怎样，他不想知道现在托尼见到他会有什么反应。

昆汀抓住他的胳膊，把他拉了起来，“哇，你还好吗?慢点，彼得，着什么急呢?”

“昆汀，嘿，眼镜不错。我希望星期一能在我的办公室见到你，我们得想办法把那事解决。当然，现在解决也完全可以，等下我们可以商量一下细节。”

“谢谢你，托尼。虽然我现在很想讨论这个问题，但我们正准备去喝杯咖啡。周一见。”贝克微笑着朝他点了点头，准备和彼得一起离开。

“哦?你的朋友叫什么?”

“对了，这是彼得帕——”彼得用手捂住贝克的嘴，眼睛睁得大大的，试图做出一个不那么隐秘的暗示。他几乎能感觉到托尼灼热的大眼睛正盯着他的后脑勺。

“嗯，我没听清楚，你叫什么名字，孩子?”

也许他可以直接逃跑。

贝克困惑地低头看着他，头微微地歪着。

托尼把手放在彼得的肩膀上，缓慢但坚定地把他转过来面对自己。

“是彼得·帕克吗?”

“是我，先生。”他喃喃地说，眼睛紧盯着地面。

“彼得·帕克，从皇后区来的?你知道吗，这太巧了。事实上，我早就想找你谈谈了，你的突然出现对我来说真是个惊喜。昆汀，你不介意我把这孩子借走一小会儿吧?”

“我不是孩子了。”他嘟囔着，真想钻进地底下去。

托尼看起来有点生气，不是在对他就是在对昆汀，他不太确定，但从他紧绷的下巴和沉重的呼吸的样子来看，他肯定是在生什么气。

“你才15岁，你现在应该乖乖待在皇后区的家里——你到底在这里干什么?”

昆汀仿佛要窒息了，“他什么?”

彼得的脸涨得通红，“我——我不是！我现在22了，天哪！我们能等下再谈这个吗?”彼得扭头抱歉地看了昆汀一眼，他看上去吃惊的可不是一点半点。

托尼并没有放松，他几乎是当着贝克的面对他大喊:“你要约他出去?你在开玩笑吧?这一点都不他妈好笑?！15，贝克！看在老天爷的份上，你最好不要打一个他妈的孩子的主意！”

“我不知道——”

”办公室。星期一。现在快离开这，否则我就打扁你的脸。”

“托尼，哦，天哪！”彼得举起双手。“我他妈的不再是个孩子了！贝克，等等——”

贝克噘起嘴唇，一言不发的低着头走开了。

托尼粗暴地把他拉到一边。“我一直在关注着你。因为在我的工作领域里，了解谁是超能力者，比如他们在做什么、他们都呆在哪里，这对我来说会很有帮助。你是蜘蛛侠，对吧?孩子。打击犯罪的小蜘蛛。”

“蜘，蜘蛛侠……”彼得嘟囔着，眼睁睁看着贝克离开。

所以贝克还是会被解雇，这意味着他依然会向托尼复仇，也意味着神秘客依然会出现。

真该死。

彼得吸了一口气。他需要阻止贝克，但他也需要回家，如果有人能帮助他，那就是托尼。毕竟，奥托想复制的就是托尼的时间机器。

也许他可以两者兼得。

“听着，我不知道该怎么解释，但我不是你想的那个人。你现在可能还会在皇后区找到彼得·帕克如果你真的去这么做的话。这听起来可能会有点疯狂，但我来自另一个宇宙或时间表。我想我需要你的帮助。”

托尼饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉毛，但除此之外，他似乎并不太惊讶。“好吧，时空旅行者，我会帮你的，但你要告诉我一些只有来自未来的人才会知道的事情。”

“好吧，嗯……你想知道你孩子的名字吗?”

“我有一个什么——”托尼张口结舌。

-

两人乘车回到了复仇者大厦，彼得尽他所能地解释了所有发生在他身上的事，同时又没有透露托尼将在8年后死去的事。他告诉了托尼关于蜘蛛博士、时间机器的复制品、皮姆粒子、以及他所知道的时空机工作细节。他讲述了自己是如何从一个宇宙穿越到另一个宇宙的，而它们之间唯一的共同点就是他与昆汀·贝克之间有着不可思议的联系。托尼，一直令人惊讶的安静听着。

就在这时，推特上出现了几条看到蜘蛛侠的推文，证实了当时在皇后区也存在着一位彼得·帕克。

当他们到达大厦时，托尼不得不偷偷把他带进实验室，不让其他的复仇者知道托尼这么快就下定了招募他们宇宙中彼得·帕克的决心。而如果现在没人看见他，那就不用多解释了。幸运的是，大厅里似乎没有人，所以他们很容易就进入了实验室的私密空间。

“好吧，为什么是贝克?为什么是我AI团队中的魔术师，他和你是什么关系，蜘蛛侠?”

彼得兴高采烈的在一张空桌子旁坐下。“我不知道我可以在不完全改变未来的情况下告知你这个。他，呃，在我心里多少算是个坏蛋，不过说到这，你能不能不要因为他跟我调情而解雇他，斯塔克先生?严格来说，他什么也没做错，我知道他可能有点古怪，但他是个很有才华的人。真的，给他一个机会吧，你已经看到他的能力了。”

托尼紧盯着他，好像他疯了似的。“古怪是个不错的词，但我会用‘精神状况不稳定’。”

“托尼，求你了。”

“好吧好吧，我不会因为他和你调情而解雇他。天啊，这个来自未来的孩子突然出现在我面前，还提出了好几万个要求…”他嘟囔道，“等一下，你喜欢他吗?”

“托尼！”

“你肯定喜欢他！不过我记得你说过他是个坏蛋。”

“他确实是！”

“可你还是喜欢他！”

“请关注重点。”

“我确实正在这么做。你显然和他有着某种联系，对吧?整个宇宙都在跳跃。你说整个时空旅行都与皮姆粒子有关，不管那是什么，但这个蜘蛛博士肯定没有这种东西。所以他不得不用别的东西代替它，对吧?”

“我——是的，我想是的。”

"好吧，除了贝克，还有什么是变量中的常数?衣服吗?也许他在你口袋里放了什么东西让你不断穿梭。”

“我……手机吗?我的手机一直在我兜里。”

托尼拍了拍手。“答对了，一定是这样。把它拿出来。”

“为什么?”

“因为我想自拍，彼得。”他面无表情地说，“我要试着弄清楚，奥托博士是怎么把一整个微型宇宙穿梭机放进你后兜里的，然后看看我们能不能把它倒转回来送你回家。”

“你真的认为那会有用吗?”彼得振作起来，这是他在整个旅程中第一次看到希望。

“试一试有什么害处呢?”

彼得把电话拿了出来，不知道他是否愿意交出它。万一出了什么问题，他把电话弄丢了怎么办?他怎么联系他的贝克呢?他储存在那里的有关以前宇宙的记忆碎片呢?

“我…我要先打个电话，如果可以的话。以防万一。”

“随便。”托尼开始在他面前的纸上做笔记，他转过身去，给彼得多少留了一些隐私。

他重新打开了通话记录，发现杰米的电话号码还在不知多久以前的记录中，他的心都碎了。他摇了摇头甩开这种刺痛感，一路滑到贝克的号码，电话通了，他用脚打着拍子。

“喂?”

“嗯，是贝克吗?”

托尼在旁边的座位上发出嘘声。彼得瞪了他一眼。

“哦！彼得……你怎么知道我的电话号码的?”他听起来有些紧张。

彼得叹了口气，有点失望。这确实是贝克，只是…不是他的。

“我——没关系。我能和你见一面吗?”

“我不认为这是个好主意，孩子……”

“我不是——听着，我可以解释，一小时左右，我们在交叉厨房见，好吗?”彼得用手捂住脸。当他还待在这里的时候，他必须确保这个宇宙的贝克永远不会变成神秘客。这也许这能让这个世界的彼得少伤一次心。

“彼得，只是因为和你说话我就要失业了。”

“没有。不，你不会的。我已经解决这个问题了。我需要和你谈谈，贝克。求你了，这对我很重要。”

电话那边出现了短暂停顿，贝克似乎在思考。他只能希望他匆忙的请求听起来足以恳求他出来和他见面。

“好吧，好吧，就待一小会儿。只是因为……我也不知道因为什么，我真的不知道，但我会去的。操，我不知道……”

“待会儿见。”彼得低声说，挂断了电话。

电话一结束，他就发现自己又可以正常呼吸了。其他宇宙的人都让他觉得自己只是……走过场，但此时此刻，他觉得自己真的在改变世界。

“好吧。我把电话留给你，你自己琢磨琢磨。反正我也帮不上什么忙，如果你需要联系我，就打电话给贝克。我得去确认一下超级坏蛋还没有诞生。”

“你要离开我去约会?真的这么残忍?”

“托尼，神秘客的出现对我来说太重要了。就帮我这个忙，求你了。”

托尼转了转眼睛。“你总是这样向我提要求吗?难道我从你身上得到过什么英雄崇拜的感觉吗，孩子?”

“是的。去见见15岁的我吧，他会爱上你的。别把他拖到德国去跟美国队长对打。个人建议是考虑一下婚姻咨询。”

“你说什么?”

“再见！”

“彼得！”

“感谢你帮我这个忙我先走了拜！”

-

坐了一会儿地铁，又步行了好一会，彼得发现自己终于看到了餐厅的影子，他向贝克小跑过去。他正随意地靠在一边，穿着那件早些时候彼得看到他时穿着的高领毛衣，那件衣服让他神魂颠倒。

他挥手以引起贝克的注意。

“贝克！嘿，我希望你没有等太久。”

“不，这没什么，我也刚到。”

“我真的很高兴你能来。”彼得微笑着，拂去脸上的头发。“我不敢相信你会……”

“我也不敢，我也不知道我为什么会在这里。天啊，我只是觉得你太有吸引力了。我不由自主地想靠近你，彼得，我一点头绪也没有。天哪，这会毁了我的事业。”他垂下头，交叉双臂发出叹息。

“哦，该死，对之前的事我真的很抱歉。我真的22岁了，我发誓。托尼只是有点保护欲过剩，而且……是的。”

昆汀伤心地笑了笑。“没关系，我相信你……我相信你会解决这件事的，但是，呃，你是怎么认识托尼的?”

“我们一起工作，他在我15岁的时候招募了我。我猜他还在那时的我身上纠结。”彼得耸耸肩，这也不完全是谎言。

听到这个解释后的贝克立刻兴奋起来:“你也在斯塔克工业公司工作?这太巧了！你还叫我书呆子，你在什么部门?”

“哦，不，我更像是一个被美化过的私人实习生。我帮托尼做…复仇者的事。”彼得盯着他的拇指出神，而贝克似乎终于放松了下来。“这太酷了。你真幸运，能和那些英雄共事。我真的很高兴你已经不再是15岁了。真对不起，我那阵被这件事吓坏了。”

“没关系的。我和托尼谈过了，他真的不会解雇你，我保证。”

“谢谢你，孩子。”昆汀拉开餐厅的门，“既然这样的话，那我们可不可以先进去?”

-

他们吃了晚饭，彼得可以发誓说，他真的看到昆汀对托尼·斯塔克的怨恨消失了。

昆汀很棒，他很聪明，而且他说的完全正确。人工幻境可以改变未来，有了斯塔克工业的资助和设施，彼得知道昆汀可以为这个世界做一些真正的好事。

即使这意味着他很可能再也见不到这个宇宙中的彼得·帕克。

但也许这才是最好的结果。

不过，托尼说的精神不稳定并不是夸大其词。贝克确实有点脾气，但这依然在他的接受范围内。

跟这个贝克吃晚饭，还是在自己对他了解这么多的情况下，而他在贝克眼里简直就是个陌生人，这真是有点疯狂。

“——真的很喜欢你，彼得。”

他一边用手拄着头，一边摆弄着盘子里的樱桃番茄。

他还会像这样和贝克共进晚餐吗?

等一下。

“什么?”

贝克从座位上直起身子，示意要结账。“我真的想更多地了解你。你聪明风趣，能理解我说的每一句话，真是太难以置信了，你能跟上我每一句话的进度。我知道，当我开始讲这些工作时，连我的其他同事都受不了。”

彼得在贝克的夸赞中脸红了。

贝克继续说了下去，“你真是太了不起了……我真的很高兴今晚能见到你。”

“我也是。”

女服务员把帐单递给贝克，他连看都没看一眼就付了帐。

“真绅士。”彼得揶揄道。

“你这么想?”

“当然。”

-

他们在已经关闭的中央公园里散步，这可能是这个贝克这辈子做过的最违法的事了，管他呢。

贝克和他在桥上赛跑，彼得假装掉进了下面的湖里，把贝克吓了一跳。

虽然和他一起度过的时光很轻松有趣，但他知道他必须得告诉贝克一些关于他的“处境”的事情。说真的，他必须把一切都告诉他，因为他知道自己很快就要离开了。他不可能让贝克留在这，去追求一个真正只有15岁的他，如果他碰到他的话。

他怎么说才不会听起来不像个疯子呢?

“你在想什么，彼得?”贝克在他旁边的秋千上轻轻地来回摇晃着。除了青蛙、蟋蟀的叫声和秋千的丁当声，广场上一片死寂。

“你不会相信的，”他诚实地回答。

“我可以试试。”

彼得笑了起来，两腿向前摆动着，以便于自己荡的更高。“好了好了，如果我告诉你我来自另一个宇宙，或者时间轴。我在每个地方只呆一天，而且……”他想了一秒钟，“我想你想的几乎不能呼吸。”

“我会说你疯了。”

“嗯，是吗?”他若有所思地说。“我的意思是，考虑到我的情况，你肯定是会这么说的，但是贝克，现在皇后区真的有另一个彼得·帕克，他真的只有15岁。这儿同时存在着两个彼得。”

“在餐厅你是不是趁我不注意偷喝了更多的酒?”

“我明天就要走了。”彼得在地上拖着脚步，慢慢地踢动一块石头。

“你为什么要告诉我这些?”

“我只是想让你知道。”他低声说。

贝克目不转睛地看着他。彼得甚至没法想象他的内心在想些什么，他看起来好像想说点什么，或者他又想告诉彼得他疯了，但他没有，他只是盯着他。

贝克的电话突然响了，打破了寂静。

“是给我的。”

彼得看着贝克把电话拿出来，然后看也没看就递给了他。这是个未知号码，也对，贝克没理由会有托尼的私人电话号码。

不过他现在有了。

“你好?”

“是我，孩子。你应该尽快回来，你的手机根本就不能用了。这不是技术故障或其他什么东西。就像，就像它根本不存在一样。这听起来可能没有任何意义，但我认为它必须在你附近才能运作。”

“你还没弄明白是吗?”彼得平静地问。

“我真的很抱歉，孩子。这至少需要我专心致志一周。"

“好吧。”他低声说。“好吧，我会回来的，然后让我们再看看我们能在剩下的几个小时内得出什么结论，好吗?”

“好的，一会儿见。”

“再见，托尼。”

彼得把贝克的电话还给了他。

“你还好吧?”

他停止了摆动身躯。“我不知道。”

这也不完全是真话，他确实知道他不好，他一点也不好。他不知道为什么他认为托尼能在一天内修好它，但他就是觉得托尼可以，因为他是托尼…结果就好像他一直在原地打转一样，他对自己的处境的认识并不比一开始更明智。

贝克站起来，抱着他安慰他。“嘿。一切都会好的。”

彼得仍在秋千上坐着，头靠在贝克的小腹上，双手拍打着秋千上的链条。“我是说真的。我只想回家，但我就是做不到，没人知道为什么。我他妈的希望能和你一直呆在一起，但我也做不到。我从来就不知道该怎么办。”他抽泣着，把头埋进贝克的夹克里。“我甚至都不知道到底什么才是真的了。”

“彼得，我也许不知道你想表达什么意思，但我绝对相信你。连雷神都确实存在，所以我看不出时空穿梭有什么不可能。现在我们都知道些什么?你来自另一个维度，明天就会离开。”

“是的。”

“但是现在，你在这里。”

“是的。”

“和我在一起。”

“嗯哼。”

贝克在他的头顶上轻轻地吻了一下。

“你感觉到了吗，彼得?”

“嗯。”

“眼下的一切都是真实的。”他把彼得拉了起来，用胳膊包住他，把他的下巴搁在他的卷发上。

“我喜欢你，这也是真的。”他出手去和彼得十指交叉。“我不知道明天会发生什么，我也不在乎昨天发生了什么。但现在，我和你在一起，这是有生以来我体验到的最真实的感觉。”

彼得抬起头去吻他。

-

贝克陪他走到地铁站。他不得不坐着往南的那辆回家，而彼得则不得不坐上那辆与他方向相反的车。

他看着贝克走进他的车厢，看着门在他身后关上。当汽车开动时，他轻轻挥手，看到贝克透过玻璃说了句“再见”。

他看着他离开。

“再见，贝克。”


	13. End of Watch

他坐在一个肮脏的小巷里，穿着一件对他来说尺码太大的连帽衫，大腿上的牛仔裤有点紧。他紧张得浑身打战，但同时又感到精力充沛，好像一切都尽在他的掌控中。他感觉很好。

他低头看了看自己的连帽衫，白色的粉末斑斑点点的点缀在他的右边袖子上，他的手本能地去摸那个口袋，他发现那个熟悉的袋子几乎是空的。他知道自己正在从那种巅峰状态上滑落，他已经有了那种暴躁易怒的预感，很快就会开始渴望再来一次。

哦，天哪。

在进入这个宇宙的第一刻钟，他就非常清楚地意识到自己正在吸毒。这糟透了。

他的手机响了。

彼得从后面的口袋里把它掏了出来，一想到这样一部闪亮的新手机在黑市上的价钱，他就忍不住去咬嘴唇。这至少够他撑上几天了，它可以换上1到2克的毒品，反正他爸爸会买个新的给他。

他猛地从这种想法中挣脱出来。卖掉他的电话?他记起了它所代表的一切，把这个想法推到了脑后。他不能失去它。

等一下，他爸爸?

他甩去这个想法，不去理会砰砰直跳的心脏，划过了那个绿色光标。

“你好?”

“他妈的，终于。已经过了好几天了，没时间寒暄了。你到底在哪里？现在是哪一年?发生了什么?上次打电话的是谁，为什么他的声音像我?”

贝克。

真正的贝克，不是他在各个宇宙上见到的赝品，甚至也不是内战时间轴上的贝克，而是他的昆汀·贝克。

他的。

彼得从他的语气中可以分析出他很恼火、生气、困惑。鉴于贝克听起来那么心烦意乱，而且他实际上是在等另一个电话，他知道他不能再在繁文缛节上浪费时间了。

“怎么了?”贝克打断了他的思路，问道。

“什么。”

“你说的‘我的’。那是什么?”

"没什么，听着，我现在没时间。我在等一个电话。我在加州某个角落的小巷里，感觉就像，我不知道，2012年?可能是吧?上次你在和比利说话。他和你长得一样，但他是来自另一个世界的职业拳击手。我现在在穿越宇宙。我之前告诉过你吗?我想我也许说过，但是我不记得了。我在每个宇宙最多呆一天，除了有一次我被唐尼困住了一整个月。唐尼和你长得也一样，但更年轻，就像我这么大。我还是不知道这是怎么回事。不管怎么说，猜猜每个宇宙中都有谁?是你！我能给你的信息就只有这些了，我可以挂了吗?我的供货商应该马上就到了。”

彼得不耐烦地敲着脚，感觉就像他一口气说出了这一切，也许确实是这样的。

他不想挂断电话，真的不想。事实上，他对贝克的来电欣喜若狂，但在他的内心深处有一颗散发着黑气的种子，提醒他等待他的供货商来电。这是一个他不能错过的电话，他的供货商，供货商，供货商。

他在大学里遇到这个卑鄙的家伙，并短暂地约会过。但他爸爸非常讨厌他。

这个宇宙同化他的速度比他想象的要更快。

“你没事吧，孩子……?供货商?等等，你是说我出现在每个宇宙里吗?因为这是一个很重要的情报。”

“是的。”

“只有我吗?”

“嗯。托尼露过一两次面。噢，我还在太空一号见到了韦德，嘿，他真的很棒。”

“当我在试图救你的时候，你能不能表现出一点点感激之情呢?那为什么总是我呢?你说的‘棒’是什么意思?”

“我的意思是，那是一段美好时光，贝克。我也不知道你他妈的为什么老是出现，你到底想不想带我回家?”

“我在努力，彼得！你认真的告诉我，你真的跟死侍上床了吗?我正在帮你，麻烦你把注意力放在重要的事情上。”他咬着牙回复。

“怎么了，你在吃醋吗?我没跟死侍睡过，我跟罗伊·亚当斯，还有大卫医生睡过。对了，那就是你。与此同时，他正漂在太空中。”他说个不停，开始后悔说过的每句话。

“彼得！集中注意力！天哪，你到底是怎么了?你为什么像个混蛋?”

他把拳头握紧又松开，然后叹了口气，试图平息自己的紧张。昆汀的问题确实激怒了他。彼得觉得自己至少有点权力来“表现得像个混蛋”，考虑到他承受了这么大的压力，他不知道为什么贝克不能理解他。

“为什么?我来告诉你为什么，因为我已经穿过了十几个该死的宇宙，我他妈的想回家！我至少死过两次，还被车撞飞，那一次你也在场。哦，你知道还有什么吗，贝克?我现在非常生气，因为在这个宇宙里，我显然还有他妈的毒瘾！”

“你以为我在干什么?窝在沙发上玩我的手指头吗?我一星期来一直在找你！我终于打通了你的电话，却要听你兴奋的告诉我你在他妈的三人行！”

“你认为这是我自己愿意的?！我就这样出现在这个宇宙里！我只想回家，真该死！”

彼得喘着气，手指在膝盖上胡乱打着拍子。

操，他渴望再来一次。

他把电话夹在肩膀上，然后从口袋里拿出那个小袋子。只要看到它，知道自己已经有了准备之后，他胸口那阵疯狂就会平静下来。他又叹了口气，集中精神，把头倚在身后的砖墙上。把袋子举高以遮挡阳光。

当贝克陷入沉默时，他悄悄屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地挑选着接下来要说的话。他应该道歉。

“听着，对不起，我只是……很想你。”他含着泪盯着毒品说。

他真的不想这么做，因为他知道贝克就在另一端听着。无论他的大脑有多么渴望，他都不想去吸一口可卡因，他不想吸他妈的毒。

他只是想让贝克知道他要做什么，让他停止糟蹋自己的身体，告诉他一切都会好起来的。

也许他没有听见。

“我——”

“我在听。”

他的回答没有任何感情色彩，不带一点彼得已经习惯了的温柔。他紧闭双眼，不知道自己能承受得了这句话带来的刺痛。

和所有其他的贝克在一起的时候，他们都宠着他，爱着他。这把他惯坏了，这使他很容易忘记他的贝克是什么样子。

他的贝克不喜欢他。

他的贝克想过杀他。

他的贝克是他的敌人。

他的贝克恨他。

如果他真的喜欢过他，他现在就应该快速行动起来了，毕竟他们已经在一起纠缠这么多年了。

操，他的贝克毕竟已经变成了神秘客。不然他现在也不会处在这种境地里了。

“我会试着通过你的手机在多元宇宙中追踪你，但你必须保持在线。你到底想不想回家?”

“你想让我回家吗?”他哽咽道。

“你认真的吗?彼得，现在不是什么解决我们感情问题的好时候。”

“现在还有‘我们’吗?”

他听到了一声警笛鸣响，这是它驶进小巷口之前的信号。他转过头去，但巷子里已经没有其他出口了，只有一堵光秃秃的砖墙。他不可能爬上任何一堵墙而不被人看见，他死定了。

“哦，操。”彼得嘶嘶地说，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

“怎么了?”

“我觉得我的供货商出卖了我。”

“供货商?你真的在吸毒吗?另外你在那个世界里只待了不到一天，你从哪认识的这个毒贩?还有——哦，天哪，彼得，你真的要被捕了吗?”

“是的，我想是的。贝克，关于供货商的事我以后再告诉你。我要好好在我的新记忆里找找脱身的办法了，如果真能找到的话。”

他把手机夹在下巴和肩膀之间，快速把那袋可卡因塞进内裤的腰带里，警车停了下来，昆汀走了出来。他剃了光头，鼻梁上放着一架飞行员墨镜，他大力摔上门……

彼得咽了口口水。

他穿着制服。

这太性感了。

“哦，天哪。又是你，贝克。”他对着电话小声说。

“我?是另一个宇宙的我吗?”

“是的，就是在另一个宇宙里的你。妈的，这太不合时宜了，但是穿着制服的你看起来很性感。”彼得呜咽起来。

“你他妈的在跟我开玩笑吗?”

“我不是在开玩笑。哦，天哪，我想让他把我铐起来，把我猛摔在他的前盖上。我说个不停。我很抱歉。”

“你一到家，我们就立刻他妈的好好谈谈这事。我又要失去信号了，但我会一直追踪你，如果我打电话，你一定要接，明白吗?除非你想被继续困在多元宇宙里中，直到永远。慎重你的选择，努力救你的人是我，小混蛋，所以你最好——”

“好了好了，可以了，继续追踪我。有什么可以帮你的吗，警官?”他把手机塞进帽衫口袋，漫不经心地靠在墙上，冷漠的翘起一条腿。

“哦，现在是‘警官’了，是吗?”警察贝克大声笑着，离他越来越近。

彼得无法阻止自己露出傻笑。“是的，先生”。

他记得这是谁，“他”记得。

警官布莱恩·泰勒，来自本地警察局。表面看起来很难说话，但他们之间已经有过很多次互动了。如果你愿意的话，也可以把它称作协议。

“你的毒贩又把你出卖了，你真该考虑下戒毒了，孩子。”

当布莱恩走近时，彼得几乎无法抑制自己的哭腔，布莱恩把他挤在自己的身体和墙壁之间，得意的笑容渐渐消退。哦，对了，他清楚的想起了他们的互动方式。

“对不起，先生。”他低声说，抬眼去看那个高个子警官。“我不会——”

还没等他说完，布莱恩就像一头野兽似的扑到他身上，用力咬着他连帽衫领口处裸露的皮肤，熟练的让彼得发出呜咽和呻吟。他舔了舔彼得的锁骨，彼得则大力抓住他的肩章。“警官，这次你打算逮捕我吗?”他贴到他耳边吐着气说。

他的父亲已经贿赂了洛杉矶警察局，让他们别理睬他的儿子。之后被警官布莱恩·泰勒逮捕则纯属巧合。他显然已经休假了一段时间，没有收到这条通知。

你最好看看当布莱恩所有的上司都决定把彼得释放时他脸上的表情。

然而布莱恩一直在追捕他，每次在街上看到他时都会停车逮捕他，不管他做了什么，只是为了把他惹毛。不过他们再也没有像第一次那样闹回警局。彼得不记得具体细节了，但这种模式很快就变成了肉体关系。

“我正在考虑，”布莱恩靠在他的脖子上小声说。“要不要把你带到我的警车后座，把你铐起来，然后告诉你你现在到底有多淘气，宝贝?”

“布莱恩，你真的太混蛋了。”

警官把他转过身去，单手把他按在墙上，强迫他把屁股撅起来。“我现在要搜你的身，孩子，给我张开你的腿。”

彼得两腿并拢，发出一声嗤笑。“我想我很了解我的权利，先生。”

当布莱恩轻松地把他的腿踢开时，他倒吸了一口冷气。他那高大的身躯紧贴在彼得的背上，在他的颈后纵情亲吻。

“我不喜欢你今天的表现，也许我还是应该把你带回警局去。让你爸爸来保释你什么的。”他用力把彼得的手拉到背后，一次用手铐铐住一只。

“哦，不，请不要。”彼得傻笑着，假装呜咽了两声，嘲弄地扭动着他的屁股。“我什么都愿意做，警官。求求你，别打电话给我爸爸。”

布莱恩突然笑场了，他大笑起来。“我恨你，孩子。”

“不，你不是。”彼得小声说，更多的是在为自己着想。他不知道如果这个贝克也不喜欢他，他那因毒品而略显脆弱的神经还能不能受得了。

“你说得对。”他微笑着，力道松懈了一点。彼得松了一口气，差点儿倒在地上。“宝贝，这是什么颜色的?”

“绿色。”他不假思索地回答。他不知道绿色是什么意思，但他的身心似乎都很投入，所以他也不在乎了。

“好孩子。”

布莱恩拽着他被铐着的手腕往后拉，砰地一声把他按在汽车的引擎盖上。彼得被撞得哼了一声，但他发现已经很紧的牛仔裤裆部正在变得越来越紧。如果彼得转过头来，他可以看到他那已然意乱情迷的瞳孔倒映在军官的飞行员眼镜上，而贝克正在抽出他的腰带，然后是制服纽扣。

“…快上车。”

“是的，先生”。

当布莱恩把他领到车里，让他先趴在座位上，两脚伸出的时候，彼得听到他口袋里的电话线终于断了。

他没有理会，还戴着手铐的双手摸索着自己的牛仔裤，尽全力想把裤子脱下来。在挣扎中，手机从他的帽衫口袋里滑了出来，落在了他头旁边的座位上。“该死的紧身牛仔裤。”他嘟囔着，竭尽全力地在不用手的情况下从裤子里钻出来，他的屁股在座位上蹭来蹭去。

这根本没用。

布莱恩笑了起来，帮彼得脱下裤子，一个银色的小锡纸包咬在他的嘴里。当他的内裤被扯下时，那袋可卡因掉了出来，唔，他被抓包了。

“彼得…”布莱恩发出警告的声音，“我们说过这件事，你却不听我的。我要惩罚你。”

“请。”他期待的深呼吸了一大口。

牛仔裤一脱掉，布莱恩就伏到后座上，爬到他身上，他的阴茎挂在裤子外面。他用牙齿撕开安全套的包装纸，把它吐在一边。

彼得一边看着布莱恩把安全套套在他的阴茎上一边呜咽着，他想切身感受一下布莱恩。

“安全第一，宝贝，你知道规则的。”他眨眨眼，把两根手指塞进彼得的嘴里。

当他觉得它们够光滑时，他就把手指拉了出来，立刻将它们塞进了彼得的屁股。这很疼，而且彼得肯定没准备好这么快就容纳了第二根手指，他认为这是对他惩罚的一部分。“把我皮带上的润滑油拿出来，好吗?”布赖恩低声说，一边分开手指，一股兴奋的震颤沿着他的脊柱传了下来。

“好吧，好吧。我想我可以试试。”彼得咕哝着扭动身体，尽力让戴着手铐的手够到地面。

费了好大的劲，他才摸索着找到布莱恩的多功能腰带，他轻车熟路的打开一个袋子，从里面拿出了一瓶旅行装的润滑油。布莱恩抽出手指，啪的一声把它打开，挤了一大坨出来。他盖上瓶子，把它丢到地上，搓搓手给自己润滑。

“您很急吗，警官?”彼得心满意足地扭动着屁股，布莱恩则把涂了润滑油的手指塞回了洞里。

“我应该去巡逻街道惩罚坏人，宝贝，你知道我不能待太久。”他把手指伸进伸出，尽可能地让彼得身子放松。

“我是一个坏人，而你在惩罚我。所以你还是在做你的工作。”

“你这个淘气的小东西。”布莱恩最后一次把手指尽可能深地按进去。他弯下身去吻彼得的脖子，手指滑了出来，彼得发出了一声低低的哀鸣。“准备好了吗，宝贝?”

“是的，求求你。“彼得呼噜。“来吧，妈的，警官。我需要它，我需要你。”

“嘘，坏孩子没资格提出要求。”

布莱恩后退了几步，站在车外，把彼得拉过来，调整他的屁股高度，以达到一个他进入的完美角度。

“对不起，先生。”

更让他欲火焚身的是，他还穿着制服。天哪，他穿那身制服真好看，

“好孩子。”布莱恩把自己放在了彼得的穴口上方，双手紧握着他的胯部，故意只探进一个头部，再也没有往深处推进。

彼得努力去向后追逐快感来源，但每当他起身时布莱恩都快速退开了。最后，他再也无法把自己的屁股撅的更高，特别是在他的双手仍然被铐在背后的情况下。

“布莱恩，求你了……”他抱怨道。

“我不知道，彼得，你认为你配得上我的鸡巴吗?鉴于你这么淘气?”他把火热的坚挺放在彼得的臀瓣间摩擦。

他痛苦的努力着，流淌下的汗珠几乎把警车的后座都浸湿了。愉悦的解脱如此接近，但又永远不够接近。他能感觉到布莱恩的阴茎在他的穴口摩擦，在抽身前几乎算是吻了吻他的边缘，这使他欲罢不能。

“我很抱歉！”他哽咽。“求你了，我只是——求你了，我需要你。操我——操我吧，先生，求你了。”

“我喜欢听你求我。”布赖恩靠进车里低声说，双臂把他锁在车座上，胸口把彼得戴着手铐的手不舒服的压在背上。布莱恩的呼吸在他的耳边呼出灼热的气息，他站在彼得双腿间，平稳的沉到他的屁股里。

他们同时呻吟起来，当他把布莱恩完全吞没进去时，彼得感到完全的心满意足，好像他生来就该趴在他身下满足他需求似的。

布莱恩没有浪费时间，不停地进进出出，每次插入都达到一个新的深度，但节奏也慢了一些。

他变得越来越慢，越来越深，越来越慢.....这种折磨人的模式不断重复，他那轻轻跳动的阴茎在他体内搏动，胯部紧贴着他的屁股。“你能感觉到我在你里面吗?”

“能，”他喘息着，上下扭动着自己的臀部，试图把自己转过去，布莱恩一只手抓在他的小腹，让他保持不动。“耐心点，宝贝。”

布莱恩从车里爬了出来，阴茎还埋在彼得的屁股里。

与此同时，彼得注意到他的手机在旁边无声地亮了起来。

他妈的贝克又打电话来了，他一定得接这个电话，反正贝克是这么说的。

他妈的。

贝克已经在生他的气了，彼得不想让事情变得更糟，而仅仅只因为他没接这个其实他可以接到的电话。

也许部分原因是出于他的恶意，也许他想让贝克知道他错过了什么，也许他想让贝克听到他在布莱恩身下的尖叫呻吟。

他用鼻子刷了一下应答按钮，然后用牙咬着把手机翻转过来，这样布莱恩就看不到黑暗的后座上闪亮的屏幕。

不过，这似乎不是什么问题，因为布莱恩根本就没有注意到。他的眼睛紧盯着彼得扭动的屁股，然后用力打了一巴掌过去。

彼得惊讶地叫了起来。

这确实是属于计划之外了。

他几乎错过了电话里贝克问:“你还好吗?”的声音，但即使他听到了，他也会闭上眼睛，不加理会。

“我差点忘了我说过要惩罚你，但我现在决定用我的鸡巴来代替了。你觉得怎么样，宝贝?”

“——谢谢你，先生。”彼得嘶哑着嗓子说，当另一巴掌打在他屁股上时，他发出一声小小的尖叫。

“颜色?”

“绿色。”

“很好，你表现的太好了，彼得。”他又打了他一巴掌，比上次更用力，因为他又开始扭动臀部了。痛苦和快乐交织在一起，这很难受，彼得只能哀泣着。“再打两次?”

他点了点头。

布莱恩打了他一巴掌，和上次一样用力。他用一只手抚摸着他屁股上火辣辣的红痕来安慰他，加快了他的撞击，而彼得只能哽咽着发出阵阵呻吟。

他无法控制他自己，即使知道贝克肯定在偷听。但这却让他更想发声。天哪，他希望贝克在听。

“再来一个，彼得，你能受得了吧?”

“可以，警官。”彼得低喘着，弓起他的背，把他的屁股往后推以迎合布莱恩的攻击。当布莱恩举起手，在同一个地方用力打下的时候。彼得嚎啕大哭，眼泪顺着他的脸流下来，抽插的水声被布莱恩一遍又一遍拍打他的屁股的响声所取代。

“就是这样，你做到了，宝贝。操，你太完美了。你真的紧的要命，我爱死和你做爱的感觉了。”布莱恩不停的说着，他把彼得重新按回警车后座上。

“——先生，求求你，快一点，求你了。”彼得呻吟着，布莱恩细细地舔着他脖颈皮肤下的一条血管，大声吮吸着下巴下面的一个小小伤疤。他甚至不知道他说的话是否真的有意义，他只知道他现在非常需要听到这个。

布莱恩呻吟着。“妈的，听听你自己在说什么，宝贝，你可真是个小荡妇，你叫的也太好听了。”

“对不起，先生，我很抱歉。”他呜咽着，回过头去吻那个警察。

他们撕咬着彼此的嘴唇，发出牙齿的撞击声和湿漉漉的吮吸声，布莱恩的攻势突然变得很快，他知道他快到了。

“你真漂亮，彼得。”他低声说，“你太完美了，来吧，射给我，宝贝。”

彼得尖叫着高潮了，呻吟着说了一串语无伦次的话，而布莱恩也在追赶着他的高潮。

这可能只是他的想象，但彼得可以发誓他听到贝克在电话里呻吟自己的名字，或者是布莱恩。他现在晕头转向的，根本分不清谁是谁了。

他把头靠在座位上，对着电话气喘吁吁，像祈祷一样一遍又一遍地低声念着“贝克”。该死的布莱恩·泰勒，如果只听他的低吼和呻吟，很容易就能假装他是贝克，何况他们还有那么多相似之处。当布莱恩的阴茎最后一次插入他的身体时，他最后喊了一声。

“贝克……”

布莱恩给了他最后几次缓慢的抽插，然后才慢慢地滑出来。

“你帮了我大忙，彼得。”布莱恩从车后座爬起来，把自己塞回裤子里，然后跪下来亲吻彼得的大腿。“真是个好孩子。让我们把你清理干净，宝贝。”

“好。”彼得说。

布莱恩取下避孕套，绑起来丢进小巷的某个地方。他掏出一袋湿巾擦去彼得胸前和座位上的精液，然后帮他把紧身牛仔裤重新提回腰间。

“好了，宝贝。你太棒了，让我把你的手铐解开。”

彼得默默的感谢了他，他的手臂终于放松了下来，手腕也可以转动了。

布莱恩在他旁边坐了下来。他拂去彼得脸上汗津津的头发，在他额头上最后吻了一下，手臂紧紧绕在他的腰上，“我认为这是一次非常彻底的全身检查。”

彼得推了他一把，一边平复呼吸一边忍不住发笑。“喔，好冷的笑话。”

“我知道，但我就是忍不住不在你身边打转。我得走了，宝贝。你要搭个便车吗?”

“不，我很好。谢谢你，先生。”彼得把电话放回口袋。

布莱恩温柔地吻了吻他的嘴唇。“布莱恩就很好，甜心。如果你还叫我先生，我就要再惩罚你一次了，然后我就会迟到，然后我会遇到麻烦，等等等等，你知道的。”

他把彼得从车里扶出来，忍不住又打了他那还痛着的屁股一次，惹得他大叫出声。

当他准备离开时，布莱恩再次把他拉近，最后一次吻了他的嘴唇，力气大到彼得的嘴唇隐隐作痛。“别再惹麻烦了，不然我就回来再惩罚你，你这淘气的小东西。”

“再见，警官。“彼得哼哼着说。布莱恩的脸涨得更红了，他滑回了车的前座。“顺便说一下，你的小玩具被我没收了。不要吸毒，再见，宝贝，已经开始想你了。”

他倒出了小巷，警车一眨眼就不见了。

彼得从口袋里掏出电话，举到耳边。

“喂?”

电话那头一片寂静，只有几声沉重的喘息。

“那他妈是怎么回事?”贝克喘着粗气，呻吟着说。

“什么?你告诉我一定要接你电话的。”

“然后你就，怎么说，继续做了下去?哦，他妈的。”他呼吸。

彼得生气地皱起眉头。

“你为什么要关心我和谁上床?既然我已经陷入了这种糟糕的境地，我还不如时不时地找点乐子，这有什么不对吗?”

“他的声音跟我一样，彼得。听着自己做爱会让人很不安，何况那人还算不上是真正的我。”

“你觉得我很讨厌，是吧?”

“什么?不！你明知我不是这个意思。”

“天哪，我今天过的其实还不错。你为什么在带我回家这件事上纠结个不停?如果你这么恨我，如果我是你的敌人或其他什么，回答我?”

“因为我——”

“当我没说，就……带我回家。”

“彼得——”

“你知道吗?”彼得生气的吸了口气，他不知道为什么贝克可以让他感觉这么糟糕。他发现自己之前不过是幻想过度，现在到了梦醒的时候了。他明明知道贝克的感情运行轨迹。

“不，我想我已经不在乎了。我接触过很多个不同版本的你，包括那个还没成为神秘客时的你，我想我只是忘了他们不是你，你能明白吗?他们都非常非常好，他们都很关心我。这让我几乎忘了你实际上有多恨我了。”

这似乎触发了某个开关，贝克开始在电话里大喊大叫。“你以为某个把你上完就甩的警察就是在在乎你吗?那这种表达方式也太他妈奇怪了。”

是的，他知道，他当然知道，当布莱恩匆匆完成润滑就进入时，他知道他并不是真的爱他，而是爱他柔软的身体和他可以对他做的事情。但这并不意味着当这话被说出口时他能无动于衷。

“这已经比你给我的要多太多了！”彼得反驳道。“如果我不阻止你这周想搞的任何破坏，你甚至都不会看我一眼。”

他用力擦了擦脸上的泪痕，他不知道为什么他会指望贝克和平时那个坏脾气的神秘客有什么不同。他到底为什么要想方设法帮助他呢?

事实是，尽管这让他心痛欲绝，但事实就是这样，贝克并不喜欢他。

你也在被期待着吗?比利曾问过他。

没有，当下来看是没有。那么他为什么还要继续挣扎呢?

“不过没关系，我不会再犯同样的错误了。”

“你是什么意思?彼得？回答我——-”

他挂了电话，把手机塞回口袋，掏出那袋没被搜走的可卡因。

如果布莱恩认为他会把所有鸡蛋都放在一个篮子里，那他就大错特错了。搜寻工作可没有他想象的那么彻底。

他把剩下的白粉倒在袖子上，低下头去用力吸气。

药效来得很快，一股平静的活力瞬间袭上他的心头。

他又坐回了小巷。

他不需要昆汀·贝克了，因为所有的非贝克都更喜欢他。

他不想回家了。


	14. Highway

彼得抬起头，鼻子差点撞洒面前的饮料。酒吧里的喧闹把他吵醒了，他来这多久了?

酒吧很暗，几乎没有灯光，但是噪音很大。只稍稍瞥一眼顾客，他就发现了好几个看上去不太可靠的人在这边闲逛，但大部分人都是自己一个人呆着，此外再没什么特别的，反正彼得是这么认为的。这就是为什么他差点错过了坐在靠窗位置上的那群人。

差点，就是说他并没有错过他们，即使他非常想。彼得看到一个年轻得多，看起来非常任性的贝克坐在那张桌子朝向他的这一侧。

他们进行了一次简短的目光接触，彼得困惑地将头歪向一边，而贝克立即将目光移开，低头去看盘子里的汉堡，很快害羞地抬起头与他再次对视。

他张开嘴唇，嘴角翘起，露出那个熟悉的可爱的、调皮的微笑。

彼得想挥一挥手，但他的手刚抬起来不过几英寸，电话就响了。

贝克。

他突然站了起来，翻遍了口袋找电话，匆忙中把苏打水撒到了吧台上，还把连帽衫的前襟都打湿了。他边骂着脏话边掏出手机。

“老兄，认真的吗?”坐在他旁边的男人站了起来，他的右半边身子都被碳酸饮料打湿了。吧台后面的女服务员冲过去递给他一块抹布，但他没有接，他的朋友们在他身后放声大笑，他尴尬的脸都红了，“小心一点你会死吗?”

“哦，真的很抱歉，我不是故意的——”他震惊的向地面倒了下去，意识到那人推了他一下。

彼得轻松地站了起来，上一个宇宙带来的影响已经消失殆尽。他打量着这个人，几乎忘记了他把手机塞进了裤子上的哪个兜。那家伙很年轻，有点矮胖，有点像他以前踢的足球。彼得知道他可以轻而易举的把他打翻在地。

但他没这么做，他举起双手，“嘿，伙计，坐下来，没必要为打翻的东西哭泣——哇！”他勉强躲过了一次向他脸上挥来的拳头。坐在他们周围的大多数人都离开了，不是不想参与，就是不想帮忙。虽然他并不需要别人帮助，但是看到这么冷漠的反应多少还是让他心寒。

随便啦。无论如何，他都得离开这。彼得举起双手表示投降，转身就走。他不想在餐厅里跟别人打架。他还没来得及跑远，就听到一声怒吼，然后自己就被摔在了地上。

“想逃跑吗?”意识到是刚才那个足球把他扑倒了，彼得的脑子里掠过一丝烦闷。

椅子在地上刮来刮去，越来越多的人站了起来，有些人挤得更近了，有些人干脆就离开了大厅。那家伙没有放开他，彼得把胳膊肘往后一甩抵住他的下巴。他用一只大手把彼得脸向下按在地板上，一只膝盖压在背上以便把他固定住。彼得快速滚到一边，猛踢他的肋骨。最后有人把他从混战中拉了出来。他们把他拉到了室外，他没有再继续反抗。“你还好吗?”她问，彼得拨开脸上的头发，好更清楚地看看她，“嗯，还行。我是说，是的，我很好。”

她很漂亮，乌黑的头发，锐利而自信的棕色眼睛，这和她深褐色的风衣搭配起来相当迷人。

他把目光移开，意识到她和贝克是一伙的。把他从那个大块头身边扯走的是一个黑头发的男人，他的头发剪成莫霍克样式，那双蓝色的眼睛里有一种熟悉的东西，彼得说不清楚。贝克站在另一边，彼得几乎认不出来他了，但那是不可能的。在和他的朋友们一起冲出门外之前，他在那家伙的肚子上踢了最后一脚，彼得还记得那头蓬松的头发在酒吧浑浊的空气里挥舞起来的弧度。

“嘿，你还好吗?”他问道，有点上气不接下气。“他真是个没有安全感的混蛋。”

“我没事，他其实没真的打到我。但谢谢你为我报仇，我想。”彼得笑了笑。

贝克也对他微微一笑。“呃。我是派洛特，这是卡西。我们应该怎么称呼你?”

他的声音里有一种彼得说不清楚的东西。他的声音沙哑、断断续续，说起话来慢悠悠的，好像在为什么事情感到害羞而不得不吞吞吐吐。

这好可爱，他真的很可爱。彼得上下打量着派洛特。他很瘦，刚才戴的绿色半透明眼镜现在被他握在手里。他放松的表情很令彼得心动。他把头发向后面拢了拢，露出一点牙齿，但又没有到露出微笑的程度。他的头发很乱，但这只能让彼得更想把手插进去替他慢慢捋顺。

“彼得。”

派洛特，他的名字是派洛特。

记住了这一点，把他和贝克区分开来就容易多了，尤其是考虑到眼下贝克是他最不愿意想到的人……

所以他就只是派洛特。

派洛特，派洛特，派洛特。

不是贝克，是派洛特。

他愿意打赌，派洛特会比贝克更爱他，而他正迫切的需要有人来爱他。于是他看向派洛特，看着他害羞地报以微笑。

派洛特的朋友回来了，拍去手上的灰尘，站在凯西旁边，近看他更眼熟了。但该死的是，他就是说不出这是谁。“哦，这是杰克。需要我们送你回你的车上吗?“派洛特好心的介绍了一下。

彼得挠着头，努力地想了一下。“我没有车。”他嘟哝着。这次，他不像在上几个宇宙中那样“记得”很多事情。他不知道这是怎么回事。

“好吧，你走运了，因为我们有！”派洛特终于笑开了，他的上排牙齿终于露了出来了。“我们有一辆敞篷车！”

杰克迷惑地看了他一眼。“派，我以为你想把人数控制在——嗷?”卡西用胳膊肘推了他一下，让他闭嘴，她意味深长的扬了扬眉毛。

“哦，别这样，杰克，再多一个人也没什么大不了的。你说呢，彼得?”

“这太棒了，如果你们不介意的话。”

-

他们的车是1972年产的蒙特卡洛。它甚至不真的是一辆敞篷车，只是看起来像是有人用锯把它的车篷锯掉了。据凯西说，杰克差不多就是这么做的。

“嘿，杰克，你和卡西坐在后面吧?多少小睡一会。让我来开车。”

“你——真的吗?”杰克难以置信地举起双手。

“什么，你不想和我坐一起吗?”卡西揶揄道，跳过车门坐到后面。“也不是……”杰克嘟囔着，跟在她后面。“派洛特和我总是坐在前面。”

彼得咯咯地笑了起来，心满意足地坐到了副驾驶的座位上。他看得出来，派洛特以为自己没在看他，然而自己却在羞涩的偷看他一眼又一眼。好像是在等待什么似的。

“车不错。”彼得大方的上下打量他，舔了舔他的嘴唇。在这样的挑逗下，派洛特显得局促不安，在停车场的黑暗中，他那涨得通红的脸几乎被彼得忽略掉了。

“谢谢你，这车是我的。”杰克抱着膀，用简洁的语调回答。“我们可以走了吗?”

“放松，杰克，我们现在就出发。”驾驶员一边含糊地说，一边让汽车咆哮起来，他又瞥了一眼彼得，想看看他的反应。

“我们要去哪里?”彼得拨弄着安全带，发现它早就失去了实际作用后，他一点也不惊讶。“我们只是在兜风。”派洛特笑着说。

他踩下油门，蒙特卡洛在碎石路上挣扎着以获得牵引力，然后全速前进，急转弯回到州际公路上。这确实有点危险，但彼得发现，当他们沿着空旷的道路疾驰时，他也难以自制的和其他人一起兴奋的欢呼起来。

-

车行驶了还不到一个小时，杰克和卡西就挤在车后座上睡着了，卡西靠在杰克身上，杰克靠在车门上。这很能说明问题，尤其是考虑到杰克对他们之前不那么隐晦的眼神交流的反应。

“我想他喜欢你。”彼得低声说，探过身去离派洛特近一点。

“杰克?”

“是的，当我靠近你的时候，他似乎不太喜欢我。”彼得挪了挪身子躺下，把头枕在派洛特的大腿上，双脚伸出不存在的窗户。抬起头，他可以看到广阔的沙漠天空，漆黑的天鹅绒布上散落着颗颗璀璨明星。这让他想起了他旅程刚开始的时候，他拥有着自己的杰克的时候。

操，他甚至都不记得杰克长什么样子了。他肯定长得和贝克很像，但离谱的是，他们和贝克都长得很像，即使是派洛特。

他轻轻摇了摇头。不，不，他才不要去想贝克。

“什么?不可能，他只是不高兴自己没坐在前排。他几乎不让我开车。“派洛特咧嘴一笑。“另外，他不可能喜欢我，他不是……你知道，同性恋。”

最后一部分说得很轻，好像他害怕别人听见似的。

“这有什么不对吗?你是同性恋吗?”

“什么? ！不！不，我不是同性恋。”

“那么说，你喜欢女孩子?”彼得踢着他的脚，风几乎要把他的鞋子吹掉。

“嗯，也不是……我确实试过一次。我带着一个女孩回家，露西，我开车送她去上班，她给我做口活，但我从来没射过，也许只是因为她没那么性感。我在那边的餐厅认识了另一个人，她很性感，我们聊得很愉快，但你知道吗?我不想……”派洛特把一只手放在脸上去挠下巴。

“那么……你喜欢男孩子吗?”

“我不知道。也许?我从来没有尝试过这个，所以我还不知道。”

“那你愿意试试吗?”他又向前挪了挪，抬头去看派洛特，派洛特的目光从路上移开，偷偷地瞥了一眼膝上的彼得。

“你是什么意思?”他笑了。

“我是个男生，如果你愿意，我可以吸你的鸡巴，只为了证明我的猜想。你知道，看看你到底喜不喜欢男生，当然这是在你想的前提下。如果你不想我碰你，我就不会这么做。如果你觉得这太奇怪，你现在甚至就可以把我赶下车。你觉得怎么样?”

“不！不，我不会把你踢下车的，彼得，嗯……”派洛特咬着下唇，沉默的思索了一小会儿，“我真的想……我真的想试试。但我不想让你觉得我是，他妈的怪胎什么的。”

“这不奇怪。我以前也干过这事，伙计。”彼得翻过身来，用胳膊肘支撑着身体。

好吧，也许他在明知杰克喜欢派洛特的情况下对他采取了行动，但这有什么坏处呢?他和派洛特·非贝克度过了一段美好时光，杰克可以在他离开后永远拥有他，而他会在一天之内就离开这。简直是双赢。

派洛特回头瞥了一眼杰克，他靠在车门睡得正香。“你确定这是个好主意吗?”他紧张地挪动着身子。

“才不是。”彼得拉开派洛特裤子前面的拉链，把他的阴茎从平角裤里拉出来。他舔过茎身，用柔软的舌尖把它变得又烫又硬，慢慢向龟头舔过去。

派洛特重重的呼气，大腿抽搐了一下。“如果杰克醒了怎么办?”

他坐起身子，用一只手握住他的阴茎，熟练的转动手腕，让派洛特发出轻柔的叹息声，他龟头上的细缝里溢出了一滴晶莹剔透的黏液。“到时再说也来得及。”他低头舔了一下，感觉到驾驶员的脚猛踩油门，车忽地向前冲去。

杰克在后排座位上发出一声梦呓，他们俩都完全石化了，直到杰克的鼾声再次传来才松了口气。

“对不起！对不起，我刚刚——”他哽咽着说，“你能不能……再来一遍?也许这次慢一点?”

“除非你发誓你会让我们安全到家。”彼得笑了起来，“你觉得你能做到吗?”

“是的，是的，请——”他一只手握着方向盘，另一只手紧紧抓住彼得的头发。彼得弯下身子，把他的龟头含进嘴里。他感觉派洛特并不是真的在推或者拉，而仅仅是为了抓点什么在手里。

彼得哼唧着，口腔的震动使派洛特在他的嘴下紧绷起来，他缓慢的上下拉着他的头，彼得用舌头紧紧地压住他的裂口，然后一路下滑，在他的阴茎上画着图案。

“哦，操，我快射了。”派洛特呻吟着，努力不让注意力从路面上分散，彼得的头在他腿上上下摆动，他仿佛被这动作迷住了。他的指关节在方向盘上用力到泛白，眼神在路面上和在大腿上起伏的头颅之间来回交替。

彼得试着放松他的喉咙，只通过他的鼻子呼吸，他把嘴下沉到派洛特的根部，把他的阴茎纳入他的喉咙。派洛特大声地呜咽着，臀部高高抬起，彼得把他带上了高潮，爱液甚至流到他的双球上。

彼得还没来得及挪动身子，就感到派洛特把他的头发抓得更紧了一点。彼得的头发被扯了一下，他呻吟出声，当派洛特把他往下压的时候，他几乎要窒息了，他的阳具在他的喉咙里缓缓搏动。

汽车咆哮着加速前进，派洛特的脚可能又碰到了油门，他的头撞到了派洛特的胸部，彼得喘息着吐出他的阴茎，发出噗的一声，没来得及咽下去的唾液淌到了他的下巴上，他咳嗽着调整呼吸。

“对不起！对不起，我只是…我以前从来没有被别人深喉过…操，这是我第一次有这种体验。”派洛特把车开回右车道时，伸出一只手轻抚着他的头。他真他妈的高兴路上没有别人，不然他们会被骂惨的。

彼得想就派洛特对他的态度发表一点评论，但他最后还是决定闭上嘴，低头去把他的阴茎清理干净。

“我总觉得我有什么问题，因为露西以前从没让我射过，你知道吗?花花公子餐厅的女士说我有性困惑之类的问题。”他抚摸着彼得的头发，看着他把他那根已经疲软下来后的阴茎塞回裤子里。

“我不认为你有性困惑，”他耸耸肩，躺回原来的姿势，头靠在派洛特的膝盖上，眼睛望着星星，“也许你只是喜欢男孩。”

“嗯，可能吧。你作为一个男人真的很性感，你是个帅哥。你还给我口交，就像……那真的很性感。”派洛特的语速似乎比平时慢了一点，他眯着眼睛，咬着下唇，看向彼得的眼睛。

“非常感谢。“彼得笑了。他把自己撑起来，飞快地吻了一下派洛特的下巴。

“彼得，停下来。”

他迅速离开，坐直了身子。“哦，对不起，我——如果你不喜欢我就不这样做了。如果你想把这事只是放在性层面我也完全接受，嗯……”

是他操之过急了吗?也许是一个吻太超过了。他已经对非贝克过分野心勃勃了吗，他想，因为在这之前的一切非贝克都吃了这一套。操，他觉得自己像个傻瓜。

“彼得。如果你一直碰我，我就不能再开车了。我们得先暂停一下，我现在几乎不能让我们正常行驶了，就…我现在太乱了，我甚至不能停止想像把鸡巴再次放进你嘴里的感觉了，操。”

彼得眨了眨眼睛，他是真的看不出派洛特是疾言厉色还是欲求不满。

“嗯——那你为什么不让杰克开车呢?”

“我不想让他和你坐在前面……”

“嗯?”

“如果我睡着了，然后你又开始问他一些深奥的问题，最后把他的鸡巴也放进了你的嘴里，那我该怎么办?”

“我不会对我遇到的每一个人都这么做，派洛特。”彼得面无表情地说。“那你为什么不和他坐在前面，我和卡西坐在后面呢?”

“但如果我想吸他的鸡巴怎么办?”

"天啊，好吧，好吧，我们就去汽车旅馆吧"

他们找到的这件旅馆差不多是最普通的那种了。巨大的米色绿色交融的停车场上只有四辆车。派洛特找到了一间双床房，让他们四人合用。他说这比两间独立的房间要便宜，听起来蛮合理。

杰克和卡西似乎并不介意共用一个房间，卡西称这是她从来没想过的通宵派对，派洛特咯咯笑了起来，拿出一包摇头丸，分发给大家。

“没有这些魔法药丸，那就算不上是通宵派对了。”他咧嘴一笑，用手指摇晃着那个小袋。

彼得知道不该从陌生人那里吸毒，尤其是他今晚刚认识的人。他明明知道吸毒是不好的，可那是派洛特，他的眼睛睁得大大的，脸上挂着轻松的笑容。突然之间，那个两个字母的单音节单词就在他嘴边卡住了，比较起来让派洛特把药片放在他舌头上就显得容易多了。

他也给了杰克一个，但被他拒绝了，他气呼呼地说:“我就免了吧，派。你和你的新男友可以去爽一下，我要去睡一觉，这样我们中的一个明天早上就可以开车了。”

派洛特看起来有点沮丧，他耸了耸肩，给了卡西一个，虽然她也没要。他自己只得弹了一个在自己嘴里，然后躺回毛茸茸的地毯上。

直到凌晨2点，药劲才终于来袭。

开始的时候声音还比较小，只有派洛特不时发出的笑声，不过逐渐就演变成他们在地毯上打闹时发出的笑声。

他觉得自己飘飘然了起来，感觉好像一切都会好起来。他几乎无法让自己去关心他目前的困境，他的注意力过于集中在汽车旅馆的粗糙地毯上。派洛特似乎很开心，他靠在床上，摩擦着卡西身下的床单，含含糊糊地为所有在上面做过的人道歉。

“派洛特，他们是床单，他们听不懂你的话。”彼得含糊不清地说，“我想他们不会说英语。”

“哈哈，操。”派洛特抓着一根脱落的棉线，半眯着眼睛，脸上挂着微笑。

彼得撅起下嘴唇，嘴角上扬的看着派洛特去拽床单。派洛特，派洛特，派洛特。

名字错了。他的脸是贝克的，但又不完全是。派洛特说得不对，他应该叫贝克。他为什么会叫派洛特?

“你为什么叫派洛特?”“彼得眯起了双眼，“这是飞行员的意思。”

“我妈和一个飞行员上过床，可他一直不知道他的名字，所以她叫我派洛特。”派洛特咧嘴一笑，勉强露出了牙齿，“这不是什么秘密。”

这就说得通了。彼得往后一靠，头撞在地板上的力度可能比他感觉到的要大。“也许贝克根本就不喜欢男孩子，”他皱起眉头，“也许我太沉浸在自己的感情里了，我甚至没有停下来想想他是否可能会喜欢我。也许他只是异性恋，但我这么说可能只是，嗯，想象他因为一些他无法控制的情况而没法爱我，比起知道他有能力爱我却选择不爱我，这样伤害会少一点。”

“男孩。”派洛特点点头。

彼得对着天花板眨了眨眼睛，稍稍转了转头，捕捉到派洛特正处在兴头上的傻笑。

“你笑起来太可爱了……”彼得在地板上滚来滚去，碰到了派洛特的脚尖。“过来。”派洛特又咯咯地笑了起来，天哪，这傻笑好像会传染。他站起来，跪在彼得身上。

彼得闭上眼睛，微微翘起下巴，期待着他们之间的接触。他不是贝克，他也永远不会成为贝克，但是彼得愿意亲吻任何让他想起贝克的人。而派洛特正好符合要求。

他不知道他等了多久，但派洛特始终没有落下那个吻。

他倒在他身上，睡着了。

-

当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，彼得觉得他胸口好像塞满了棉花，头痛得要命。而杰克和卡西的床已经空了。

他瞥了一眼墙上的钟，马上要下午3点了。他们已经出去多久了?

他使劲眨了眨眼，又揉了揉眼睛，意识到派洛特还在他身上，几乎称得上是骑在他身上。

“早上好，派洛特。杰克和卡西呢?”他呻吟着说。

“他们在收拾行李或是吃早餐，我不在乎。我可以吻你吗，彼得?”

“对不起，什么?“彼得眨了眨眼睛。“我的意思是，可以，但你还好吗?”

派洛特俯下身来，温柔地吻着他的嘴唇，虽然带着一点不确定，但随着他把舌头探的越来越深，他的攻击性也越来越强。他把身子抽开了一会儿，等他回来的时候，彼得感觉到一粒圆形的药丸压在他的舌头上。同时，当派洛特在他身上摸来摸去的时候，他的大腿也在被一根火热的柱状物摩擦着。

“派洛特，”他重重呼吸，把一条腿绕在派洛特的腰上，一只手放在他的肩膀上，一眨眼的功夫就改变了攻势。他把药片从嘴里拿出来，注意到派洛特的瞳孔已经扩张了。

“你又嗨了?”彼得问，把药丸放回嘴里，一口吞了下去。他打算放手一搏，再坏又能坏到哪去呢?

他已经知道这事会以什么结尾了，所以当派洛特大笑着说“是的”的时候，他并不很惊讶。他叹了口气，跌跌撞撞地在最近的一张床上坐下来。派洛特紧随其后，笑着跨坐在他的大腿上。

“你在干什么?”彼得把手放在派洛特腰上以免他摔倒。

“我要你……”他低声说，轻轻地贴着彼得，把头靠在彼得的肩膀上，细细地咬他的脖子。

彼得呜咽着回应，吃下药丸后，他的头已经有点晕了。有一部分的他知道这一切都是药物反应。他知道这些药物增加了他对肢体接触的敏感度，但如果这能帮助他得到一个接近贝克的机会那他一定会毫不犹豫的服用它的。天啊，他真是太绝望了。

也许这有点离谱。

但派洛特非常可爱，他看起来就像刚被操过一样。

彼得把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，把自己的舌头伸进去舔弄。当派洛特又把一颗小药丸塞进嘴里时，他想也没想就吞下去了。

他双手捧起派洛特的屁股，大力揉捏着，发出淫秽的呻吟声。，彼得能感到他的大脑几乎变成了一团棉花糖。他所有的注意力都集中在派洛特坐在他腿上的感觉，他柔软的嘴唇在他的牙齿间穿梭的感觉，以及当他们互相呼吸时、炽热的呼吸混合在一起的感觉。这让人上瘾，他想要更多。

他们抱在一起傻乎乎的笑着。彼得几乎记不起他腿上的非贝克的名字。他绞尽脑汁，但还是很快就放弃了。他有着那双熟悉的蓝眼睛，这才是最重要的。

彼得把手放在他的腰上，把他拉得更近一些，他们之间的距离在慢慢聚拢。那是一种持续不断的美好、静谧、动人的感觉，但他们的房间门咔哒一声打开时，一切都轰然停止了。

“噢，天哪！派洛特！”听到这个声音，派洛特立刻站了起来，一屁股跌了下去，揪着彼得的衣领把他也拖了下去。他们跌成一团，同时抬起头来。杰克站在门口，眼睛睁得大大的，手里紧握着一个行李袋。

“哦，你好，杰克。”派洛特天真地抬起头来，没有从地板上站起来的意思，也没有试图从他们纠结的四肢中摆脱出来。

彼得抓住床沿让自己稳定下来，他眯起眼睛试图把注意力集中在杰克身上，但他的视线在不停地旋转。天啊，为什么杰克看起来这么眼熟?

“你俩不会又嗑药了吧?”

“不，不，我觉得没有。”彼得含糊地说。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，尽力不让自己摔倒。他伸出一个拇指，放在自己眼前，盖住杰克的下半张脸。

然后，彼得的眼睛突然睁大，他意识到了重要的一点。

“天啊。”他俯下身来对着派洛特的耳朵低语。“这是他妈的吸血鬼莫比亚斯。”

他不敢相信地抬头看着彼得，好像他刚刚告诉了他生命的意义，然后把注意力转移到他那愤怒的最好朋友身上。他回头看彼得，“哇，这是莫比亚斯。”

彼得又抬头看了看杰克，然后又低头看了派洛特几次，最后完全闭上了眼睛。在莫比亚斯、神秘客、杰克和派洛特之间来回切换人物身份真的让人筋疲力尽。

“莫比亚斯是什么?”派洛特问，瞳孔放大。

“就好像你是神秘客，他是莫比亚斯，我是蜘蛛侠。就这样。”

“好吧。”派洛特哼了一声，咯咯地笑着，好像这是什么众所周知的事情。“我们在做什么?”

杰克用手捂住脸，走进房间时丢下手里的行李袋。“哦，天哪，你们两个，快上车。我们要离开了。”

“我们为什么要离开?”

“为什么?为什么?因为我刚刚看到米兰达·潘达斯开着车子在隔壁的加油站停了下来！”

“潘达……”彼得哼哼着，躺在派洛特旁边。“你们在被熊猫追吗?”

卡西走在杰克后面，漫不经心地倚在门框上，双手交叉。“我们准备好了吗?”

“看——看这两个人。我们在他妈的逃跑，而他在和这个麦克鬼混浪费时间。”

“嘿！“彼得喊道。他愤怒地抬头盯着杰克，伸出一只手指责地指向他的胸膛，整个房间顿时鸦雀无声。“我的名字不是麦克，是彼得。”

杰克恼怒地叉起双手。他拿起行李袋递给凯西，让她把它装进车里。然后他走进房间，蹲下来拉着派洛特的胳膊把他拉上来。“天哪，你到底磕了多少?”

“只有一两个。不要紧的，放轻松。”

“两个”彼得站了起来。“我磕了两个，反正我是这么认为的。派洛特把它们喂给我时就像喂小鸟一样。”地板在欢快地旋转着，他发现自己被地毯上不停变换的涡纹图案吸引住了，他蹲下用手指细细描绘着它的纹路。

“嘿，小鹿斑比，该走了。”杰克拉着彼得的胳膊，但他一动也不动。

“不要。”

卡西又出现在门口。“派洛特已经坐下了，你还在等什么?”

“彼得一直盯着这该死的地毯不放，派洛特不会丢下他离开的。”

“嘿，彼得！”卡西叫道，双手放在膝盖上蹲下来，降到和他一个高度。

彼得一边哼着歌，一边用手指打着节拍。

“彼得，派洛特在哪儿?”

他抬起头，眼睛缓慢的睁得大的，发现自己已经离开了刚才躺着的地方。“天哪！派洛特失踪！你见到他了吗?他——他的头发那么长，长着小小的牙齿，还有——”

“我想他在车里，快点！”卡西兴奋地做了个手势，好像在逗一只小狗。

彼得站起来，没走几步就撞到了墙，但还是大笑着喊道:“派洛特！”

杰克成功的把彼得塞进了车里，他一边发动引擎，把车开到高速公路上，一边让卡西把他们两人从后面的车座上拽下来。

“我们要去哪里?”彼得含糊不清地说，环顾着尘土飞扬的道路。他靠在派洛特的胸前，他的手臂搭在他的肩膀上，茫然的脸上挂着白痴的傻笑。

“我们本来打算去西雅图，但因为米兰达一直追着我们不放，我不再觉得这是个好主意了，你会驾驶吗?”杰克耸耸肩。

“嗯。好吧，我们先别去西雅图了。我们去，我不知道，你才是司机，杰克。”

杰克如释重负地松了口气，卡西在副驾驶小声地咕哝了一声“哇”。

“什么?”派洛特困惑地转过头

“两天前的晚上，我听到你和约翰尼在谈论艾米·卡恩斯的事……潘达斯就在我们身后，我想他们知道我们要去西雅图了。我很高兴你不用冒着我的生命危险去寻找某个幻想中的女孩了。”杰克大声说出“女孩”这个词，一边在尘土飞扬的公路上踩下油门，一边看着镜子里的两人。

“艾米是谁?“彼得眨了眨眼睛。

“哦，谁也不是，别担心，”派洛特吻了一下彼得的头顶，然后迅速转移话题，开始谈论他脑子里随便想到的第一件事。

彼得从后视镜里看到杰克向卡西投以熟悉又恼怒的目光。

-

当太阳开始落山，并把天空涂成美丽的桔红色时，他们经过了一个“欢迎来到爱达荷”的巨大灯牌。

彼得早已从狂喜的巅峰中走了出来，这很有趣。他已经达到了24小时的记录，在不知不觉的情况下。

“我们能把车停在那个休息站吗?”彼得指着一个路边的标志。“我要去上厕所。”

杰克一言不发的在下一个出口把车停了下来，看上去因为长时间的驾驶而疲惫不堪。他们在停车场停了下来，彼得不得不把一个半梦半醒的派洛特从他身上撬起来，这让杰克很恼火。

“放他走吧，派。”

“我不想，”派洛特含糊地说，一屁股坐在座位上。“噢，你知道吗，杰克，我不想放开他。”

“哦，得了吧。”

彼得关上身后的门，离开汽车向外面走了几步，打量着这片区域。休息站周围有一片森林，这是他可以安静消失的最理想情况了，但他可能得让至少一个人知道他要走了。可能是卡西，她看起来是他们三个中最好说话的一个。

“什么……彼得吗?”

“操，我不知道，你男朋友还是什么?”杰克喘着气，交叉着双臂。

“那和我有什么关系?”

“同性恋，派洛特。他让你变弯了。”

“哔哔。完美达成。奖励你一颗金星。”派洛特呼噜着说。彼得咬住他的下嘴唇，他意识到他又在犯傻了。

操，派洛特不是贝克。

对派洛特来说，他闯入自己的生活，玩弄自己的感情一天，然后消失得无影无踪，这样公平吗?他至少要补救这个失误。

“这太傻了，你才认识他！”

“你也刚认识卡西。，”派洛特撅着嘴说。

“她又不是我女朋友！”

杰克砰的一声关上了门，跺着脚从彼得身边经过，钻进了厕所，并在他经过时碰了碰他的肩膀。

彼得回头看了派洛特一眼，派洛特抱歉地耸了耸肩。他叹了口气，跟着杰克进去了。

“呃，嘿，伙计，”彼得笨拙地关上了门。杰克正在拉上他的拉链，但似乎对隐私并不太在意。“什么?”

“我，呃，我得走了。”他刚开口，就看到杰克耸了耸肩，“这有很多小便池，而且这里再没别人了。”

彼得眨了眨眼睛。“哦，哦！不，不，我是说，好吧，让我重新开始。我知道你喜欢派洛特。”他挪动了一下脚。“我必须要离开了。我听到了你们的谈话，我不觉得派洛特真的特别喜欢我，所以我不希望你生他的气。他现在只是在搞清自己的定位，嗯……”

即使在灯光昏暗的厕所里，他也能看到杰克脸红的样子。“请不要问什么太严肃的问题，我也给不出太好的答案。我只是想确定你们会重修旧好。”

“那么，你真的要走了?”杰克轻声问。

彼得点点头。

“你告诉他了吗?”

“没有。”

“……好吧。”杰克几乎是在低声说。“好吧，我知道了。先出来说再见吧。我不想让他认为是我杀了你。”

这听起来很合理。当彼得和杰克一起离开小屋时，他抬头看了一眼即将落山的太阳。杰克跳进车里，派洛特期待地看着他。

“我，呃，我叫了一辆车来接我，所以我就在这儿下车了。”彼得结结巴巴地说。“很高兴认识你们。”

卡西“喔”了一声，把手放回了座位上。“如果你走了，剩下的旅程里我就看不成三角恋了。”

“等等，真的吗?”派洛特坐起身来，探出车外，“你真的要走了?”

“是的，我很抱歉。”彼得揉了揉他的头发，把他推回车里。“我真的很开心能有你陪我，但我猜我们现在只能说再见了。”

杰克微微点了点头。这一切都很尴尬，他真的不知道还能说什么。

“好吧……”派洛特撅着嘴，探出身子紧紧地抱住他，“再见，彼得。”

他一直注视着他们远去，直到夕阳西下，基督山也消失在一片漆黑里。

现在，休息站的空地上，只剩他一个人玩着这场等待游戏。


	15. October Sky

他这次降临在一个迷人可爱的小镇里，就像你在故事书中读到的那种城镇，或者在老电视节目中看到的那种：每个人都认识每个人，每个邻居都知道彼此的名字，白色尖桩篱笆，美国梦，还有所有那些浮夸又让人羡慕的东西。

他往路边让了让，一辆旧车从他身边飞驰而过。旧是保守的说法，那东西简直是史前产物。

整个场景就像是每一部70年代家庭老电影的缩影，这可能会是韦德的说法。

但到处都没有贝克的踪迹，考虑到过去那些宇宙的工作原理，他知道他们找到彼此只是时间问题。

彼得开始在路上散步，给几辆路过的车让路，除此之外只是在附近闲逛。太阳高高挂在天空中，但从街上闲逛的孩子数量来看，今天很可能是一个周末。

一辆车停在他旁边，车里挤满了十几岁的孩子，他们看起来就像那些刻薄而不受欢迎的模式化人物，因为履行了自己的社会角色而被人嘲笑。“嘿！”

汽车鸣了两声喇叭，尽管他就站在那里。很明显他引起了他们的注意。“你到底是谁，帅哥?”

“我是新来的。”彼得耸耸肩。他认为在这样一个迷你的小镇上，每个人都互相认识是很自然的事。“怎么了?”

“我们要去看本地的书呆子点亮他的自制火箭。”司机冷笑着说。“你应该和我们一起去。”他把车上的那些人打量了一下，失望地发现他们都不是贝克。不管出于什么原因，他同意了。

“好吧。”彼得又耸了耸肩。当他漫不经心地跳上敞篷车的后座时，他能感觉到自己的漠然让这群人感到害怕，甚至让他们感到需要得到批准。很明显，如果只靠步行他估计那也去不了，而且，该死的，火箭肯定会比盲目的流浪更有趣。

司机的名字叫吉姆，那个做了火箭的书呆子是他的弟弟霍默，他和一些他的朋友在车库里造出了这个火箭。坐在副驾驶座位上的女孩叫多萝西，她是他的女朋友什么的，而坐在后座的另一个女孩并不太令人难忘，但似乎也无关紧要。车开得很快，把他们都带到了那个火箭发射地。

这里已经有了四个孩子，他们一下车，发射仪式就开始了。那个戴眼镜的黑发男孩拉了拉绳子，四个人开始倒数。当他们数到零的时候，一个微型火箭径直射向天空，飞行方向有些不稳，但这已经够让人印象深刻的了。

彼得一直以为这些孩子只是一群点燃零售玩具的小暴徒，他从没想过会看到真的火箭。

“哇喔。”彼得摒住了呼吸。

当火箭几乎变成天空中的一个小点时，他下定了决心。

昆汀·贝克可以等等，他得见见这些孩子。

-

孩子们捡回了被摔扁的火箭，彼得向他们挥手。

“嘿！你们谁是霍默?”彼得问到。

戴眼镜的孩子温顺的举起火箭，他的脸立刻变红了。彼得觉得有点不舒服，他是个整整比他们高了好几英寸的陌生人，现在他居然在冲他们大喊大叫。霍默的朋友开玩笑地打了他几拳，他才走上前去。

“嗨，我，嗯——我，先生。”

“哦，天哪，不要叫我先生，那让我觉得自己很老。”彼得呻吟道，“叫我彼得。那火箭真的很厉害，但你的轨道很不稳定。如果你想让它垂直向上，那些尾巴需要被拉直，看到这儿有点弯曲了吗?”他指了指，“而且，如果你把身体的流线型多一点，让它的抗风能力少一点，这也会有所帮助，但我看得出你已经知道这个了。这个设计真的令人印象深刻。”

霍默抬头望着他，一双布满崇拜星星的眼睛在眼镜后面睁得大大的，似乎不知道该说什么。他的一个朋友大声说:“他是想说谢谢，但有时他只会像鱼一样只张嘴不说话。”霍默把烧焦的火箭丢向他。

“我看到你和我哥哥在一起，我还以为你会来取笑我们什么的……”霍默语塞了。

“什么?不！我想帮忙。你哥哥刚才只是载我过来，我只是路过。”彼得把火箭从地上捡起来。“你真的在你的车库里造出了这个吗?”

“是的，我和我的朋友——你是一个什么火箭科学家吗?”霍默插嘴说，简直是在踮起脚尖跳来跳去。

来自这孩子的盲目崇拜既使他感到谦卑，也使他自我膨胀。他忍不住眨了眨眼。

“也许吧。”

霍默看起来兴奋的快要昏倒了。

-

他和霍默和霍默的哥哥一起回了镇上，他的朋友们咯咯的笑着，坚持说他们自己走回去没问题。

这个城镇有点老旧，从人们驾驶的汽车类型以及对煤炭的过度依赖来看，可以合理地推测他是在60年代的某个地方，也许。这离能使用手机的时间还远着呢，他有点想知道贝克是否还能打电话给他，或者他是否尝试过。

他摇了摇头，专注于眼前的风景。

霍默的家是个可爱的小房子，把他们两个送走后，霍默的哥哥又和他的朋友们一起出去了，并提醒霍默他们的爸爸可能又要晚回家了。彼得一度想知道，这个宇宙中的贝克是否会是他们的父亲，他的大脑在努力让贝克扮演父亲的角色。

他想知道贝克是否会是那种关心孩子的人。

唔，霍默是在他的地下室里建造火箭的，木桌上放着一盒废料和一堆教科书。

他在这边的凳子上坐下，霍默在他对面的凳子上坐下。这里的灯光很暗，但很实用。彼得翻着一本书，看到页边空白处所有的小记号和注释，他几乎要惊喜的笑出声了。霍默真是个聪明的孩子。

他拿起发射的火箭，霍默在他巨大的眼镜后面崇拜的看着，满眼星斗。彼得把火箭翻过来，和笔记做比较。这东西确实很小，但它却该死的有用，他自己亲眼目睹了。体型的设计有点业余，但他真的可以看到这些想法被赋予了生命，以及制作它可能要付出的努力，这种种因素叠加，才能获得如此精确的形状。

“这太神奇了，真的，这都是你一个人做到的?”

“哦，不！不全是我自己。昆汀算过了，然后——”

“昆汀?”彼得觉得打断他的话有点不好意思，但昆汀并不是一个普通的名字。他有一个短暂的想法，也许那是昆汀生命的早期阶段？就像他在麻省理工学院为BARF做的演讲一样，但他很快打消了这个想法。除非昆汀已经80岁了，否则这根本说不通，无论作为一个孩子启蒙的火箭科学家贝克有多合适。

他们还没来得及说话，地下室的楼梯上传来了轻轻的脚步声，一个带着眼镜、尖脸、满脸雀斑的姜黄色头发孩子跳着跑下来。彼得记得他在之前小组里见到过他。

“我们刚好说到你，这是昆汀·威尔逊，他可是个天才，而且……”

当霍默继续说他的时候，彼得失望地咬住嘴唇，他已经完全没在听了。昆汀·威尔逊。一个非常有趣的名字，就像是他最喜欢的两个男人的混搭，但只要细看一下这孩子，就可以明显看出他不是贝克。他在心里狠狠地踢了自己一脚，为他把事情想的那么简单。

“我只是来取钱包，明天在洗衣店见。再见霍默！他们说祝你玩得开心——”

霍默尖叫起来，说话变得结结巴巴，他拿着那只蹩脚的火箭向他朋友追了过去，想让他的朋友闭嘴。最后，他摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，试图恢复刚才的状态。

“好吧，反正……”

彼得眯起了双眼。

现在他正看着霍默。嗯，真的看着那孩子，他有一种似曾相识的感觉，刚才彼得说不太清楚，但现在他注意到了，尤其是没有戴眼镜的时候，他意识到……

哦，天哪。

他突然站起来，几乎从椅子上掉下来。

他真的瞎了吗?

“霍默，再把你的眼镜摘下来。”

“什么？为什么?”

“就摘掉一下。”

霍默不情愿地摘掉了他的眼镜，没有了镜框，彼得可以清楚地看到他所熟悉的昆汀·贝克的特征。他那么年轻，如此年轻。

“哇，”彼得目瞪口呆地说，几乎当场融化在这桌子下面。

他太可爱了。

“怎，怎么了?”他的脸涨得通红。

他从来没有过多地考虑过昆汀的过去，但是这个坏蛋在他生命中的某个时刻一定也年轻过。不再像当年的派洛特那样年轻，而是几乎可以称得上年幼。彼得只是没有意识到他有多可爱，不是掺有性吸引力的那种可爱，虽然霍默对他确实有那种孩子气的吸引力，但更像彼得会在光天化日之下捏一个陌生孩子脸颊的那种可爱。

“没什么，”彼得笑着说，“你只是让我想起了一个我认识的人，不过没关系。看这里，你知道什么能真正帮助你的火箭吗?”他又拿起那只烧焦了的火箭，把它倒过来，急于改变话题，“不要用火柴和线来点燃火星，你应该试着在它下面加压气体。如果这样，那他马上就可以被准备好。来，我来告诉你我的意思。”

霍默几乎被点燃了，他显然很容易被分心。他滔滔不绝地说这是一个多么伟大的想法，并在一个小笔记本上做着笔记。“你认为钢铁会管用吗?这有点贵，但我还能控制住成本。”

霍默激动的把眼镜推到鼻子上，彼得微笑着轻声哼着歌。小贝克实在是太可爱了，彼得觉得自己的心脏快要爆炸了。“是的，钢铁是一个很好的开始。”

霍默低下头想再写些东西，彼得在心里提醒自己，等他回到家，就立刻把贝克的年鉴照片翻出来。

如果他能回家。

他们花了大半个晚上建造一个新的模型，因为他已经有了所有现成的材料。所以他们只做了一些微小的点火调整，就看到了它完美工作的曙光。

和霍默一起工作很容易。这感觉就像他又回到了高中的机器人技术课，或者甚至是和托尼在实验室里一起做研究。虽然这不是家，但感觉很舒服，很熟悉。

霍默生性专心好学，但彼得注意到霍默老是盯着他看，好像他是个该死的天才。是的，也许生活在未来、穿着蜘蛛制服工作有它的优势，但看到霍默让他发现即使在他的时间线上真的出现了时光机他也不会多惊讶了。这个孩子已经把整个物理和轨道方面的理论都弄清楚了，他现在唯一需要做的事就是设计。

当他让霍默擦拭火箭时，他小心翼翼地拿出手机快速拍了张照片。他再也忍受不了贝克娃娃脸的样子。几乎可以肯定的是，把这个展示给昆汀肯定会引起一些最起码是有趣的反应。

如果他回的来的话。

如果贝克真的在意的话。

如果，如果，如果。

他头脑的清醒度取决于昆汀是否愿意承认这张照片的娱乐性，这有点太惨了，但这就是他现在的生活，他太累了，无法与他的新常态抗争。

“嘿，彼得?”

“嗯?”

“你觉得怎么样?”他举起造了一半的火箭，红色的金属片还粘在一起。如果他计划明天试飞，他们就没有时间制造新的点火装置了，但他原本的设计可以被修复，而且他们可以马上做。

“还不错，不过试着把尾巴收紧一点，我们不希望它乱晃，记得吗?”

“嗯。”霍默对他笑了笑，从一堆书上随便抓起一本把脸藏在后面。彼得感到很奇怪，他知道自己几乎不费什么力气就能使霍默脸红。这很有趣，而且只会让他更想戏弄他。

“哦，顺便问一下，我哥哥说你是新来的，你现在住在哪啊?”

“我不会说我是新来的，我更像是一个过路人。”彼得俯身靠在桌子上，把那袋零食吃完。“不，我哪儿也没住，你知道附近有没有汽车旅馆之类的地方吗?”

“你可以留在这儿！”霍默差点叫了起来。“我的意思是，对不起，你可以留在这里，我相信我父母会同意的，就像我其他的朋友在这里过夜一样。我想我哥哥也喜欢你。我不是那个意思，我只是认为他会觉得你很酷之类的…”他说得越来越慢。

“那太好了，肯定能帮我省点钱。“彼得笑了。“你能把钳子递给我吗?我要试着把尾翼拉得更尖一点。”

霍默照办了，双手托着下巴，看着彼得干活。“那你真的是火箭专家还是什么的?”

“是啊，或者什么的。”彼得嘟囔着，把小火箭还给了霍默。太阳在半个多小时前就落山了，但他们俩都不介意。能有一个对科学如此感兴趣的人和他待在一起真是太棒了，他的生活中从来就没有很多这样的人。也许里德算一个，但他们还称不上朋友或别的什么。他只是有点羡慕的看着，然后就远远地逃走了。他和约翰尼的关系要更亲近。布鲁斯·班纳还在，但他们也不经常一起出去玩。

贝克是个工程师，也很能干，但贝克就更不会了，他们不是…

彼得咬着嘴唇，把手放回口袋里装手机的地方。

也许他还是应该给他打个电话。

但这有什么意义呢?反正贝克又不喜欢他。他可能只是想把他自己从有罪的嫌疑中拯救出来，或者是出于什么别的自私原因。彼得越想越觉得自己像个傻瓜。

贝克不喜欢他。

那声最后的呼唤是对冷酷无情事实的粗暴揭露。

他让一种无声的迷恋占据了他的理智、欺骗了他，使他以为他的感情已经得到了回报。

他不想回家。为什么他会想回家呢，当其他所有贝克给他的都是爱，而他的贝克只会在他凄惨寥落的时候给他发警告短信。他不想回家了，他不想回去找他的贝克了。

也许如果他坚持这样告诉自己，最终他会开始相信它的。“他的”贝克暗示了他的所有权，但如果他从一开始就不真正属于他，那这句话怎么可能还成立呢?

-

原来霍默也有父亲的问题。

他的父母对彼得在这里过夜的事实并无异议，但是当霍默把他们刚造好的火箭捧上来的时候，家里的气氛明显紧张了起来。孩子非常渴望得到父亲的认可，但得到的只是轻蔑的一句:“哦，你还在摆弄这些破烂?”他一挥手，霍默就肉眼可见的失望起来了。

但他采取了防御措施，并没有让事态进一步升级。彼得跟在他身后，看着他选择退回自己的房间，把头埋进枕头里大喊大叫。

“我真的很抱歉让你看到这个，彼得，但他就是不相信我能做到。我所要求的只是他的支持，他所希望的只是我哥哥能靠足球奖学金毕业，而我却在这里的煤矿里烂掉。这太不公平了。”

“我懂。他可能不认为你有能力，但你自己知道你有，不是吗?”

“我造了一个火箭，我当然觉得我很能干，彼得。”他空洞地笑了。

“你当然很能干，我知道。你像海绵一样吸收着信息和知识，你以为我没注意到你在那儿记笔记吗?谁会在乎你爸爸的期望呢，你我都知道你远比在煤矿里干苦力更有价值。”

听了这话，霍默涨红了耳朵，他张开嘴想说些什么，可是卧室的门却开了。“晚安啦书呆子们，我听说彼得要在这儿过夜。只是检查一下，确保你不会和——”

“噢，快滚，吉姆，别来烦我！”霍默往门上扔了一个枕头，吉姆咯咯笑着跑回了自己的房间。

躺在地上睡袋里的彼得向他扬起眉毛。他不知道是不是他看错了，但他觉得霍默的脸比以前更红了。

“天哪，我很抱歉。我哥哥真是个混蛋。”

“没事，”他笑着回答，霍默伸手去闭床头的台灯。

“我，嗯，我真的很高兴能认识你，彼得。”霍默咕哝着，按了一下开关，房间陷入了一片黑暗。“晚安。”

彼得躺在睡袋里，感到很暖和，很舒服，而且有一个小小的贝克在崇拜着他，这也没什么不好。最重要的是，他几乎不记得他最后一次为了睡觉而去睡觉是什么时候了。如果他把一切都排除在外，他就可以假装一切都好。

也许现在，此时此刻，一切都好。

“晚安。”

-

他走进了这个棚状结构，里面有一扇宽大的窗户，可以看到发射台的景色，火箭就在那里准备品尝冲上太空的滋味。像昨天一样，这也有一群人兴奋地嘁嘁喳喳着“火箭”。说实话，火箭不是什么大不了的东西，他大一的时候在自己的卧室里做过更先进的东西，他在托尼的实验室里做的东西会让霍默流口水，但他真正引以为豪的是创造它的人。

这不是他的创造，这是霍默的，这简直太棒了。

“你想拉线引火吗，彼得?”霍默害羞地递给他一根细绳，他的头低着，但不足以掩盖他的耳朵上再次爬上的红晕。他的朋友们在他们身后窃笑，开玩笑地模仿霍默的口吃:“啊……彼得，你想拉线吗?”和“哦，不，我要晕了，请抓住我，彼得先生！”全是会导致霍默去推搡他们的浮夸表演。而他也确实这么做了，当他这么做的时候，彼得感觉自己马上就要因为心跳过快而倒地猝死了。

“我很乐意。”他小心地拿起绳子，在霍默的头发摸了一把。孩子们都挤到棚子的窗户前，想好好看看发射台上的火箭。

他用力一拉，他们从10开始倒数，火花慢慢地爬上线，窜上火箭。

砰的一声，它飞走了，像飞镖一样直冲正午的天空。它的路线毫不动摇，速度快得让人难以置信，彼得不禁怀疑他们是否还能看到它再下来。他看着它飞得越来越高，直到它成为天空中的一个斑点。但是他也没有错过正在慢慢走近他的霍默。

他把手放在霍默的肩膀上，给了他一个骄傲的拥抱，他们一起看向天空。当微型火箭再也看不见时，每个人都爆发出欢呼声。

“这太惊人了！”棚屋里的男孩们互相击掌，兴奋地跳来跳去。

霍默慢慢地拉开了一点距离，抬起头来，带着一种崇敬的神情望着彼得，但他马上就被他的朋友们拖走去问问题了。

彼得最后一次透过小屋的玻璃窗往上看，希望能看一眼正在降落的火箭。但他所能看到的只有湛蓝的天空，看不到火箭，但树木似乎也在变得模糊。他越眯着眼睛想去看清，一切就变得越模糊。

他揉了揉眼睛，感觉自己失去了平衡，倒在了椅子上。当他再次向窗外望去时，他看到树木不仅模糊了，而且它们还在快速地向后移动着。

操。

他环顾四周。他显然已经不在那个采矿小镇了，而是在什么火车上，火车上坐满了看上去无聊乏味的人。

他慢慢地转过身来，想更好的了解自己最新的情况。最后，他毫不惊讶地看到一个年长的、更容易辨认的贝克坐在他身后的座位上。

然而，令他吃惊的是，贝克的眼睛睁得那么大，他似乎立刻注意到了他，抛弃了坐在他旁边的那个女人径直朝他走来。


	16. Source Code

贝克冲过来坐在他旁边的座位上，用手按住他的肩膀想让他留在原地。

“你到底是谁?”

“操——把你的手拿开，伙计。”彼得在心里给了自己一耳光。坐在火车上的感觉让他重新捡起了那些纽约习惯。而贝克甚至没有反应，他眉头紧锁，全神贯注。

“我已经运行这个模拟有几百次了了。每一次场景都完全一样，我的意思是一模一样。除了你，你到底是谁?你在这里做什么?”

“模拟?你在说什么?”

贝克剪了个寸头，穿着一套看起来更像教育人员的西装，鬓角和胡子也刮得很整齐。他看起来很接近他更熟悉的那个贝克，但更像，嗯，整个被电动剃须刀刮过了一次的那种。

他的手抓得他肩膀发出刺痛，这完全不适合他那毫无戒心的柔软外表。

“是古德温派你来的吗?”

“老兄——说真的，放开我。不，古德温没有送我来，另外什么是古德温?”彼得甩开了手。贝克看了看他手腕上的手表，他看起来似乎有点失望又有点迷茫，彼得也说不清楚。这是一块电子表，看起来并不贵。上面的计时器显示它正在做一个八分钟的倒计时。

“…好吧，跟我来。我们得谈谈。”他站了起来，手从彼得的肩膀滑到手腕，拖着他穿过过道。

“什么?嘿——”

他在火车盥洗室前停了下来，左右看了看，然后把彼得拉了进去。

“哇，哇，哇，伙计！”彼得抗议道，然后被拖进了这个狭小的空间。他上下打量着贝克，忍不住要开个玩笑。“哥们儿，我很欣赏你的好意，但我真的不会在卫生间里吸陌生人的屌，而且——”

“你叫什么名字?”

“呃，彼得。”

“彼得。”他点了点头。“仔细听我说，因为我没有时间再重复一遍:这是一次实况模拟。他们称之为源代码。”他看了看手表，“7分钟后，这列火车将会被炸弹引爆，车上所有人都会死。我需要找到装炸弹的人，如果我没能找到他，他会在这次实况模拟之外杀死更多的人，你明白吗?”

“实况模拟?”这是他唯一能说出来的单词。他有很多问题，还没等他开口问，贝克就又开始说话了。

“是的。在每一次模拟中，每一次——我已经做了几十次——每一个细节都是一样的。每一个乘客，每一次谈话，甚至是洒在我鞋子上的咖啡污渍。见鬼，即使是爆炸的结果也是一样的。什么都没有改变，只除了一位新乘客。”他困惑的皱起了眉头。“这必须是有意义的，你出现在这里一定有什么意义。我只是还没有完全弄明白……”

他以前从来没有过真正的时间限制，但他如果能帮上忙，那听起来也不错。他们的情况可以先等8分钟，现在最重要的是拯救火车上的乘客。“好吧，听着，我还是不太明白你的具体意思，但在我们拯救了今天之后我希望你能给我解释一下。炸弹在哪里?”

当这个贝克似乎也处于困境与时间限制下时，他真的不好意思把他再拖入自己的这摊破事里了。他们的时间没那么奢侈，彼得也许还有24小时，但这个贝克最多只有8分钟。如果他能在8分钟里救下他和火车上所有的人，那他一定会这么做。

贝克考虑了一秒钟，在看了眼手表后下定了决心。现在考虑彼得是否值得相信简直是浪费时间。“你是对的，它在这里。”贝克从浴室的屋顶上拉起一块木板，指着一个看起来像是背包的东西。“手机就是引爆器。我之前已经把它取下过好几次了，但它还是在继续响。”

彼得踩在马桶上，准备爬上天花板，以备更近地检查炸弹。到处都是电线和暴露的炸药，没有什么特别的，但对于炸毁火车来说足够了。

“那么……你叫什么名字?”彼得问，他拔下电话，把它放进口袋里。他以前见过这种手机炸弹，这真的很业余。你甚至可以在互联网上找到类似的教程如果你谷歌一下" diy简易炸弹"。

“科尔特，科尔特·史蒂文斯。美国军方。”

“好吧，科尔特，你说这是一个实况模拟?”他咕哝着，爬进天花板，进一步深入到里面检查背包。他认为上面可能有标记可以指向一个嫌疑人，可能是名字，首字母。如果幸运的话，还可以是一个电话号码。

“是的，‘源代码’。我被派来这里一次又一次地去找那个该死的嫌疑人，但我总是失败。我真的不知道该怎么办了……”

他让一边检查背包，一边让科尔特阐述这案件的整体状况。手机上没有任何标志，但它的另一端确实连着第二部手机。或许这是什么备用计划，以防第一部电话出了问题。

嗯，也许嫌疑犯比他想象的要聪明。

从技术上讲，这只是科尔特的嫌疑人，而不是他的，但彼得喜欢参与其中的感觉。科尔特至少没有把他推开，这就是他现在想要的东西。

他小心翼翼地拨动第二部手机，想知道是什么会引起它的爆炸。“当你解除它的时候，你通常会把两部手机的插头都拔掉吗?这有两部手机都插在这个东西上，我可不想被炸飞。”他朝下喊道。

“什么?有两个手机?”

“是的。你知道吗，我想我要……”

彼得闭紧了他的眼睛，为也许会发生的可怕错误做好了准备。就在这时，他拔出了插头。

让他欣慰的是，什么事也没有发生。

他叹了口气，感到身上的紧张感在渐渐消失。“我，我想我找到了些别的东西。这上面有两个电话，不是只有一个。”彼得把两只手机都递给他，科尔特的眼睛瞪得大大的，看起来相当吃惊。

“哦，哇，我从没想过……顺便说一句，你还没告诉我你是谁。他们派你来这里是为了帮助我吗?”

“什么?”彼得爬了下来，一边端详着手机，一边试图让自己在这个狭小的卫生间里过得舒服些。

“你，彼得。他们派你来这个项目是为了帮助我吗?我知道我失败了很多次，但我……我不知道他们能派一个以上的人来。”

“我，嗯，我不知道。”彼得老老实实地回答，努力挪动着脚，给他们在这个狭小的房间里创造出一点社交距离。他仍然不知道自己在扮演着什么角色。通常情况下，这应该是他搞清楚的第一件事。这一次，他只是觉得自己像一个背景人物，不知怎么就跌跌撞撞地走到了聚光灯下。他解除了炸弹？是的。但是现在，他不知道他该做什么，只能等待故事的车轮继续向前行进，关于科尔特的故事。

这就是他最后的结局，对吧?在这些贝克维度里，他只是一个不合时宜的访客。不过一眨眼的功夫，贝克们就会把他的到访抛之脑后。这短短的24小时在漫长的时间长河里不比一粒细沙更容易被记住。

“呃，你知道吗，我们还有5分钟，这意味着我们很快就要下车了。跟我来，我们可以在站台上在讨论一会儿。”科尔特打断了他的思绪，他抬手打开厕所门，那个在门外等着的男人给了他俩一个毫不掩饰的奇怪厌恶眼神，这让彼得的脸立刻因为尴尬而红了起来。他刚刚才意识到他蓬乱的头发和科尔特解开的扣子给了这个人一种什么暗示，更别提他们在进入洗手间前进行的那场让人云里雾里的谈话了。他把目光移开，但没有费心解释。

无论如何，火车上的厕所性爱比“对不起，先生，我们在拆除炸弹”的假设更现实，也没那么容易引起恐慌。

他们穿过了正在慢慢下车的乘客，从人流缝隙中挤到车门处。在一片狼藉中，彼得注意到有人掉了钱包，又有人捡起来还给了他。他不知道人们掉东西的频率是多少。他又检查了两遍口袋，照看了一下自己的手机。他松了一口气，因为那个熟悉的长方形铁块还安稳的待在他的口袋里，只要他想就可以拿到。

至少这事还没变。

科尔特扯着他的袖子，在火车缓缓停下来的时候跳到了站台上。“寻找可疑的行为，或者别的什么。”

彼得不确定什么才算是“可疑”，但他还是睁大了眼睛仔细查看。火车上本该爆炸的炸弹却没有爆炸。这一定会引起某些人的注意。

“说说你自己吧，彼得。”科尔特靠在车站的砖墙上，看着人们从车厢里鱼贯而出，各行其路。“他们可能还没告诉你这只是个模拟场景，但我相信你和我是一路人。你记得的最后一件事是什么?对我来说，那是一次直升机坠毁。”

“我不知道——我不知道。”彼得耸了耸肩。如果说出宇宙跳跃这回事，他知道他听起来就会像个十足的疯子，而且他似乎对这个宇宙也没有任何记忆。他只是…

火车慢慢加速驶离，但没有一个人看上去很诡异。他试图观察有没有人在打电话来试图引爆炸弹，或者在不停的打电话，以为炸弹出了差错，但车站里人来人往，这太难了。

“现在该怎么办?”他问道，急于改变话题。

“我们看炸弹是否还会爆炸。”科尔特的眼睛一直盯着它直到它在拐弯处消失，当它哐当哐当地向前行驶时，一缕烟雾一直在标志着它的位置。“但愿你说的是对的。”

彼得点点头，他不知道科尔特具体进行了多少次模拟。也是时间旅行吗?还是在利用一个死人的记忆?科尔特得到的不同结果是否是因为每一个模拟都基其所展开的事件而创造了不同的现实?“所以，呃，如果现在不是时候，很抱歉。但我记得你提过一次那个什么，伙计?源代码?是时空旅行，还是……”

“我想在某种程度上多少也算吧。我被送回火车上，每次都是在同一时间坐到那个座位上，但我总是在8分钟后被准时拉出来。他们所谓的‘源代码’，是从别人的记忆中下载的事故的完整复制品。我只是个旁观者，想弄清楚是谁造成的的。”

“为什么是你?”彼得观察了一下每个拿手机的人。没有人看起来像罪犯，但他也不敢保证。

“我不知道，老实说，我也不在乎。我越早解决这个问题，他们就会越早放我走。我要…我要去探望一下我爸爸。我得告诉他我很好。他听到关于我的最后一次消息可能是直升机坠毁事件……操，他一定担心得要命。”

科尔特继续讲述他的过去，彼得看着人潮终于散开了。现在，下了车的人们都已经离开了，车站也没那么忙了。有些人只是在车站周围随便走走，和朋友寒暄或检查行李。但有一个人，他直奔向一个更僻静的地方，这在彼得的脑海中引发了强烈的危险信号。这并不是他的蜘蛛感应告诉他的，因为眼下没有危险，这是一种直觉。那个人有点吓人。

“科尔特，嘿，”彼得用胳膊肘推了推他，看着他立刻振作起来，“看那个人，不就是他把钱包掉在地上的吗?”

“嗯哼。”

“钱包已经不在他手里了，但我发誓我之前看见有人还给他了。”

科尔特眯起眼睛，看着他一路小跑着，最终消失在视线里。“我也看……我之前说过吗？你很善于观察。我觉得我们应该跟着他。”

彼得点了点头，紧紧跟在他身后，他们在尽量不被发现但又不至于被甩丢的距离上盯着那个人。他看起来很正常，没什么可被怀疑的地方。他的头发整洁，皮夹克看起来很贵。不是那种为了好玩而炸掉火车的人。这名男子走近了一辆停在一片空旷的碎石空地上的白色面包车。

“一定是他。“科尔特低声说。

“如果不是呢?也许我错了。”

“只能是他了。”他低头看了看手表，“我没时间再猜了，我必须找出答案。”

“科尔特，等——”还没等他说完，科尔特已经站了起来，带着他在军队里锻炼出的全部信心大步走了上去。他把那个人推到车上，一只手紧紧地抓住他的头发，另一只手紧紧地放在他的脖颈上。“打开后备箱，不然我就拧断你的脖子。”

好吧，这可不行。

彼得站起来。不管是不是模拟场景，他都不可能让科尔特杀人，至少不能在他的眼皮底下。

那人慢慢地打开车门，双手颤抖着，仿佛时刻担心自己会被杀。“天啊。”

车里装满了成箱的炸弹，它们多到几乎要溢出来了。

引爆炸弹的家伙一定注意到了彼得在短暂地分散科尔特的注意力，在不到一秒钟的时间里，他从车里掏出枪，转过身来，对准科尔特的腹部开了一枪。

科尔特倒在地上，痛苦呻吟着。

“噢，天哪！”彼得惊慌地跪在他身边的地上，双手飞快的活动起来，心紧张的砰砰直跳，他使劲按住伤口。“哦，操，保持住意识，伙计！”

他的后脑勺传来一个严厉的警告，叫他小心。他身体的每一根纤维都在乞求他快点让开，有一颗子弹正朝着他背部快速飞来。

但是他不能。

如果他一躲开，科尔特就会再次被打中。以他目前的伤势，他不可能活下来。

他唯一能做的只有挡下它。

砰！

他的第一个念头是他这次的旅程更糟糕了，第二个是好痛。

他已经有一段时间没有中过弹了，但那种灼痛、刺骨的疼痛在所有最糟糕的情况下都很常见。突然之间，他很难保持身体直立了，他感到自己的头先撞到沙砾上，然后才感觉到锯齿状的石子边缘刺进了他的脸颊。

“哦，该死，彼得，我很抱歉。操，我连他的名字都不知道……”

科尔特躺在离他不到三英尺远的地方。可能只有一手臂长，但彼得不太愿意伸手去测量一下。

“我不应该——对不起。我不应该分散他注意力的，我太蠢了，你中枪了。操，现在你就要死了，而这都是我的错他妈的……为什么我连保持安静这件事做好?”

随着他的呼吸变得越来越急促，一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。

“嘿，嘿，彼得，深呼吸。看着我，我会没事的。”科尔特安慰他说。“这是模拟场景，记得吗?我会没事的。你也会没事的。”

装满了炸药的白色面包车迅速开走了，在他们俩身边扬起了尘土和碎石。彼得咳嗽着，尽量不把尘土吸进去。咳嗽的压力只会使他的伤口更痛。

“它——呃，对我来说它非常真实。”彼得咕哝着埋怨。他感到一股热流从他的脸颊上滑落，于是他伸出手去抓科尔特。

“一切都会好起来的。”

他打了个嗝。如果他闭上眼睛，忽略掉硌在皮肤上的沙砾，他就可以假装这句安慰的话是出自贝克之口。

“一切都会好起来的。”

彼得点了点头，他的呼吸平静下来。

“我不想死。”他低声说。

他真的不想。他对死亡感到厌恶，尤其是在他穿越时空的旅程里，他不惜一切代价避免死亡，尽管他知道死亡是通往下一个宇宙的捷径。

“一切都会好起来的。”

他们好像在沙砾中躺了几个小时，但实际上不可能超过一分钟。他捏着科尔特的手，时而清醒，时而模糊。他不知道自己还得经历多少次这样的痛苦。他在想，如果他想回家的话，这一切是否可以通过一个电话就得到解决。贝克想要他吗?

在明知他和他们在一起的时间有限的情况下，去遇见一个又一个真正喜欢他的平行宇宙昆汀真的值得吗?还是他宁愿拥有一个原版昆汀，即使他不喜欢他?

他不知道梅是否在担心，他也不知道他的朋友们是否在想他。他想知道，也许蜘蛛博士没在撒谎，只要他能复制托尼的技术，那么时空机就成了一项相当伟大的发明。这样他就可以回到他遇见愚蠢的昆汀之前，让自己免受所有的心碎和痛苦。他可以回到托尼还活着的时候，和这个他怀念已久的导师共度那些他们错过的时光。

天哪，他甚至可以回到无限之战，在那场失去托尼的战斗中，他自己也可以做出牺牲。他至少要尝试一下。他应该这么做的。

没有钢铁侠和复仇者联盟，世界一团糟，但没有蜘蛛侠，世界不会停止旋转。

做出牺牲的应该是他。

在他沉思的时候，他意识到科尔特的手已经从他的手下面消失了。他把头转向他本该躺着的地方，却发现科尔特就……不见了。

他的时间快用完了。

“……科尔特?”彼得嘟哝道。

科尔特不见了。他认识科尔特还不到8分钟，但他依然感觉失去了什么东西，非常重要的东西，什么永远不会归来的东西。

他知道大喊是没有用的，但他就是忍不住。这让他觉得自己有机会重新活过来。

他想知道是否以前遇到的所有贝克在他的离开时都有同样的感受，就好像他的心上出现了一个巨大的空洞，原本填补它的那个人不见了。

这太可怕了。

非常，非常的心痛。

现在他不得不孤独地死去。

他真想在这个世界的最后时刻给贝克打个电话，这样至少他不会孤单一人。不过他很快注意到他的手机在混战中从口袋里掉了出来，它离他只有几英尺远，但对现在的彼得来说就像是千里之遥。

在他等待这一切结束的时候，他所拥有的只是一片蓝天。


	17. Wildlife

他昏昏沉沉地睁开眼睛，发现自己正坐在一辆缓缓颠簸着、摇晃着的汽车上。他蜷曲在它的后座，下巴放在膝盖上。车上挤满了其他不同年龄的人，他们在向目的地飞驰而去时互相介绍自己。

“我是杰里，很高兴见到你.......我也很高兴见到你......”

嗯，又是这个熟悉的声音。

一只手伸到他的面前，一个昆汀·贝克在等着他和握手，他的脸刮得干干净净，看上去就像刚从《欢乐谷》的片场走出来一样。“我是杰里。”

“我听到了。”他的声音听起来十分沙哑，彼得尴尬地笑了笑，做了个鬼脸，然后抓住杰里的手。“彼得”。

杰里站起来，挤过几个不高兴且疲倦的人蹭到他旁边，重重地一屁股坐下，把卡车都摇晃了一下。

“什么风把你吹来了?”杰里问，他把胳膊肘支在膝盖上，然后拿出一支烟问他要不要，彼得婉言谢绝后他神色不变的点燃了它，舒爽的吸了一大口。彼得从来没有获得过吸烟的快感。尼古丁对他的新陈代谢没有什么影响。

“我嗯，我只是想养家而已。”彼得的嘴像在被自动导航仪控制，就像在某些宇宙中偶尔发生的那样。“我妈妈病了，所以我爸爸必须呆在家里照顾她。这是我能找到的唯一一份能付得起她医疗费的工作。”

杰里同情地点点头:“我失业了，所以我也只是在做我力所能及的事，你知道吗?养家糊口。”

彼得点点头，他明白了。

就他所能“记得”的，他们当时正在往山上挖沟，试图在山火烧得更远之前阻止它。但这只是应急措施，只是为了阻止火焰继续蔓延直到大雪来把它们扑灭。他父母只能接受这种工作了。他们坚决反对他参军的决定，虽然那薪水很高，这不是什么能靠争论解决的问题。

-

大火在树林中熊熊燃烧，正在向山下蔓延。负责人说整个秋天都是这样，但随着冬天的临近，他们就不用再那么担心。

他把铲子插进松软潮湿的泥土里，稍作停顿，擦了擦额头。由于离火堆如此之近，这里的土壤出奇的潮湿，但他并没有说什么，这只是让挖掘变得更容易了。尽管这几乎没什么技术含量，但他对自己挖掘的东西感到非常自豪。他的防火沟足够宽，绝对可以有效地阻止火势蔓延。他真不知道如果事情没按他预想进行的话，他该怎么办。

“如果这事不成的话，嗯……我觉得其他任何工作你都可以胜任。无论谁有你这样的雇员他都会很高兴的。”杰里喘着气说，他的嘴唇上露出轻松的微笑，虽然这掩饰不住他明显的紧张。

“我是说出声了吗?”彼得从铁锹上抬起头来。

“确实。”杰里气喘吁吁地说，他在挖自己的防火沟，它的大小还不到彼得的一半。“你怎么不累?”

“老人家，我不知道该怎么跟你形容，你就当这是年轻人的朝气吧。”他忍不住取笑他，故意冲他使眼色，显得更厚颜无耻。

“我才34岁，”杰里沮丧的把铲子扔进了地里。“操，我应该待在高尔夫球场上。”

彼得耸了耸肩，又把铲子插了回去。按照他的速度，他可以把杰里的防火沟也挖开，然后就收工，说他们俩都干了。毕竟他真的能做到这事。

“你呢，彼得?你多大了?”

“22岁，先生。”他回答，眼睛仍然盯着泥土。一条蚯蚓从他要挖的地方钻了出来，彼得不禁意识到如果他早点把铁锹插进去，蚯蚓就被一分为二了。当他抬头看到杰里在谈论他的私人生活时所做的一系列手势时，他才意识到刚才是杰里在说话。

“哇，我记得我22岁的时候，我和我的妻子已经结婚两年了。我在高中认识她时我就知道她是我的真命天女，你知道吗?我觉得我们过的还不错。我们的儿子乔，他现在14岁了，那时候他还是个婴儿，现在说起来我真不敢想象在20出头的时候就能开始养孩子，但是他毕竟也被养大了。你有孩子吗?也许有女朋友了?”

“没有，先生。”

“这一点也不丢人，你很快就会找到一个。我告诉你，你长得这么帅，这超级容易。”

“谢谢。”彼得笑了。他不知道该对贝克已为人父作何感想。一方面，想到贝克牵着一个小婴儿的手，展现出他的父系本能，他的心就激动怦怦直跳。另一方面，听到杰里谈论他的妻子和孩子也带来了一些毫无根据的嫉妒，这使他想知道杰里的妻子是个什么样的人。

他不知道她是否爱他。

-

休息时间，他们俩和其他雇员一起坐在防水布下，吃着盛在纸船里的烤豆子和其他各种罐装食品。无论如何，那尝起来都很烂，它让烤过的印度宽面条看起来像出自戈登·拉姆齐之手，但它的食用足以通过所需的标准测试，也有足够的营养，甚至可以分发给员工做午餐。那就这样吧。

杰里谈到他对这个地方是多么的陌生，以及他是如何因为和别人“太亲密”而被他原来的工作单位解雇的，听到这，彼得的叉子从他的手指间滑落，砰的一声掉在泥地上。

“啊，操。”彼得从座位上站起来，弯下腰去捡叉子。这时从身后传来一声口哨，使得他耳朵都红了。他站直了身子，飞快地朝身后瞟了一眼，他看到一个年轻工人朝他眨了眨眼。彼得转了转眼珠，但没理他，回到座位上，把那把脏的叉子放在桌子上。

他原以为自己不需要面对被撩骚的事情，但这刚刚就发生在他身上。

“那他妈的是怎么回事?”杰里在座位上严肃地小声说，回头看了看那个人，盯着他走开。

唔，60年代的恐同症患者，这没什么好惊讶的。

“他刚才对你吹口哨了吗?就像，嗯，对一位女士吹口哨一样?”

“就像对小狗那样。”彼得纠正到，“谁都不该对女士吹口哨，她们是人，不是狗，有话直说就行了。”

杰里似乎在仔细考虑这件事，他眼睛低垂着，显得有点内疚，也许也带点害羞。“我——我只是说……你认为他是同性恋吗?”

这句话的最后一部分被杰里说得很轻，彼得不禁怀疑自己是否真的听到了还是他的脑补。但从他的眼睛在周围扫视的样子来看似乎又是为了确保没有人听到，他可能是真的说了这句话。

“年轻人都喜欢尝试新鲜事物。即使他真的是，那又有什么关系呢?你恐同吗?”

“恐什么?”

“你反对同性恋吗，杰里?”

“什么?不！不，一点也不！我只是不喜欢他那样对你。”他嘟哝着。“你喜欢吗，彼得?”

“我喜欢什么?”

“…他对你做的事……你感兴趣吗?”

“你是什么意思?”

杰里还没来得及做详细说明，他们的30分钟休息时间伴随着响起的铃声结束了，他们又回到了挖防火沟的工作中，他一边听着杰里吹着口哨一边继续挖掘。

-

“我的名字叫布兰登。”

那天的工作快结束的时候，那个朝他吹口哨的人走到他跟前和他攀谈。

“你叫什么名字?”

他个子很高，壮得像座砖房，半长的蓬松头发已经在工作时垂到了他那满是尘土的脸上。

“彼得。”

当他看到他走近时，他不得不强忍住自己的沮丧呻吟，因为他已经准备好接受他要对他说的任何俗气或愚蠢的话，但他发现自己惊喜地发现这个自我介绍还不错，他们还握了手。非常正式。

“真的很抱歉我刚才对你吹了口哨。我不知道在不主动接近你的情况下，还能如何吸引你的注意。”他害羞的蹭着脚。“另外，如果我只是吹口哨而你没理我，我可以把它当作男生之间的玩笑或者其他什么来敷衍你。”

他们俩站在装铲子的帐篷前，这片空地差不多只有他们两人。其他的工人已经散开到他们自己的帐篷里去休息了，为防止森林火灾，他们已经挖了整整一天的土。所以现在很适合谈话，他们拥有足够的隐私空间。

“这还不错，你现在已经引起了我的注意。你想说什么?”

“我以前从来没有做过这样的事，但是我真的觉得你很漂亮。”

“我在你眼里就只有这一个优点了吗?”彼得在心里默默感谢MJ教他的这句话，因为他看到了布兰登不安的向后退了几步。

“嗯，不是。我的意思是，不，不只是这一个。我是说，你真的很好看！我只是觉得你很漂亮，但这并不影响我对你其他品质的认识，呃……”

“我在开玩笑，很荣幸听到你这么说。不过，下次直接来打招呼就好。我保证我不会咬你。”

“你好……”

事实证明，尽管布兰登看起来有点蠢，但他真的很可爱。

“对不起，我不想太唐突，但我想确定，嗯，你是……你是……你知道我在说什么。”

彼得皱起眉头望着他。

“天哪，我从来没有这么尴尬过。”布兰登拍拍他的额头，大声呻吟着，似乎意识到自己在做蠢事。

当然，彼得很清楚他在说什么。他对男性的赞美并不陌生，但鉴于他们呆在60年代，彼得认为他有权和这个天真宝宝开点小玩笑。

“没关系的。这没有别人了，只有你和我。”

“你想和我一起睡吗，彼得?在我的帐篷?如果你还没有和别人拼帐篷或者其他什么东西，我不是在说什么奇怪的事情！我只是再多了解你一点。你看起来真的很不错。”

彼得哼着歌，假装在沉思。他已经知道他做不到这个，他第二天就要离开了。尽管如此，看着布兰登变得如此慌张还是让他感到很有趣。

“非常抱歉，这次不行。”他微笑着，心里做好了不管布兰登会对拒绝做出怎样的反应的准备。

“喔，好吧！好吧，我希望下次能再见到你！强调一下，我是真的很想认识你，但希望下次不要再站在防火沟边的黑暗里了。”

这让他有点措手不及。

布兰登在被拒绝后，没有问任何问题，也没有生气，甚至没有问为什么。他只是尊重了“不”这个简单的回答。这在21世纪简直太罕见了。

也许他一直迷恋着一个他不应该迷恋的人，甚至蒙蔽了他的双眼。此时此刻，彼得突然意识到，贝克可能不是这个世界上唯一的男人。虽然听起来有些陈词滥调，但实际上海里肯定还有一些其他的鱼，它们中的一小撮就像布兰登一样彬彬有礼，有着绅士风度，虽然他几乎可以肯定自己不会再见到布兰登了。

哇喔。

他有点震惊的站在那里一言不发，看着布兰登的身影渐渐消失在他的帐篷里。彼得倒在地上仰面躺下。他原以为在树林里很容易看到星星，但由于野火肆虐，天空中除了烟和灰烬以外几乎什么也看不见。他想知道，当他回家的时候，他到底是否还能离得开贝克。唔，找个…普通人似乎也不错。

“操，我到底在做什么?”

“我也不知道，但我可以确定这肯定舒服不到哪去。”

杰里微笑着弯腰看他，一只手放在膝盖上，另一只手伸出来拉他起来。彼得甚至没有听到他的脚步声，但还是去拉住了他的手，让杰里把他扶了起来。

他们已经花了一整天的时间去挖掘那该死的壕沟，在灰尘和煤灰中打滚，但杰里仍然把他那愚蠢的衬衫塞进工作裤里，好像这比保持卫生更重要似的。和这个男人的眼睛对视使他体验到了那种熟悉的蓝色振动，这种振动比他应该感觉到的要更加剧烈，更加熟悉。

彼得忽然发觉，找一个“正常”人去共度一生根本是不可能的。

“嘿。”彼得用沙哑的声音说，他的嘴突然感到很干。

还有谁能像昆汀那样理解他?嗯?昆汀见过最好的他和最坏的他，他甚至是让他迸发出这两面的人。彼得知道他想要杰里这件事太糟糕了，当他盯着杰里看的时候，他只看到了昆汀，他知道他已经没法再忍耐下去了。

他咽咽口水。

“我看见你和之前的那个男生说话了，就对你吹口哨的那个。”

“嗯，他刚刚向我道歉了。”彼得低头看了看他们还拉在一起的手。自从他把他拉起来以后，他们谁也不愿先放手。

“你们两个是同性恋吗?”

彼得觉得自己轻微地皱了皱眉，他对贝克的所有的思念和崇拜也随之消失了。

“伙计。”

“我只是问一下！我不是在评判什么，我不是！我只是——我只是想知道……如果他是，而你不是，那么我不希望你跟他在一起……”

彼得注意到杰里紧张的坐立难安。他的大脑在努力运转，他的手握紧又放松。要不是他们还在牵着手，彼得知道他是不会注意到这一点的。

“为什么?”

“嗯，因为……因为……操，我不知道，彼得。我感觉自己又回到了高中时代，一想到你待在他身边，我的胃就扭成了一团。”

彼得疑惑地转过头去，杰里很可能正在面临性向危机。“你喜欢我吗?”

“什么? ！什么——彼得，我有老婆了！还有一个儿子，还有……”彼得举起他们仍然握在一起的手，沉默的盯着他。或者更确切地说，是杰里握着他的手。他已经很久没有放手了，但还没有摆脱杰里紧紧抓住他的手。“这就是你，伙计。”

杰里放开手，惊讶地瞪大眼睛，把头失望地垂了下去，“真该死，我才刚认识你，这感觉太奇怪了。我也不知道为什么会有这种感觉。操，这太蠢了。”

彼得点了点头，向后退了一步，给他留了一点空间。“听着，这没关系的。我知道你现在一定很困惑，但你有没有想过…你并不只对女孩感兴趣?”他问。“当然如果不是这样也没关系，这是——”

杰里向他迈了一步，彼得本能地又退后了一步。

“杰里。”

“彼得。”

“你在干什么?”

“我想我喜欢你，彼得。”

他的语调、半睁的眼睛、还有他说话的样子，让彼得惊喘着愣在原地。

杰里把手放在肩膀上，向前倾着身子，在彼得的嘴唇上落下纯洁的一吻。

“我想我很喜欢你。”

彼得抬头望着他，除了几句“我——”和“你——”之外，他完全不知道该说些什么。当杰里向他靠过来想更深入的时候，彼得把他推了回去。

杰里结婚了，而且才刚刚搞清楚了自己的性取向。那彼得在做什么，利用他作为代替品来满足他对一个他不可能拥有的人的欲望?

"好吧，看来我们两个人都想要我们得不到的东西"

彼得抬头看着他。

“你又在自言自语了。”

操。

彼得抓住杰里的衬衫领子，把他拉进一个热烈的吻，他们的嘴唇紧紧地交融在一起，这让杰里非常兴奋。他们除了激情一无所有。这不是在自暴自弃或是自我欺骗，他们知道自己想要什么东西，也知道自己处在什么地位。

彼得不由自主地去看那熟悉的面容，即使他完全知道这是个陌生人。

他闭上眼睛，尽力把自己沉浸在这个吻里，竭力忍住眼泪，假装不是在亲吻一个完全陌生的人。当他渐渐觉得有些喘不过气的时候，他气喘吁吁地伏在他的肩膀上。杰里追了上来，舔了舔他的嘴唇，把自己的舌头向前伸，毫无歉意地继续侵占了他的口腔。

一只手握到他的腰上，把他拉得离杰里更近了，而另一只手则按在他的下巴上，摸着他的皮肤，捋着他的头发。

“彼得。”杰里轻轻呻吟着，把他们的胯部对准在一起，彼得努力保持平衡，而他要稍微高一些。杰里甚至把他抱起来了一些。

就在这时，一声刺耳的警报响起，他们如遭雷击的突然跳离彼此身边。

帐篷里的灯一盏一盏的亮起来，休息的工人们被吵醒，好奇地探出头来向四周张望。那时，彼得和杰里已经分开了足够远的距离，同样被警报弄糊涂了，但他们足够警惕，知道该做出什么样的表情才不会惹人怀疑。

“开始行动！火势蔓延的速度比我们想象的要快！”当人们从帐篷里爬出来准备就绪，争先恐后地采取措施来控制野火时，一个彼得想不起来名字的指挥官喊道。

彼得意识到他们两个人还站在那里无动于衷。他猛地回过神来，把腰带系回腰上，清了清嗓子，杰里似乎也明白了他的意思。彼得向他点了点头，然后掀开帐篷的门帘钻了进去。

时空的变化在瞬间完成，几乎挑不出一点瑕疵。在纯净的白色办公室充斥他的视野之前，彼得就意识到了这一点，光滑的棉布擦在他的皮肤上的感觉与沉重的防火防护装备形成了鲜明的对比。这真的让他感觉更轻松了。

让人惊讶的是，他一下子就把所有的信息都吸收了进去，这并没有让人觉得难以承受，感觉更像是拼图的锯齿状边缘拟合在一起，而不是有些时候的尖锐刺耳的转换。他觉得这就是他该去的地方，山火的事已经瞬间就被他抛诸脑后了。


	18. Okja

他身在一间类似于办公室的地方，心里诅咒着上帝，他猜他一定认为把他搞疯会很有趣，然后就把他扔到这样一个非常不适合做爱的地方。对于一个这样安静的环境来说这些员工实在是太忙碌了，他们都穿着单调的纯白制服，名牌上用粗体字写着米兰达工业。他注意到他自己也穿着同样的衣服，一件白得刺眼的衬衫和正装长裤，衬衫熨得近乎完美。

“帕克！关于那只韩国超级猪的文件在哪里?”

哦，该死，那玩意本该在一小时前就送去的。

彼得一跃而起，从他身边的桌子上(他认为这是属于他的)抓了一张钥匙卡，跑去找最近的复印机。他觉得如果再耽搁哪怕一分钟，那世界末日就会降临在他头上。唔，就像恐慌症发作或PTSD。他仍然不知道自己身在何处，也不知道自己的具体工作是什么，但他敢确定自己绝对不想被解雇。

彼得摆弄着复印机，直到它发出哔哔声。看着文件一张接一张的在托盘里整齐地摞成一摞，他觉得肩上的压力略微减轻了。基于他在文件上略读到的信息，他了解到他正在为某个“超级猪”项目做宣传。实验室人工培育的猪却是环境友好型产物，这是一个令人惊讶的创新，而且他希望能了解到更多关于这东西的细节。它听起来像是波兹夫人会感兴趣的类型。

机器发出提示音，表示完成了任务。彼得从附近的桌子上顺手拿起一个文件夹，开始向里面塞文件。如果他没记错的话，他老板的办公室就在大厅的尽头。考虑到整个建筑的每件房间实际上都是一模一样的，这其实一点用都没有。

他打开门走进大厅，低头盯着手中厚厚的文件，疑惑着为什么一家如此环保和高科技的公司还需要纸质文件。

与此同时，一个穿着白色外套的白痴正和他迎面走来，很明显他们都觉得紧贴着墙走会是个相当天才的主意。

对于两个都在神游天外的人来说，这次碰撞简直是毫无疑问会发生的。彼得的肩膀几乎撞到了地面，文件飞得到处都是，在大厅里散落一地。他在心里扇了自己一巴掌，因为他知道，这些文件几乎不可能在短期内排好顺序。他要是能印一套新的就好了。

说到底到底他为什么要关心?从长远来看，“他”的工作并不重要。

“看在老天的份上，看着点路会要你命吗?！”那人对他喊道，但还是低头帮他捡起了那些文件。他的声音……比彼得预料的要高得多。如果他刚刚没有被训斥，他甚至会认为这是假声。

“不会，先生。”

这个男人没穿内衣？

当他弯下腰捡起一页落在身后的纸时，这一观点在彼得大脑里突然跳了出来。他目瞪口呆的趴在地上，透过那条粗斜纹棉布短裤，他看到了像是臀部弧线的东西，还有一个相当大的阴茎轮廓。这不是他所期待的风景，但也不是一点不受欢迎。他知道他没什么挑肥拣瘦的权力。

“给你。”那人递给他一把参差不齐的文件，他太急于把它们一次全捡起来，以至于其中一部分被弄皱了。但这并不很出乎彼得的意料。

不会吧。

那人就是他妈的贝克，多了一副厚的像瓶盖的圆眼镜，还有那撇该死的胡子。

他的头发很卷，很可爱，这是他的第一反应。

当他试图把这一切都刻在心里之前，彼得就意识到了：他不可能离开这个宇宙，至少不是在没尝试过这个贝克的床技之前。

他起身后做的第一件事就是拍张照片，一旦他回到家，这种对贝克具有极大杀伤力的照片对他来说就是无价之宝。

当贝克举起双手告诉他这里禁止狗仔队进入时，他脸上的微笑终于无法抑制了，这微笑很快变成了大笑，最后又变成了喘息。他弯下腰，一只手放在肚子上。他笑得太厉害了，以至于腹肌都发疼了。

“你到底怎么回事? ！”贝克用那个愚蠢的声音问。哦天哪，为什么他的声音听起来会是这样?

“没什么，没什么，你只是——”彼得哼了一声，“你——”他还没说完就又大笑起来，贝克皱起眉头表示不赞成。如果他没有在西装外套里穿一件五颜六色的夏威夷衬衫，那可能还会好一点，但是那眼镜？还有那短裤？彼得真的停不下来。

他擦去眼里的眼泪，笑得喘不过气来。“你为什么不穿裤子?”

“你是什么意思，我的卡其短裤就在这里。”贝克指了指他的胯部，彼得又哼了一声。“老兄，看看你自己。你甚至连小腿都露在外面，这他妈的是什么。”

“实际上，我穿了及膝袜。”他把短裤往上拉了一点，交叉着双臂，发出气哼哼的声音。“你他妈的有什么毛病?你是新来的吗?你是不知道我是谁吗?”他生气地问，对彼得的笑容简直怒不可遏。“你的膝盖！”彼得气喘吁吁地笑着，故意不理睬他的问题。他觉得自己以前甚至都没注意过贝克的膝盖，他总是穿着神秘的全身套装。他已经和几个不同版本的贝克发生过性关系了，但他好像从来都没有注意过他们的膝盖。

好吧，现在他注意到了。

“天哪，这里的人现在都这么不关心我了吗?！”他戏剧性地举起双臂，给彼得收集的所有文件又重新飘散开来。“我是他妈的公司的代言人，但现在没有一个人在乎！我以为我会因为过去十年为公司累死累活而得到一些该死的尊重，但是什么也没有！它带给我的感觉甚至赶不上一个该死的指压按摩师！”

彼得无视那些散乱的文件和他那没完没了的闲扯，直接走到了贝克身边。

你知道吗？如果欲求不满那就应该主动争取。他妈的，如果他不能和这个贝克上床，那他的后半生一定会因为这次失误而痛心疾首到没法自拔。他不希望自己的良心受到谴责，所以他决定自己动手。

“哦，对不起，先生。”彼得慢吞吞地说了最后一个字，并明显地缓慢上下打量了他一番。“可是我好像忘了您的名字。就像你说的，我是新人。你应该教教我这是怎么一回事的。”彼得低声说。短裤的想象空间被压缩的几近于无，他让自己的眼睛在那里多停留了一会儿。他以为作为“公司的代言人”就意味着贝克可以买得起质量更好的短裤，但现在出现在他眼前的却是薄到不行的短裤和明显的裆部轮廓。

“这就好多了，就叫我强尼吧。其实是强尼·威尔科克斯博士，如果你真的想听我的职称的话，”唔，他才不想，“我是一个动物爱好者。”

“嗯，医生，我很抱歉刚刚撞到了你，”彼得直直地盯着他的短裤，轻轻咬住下嘴唇。

“好了好了。我打赌是露西唆使你这么做的，是不是?因为她知道这肯定会激怒我。你猜怎么着?我确实很生气！”他朝走廊的尽头喊了一声，一个小隔间发出了微弱的“闭嘴”的回应声。

“你叫什么名字?你具体是做什么工作的?”强尼接着说，他在把墙边散落的纸轻轻踢成一堆，因为他刚刚差点儿踩到一页。

“我——嗯，彼得。我是一名实习生，我做，呃，实习生的工作。”他点了点头，交叉着双臂，把一个肩膀靠在墙上，尽力使自己显得更冷淡一些。

“哦，所以你现在不忙?我一直想找个私人助理，所以暂时先借你一用。”强尼抓住他的手腕把他拖过走廊。他嘴里不停地唠叨着自己想找个助手的事，还说他们几个月前就答应过他给他一个助手，而现在他需要的文件却散落在走廊的各个角落。令人惊讶的是，他很容易就忽略了强尼的声音，虽然他的声音音调高到奇怪，但他所有的注意力都放在了他轮廓分明的小腿和大腿上，他们看起来甚至可以挤爆西瓜。

彼得的目光渐渐移得更高了，徘徊在他那浑圆的屁股上。尽管强尼·威尔科克斯举止粗暴，声音几乎让人无法忍受，但他却……出人意料地讨人喜欢。“这是我的办公室！你知道吗，我刚来的时候，露西跟我开了个玩笑，她给了我一个看门人的衣橱，我在那儿待了整整一个月，直到后来别的好心职员帮我搬到这里。在这间漂亮房子里我甚至有了私人浴室。”

“你说什么?”

他的办公室一点也不整齐：书和电子产品散落一地，成吨的碎玻璃和别的小玩意散落在地板上。它看起来更像一个实验室，鲜红的记号笔在公告板上画着彼得认为是超级猪的分析图表。他身上的一切都与整洁的米兰多大楼形成了鲜明的对比。强尼穿着五颜六色的衣服，像一抹彩虹一样与周围的纯白环境格格不入。他看起来越来越像一个吉祥物，而不是一个真正的科研人员，但彼得发现他根本没有心情去考虑这些问题。现在，他只有一个想法。和他妈的强尼·威尔科克斯大干一场。

他整理好自己的衬衫，轻轻地关上身后的门，然后走到强尼的桌子边上坐下。“你是什么，科学家吗?”彼得翻了翻他的手碰到的第一本书，那是一本封面上印着强尼照片的涂色书，书名是《强尼博士的神奇动物！》“我是一个动物学家.....”

彼得扬起眉毛表示怀疑。他的办公室看上去光秃秃的，几次暗示大楼里似乎没有人把他当回事，从这几点来看，质疑这一说法的真实性似乎是个相当有道理的想法。

“和一个名人。我是米兰多公司的代言人。你要知道，我是个大人物。”

好吧，现在他只是在吹牛了。

强尼喝了一大口他的水，走过去给他自己倒了另一杯。“我提过我很有名吗？我觉得我好像还没说过。我很奇怪你没听说过我，但我想我在小朋友中间比较吃得开。”

“是的，是的，当然是这样了。”彼得点了点头，半信半疑的翻着书，书里有好几页都印着大幅的强尼肖像。他又在房间里检查了一下，注意到有好多《强尼博士的神奇动物！》分布在房间的各个角落。

强尼递给他一杯，然后把自己的杯子一饮而尽，马上又给自己倒满。彼得耸了耸肩，喝了一口自己的，他立即咳嗽起来，他的口腔几乎被灼伤了。

那肯定是酒。

看到强尼毫不畏缩地又干了一杯，他站在那里甘拜下风。

“这是什么?”

“日本烧酒。”

日本烧酒。这简直就是酒精，还是那种最高度数的酒精。强尼像喝水一样喝它。

“你怎么没醉?”彼得做了个鬼脸，又抿了一口手里的烧酒。

“我早就醉了。”

那很多事都说得通了。

当强尼跌坐在他的办公室椅子上继续讲述他的职业生涯时，彼得注意到他的高音调并没有减弱。那声音简直称得上是吱吱作响，这让他非常想知道当他呻吟起来听起来会是什么样。如果事情进展顺利，他马上就会发现了。

“那么，这到底只是一种吸引人的噱头，还是你一直就这么说话?”彼得在桌子上坐了下来，把脚搭在强尼的大腿上，眼神一瞬也不瞬的盯着那该死的短裤。

“一直说什么?”他又发出了他那个愚蠢到令人难以忍受的声音。这就像把空气从橡胶气球里放出来，同时又在吸了氦气的情况下说话。说真的，这声音太可怕了。

彼得闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，慢慢点头表示接受。“好吧，好吧，是的，我要和他做爱。”他低声说。

“我5分钟前要的他妈的薄荷糖哪儿去了?！”彼得突然注意到强尼正对着桌子上的麦克风尖声咆哮。他不知道强尼是否要过薄荷糖，但仅仅几十秒后，一个看起来很无聊的实习生踢开了门，把装满薄荷糖的玻璃碗丢到铺着地毯的地板上，碗里的薄荷糖现在被颠碎了，他转身出去，把门又砰地关上了。彼得瞥了一眼名牌，好笑的发现上面写着“Dr. Johnny.Alt. Shift 5”

“谢谢你！”强尼冲他的背影喊道，把脚支在桌子上，身子往后一靠，双手放在脑后。“我说什么他们就做什么。”他并没有去拿糖果，似乎只是很高兴有人呆在他身边供他指使。

“你一直都是想要什么就有什么?”彼得暗示性地问。

“当然。”强尼咧嘴一笑。

要薄荷糖不是真的想要薄荷糖，而是为了给他展示自己的权威。虽然彼得仍然觉得他有点吵，但还是得承认这的确很性感。

“哦，是吗?你说过你很有名还是什么来着?”彼得用手掌托着下巴，身子向前倾着问道。他的崇拜语气似乎又启发了强尼，因为他突然又开始谈论他的“名声”，他在电视上的表现，以及更多关于超级猪的事情。

彼得确信这个什么超级猪对这个宇宙或者说这部电影来说可能很重要，但他并不在意，他开始对强尼说到的几年前去巴西的动物学之旅表现出兴趣。这听起来可能有点荒谬，但强尼似乎随着彼得的每一句“哇，太酷了”而变得越来越兴奋。

当然，对于巴西有多令人兴奋，超级猪长得有多大，以及它们到底有多环保环保，彼得根本就不在乎。最重要的是，他的兴趣在逐渐点燃强尼的激情，他爱抚他的虚荣心越久，就越有可能爱抚别的东西。

“这太奇妙了，博士。”

“非常感谢！我没早点遇见你真是太遗憾了。这里的大多数实习生在他们还是孩子的时候就是我的粉丝，但是现在他们长大了，他们就没那么狂热了，你知道吗?很少有人不知道我是谁。”

“是的，是的，我是新来的，我们谈过这个了。多谈谈你自己怎么样。”彼得嘟囔着作为回应，离那个人的距离越来越近，他就越难对他说的那些与动物共事、什么差点被熊吃掉的惊险经历上集中精力。当他近到可以伸手就触到他裤子轮廓的时候，他几乎要把他的话屏蔽掉了。

“所以我告诉那个小女孩，‘哦，很抱歉我刚到你的农场时有点暴躁。做一名电视节目主持人的压力相当大’，而她简直欣喜若狂。你知道吗，这让我想起了我在——”

他等得不耐烦了。

”博士，强尼，先生?”

彼得从桌子上滑下来，爬到他的腿上，跨坐在他身上，把他夹在自己两腿之间。

“是啊——哦，哇，这不会太挤吗。”强尼上下打量着他，彼得可以听见他在他耳边喘着粗气。他极尽所能，前后摆动着他的臀部，在强尼逐渐隆起的裤子上方摩擦。

“我在想你愿不愿意和我做点别的事。”

“什么?”

彼得拉了拉腰带，解开皮带，轻轻松松地把裤子脱了下来。强尼令人惊讶地顺从了，似乎对这个突然的提议毫无疑问。这到底是好事还是坏事，彼得还没有定论。

“操我。”

强尼呜咽了一声。

他把手放在彼得的腰上，小心翼翼地抚弄着他的衣服，把扣子解开，继续向上探索，抚摸着他的胸肌，强尼轻轻地吹了下口哨，尝试着捏了捏他的乳头。

“你锻炼的不错，是吗，亲爱的?”他紧张地笑着，可能是因为喝醉了酒，声音开始变得含糊不清。他把手放回彼得的屁股上，想把他拉得更近一些。彼得觉得强尼似乎对自己的行动没有把握，似乎准备好了一眨眼一切都消失的准备。

“是的，你喜欢吗?”彼得喃喃地说，一次解开一个扣子，一点点地露出白皙的肌肤，乐此不疲的逗弄他。

“我爱死了，你这个漂亮的小家伙。你，操，这不可能是真的。你看起来就像是什么雕塑一样。我等不及要把你按倒在这张桌子上了。”

尽管有着恼人的声音和搞笑的色情明星八字胡子，强尼真的很有魅力。但也许只是因为他长得很像贝克。谁知道呢?

“你是打算继续说话还是帮我脱掉裤子?”

这似乎又重新引起了他的注意，强尼的目光过度聚焦在叉开腿坐在他身上的男孩上，又从他转向他裤子里的帐篷。

“哦，妈的，你是认真的。”他嘟囔着，匆匆拉了拉彼得的腰带，解开了他的纽扣。彼得从他的腿上站起来，让裤子掉在地上，而强尼把他转过去，把他推到桌子上。他俯下身来，在彼得的后颈上狠狠地吻了一下，他把屁股撅起来在男人身上蹭来蹭去时突然意识到强尼的衣服还穿在身上。

“啊，嗯，医生?”

“什么?”他低吼着，宽大的手掌隔着内裤把彼得的双球抓在手里爱抚。“你是在埋怨我太激动吗？这好像和大多数我玩的游戏都不一样，而且——”

“哦，闭嘴，你怎么能不穿裤子上我呢，天才?”

强尼用一声贴在他耳边的咆哮作为回应，匆匆忙忙的拉开他短裤前襟的拉链，抽出他的阴茎撸了几下。彼得把自己滑下桌子，跪在他面前，尝试着轻轻把它放在嘴里。客观上来讲强尼的阳具相当大，这并不令人惊讶。它带着一股性器特有的甜腥味，但肯定没有彼得想象的一半糟糕。

听到他的呻吟声，彼得认为这是在暗示他赶快行动的讯号。他先把头部纳入口中，感觉强尼的手紧紧抓在他的头发上，把他拉得越来越近。彼得放松喉咙，用鼻子呼吸，试图一下子把整条都吞进来，给他做一个深喉。他试图用“深喉”这个关键词来定义这事，事实上他也是这么做的。

他紧紧地闭着眼睛，让眼泪顺着眼角自由下流，他咳了又咳，试图恢复镇静。不过，他还没抬多高，就觉得自己又被按了下去。强尼看着又重新吞下整根的彼得，啧啧出声：

“嘿，听着，宝贝，现在已经没有回头路了，这都是你自找的。”

“刚才的的信心都哪儿去了?”彼得笑了，嗯，在嘴巴里塞满了阴茎的情况下，他笑得已经够好了。被他颐指气使是有点催情，但更有趣的是，强尼似乎认为他才是负责人。彼得伸出一只手，拨弄着强尼的舌头，另一只手撑在他的大腿上，防止他的喉咙痛得太厉害。

尽管如此，他还是能感觉到强尼的高潮正在积聚，他的挺身动作越来越不稳定，他的呻吟声越来越响。说不上是世界上最吸引人的声音，但还可以忍受。彼得把他嘴里的东西吐出来“喔，博士。如果你真的要射了，那也应该是在我的屁股里而不是在我嘴里，你说呢?”

“对不起，我太激动了。好了，小公主，回桌子上去。”

“好的，先生。”彼得咯咯地笑着，从他的膝盖上起身，靠在桌子上，当强尼摸索包在他内裤里的后穴时，他嘲弄地扭动着屁股让强尼把内裤扯到大腿上，然后把它从脚上踢开，它落在了附近一盆植物的叶子上。对于他这样一个总是醉醺醺的人来说，这盆植物出奇的健康。

强尼的手在彼得的背上来回抚摸着，几乎亲吻了他看到的每一寸皮肤，彼得几乎感到他的后背上有瘀痕在产生。对于一个看起来没有太多经验的人来说，他在激发他的性欲方面做得非常好。“你好滑。”

当彼得准备开口反驳时，两根手指抓住这个时机塞进了他嘴里，彼得忘情的吮吸着，用自己柔软的舌头把它们弄得尽可能光滑，直到强尼强硬的把它们拔了出来，彼得吃惊地叫了一声，在没有任何提示的情况下，他突然开始用力，想把两根手指同时塞进彼得的屁股里，这使他很不舒服。

“伙计！”

“怎么了！我之前从来没上过男人！”

“什么?”

“我只是偶尔会看男男的色情片，但也就这样了。”

“你以前跟谁上过床吗?”

“当然了！”

看着强尼的脸因尴尬而涨得通红，彼得轻哼了一声，他就是忍不住。“好吧，好吧。一次一个手指，大家伙。给我一点时间调整一下，你有点啊——”他哀叫道，“——大，各种意义上的大。”

强尼试验性地把一只光滑的手指推了进去，一直到他的指关节处才停下来。

“你真的很会说话，继续说——彼得我想这里已经再塞不进任何一根手指了。”强尼慢慢地把手指抽出来，然后又伸进去在内壁上蜷曲。彼得整个融化在了桌面上，他的阴茎抽搐着立了起来，他可以感受到他前列腺受到的压力。他弓起背，再次碰到手指，然后体验着手指慢慢抽了出来，然后又是下一轮缓慢的折磨。

“好吧，不管怎样你都要把你整根鸡巴都塞进去，所以……”

强尼揉了几下他的屁股，轻轻拍了一下。“别那样看着我，彼得，这让我很不自在。”

“再放一根手指进去，求你了，先生。”彼得呻吟着，扭动着他的屁股，以迎接下一次的插入。这根本不够，这远远不够。“我需要它进来，求求你。”

“天哪，如果我知道你在这件事上表现的这么不懂事，我就离你远远的了。”

“我还以为你喜欢我说话呢。”

“你侮辱我的时候就不会了。”他在彼得的屁股上狠狠地打了一巴掌，伸进去一根食指把他的穴口撑开。这突然的刺痛加上他在他体内的进行的卷曲和挑逗迫使彼得呻吟起来。这种把他推向快乐边缘的感觉是无法抗拒、无法满足的。他所能想到的只有更多、更多、更多，但他什么也没有得到。

嗯，真的。

“如果你知道怎么指交别人，也许我就不会侮辱你了。”

“好吧，这是你自找的。”强尼低吼出声，把他向前推了推。彼得的手本能地抓住桌子，强尼一只手和他的裤带搅在一起，另一只手加快了抽插的速度，他的手指蜷曲着摩擦过他的前列腺，不断折磨着他，因为他从来没有给过他足够的快感。

强尼在他的自尊心受到侮辱和打击之后，却又因为突如其来的挑衅和自信而激动得心怦怦直跳。这个酒气熏天、自吹自擂的动物学家显然有什么心理问题，但如果这些问题意味着更刺激、更粗暴的性爱，那么彼得可以把这些问题先放在一边。

他感到第三根手指进入了他的身体，操。当它们迅速的在他的后穴深入抽出时，他被这刺痛和拉扯玩弄的大叫出声，当他绝望地试图调整时，强尼又立刻打乱他的节奏。这让彼得同时感觉到太多又不够，他需要别的什么东西来填满它。

“你就只有这点本事吗?用手指插我一整天?”

“你能不能闭上你那欠操的嘴，别再这么调皮了?我是在帮你润滑，但显然你现在并不需要我的帮助！”强尼把他往前推倒，他的手本能地伸出来撑住自己。彼得把屁股翘到空中，身体前探到胸部紧贴桌面，他想让强尼能更好地进入他，但身后的男人显然不这么想，他握住彼得的头发把他狠狠地拉了起来。

他别无选择，只好把一条腿搭在桌子上。强尼弯下腰往洞里吐了几口唾沫，他的口水顺着大腿流下来，彼得期待得不禁颤抖起来。他感受到自己最后一次被粗暴地用手指打开，然后那些手指就被阳具那又粗又硬的头部取代了。

彼得感到自己被从后面剖开了，一声呜咽从他的嘴唇滑落下来，强尼继续压着他，慢慢地使他接受自己的全部。

“慢点，伙计。”彼得喘着气，尽力放松，但强尼的阴茎仍在缓慢但坚定的推进。

“你是想像你说的那样快点得到满足还是继续做个矜持的小婊子，彼得。”

“刚才的自信去哪儿了?”彼得打趣道，“是不是酒精终于发挥作用了?”

强尼令人惊讶地没有回嘴，他继续自己的动作，直到最后发出一声舒爽的长叹。彼得咬着他的下嘴唇，适应着他的闯入，他的密道感觉被强尼的鸡巴完全塞满了。他们俩上气不接下气的维持着这个动作，细致地感受着这种被完全联结在一起的感觉，强尼的手在彼得的大腿上来回抚摸，不时地揉捏。

“你准备好了吗?”强尼对着他的脖子嘟囔着，微微地把身子拉出来，来回扭动着他的臀部调整位置，在肉壁上来回摩擦的感觉让彼得快失去理智了。

“求求你——求求你快点操我。”他低声下气的说，强尼在他的肩膀上吻了一下，把嘴唇贴在彼得的脖子上。他那撇胡子磨擦起来痒得厉害，彼得发现他要非常努力才能忍住自己的傻笑。

强尼中途退出，又呻吟着插了进去。“你好紧。”他吻了吻彼得的后颈，胡子又在他身上刮来刮去。他本能地扭动着身子，想摆脱这种感觉，但有一只手按在他的胸口，把他拉得更近了。如果他没在专注于不让自己笑出声的话，这话真的很有吸引力了。

“彼得。”

他哼了一声。

他身上怕痒又不是他的错，但用那该死的声音对他说脏话，这完全就是强尼的错了。二者结合在一起产生了一种奇怪的感觉。而要分辨出他身上进进出出的阳具到底是火辣还是滑稽，这种混合和困惑让他变得更加兴奋。

“哈哈——强尼，你他妈的——”彼得呻吟着，一只手重重地按在桌子上，把自己上身撑起来。他觉得自己的手在散落在桌子上的文件上几乎要滑倒了，但他还是尽力保住了平衡。“-狠狠地操我，强尼。”

“你真的在笑吗?”他气急败坏地问，“我知道我的技术称不上太好，但肯定没坏到这个程度！”虽然他这么说了，但并没有放慢或停止动作，只是在一边咆哮一边更努力地推进。

“当然，这确实有点太好了，让人难以置信。性感的新实习生想和我做爱，而我呢?对你来说不够格吗?”他咬了口彼得的肩膀，然后舔了舔那块地方，把手放在彼得的屁股上来回抚摸着。

“嗯，强尼，我要到了。摸摸我，求你了——”彼得的话伴随着急促的呼吸，每当强尼把自己推进来，他就喘不过气来，所以他所能发出的声音只是断断续续的呻吟。

“不行。我正在用我的鸡巴满足你，这对你来说应该足够了。”

彼得的手紧抓着桌子上的文件，他的忘情呻吟充斥了整间办公室。他能感觉到强尼的鸡巴在他后穴里滑进滑出，他们之间的摩擦相当激烈，尤其是考虑到强尼的傲人尺寸，这种体验几乎是痛苦的，但在他感觉到的极乐衬托下，这轻微的痛苦或多或少被抹去了。

“是的，先生，对不起。”

“这就好多了。现在你该说什么?”

他想体验强尼在他体内射精的感觉，并享受精液从他的洞中淌出并顺着大腿流下来的触感。彼得将他的臀部移动回到插入的节奏中，当他感到前列腺持续受到攻击时，他对每一次插入报以热情的呻吟。

“谢谢你，先生。”他轻声说，身子前倾，趴在桌子边上。即使没有碰自己的阴茎，他也能感受到他即将攀上高峰，这也许是他经历过的最奇怪的高潮了。

“强尼，游行在下星期什么时候举行。我们打算周六拍摄，但可能不得不将就……奥！”

彼得抬头瞥了一眼，他认出这个女人是露西·米兰达，正站在那扇被打开的门前，离他大约几英尺远。他没有听到她进来的声音，如果她看到彼得伏在桌子上的样子不是那么镇定自若，那就尴尬了。实际上她看起来有点生气，好吧，他也有同样的感受，他差点就勃起不能了。

“我们——啊！有点忙，女士。”他想离开桌子，但强尼又把他往前推倒，使他失去了平衡。

“而你，帕克！操，你半小时前就该把那些文件给我了，然后呢?他妈的，想想那些小猪吧！我知道你是新来的，但这不能成为你偷懒的借口。”

“得了吧，我才不关心那些破烂动物的权利呢。我唯一在乎的是他牵着的那只。”彼得咕哝着，集中精力试图回到刚才的状态。

“操，妈的，太爽了。”强尼呻吟着，发起了一轮更加猛烈的攻势。彼得看得出来，即使老板就站在门口，他似乎也不太介意。事实上，他能感觉到他就快射了。

“一小时后你不是要公开露面吗?好好准备一下。换件衬衫，我不想在镜头前看到任何彩色衣物，另外你应该对孩子们友好一点。”露西转了转眼珠，转身离开，把手搭在了门把手上。然而，在离开之前她犹豫了一下，转身再次面对他们。“还有，彼得，我在走廊里看到了你丢下的文件。我要在今天结束前看到它们整理好放在我的桌子上。”

“哦，天哪，你就快出去吧。”彼得呻吟着，屁股在强尼胯部蹭来蹭去。

事实上，她并没有出去，而是走了过来，把那个文件夹交给了彼得，里面的纸张都变得皱巴巴了。彼得颤抖的手根本握不住这个，文件夹几乎又掉在了地板上。他砰地一声把文件按在桌子上，与此同时，快速走远的首席执行官身后的门也砰地关上了，他的注意力重新集中到身后的强尼身上，他似乎根本没有分散过注意力。

“你太可爱了，这不合法。”强尼呻吟着，在彼得的耳垂上舔出一道水痕，让他打了个寒颤，他最后一次深入撞击了一次，然后令人痛苦地缓慢抽身出来。

“啊，怎么回事，强尼?”他抱怨着，因为体内突然的空虚，他注意到强尼仍然很坚挺，几乎马上就要射了。

“给我跪下，你这个小混蛋，一小时后我还有工作要做。”

“哎，好吧。”彼得迅速地滑下桌子，转移了一下重心，用膝盖和前脚掌支撑住自己。

“非常好，看着我，坐得漂亮点，”强尼呻吟着，一边和彼得保持着眼神交流，一边迅速地撸动着自己的阴茎。“操，你太棒了，一直看着我。”

彼得确信，如果在不同的情况下，比如他不戴眼镜，或者不穿夏威夷衬衫，再或者没留胡子，保持目光接触都会比板着脸容易得多。但现在的环境只允许他随机应变了。

彼得哼哼着，嘴唇微微张开，粉嫩的舌头伸了出去，稍稍滑过嘴唇，一边看着强尼那只在他面前抖动的阴茎，一边半睁着眼睛。

强尼的节奏越来越快，发出的呻吟声也越来越大，彼得则快速动作以配合上他的节奏。没过多久，他就把滚烫黏稠的精液喷到彼得的脸上，一部分溅到了他的面颊上，但大部分都重重地落到了他的舌头上。彼得把落在嘴里的每一滴都吞了下去，然后快速伸出舌头在嘴唇上转了一圈，把力所能及的白色黏液都舔了进去，然后把强尼的鸡巴也吮干净了。

“太……太爽了……”强尼喘着气说，“……操…你真的太棒了！”他那本就偏高的音调在他那心满意足、精疲力竭的状态下似乎显得更高了。

当他的舌头在强尼的鸡巴周围打转，把它含在嘴里的时候，彼得也射了，沾湿了他们的脚下的地毯。强尼抚摸着他的头发，静静的看着彼得从高潮上平静下来。

“没别的感觉了?”彼得最后舔了一次强尼的阴茎，然后瘫倒在地上，后背靠在桌子上。

“我还能……呼，我还能再来一次！”他叫得越大声，声音就越嘶哑，彼得感觉到他脸上露出了一个有点蠢的傻笑，他办公室隔壁不可能听不到。他勉强只哼了一声，为了强尼的自尊心，他尽了最大的努力让自己镇定下来，但这也就是极限了，他的笑声不可能凭空消失。

当他躺在办公室地板上的地毯时，重新审视自己到底在做什么时，那些被压制下去的笑声不可避免地又变成了大笑。

到底还是失败了。

“哦，天哪，如果你不会每隔10分钟就摧毁我的自尊一次，那你就是个完美的秘书了。”强尼喘着气，拉起内裤和短裤，把疲软的阴茎收了起来。

“你太帅了，而且还允许我上你。”他呼了一口气，整理了一下头发，扣上了衬衫。“哦，天哪，我真的太需要这个了。减压，你能理解吗?”

“哦，相信我，我能理解。”彼得漫不经心的回应着，舔了舔自己手上的精液。

“操，真性感，你真的让我欲火焚身。”

彼得再次笑了起来。

“听着，我不想在露西即将解雇我的时候惹怒她，所以我要去为我的集会做准备。很多人都在等我。”他把他早些时候穿的外套递给彼得，犹豫了一下，把它翻了过来披在彼得的背上，在他的头上拍了拍。“穿过那扇门，那间浴室就在那。如果你想清理一下，就呆在这里。我一会儿回来接你。”

强尼挑了挑眉毛，这无意的动作显得很滑稽，但彼得只是低头笑了笑。

虽然他真的有点奇怪，但强尼可能是他这段时间最好的性伴侣。

“也许吧。”

“得了吧，你哪儿也别去，我马上回来！”

彼得向他竖起大拇指，拉紧他的外套，低头去看自己在地毯上制造出的混乱。门一在他身后关上，他就站起来向浴室走去。他有一种感觉，他知道门后会有什么，但管他呢，他的心情很好。

只要他不赤身裸体出现在下一个宇宙他就谢天谢地了。

让他吃惊的是，门后并不是另一个不同的世界，而是一个真正的浴室，就像强尼说的那样。但这实际上并不很新奇，只是令人惊讶而已。

他在水槽里洗手，用手背转动水龙头，这样他就不会把精液弄到把手上。他从附近的架子上抓了一条毛巾泡在温水里，然后用它擦干身子。从各个方面来看，他感觉都很好。强尼没有和他呆在一起确实让他有点失望，但结果也还不错，考虑到那将引发一个更大的混乱需要清理。

他对着镜子看了看自己的后背，很高兴地看到自己身上布满瘀伤，特别是他屁股上的手印和深紫色的瘀痕，那简直称得上触目惊心。他伸手去抓衣服，却发现手落在了空水槽上。他把它们留在外面了。

但愿没人会再开门。他会飞快地把它们穿上，重新把自己整理的仪态绰约，排序好那些文件然后交给露西，再及时回到强尼的办公桌上，等待下一轮疯狂性爱。如果经历了这些麻烦还得不到那个小胡子的奖励，那他还不如裸着穿去下一个宇宙了。


	19. Brothers

从洗手间出来后彼得发现自己正身处一间酒吧，这比他的想象要奇怪得多。在他的脑海里，他模糊地记得5分钟前自己进去大吐了一阵，但他现在感觉好多了，虽然他仍然在适应这样一个事实:他现在已经穿上了衣服。

唔，看看他现在过得都是什么日子吧。

也许他不应该再喝了，可是谁在乎呢？夜还长着，而他刚刚把体内的酒精全部排空了。

他在吧台旁坐下，举起手指又要了一杯。他不停的想自己为什么会在一个拥挤的酒吧里买醉，但这肯定是出于某种众所周知的原因：只要他等得够久，贝克肯定会出现的，这只是时间问题。

他拿出手机打算找点事干。暂时没有任何电话记录，显然贝克最近没有试图联系他。彼得打开信箱，无聊的检阅着之前和昆汀的短讯。

昆汀2:45pm

城市银行，下午6点。我，奥托和艾德里安。

我2:46pm

谢谢你:D

昆汀2:58pm

唔

昆汀9:22pm

你在逗我吗哪个白痴会跑进火里你想自杀吗

昆汀9:22pm

你是想让我心脏病发吗他好像80岁了他活得已经够久了

有点悲伤的是，他们的谈话大多与工作有关，但昆汀在以他独特的方式关心着他。稍微用点心，任何人都能看出来。

酒保慢吞吞地给他倒了一杯看起来很贵的酒，也许就是他刚刚吐出来的那堆混合物之一。

“这杯算我的。”

好戏登场。

一个男人走过来坐在他旁边，熟悉的声音让彼得感到很舒适。他怀念贝克的声音，是贝克的声音，不是强尼·威尔科克斯的尖叫声。也许他听着那个声音还不到一天，但感觉就像已经过去了一辈子一样。“我也要一杯那个。”

“收到。”

彼得扑向那杯酒，把它握在手里。“谢了。”这个贝克戴着一顶可爱的无檐帽，他好像同时穿着三件外套，还带着一种温柔的服务人员式微笑。他的胡子修剪得很整齐，所以看起来不邋遢，还有点可爱。他就像一个伐木工人。

“没事。顺便说一下，我叫汤米。”

“彼得。”

酒保把杯子递给汤米，汤米一口就把它喝光了。“所以出了什么事?”他用手托着下巴，挤进彼得的个人空间，凝视着他的眼睛。

“初恋危机，”他开玩笑说，“我算是个刚毕业的工程师，你要知道。”

“哇，是个工程师，听起来很不错。“汤米眨了眨眼。

“我现在不过只是个实习生。我上的是纽约大学，所以祈祷能在这之后得到一份稍微体面点的工作，但显然天不遂人愿。”

“这就是为什么你在这里借酒消愁吗?”

彼得把他的空杯子倒过来扣在桌面上。“可能是吧。”他笑了，“我记不太清楚了。”

“什么?你不可能已经醉了。”他开玩笑说。

“我也不知道。”彼得笑着说。“真是奇怪的一天。”

“我也一样。不过认识了你之后就好多了。”

他不知道汤米是怎么做到让他感觉这么好的，但他们相处得如此融洽，几乎令人难以置信。尽管彼得和这个人刚刚认识，但他确信，即使他要他的钱包，他也会心甘情愿地交出它。魅力！就是这个词，汤米是个相当有魅力的人。

就像贝克。

“你呢?你是谁，汤米?”他把整个身体转向他。当他试图给出一个合理的答案时，他几乎可以看到汤米脑袋里的齿轮在转动。

“我谁也不是。”

“喔，真神秘啊。“彼得笑了。跟他调情也挺好的，就像他们是陌生人，就像这是他们第一次见面。这很有趣，很刺激，他想让汤米喜欢他。“谁也不是先生，说真的，你为什么给我买这杯酒?”

这一次是汤米在摆弄他的空杯子了，把它抛来抛去，直到最后把它倒过来放在桌上，像彼得一样。“我不知道。你真的很可爱，而我，我，我不知道。”他笑了。“你只是……所以……我不知道，我必须尝试一下，你知道吗?我看到你第一眼时，我的心脏都快停止跳动了。”

彼得低头笑了一下，用肩膀轻轻撞了撞他。“这答案对我来说已经足够好了。”

显然，汤米喜欢分享，非常喜欢。他们在酒吧里度过了接下来的半个小时，汤米告诉了他所有关于他以为死了但其实还没死的哥哥、他几乎爱上的美丽嫂子和她可爱的两个孩子的事。彼得表现得对倾听很感兴趣，他自己没有任何值得分享的东西，他几乎没有自己的真实生活，只有听到的别人家庭的只言片语。他喜欢听汤米谈论他那显然很不正常的混乱家庭。

“哦！但你知道什么总是能让我开心吗?”汤米问，轻轻拍了一下他的肩膀。

彼得将头稍稍歪向一边，显得很可爱，但同时也感到有些意外，因为汤米将故事戛然而止，问了一个他没听清的问题:“什么?”

“聚会。我待会儿要去参加一个派对，你想和我一起吗?和几个熟人共进晚餐，没什么大不了的。我甚至已经买完了礼物，但是，呃，带个朋友来也不错，你说呢?”

唔，为什么不呢?

“当然可以。”

-

汤米开车带他去了郊区的一所房子，事后看来，他真的不应该上一个陌生人的车，但那是贝克，所以彼得很容易就抛弃自我意识去信任他。坏习惯。但汤米可能不是一个超级坏蛋，所以如果派对上的事情不顺利，他可以轻易地制服他…希望如此。

不过，到目前为止他的蜘蛛侠意识都没有敲响警钟。汤米看起来真的是个好人：他风趣、幽默、友好，好像具有着一切好人的外在条件。

他们渐渐走近的房子里并没有传来音乐，门口停着另外两辆车，但这不算什么正在举行派对的迹象。如果汤米没有把手搭在他腰上，一边走到前门一边和他调笑，彼得会担心他们来错了地方。

“那里听起来不像是在开派对。”彼得说到，踮起脚后跟摇晃着。房子的外观非常普通，他几乎可以想象某天他和丈夫一起回家时看到这样的场景，一切都很普通，很正常。典型的郊区生活。

“我猜他们肯定玩得很开心。我的家人都还不错，但我得提醒你一下，我爸爸有点……”他用手指绕着太阳穴做了个圆周运动，吹了两声口哨。

“你爸爸也来参加这个派对了?”彼得哼了一声。

“哦，对了。我应该告诉你这是什么派对的，嗯……”汤米紧张地揉着后脑勺。彼得扬起眉毛，嘴角掠过一个迷茫的微笑。他轻轻地从汤米手中接过礼物袋，移开包装纸往里面看。这是一只小猫毛绒玩具。

“这是儿童聚会吗?”他惊讶的问道。

“今天是我侄女的生日。我不知道如果我告诉你，你还会不会来。”他喃喃地说，抚摸了一下彼得的头发，然后把手放在他的肩膀上。“你在门廊的灯光下看起来真漂亮。”

“如果我在门口反悔了，不想进去了，你打算怎么办?”他把头靠在汤米的怀里。

“我不知道，你会抛弃我吗?”

“我想我现在已经无路可退了，是不是?尤其是当你在门廊的灯光下夸我漂亮的时候。”他笑了起来，模仿着汤米低沉的声音。

“你太可爱了。帮我拿一下。”汤米把礼物袋递给他，按响了门铃，然后退回来，轻轻地在彼得的发顶上吻了一下。

“我真不敢相信你竟然骗我去参加一个孩子的生日聚会。”他摇晃着手里的礼物袋。

“嗯哼。”汤米贴着他的头顶轻哼。彼得好笑地推了他一把，这时门开的声音响了起来。

“伊兹！”汤米咧嘴一笑，手还紧紧地搭在彼得的肩上。“嗨。”彼得微笑着朝小女孩点点头。

那孩子看上去……有点生气？她转过身去，一言不发的跺着脚跑回屋里。

“怎么了?是谁?”一个温柔的声音从里面传来。

“她还好吗?”彼得跟着汤米进了屋，随手关上了门。

“喔，你好。”一位女士走上前来迎接他们。彼得转过身准备回答，但当他看清这是谁时，他差点心脏病发作。

这是托尔。好吧，她坚持让他叫她简，但这无法掩饰他正站在雷电之神面前的事实。一位真正的女神，一个了不起的超级英雄。

“格蕾丝，这是彼得。”

“嗨，很高兴见到你。”她伸出手来。天哪！托尔想和他握手。

“我也是。”他礼貌地轻轻握了握她的手。“这是我嫂子，格蕾丝。”汤米低声说道。彼得点点头。

“他们都在餐厅里。”她向厨房歪了歪头，然后领着他们往屋里走去。彼得确信他的下巴快要掉到地板上了，他将与托尔共进晚餐。“天啊，她太酷了。”他激动的地摇着汤米的胳膊。

汤米牵着彼得的手走进饭厅，然后把手放在彼得的背上。“嘿，伙计们。”他尴尬地和围坐在桌子旁的家人打招呼，得到了一堆散乱的“嗨”和“你好”的回应。桌边坐着两个小女孩，一对老夫妇，然后是格蕾丝和站在格蕾丝旁边的男人，很可能是汤米之前提过的死而复生的哥哥，他看起来非常眼熟。

不是因为他长得像汤米，他们长得一点儿也不像。而是彼得，汤米和他好像有某种血缘关系，他给他一种很熟悉的感觉。这感觉来自他内心深处，也好像来自于他的蜘蛛预感，只不过这次不是警告他有危险。

“这是彼得，”汤米用胳膊轻推了一下，这打断了他的思考，“呃，他是我的一个老朋友。”

“我们一小时前认识的，伙计。”彼得低声对他说。

“是的，大概一个半小时。”汤米咕哝着回答。

彼得噘起嘴唇，慢慢地点点头。房间里鸦雀无声，似乎在集体默认汤米没有朋友。彼得挪了挪脚，开始反思自己的话。

“我们带了一件礼物。”他举起礼品袋。

-

晚餐很美味，玛吉，也就是那个小寿星，用她关于乌龟的演讲把大家都逗乐了。“——而那个吓着乌龟的东西消失了，因为它认为他只是一块石头。”她示意了一下结束。

“你真是个聪明的女孩。”彼得笑了，大家都开始祝她生日快乐。

“彼得，你是怎么认识汤米的?你们是酒友还是什么?”那个年长的男人，汤米的爸爸，问道。他靠在椅背上，交叉着双臂。彼得听到汤米的哥哥山姆在对小姑娘们说一些类似“别玩你的蛋糕了”的话，但他的注意力却集中在汤米和父亲的尴尬对峙上。

“或者别的什么。”汤米嗫嚅道。

“嘿！”玛吉从椅子上站起来，拽着伊兹手里的一个娃娃，她们几乎要为此吵起来了。

“伊莎贝尔，放手。”萨姆平静地警告她。

“那么，你是做什么的?”老妇人问，相当着急的转换了话题。

“我？哦，我毕业于纽约大学，刚刚取得工程学学位，现在我在一家大型科技公司实习，我的导师就在那里。”

“嘿！”玛吉又喊了起来，这次声音更大了。伊莎贝尔掏出了另一个娃娃，一个小猫娃娃，她把它紧紧地抱在胸前，脸上毫无表情。“爸—— ！”她不是在玩它，她只是……抱紧它。

“伊莎贝尔。”萨姆再次警告。

她放手了。

“那么你和汤米之间到底是什么关系?我知道他从高中开始就没交过女朋友，但是，呃，”他清了清嗓子，“我想他会在和男孩子约会之前告诉我们一声。”

“我真的已经称不上是孩子了，”彼得开玩笑说，一家人局促不安地笑了起来，然后又陷入了沉默。天哪，这太尴尬了。汤米只是盯着他的蛋糕看，看起来他宁愿去任何地方除了坐在这里。彼得在桌下揉了揉他的大腿让汤米放心，汤米默默握住了他的手。

“玛吉什么都有了，”伊莎贝尔大声说。“她的洋娃娃是最好的。”

“亲爱的，今天是她的生日。”格蕾丝解释说。

“我从来没有得到我想要的生日礼物。”她转过身去看她父亲。“而你在那个愚蠢的阿富汗做些天知道的事情。”又一次尴尬的沉默，她低下头去戳她的蛋糕。

“你现在和汤米在约会吗?”老妇人礼貌地微笑着，他很肯定她的名字是埃尔西。“我想现在说这个还为时过早。”彼得往椅子里缩了缩，只想从这顿他从未如此尴尬过的晚餐中消失。

“嗯，我想如果真的是这样的话就太好了，汤米有时候需要一点制约，”格蕾丝笑着说，“你觉得你能处理好吗?”彼得又笑了起来，纯粹是因为这个微笑让他想到了那个托尔，他稍稍松了一口气。“汤米，你觉得呢?你真的有他们告诉我的那样疯狂吗?”

他望着他，用他的眼睛默默地恳求他把谈话的风向转变一下。汤米应该是注意到了，“也许有一点，给你先提个醒。”他眨了眨眼睛。

彼得感觉到他的脸颊上漫起一阵红晕。

“好了，好了，桌上还有孩子呢。”汉克仿佛受不了似的挥了挥手。汤米狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“我们什么都没做，爸爸。”

他们对视着，汤米轻轻地握着彼得的手。“你告诉你的新男友你刚出狱的事了吗?”汉克尖声说。

“你在开玩笑吧?”汤米用拳头砸了下桌子想站起来，但是彼得用手把他按住了。“没关系的。”他小声说。

餐桌上又开始了紧张的沉默。

“那么……彼得，你是个工程师？”埃尔西再次改变了话题，真是谢天谢地。

“根据我的学位证来说是这样的，我希望我的实习会带给我一份真正的工作，让我可以脸不红心不跳称自己是个工程师的——”彼得被一声气球的吱吱声打断了，伊莎贝尔扭着气球在座位上环顾四周。他不知道该怎么做，没人说话，所以他决定继续说下去。

“我不太担心我真的会失业，我想我和我的导师——吱吱——非常接近，呃——另一个吱吱声——”

“伊莎贝尔，我们在听我们的客人说话?”格蕾丝小声地责备她。

说实话，彼得并不太在意这噪音。这给了他缓冲的时间，因为他只是在复述斯塔克的实习经历加上一点胡编乱造。他不知道这个世界上的彼得在做什么，所以他只是即兴发挥，希望这听起来合理。

“我觉得最难的部分是学生贷款，我不知道别人是怎么做到的，你呢？你是怎么做的?”

“伊莎贝尔，”萨姆睁大了眼睛，危险地看着他的女儿。

吱吱声。

“停止。”

“你是怎么认识这位导师的?”格蕾丝问道，她在座位上稍微向前倾着身子。

“其实我已经崇拜他很久了，又一次——吱吱。”

“够了！”萨姆厉声说，探过桌子把伊兹手里的气球打飞了。

“你就不能一直死下去吗?”她朝父亲喊道。彼得的眼睛睁得大大的，被那孩子对她爸爸的喊大叫吓了一跳。“伊莎贝尔！”格蕾丝简洁的说。

“你就是个疯子，怪不得妈妈宁愿和汤米叔叔睡觉也不和你睡！”

哦，操。

彼得被小女孩说出的话震惊到了，本来他以为这顿饭不会变得更糟了。

“伊莎贝尔！你怎么能说这样的话?”格蕾丝吃惊地说道。

“妈妈和汤米叔叔总是在做爱！”

“够了！”

听到孩子嘴里吐出的粗俗的话语，彼得眼睛睁得不可思议的大，虽然眼睛仍然粘在盘子上，但他已经要被食物噎死了。他偷偷瞥了汤米一眼，想看看他的反应，结果却看到了他握到发白的指关节，汤米直勾勾地望着前面的伊莎贝尔，神情沮丧。

山姆只是坐在那里，难以置信地张大了嘴，汉克清了清嗓子，什么也没说。

除了伊莎贝尔静静的抽泣之外，整个桌子都死气沉沉、令人尴尬地沉默着。

他张开嘴想说些什么，但还没等他说出什么蠢话，玛吉就先开口了:“我可以回家了吗?”

听起来是个好主意，他推推汤米。

“这是个好主意。本来我也是打算带彼得回家的，我们先走了。”汤米站了起来，仍然死死地握着彼得的手，他把没吃净的纸盘丢到了垃圾桶里。“谢谢您的款待。”彼得轻声地向埃尔希道谢，老妇人抿着嘴，尴尬地挥了挥手作为告别。他对托尔点点头，让汤米帮他穿上夹克，领他出门。

开车也很尴尬，但比晚餐好多了。“我没想到会是这样，我真的很抱歉，彼得。”

彼得哼了一声，难以置信地摇着头。“伙计，我再也不会通过喝酒来忘记我的烦恼了，我要你带我去家庭聚餐。”

汤米笑了。“我发誓，通常不是这样的。我也不知道我爸今天会这么不近人情。天啊，我居然把你拖到这种事里来，我真是个混蛋。”

“没关系，我发誓。”

他们让一种安静笼罩着他们，舒适的那种。彼得很肯定不会再有尴尬的事情发生了，因为从今晚开始，这顿晚餐已经一骑绝尘了。

“那么……你想知道我和格蕾丝的事吗……”

“不，”他不想知道贝克是否和女雷神在一起过，“你们之间的关系与我无关，我不很关心。”

“我们之间什么也没有。”汤米迅速回答道。

“这是在说我们，还是说你们?”他问道。“我并不是有意冒犯你，我只是想确定你不是利用我来惹你爸爸生气什么的。”

汤米把一只手从方向盘上拿下来放在彼得的手上。“不，不，我是说我和她。她已经嫁给我哥哥了，我真的很喜欢你，彼得。”

“……好吧。”彼得把手心转过来，与他十指相交。上面满是粗糙的老茧，与强尼的柔软细腻完全不同。

“彼得，我们现在去哪?”

说实话，他仍然不知道自己住在哪。他确信如果他看到了那所房子他就会认出来，但彼得一时想不起来。“能去你的地方吗?我把钥匙丢了。也许需要找个地方过夜。”

-

事实证明，汤米目前与格蕾丝和她的丈夫住在一间房子里，这让事情变得非常尴尬。幸运的是他们似乎还没有回来，这让他们俩略显轻松地来到汤米的房间，在没有发生任何意外的情况下。他从壁橱里拿出一张充气床垫吹起来给彼得睡觉用。

当他哥哥一家到达时，汤米正在走廊里取备用床单。

彼得可以听见他们轻声地互相问候，伊兹抽泣着为自己的过失道歉，并求他不要走。

“我不会走的，亲爱的，我只是给彼得拿些备用床单。他需要个地方过夜，所以我来帮他，好吗?”汤米平静地回答，这时他听到他们都上楼回到各自的房间去了。

“彼得为什么不走?你现在喜欢他了吗?”

“我还不知道。也许吧。彼得现在是我的好朋友，亲爱的，去睡觉吧，别太担心，好吗?”

他注意到汤米对孩子特别好，这很可爱，让他想起了森林大火时的那条防火沟，杰里，还有他做父亲的经历。也许昆汀也能和孩子们相处得很好，这个想法相当可爱，而他一想到这个脸上就不由自主地泛起傻笑。

他几乎没有注意到汤米抱着一捆床单回来了。他脱掉了所有的外衣，只剩一件t恤和背心。“给你，彼得。让我帮你铺上吧。”

“嗯，”他点了点头，扑到汤米柔软的床上，听着他在下面工作时的哼唱让彼得渐渐放松下来。他能感觉到他的眼皮沉了下来，他完全不愿意再睁开一次。

他感到有一只手在抚摸着他的头发，然后在一切陷入黑暗之前，一条厚厚的毯子被盖在了他身上。气垫上传来了一个重物挤压的咯吱声，然后是幸福的、美好的寂静。

他被玻璃破碎的声音惊醒，五颜六色的灯光迷乱了他的视线。他一跃而起。

当他的眼睛终于调整到可以看清眼前的场景后，彼得的眼睛立刻睁大了。这可是…嗯，是件大事。


	20. John Mulaney and the Sack Lunch Bunch

这是一个剧院，呃，实际上是一个打扮得像剧院的实景舞台。它宏伟而美丽，舞台边还坐着一个昆汀贝克。

或者，嗯，他也不知道这个宇宙的贝克到底叫什么。

剧院看起来空空荡荡的，他也不知道现在是什么时候了，但从天窗看去，现在很明显已经是晚上了。贝克一个人呆在舞台上干什么呢？彼得不知道他是否真的想知道答案，即使他俩离着一段相当远的距离，他的直觉还是告诉他这儿准没好事。

这地方闻起来像是有一大桶酒翻倒了，这已经不是什么好兆头了。一闻到这种刺鼻的气味，他就感到一种熟悉的烦恼和愤怒在心里涌起。彼得走上前打算仔细看看，丝毫没有意识到舞台的回声有多么响亮，他的脚步声听起就像是地雷爆炸。

听到彼得的脚步声，贝克抬起头来。

彼得惊讶地几乎忘记了呼吸：他的头发更长了，上衣上印着一把木琴，下身是一条彩色条纹裤子。他嘴唇上的假胡子已经掉了一半，手里握着半瓶伏特加。

他感到一种奇怪的感觉，但到底是因为他的外表还是因为看到他酗酒而感到的失望，他不敢确定。

“你穿的到底是什么?”他几乎想笑。

“哦，操——操，这是真的。”贝克往后一仰猛地站了起来，动作太大把伏特加洒在了他的衣服上。“哦，操，我的外套，随他妈的便了。我没想到你真的会来，你看到我刚才的节目了吗?里面有孩子，有音乐，还有我。”

贝克滔滔不绝地说着木琴、音乐剧，还有对丢掉手机的恐惧。彼得一点也不明白，他无聊的低头看去，发现他周围有血迹斑斑的脚印。他打断了贝克的胡言乱语，眼睛睁大：“你在流血吗?”

“是啊，我刚才踩到杯子了，不过没什么大不了的。”

“哦，不。这这才不是没什么大不了的。你还好吗?天啊，老兄，”他眯起眼睛看了看他手里的瓶子，“你醉到什么程度了?”

贝克低头看了眼酒瓶，随意地把它丢在地上，摔成了碎片，酒液飞到了他的裤子上，有些还溅到了彼得的裤子上。“没有，不，一点都没醉。我叫你来是因为我想跟你谈谈。我想要你回来，我知道我说了些很伤人的话。我们都有错，但我保证我会改的。我真的是认真的。”

彼得不知道该说什么。贝克显然是喝醉了，他说话含糊不清，身子摇晃不停。

“嗯——说真的，你的衣服是怎么回事?”

“哦，我是音乐先生！”贝克用蹩脚的法国加意大利口音大声说道，双手在空中挥舞，“我做音乐！这就是我的工作！就像，嗯，你能听到我心碎的声音吗?这就是音乐！”

怜悯。他唯一的感觉只是怜悯。贝克真是一团糟。

“好了，够了，我给你叫辆出租车回家，现在几点了?”

“不，不，等等，别这样，给我个机会。我知道我现在看起来一团糟，但我发誓，我发誓我没有喝醉。让我们——让我们好好谈谈，好吗?”贝克走到他身边，双膝跪下，抓住彼得的皮带环恳求。“我求求你，宝贝。给我一个机会。”

“冷静。”

“这太蠢了。”他把头靠在彼得的大腿上，一只手放在他的屁股上，“我昨晚熬夜试穿了我所有的衣服，最后就挑出这么一件奇装异服，我太失败了。”

彼得向后退了半步，试图从贝克的怀抱中逃脱。贝克脸上露出了痛苦的表情，他的手在四处游荡，手指从他的腰带上滑下来，顺着大腿往下滑，然后又慢慢地上移，落到他的臀部上。“没关系——”

“我只是太想你了。”贝克捏了捏他的屁股，用鼻子蹭了蹭彼得的胯部。

“哇！”他后退了更大的一步，脱离了贝克的控制，后者无力地倒在了地板上。“这可不太好，老兄。”

“哦，对不起，你知道我一直都把持不住。你总是这样，可爱又温柔。”

“你他妈的醉得太厉害了。”彼得一边嘲笑他，一边揉着太阳穴。“听着，如果你想和我谈谈，可以；但如果你打电话给我只是为了这档子事，那我就先走了。”他转过身，准备离开片场。他可不想对付一个喝得烂醉如命的贝克，求他——

“别他妈的离开我，汤姆！”

彼得有点害怕，他的每一块肌肉都绷紧了，僵立在原地。这是一种全新的感觉，也许是恐惧。他有点期待即将发生的某事。

贝克以前也对他吼过，神秘客，吼过很多次，但他从来没有退缩过，也从来没有害怕过。

“哦，妈的。对不起，宝贝，我不是故意对你大喊大叫的，我保证不会再犯了。坐过来，我们会解决这事的。”

他转过身来，陌生的泪水已经从他的脸颊滑落。

他不知道为什么这种语气会让他这么害怕，但在他身体做出适当的反应之前，他就已经大声回应了。

“你总是这么说！你总是说你再也不会这样做了，但你现在又喝醉了，又一次！”

他伸出手沮丧地拽着自己的头发。“你为什么就不能信守诺言呢，伙计?我又不是——不是要求很多，我只是希望你能坚持你那该死的承诺，哪怕就一次！”

他不知道他的怒气从何而来。他感觉自己就像在几万米的高空上进行钢丝表演，而贝克就是那张缺失的安全网。

“我会的！这次我是认真的。只要你能回来，我愿意做任何事。给我一个机会挽回吧，让我们好好谈谈，求你了。”

“有什么可说的?你会戒酒吗?你会对我们的关系认真一点吗?看看你自己的样子，天哪！”

“宝贝——”

“我才不是你的宝贝，我也不想再做你的花瓶男友了，就，离我远点。”他生气地擦去眼泪，情绪激动得无法抑制。

显然，这不是他的贝克，但彼得似乎知道他们失败恋情中的每一个磕磕绊绊。“你清醒的时候我们也许可以聊聊。我不是说只是一天不喝酒，我是说当你戒了的时候。到那时再说吧。”

这些话从他嘴里喷涌而出，就像坏了的水龙头。彼得觉得他没法控制自己的舌头，他就像坐在什么皮卡的后座上，而方向盘已经完全脱离了自己掌控。

他转身离开，却感到一只大手抓住了他的手腕，力气大到几乎要抓出瘀伤，他被向后一拽，撞在了他那件木琴上衣上，撞在音乐先生那结实、高大的身躯上。

他看起来被激怒了，好像彼得就这么转头离开是什么他难以理解的事。

“我很好！”他咆哮道。“看看我，我还在演戏，我还演得很好！人们都喜欢我！”

“可我不喜欢！”

彼得立刻用手捂住了嘴。他本不想说这话的，他不是这个意思，他只想让他受伤。

他确实受伤了。

贝克眯起眼睛看着他，更紧的握住他的手腕，他的怒气几乎要实体化了。

“噢！放开我！我——”他把彼得拉到前面，把他拉回到他刚才坐着的那堆箱子跟前。

“不行，你要待在这里听我说，直到你回心转意为止。我们会解决我们之间的问题，我们必须这么做。没有你我不能——不能坚持下去了。想想那些粉丝，他们爱我们在一起！”

彼得沉住重心，一步都不愿走了。他不了解这个贝克，也不知道他会对他做什么，更不知道现在他能做什么，也不知道究竟是什么原因导致他们的分手。

他模模糊糊地想起了争吵、乱丢的东西、肢体接触和很多脏话。酒精肯定也包含其中。肯定是贝克起的头，从来不是因为他。但除此之外，一切都像水中倒影一样混乱模糊。他只知道他很害怕，他需要离开。

“天哪，你弄疼我了，让我一个——”

“你他妈的能不能给我闭嘴！我好几个星期没见到你了。好几个星期！人们一直在问起我们！你不能这样做，突然出现在我的生活里，然后又他妈的独自离开，汤姆！你不能就这么抛下我！”

贝克朝他尖叫着，他的假胡子早就被甩飞了。他用手指指着他的脸，对着他大声咆哮，彼得突然觉得自己的理解可能还不到位。

昆汀·贝克可能是个彻头彻尾的超级大坏蛋，然而这个贝克却彻底震撼了他的内心。他比神秘客和他之前经历过的所有幻境更让他害怕。

原始的情感，无羁的眼神，凶狠的咆哮。

“听着，”彼得的声音颤抖着，他低头看了看自己受伤的手腕，轻声说道，“你喝醉了，你现在很生气，而且——

“不，看看这个，”贝克举起手，指了指他们身后巨大的舞台，它虽然不像活动时那样灯火辉煌，但仍然色彩斑斓。

但对彼得来说，这可能没什么特别的。贝克一举手，他就闭紧了眼睛，把头撇到一边去了。

贝克以前从来没有打过他耳光。他们的确会拳打脚踢，滚成一团，但打耳光是一种非常伤人的行为。梅姨提过一次，她说这是一种蔑视行为，相当贬损人。

就很伤人。

他不知道是什么引发了他的这种反应，但他真的相信这个宇宙的贝克要对他动手了。

这以前发生过吗?

“汤姆。”贝克的声音柔软了下来。

彼得没有回答，眼睛仍然紧闭着。

“汤姆，嘿，我不会打你的，宝贝，永远不会。”贝克用一只手捋了捋自己的头发，彼得想到他之前常用这种方式安慰自己。

“放我走。”他低声说。

“什么?不，听我说完。我想和你说话，真的。”

“请放开我。”

“我会的，只要你听我说完。”

“请停止——”

“他妈的好！”贝克狠狠地把他推开了。彼得一屁股坐了下来。他惊恐的抬头，演播室的昏暗灯光映出一个在向他走来的隐约人影。“去你妈的！操，我不需要你！”

彼得惊慌失措的向后爬着。他不小心把手放在了贝克刚才打碎的酒瓶碎片上，发出嘶嘶的痛呼。“你认为我需要得到你的认可才能成为一个好演员吗?你认为我是个失败者，对吗?去你妈的！废物，他妈的……”

“废物?”彼得哽咽道，声音颤抖着。“什么废物，贝克，别这样。”

“贝克?‘贝克’，你真有趣。这个节目是新的，真正的原创。你认为我表现得像神秘客?你认为我看起来像个坏蛋吗?”他空洞地笑了。

他不知道该怎么称呼他。他不知道这个宇宙的贝克是怎么知道神秘客的，但他也不愿意花太多心思去想它。眼下他有着更紧迫的问题。

“我觉得你现在就像个精神病，别这样。你不是有话要说吗？你想说什么?”

“什么也没有。”

“……好吧。”彼得把割伤的手掌贴在胸口上，鲜血溅满了他的白衬衫。他的怒气渐渐平息了下去，只剩下手心的伤痛。

他的斗志也消失了。

“好吧？”贝克说，“既然你现在已经冷静下来了，让我们把那只手处理一下吧。”

也许他是想表达他的善意。但对彼得来说，感情上的伤口可不是能用这一句话解决的，他的心脏要比手掌疼的多。

贝克说这句话时的冷峻语气好像在暗示他说这句话只是为了挽回一点印象分。

他不想再靠近他一英寸。

他自己站了起来，用没受伤的手撑住身体，把那只沾满鲜血的手捂在胸前。

“过来，宝贝。”贝克热情的伸出手来。

“不。”

“不?为什么不——”

“我恨你。”彼得小声说。

贝克的表情好像被冻结了。他的嘴微微张开，下唇颤抖着，他把这句话在脑袋里翻来复去的处理着。

接下来是一段紧张的沉默，但他不想收回这句话，也不想再多说一句话。他也的确这么做了。

“等—等等，不，你肯定不是那个意思。”音乐先生踉跄了一下，向前迈了一步，双手轻轻向两侧伸出，好像在期待一个拥抱。

彼得向后退了一步。“我不能，不能再和你这样下去了，我现在都不敢看你了。我想....我们之间到此为止吧。”

“宝贝，不，到这来，告诉我这不是你的真心话，求你了。”

“它是。”他的心好像被撕成了两半，他讨厌这个世界，他讨厌这个贝克。

“来，我给你放点音乐吧——我……你看这件新衣服，还有——我可以给你讲讲我的新角色，我会陪你去拍《神弃之地》，就像你一直想要我做的那样。求你看着我，汤姆，求你了。”

彼得痛苦地盯着地面，泪水从他的眼睛里滑落，他拒绝给贝克他渴望的回应。

贝克走了过去，卡在他鞋底的玻璃碴嘎吱作响。他把彼得抱在怀里，他的眼泪在衬衫上迅速晕开了。

“我不是故意对你大喊大叫的，你知道的，对吧?我只是，我太想你了。我要想你回来，我不能没有你，宝贝。”

“你真的想我吗，还是只想要个出气筒?”

他情不自禁地在贝克的怀里发抖。他有点害怕，不，算了，他吓坏了。他的腿发软，心跳如鼓。

“我不会再听你的废话了，我不能和你在一起。你所做的一切都是为了打击我，而目的仅仅是为了让你在我面前表现得更优越一点。”

“但我需要你。我爱你，求求你。”

“不行。”

“汤姆……”

“首先处理好你自己，至少先戒了酒。然后我们再聊，我的意思是真正的谈话。不要再这样对着彼此尖叫了。”

“这不很容易，你要知道。”

“不，不是这样的。和你打交道也不容易，但我成功了，因为我爱你。”

“爱?”

爱吗?

他爱这个贝克吗?

也许曾经。

“不要离开我。你再敢离开我。”他紧紧抓住彼得的手腕。

“放开我！”

“不！除非我们好好谈谈！我不能失去你，我知道我们能破镜重圆的！”

“有什么好谈的?！”彼得挣脱了被他紧握着的手腕，却被一只揪住他头发的手往后拽倒，他叫了起来，一半是出于痛苦，一半是出于惊讶。

“你干什么！”彼得膝盖重重地撞在地上。

“你他妈的乖乖坐在那别动，听我说。”

“放开——”他感到自己的头突然向右偏去。刹那间，他的视线就模糊了，有星星在他眼前闪烁，左侧脸颊出现一阵剧痛，他举起手去摸面颊上滚烫的指痕。

他哽咽着哭了一声。

他控制不住了，再也控制不住了，他觉得自己就像个孩子。他知道这很幼稚，很丢脸，但他就是忍不住。

他一面用手擦着眼泪，一面放声大哭。贝克低着头站在他上方，他脸上带着震惊的表情，仿佛不敢相信自己居然做出这种事，而彼得就伏在他脚边痛哭。他立刻跪下，安慰他，帮他擦眼泪，但彼得只是把他推开了。

“是你逼我的，如果你听了我的话，我就不用那么做了。”

“离我远点！”

“天哪，这就像和一个他妈的小孩子打交道，”他低声说，“汤姆！”贝克抓住他的双手，把他抓住，不让他逃跑。

“不要！”

又是一掌。

他哭得更厉害了，他两膝发软，但还是试图从贝克的手中挣脱。他不知道为什么过了这么长时间他才意识到他仍然是蜘蛛侠。也许是因为他面对的是他的前男友，他们之间的力量从来没平衡过；也许是他潜意识里不想伤害他，但是当他第二次被打的时候，这一切桎梏都破碎了。

彼得向前倾身，把贝克推倒在地，迫使他松开双手去支撑自己。他抓住这个机会，飞快地跑进最近的一扇门，把门关上用后背顶住。

他喘着气，当他考虑下一步的计划时，肾上腺素的作用突然消失了。令他更加惊恐的是，他跑进的是一个壁橱。他被困住了。

“汤姆！”

他想回家。

他从来没有那么、那么想回家，但他真的想回家，他现在只想回家。他从口袋里掏出电话，毫不犹豫地拨给了贝克。

“他妈的把门打开！”柜门在他身后传来震动，那个贝克在用拳头猛击门。

“喂?”

昆汀在通第一声时就接了起来。

彼得如释重负，几乎立刻抽泣起来。“对不起，我非常、非常抱歉，请带我回家！”

“汤姆！让我进去！我只是想道歉。宝贝，你知道我真的很抱歉。我可以展示给你看，你知道我是什么意思，只要——只要把门打开！”

彼得把头埋在两膝之间，随着恐慌症的袭来，他的呼吸变得越来越急促。他被困，他被困住了，被困住了。

“彼得，怎么回事?”

“你在——他在——他想——我不知道该怎么办。我很害怕，我不知道该怎么办，昆汀，请带我离开这里。我想回家，我很抱歉，我想——”

门在他身后砰砰作响，那个贝克大叫起来，好像他使了全身所有的力量来打开这扇门。

“彼得，在任何世界上，你都比我强大。不，你比任何人都强大，你知道你可以打败他。”昆汀安慰他说:“冷静点，你可以的，深呼吸。你能做到的，吸气，去吧。”

他试了试，试着让自己与昆汀故作夸张的呼吸同步，但难以停止的抽泣和喘息让这变得很难办到，特别是在柜门还在砰砰作响的情况下。“我不能，我不能，我做不到，真的做不到。”

“彼得，他到底做了什么?”昆汀谨慎地问。

他不知道怎样回答才不会显得软弱无力，不会让人觉得他不能照顾自己。这个贝克只是给了他两巴掌，他，他本可以轻松反击或制服他，但他没有。他只是觉得很虚弱、很受伤，根本提不起斗志去反击。

“他伤到你了吗，亲爱的?”

彼得咬着下唇点了点头，呼吸依然急促，直到意识到贝克看不见他的动作。

“你——他——他——我很抱歉上次对你大喊大叫，我真的很想你，我真的想回家。我甚至不在乎你喜不喜欢我，只要，只要把我弄出去，求你了，求……”

“你他妈的在跟谁说话?如果再他妈是瑞恩我发誓你会后悔的！”

“我不知道该怎么做！操，我真是个笨蛋。上次你挂我电话的时候我很生气，我就没再追踪你了，我只是……”

“你不再找我了吗……?”

“不！没有，当然没有，从来没有。我现在正在尝试逆向工程，我会带你回家的，我保证。等一下，好吗?我保证。”

“昆……”

“你会没事的。”

“好吧……”

他不需要抬头就知道自己又到了下一个宇宙。他正踩在阳光下的柏油路面上，他周围的黑暗壁橱已经消失不见，这已经足够说明问题了。

“彼得?”

“我在。”

“你刚刚穿越了时空?”

“我……是的。”他目不转睛地盯着那个也许是他所见过的最奇怪的东西。

“天哪……惊人的信息。我想我能弄明白，彼得，你能不能——”

信号中断了，在他耳边取而代之的是一个孩子欢快的尖叫声:“我在跑步！我能跑了！”

有个白痴在街上蹦蹦跳跳，就像个真正的白痴那样的跌跌撞撞，他穿的好像一个长着腿的巨大泡泡。

这到底是什么东西？


	21. Bubble Boy

如果这有个摄像机，彼得也就没这么惊讶了，因为这场面就像什么吊诡的情景喜剧拍摄基地。

“你一定是在逗我。”

泡泡里的男孩给人留不下什么好印象，他在路上又跑又跳，时不时还会把脸摔在地上——嗯，摔在他的泡泡里。但他还会站起来，继续前进，一路上狂笑不止。

彼得快跑了几步，赶上那个男孩，正如他所设想的那样，宇宙又和他开了个巨大的玩笑。

昆汀·贝克，一头朝各个方向翘起的黑发，兴奋的面红耳赤，还穿着一件巨大的包臀泡泡服。像是什么对贝克扮演的神秘客的尖锐嘲讽。

他又回头去找那台看不见的摄影机。

“现在就给我换个新宇宙。”

“打扰一下！”泡泡男朝他挥了挥手——哦，天哪，泡泡服是有胳膊的。黑色尼龙材质的手臂从前面突出来。

“嗯，好吧。”彼得上下打量着他，脸上的表情扭曲着。看着这个…尽管这是昆汀的脸，但他仍然感到不适，这千万别是真的。这也许是一个奇怪的梦，一定是这样的，没有其他合理的解释了。由于音乐先生的缘故，他哭着昏倒了，这就是他在做的梦。

“你知道怎么去尼亚加拉瀑布吗?我得阻止克洛伊3天后的婚礼。她是我的梦中情人，但她嫁错了人。”

这不可能是真的。

“呃……当然可以。这泡沫是怎么回事?”他指了指他的泡泡服。他盯着这荒谬的东西看得越久，就越不那么吃惊，不知不觉时他的脸上浮现出了一个微笑。

“哦，那是因为我生来就没有免疫系统，任何一种细菌对我来说都是致命的。这是我第一次出门，如果你能帮帮我，那就太好了！”

彼得哼了一声，但很快变成了咯咯的笑声，然后是一阵开怀大笑。这他妈的不可能是真的，但与此同时，他自己也想到了他的到来也是不可能的产物。这他妈的都什么跟什么。

但他几乎可以肯定，完全没有免疫系统是不可能的，虽然他不打算提及这一点。

“先生，什么事这么好笑?”

“一切都很好笑，我的天啊。好吧，我放弃，蜘蛛博士，你赢了。”他接受失败，对着天空大喊着。“我要带你去尼亚加拉瀑布，反正我又没有更好的事做。让我们去找辆公交车吧，走吧，伙计。”

“其实我的名字叫吉米。吉米·利文斯顿，但邻居们都叫我泡泡小子。”

每一个字都踩在彼得的笑点上。

“说下去，吉米。”

-

吉米领他去的汽车站看上去不仅破破烂烂的，而且长得也完全不像一个汽车站，尽管吉米坚持认为那是。它坐落在一个几乎没有任何建筑的空地中央，这就只有一个售货亭，里面除了卖票的那个人以外什么也没有。唯一的指示牌就像吉米所说的那样，就是房子上面那个大大的红色标志，简单明了地写着“公共汽车”。

彼得不得不用力把吉米拉回来，以免他撞到窗户上，也是为了阻止他向里面的售票员大声打招呼，而那个人显然对他们视而不见。“吉米，我不认为这是——”

“你好！今天是我第一天出门！”他兴奋地向里面的人挥手。“我想去尼亚加拉瀑布！”

那人身体前倾:“260美元，另外，我还得为你穿的那件蠢衣服多收个座位费。”

吉米思考了一秒钟，当他从口袋里掏东西的时候，他紧绷的下颚放松了，脸上露出了快乐的表情。“哦，钱！”他从口袋里掏出一把硬币，大多是便士，其中有几枚还是他们在去车站的路上捡到的。“吉米，我们没有钱，”彼得拉着他的橡胶手把他拽到一边。

“下一个。”

他们俩转过身来，没有看到身后有人在排队，或者周围的任何人。

“请，下一个。”

他们转身面对着售票员，他看起来和他们来时一样厌烦，毫无歉意地公然试图摆脱他们。

“好吧，祝你愉快。”吉米挥了挥手，拖着脚走出了想象中的界线，呆呆的小男孩脸上依然挂着微笑。彼得转了转眼珠，跟在孩子的后面，慢慢地朝路上走去。

随便啦，那玩意看起来也不像一个真正的公交车站。搭便车应该是他们最好的选择，他让吉米跑在前面，他在后面反思他对这个世界的认识。

首先，任何事情都比他上个经历的要好。他下意识地举起一只手，摸了摸自己被打的双颊。一想起贝克，他就难受到整颗心都发紧了。他真的需要这种精神上的休息，吉米不可能伤害他，所以他也必须确保没有人会伤害吉米。

他听到轮胎在地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音，然后是急促的喇叭声和砰的一声巨响。接下来他所知道的就是，吉米飞了起来，他翻滚着停在了售票亭前面。

他刚被一辆公共汽车撞了。

“白色区域仅用于装卸。”售票员通过麦克风叫道。

“哦，天哪。”彼得焦急的跑到他所在的地方，把泡泡翻过来检查他是否受伤了。看到吉米没事，他松了一口气。紧接着他们就被几十个人围住了，每个人都穿着同样的衣服，都在检查吉米。他试图把他们赶走，给这可怜的孩子一些空间，但无济于事，他们在他身边坚持不懈的咕咕叫着。

“我要去尼亚加拉瀑布，阻止我爱的女孩结婚。”吉米毫无顾忌地冲大家尖声说到。

他们提出让彼得和吉米搭车，彼得对此毫不惊讶。还没等他开口说话，他们就把吉米连泡泡一起举起来塞进了车后座。

当然，他别无选择。他只能做一个吉米混乱生活的旁观者，他完全不明白这孩子是怎么活下来的。

公共汽车很吵，充满了笑声和音乐。他很快了解到，所有男人的名字都是托德，所有女人的名字都是洛林。他们开始唱歌了，吉米一边听一边笑。但只要听一听他们口中说出的话，你就能看出这幅画面存在着严重的问题，因为他们高唱着放弃社会，加入他们作为你的新家庭。

非常像邪教。

他们在高唱的歌曲上稍作停顿，递给吉米一本书，看着他对书进行了“消毒”，然后翻看了一遍。

“克鲁布达 ！”他们异口同声的说。

吉米看了看这本书，在透明的乙烯基里翻来翻去，看到了书中提供的人体解剖学图表上的生殖器。

“对不起，可是这是什么?”彼得问道，眼睛扫视着这群人，看有没有潜在的危险。无论他们看起来多么无害，也不可能真的会有免费巴士来把他们带到尼亚加拉大瀑布。这里面肯定有蹊跷。

“克鲁布达是由一只会说话的火蜥蜴口述给吉尔如何进行纯洁生活的神圣指南！”

啊，果然是这样。

“吉米。”

“是的，彼得?”

“吉米，这是邪教。”他面无表情地说。

话音刚落，公共汽车猛地停了下来，后门开了，吉米和彼得被推了出去。托德——嗯，他们中的一个——在他们开车离开的时候，在后窗冲他们露出微笑。

“我们为什么要停下来?这里不是尼亚加拉瀑布！这是沙漠！”

“是的，”彼得同情地拍了拍泡泡，“你说得对，这就是沙漠。”

-

彼得想，他们还是按照他原来的计划搭便车的好。有个骑摩托车的人提出要载他们一程，但因为那是辆摩托车，只能装下他们中的一个。唔，不管出于什么原因，吉米都没有丢下他。

他把这归咎于吉米没有交过任何朋友的经历，而且对他产生了依赖感，于是他们就继续走了下去。

“那么，为什么是尼亚加拉瀑布呢?”

“我不知道，也许她认为它很漂亮。”

“等等，这个女孩真的要结婚了吗?”

“嗯，是啊！我得阻止她嫁错人！”

“你凭什么说他不是那个人?”彼得扬起眉毛。

“因为我爱她。”

“只是因为你喜欢她，不喜欢她的未婚夫，这并不意味着他是个错误的人。让她自己做选择，她是一个独立的人。”

他丝毫没有意识到吉米已然停止了叙述听他说话，显然他正在脑子里翻来覆去地想着彼得说的话。彼得几乎能看见里面的齿轮在工作。他并不是有意突然提高嗓门对他说话，但是听到吉米谈论这个女孩的方式，就好像他有权决定她嫁给谁，他就很生气。再加上他已经度过了压力很大的一天，他的沮丧，他对回家的渴望，他不很惊讶自己突然的爆发。

“但是，我妈妈说我永远是对的，所以我——”

“去你妈的，你今年多大了?”

他甚至不知道是哪一年。据他所知，这可能是在1980年——但不管怎样，在哪个年代，除了异性恋都是违法的。他已经受够了。

“我——”

“如果是别人帮你做了所有的选择，你会有什么感觉?”

吉米的嘴唇微微张开准备回应，但还没等他开口，一声喇叭就响了起来，有辆卡车停在了前面不远处，司机从车窗里探出头向他们挥手。

“需要搭车吗，孩子们?”

-

“对不起，我打碎了你的世界观。”彼得坐在金属车板上，紧挨着那个肥皂泡，小声说道。“我不是故意对你大喊大叫的，我刚刚度过了……艰难的一天。”

吉米点了点头，用小小的手套戳了戳旁边的的板条箱。“这还不错，我今天学到了很多东西。”

彼得扮了个鬼脸，他并不是故意要生气，但他真的为这孩子感到难过。他没有建立起正确的价值导向其实也不是他的错，他的妈妈显然是一个控制狂魔。

他们乘坐的卡车出奇地宽敞，除了每次转弯都有几个木头箱子在滑动。他们看起来很重，所以当在每次急转弯后都有一句漫不经心的“对不起！”抛到他们那里。

他们完全不清楚他们前进的方向，因为卡车的后面没有窗户，所以彼得能做的就是祈祷司机能像他说的那样一直向北行驶。

看着吉米被卡车司机的莽撞搞得在卡车里滚来滚去还蛮有趣的，出人意料的是，在一声尖锐的汽笛呼啸声后，那名男子猛踩刹车，把卡车停了下来，吉米被弹到驾驶室后面。

后门打开了，吉米像一只超大的仓鼠一样滚了出来，立刻开口问他们为什么还没到尼亚加拉大瀑布。

“嘘！听着，我很抱歉，但你们两个得走了。我不能再被抓了。”

“被什么?”彼得跟在吉米后面从卡车里爬出来，把像翻倒的乌龟一样躺在地上的小男孩扶起来。

那人没有回答，而是冲进卡车，把箱子搬来搬去。与此同时，吉米已经在寻觅下一辆交通工具了。

“出租车！出租车 ！”他跌跌撞撞地拦下了一辆黄色小车，“我明天之前必须赶到尼亚加拉大瀑布，你能把我准时送到那儿吗?”

彼得打量着他们周围的环境，头顶上有一块明亮的灯牌，写着欢迎他们来到这儿。街道两旁看起来像是一个安静城镇的购物区，周围几乎没有人走动，大部分的噪音都来自附近的一个酒吧，屋顶上挂着一块巨大的摔跤比赛启事。

“我到哪里去弄500美元?”吉米呜咽着，慢慢地转过身来观察街道。

彼得亲眼目睹了他和泥浆摔跤馆的大奖标志对视的那一刻。

“吉米，不，别——”

这栋建筑的内部更像是脱衣舞俱乐部而不是角斗场，平台上的杆子上装饰着明亮的彩灯。一群人围在前排的一个演讲者身边，吉米爬上讲台，想找个更好的角度。

“哦，我喜欢这套衣服！外星人先生！”拿着麦克风的男子指向吉米。

哦，天哪。这个宇宙真的是没完没了。

“呃，我看到外面的牌子上写着，嗯，你有500美元?所以我来了。”

“你要500美元?”

“是的，我想要500美元。”

“你要500美元?”主持人又问了一遍，口气更咄咄逼人了

“是的，我想要500美元。”

“你要500美元?”

“是的，我要500美元！”吉米大声回答，和他的语气和音量相当。

“五百美元 ！”

那群围观群众开始大喊。

“五百美元 ！”

“五百美元！”

“五百美元 ！”

这时出现了两名女子，一名装扮成性感消防员，另一名装扮成衣着暴露的老师，扶着吉米的手臂走下台子，穿过人群。

当吉米被扔进一个泥坑时，彼得爬上了平台，试图紧盯着他。

这他妈的什么。

“吉米！”

在人们兴奋的喊声里，他几乎听不见自己的声音。低沉的音乐不停激励着他们。

接着，这两个女人脱下了衣服，只穿内衣。彼得可以看到吉米的眼睛睁得大大的，显然对此不知所措。然后两人都扑到他的泡泡上。他很难看清所有人的手，也很难看清泡泡被泥覆盖的事实，但他能辨认出那些女人正在试图将气泡取下来，当吉米在泥上滑倒时，她们还不停用脚踢他。

彼得跑下站台，准备挤过人群把孩子扶出来，他跳过栏杆，试图把吉米扶起来。结果他滑了一跤，重重地摔在泥里。当他起身要站起来时，一名女子把他重新拖回泥中。而另一名女子则再次扑向泡泡，但是立刻滑了下来，直落在他旁边，泥浆溅满了彼得的脸。

他抹了抹脸，抓住一个女人的脚踝，直到把她摔倒才放开。他发现他必须用自己的力量粘在比赛场地的边缘才能站直。

在经过那次和死侍的比赛后，在他的脑海里，泥浆摔跤就永远和那个雇佣兵绑在了一起。他一回来就得把这一切都告诉他，这肯定会让他大笑不止。

当他正全神贯注地站直身体，没去关注周围的打斗时，他听到了两声响动，就像你会在拳击比赛后听到的那种宣告回合结束的声音。接下来他知道的事就是，泡泡服的橡胶手臂被高高举起，主持人尖叫着“500美元！”最后一次对狂野的人群说道。

吉米兴奋地接过钱，和主持人一起庆祝了起来。彼得咯咯的笑了起来，但在意识到自己并没有做出什么实质性帮助后自暴自弃的滑回了泥浆里。

为什么他的生活会是这样?

-

他们离开了脱衣舞俱乐部，发现刚刚搭过车的卡车司机被拷在一辆警车上。

吉米跳上出租车，彼得盯着路边的两个木箱，就是他们坐过的那个。箱口大张着，彼得看到里面装满了一袋袋的白色粉末。

“又一次，罗伯特?这是这个月我第二次看到你跨越州界线销售毒品了，操。”警长问道。

彼得明了的转过身来。很显然，那个司机是毒品走私犯。

“发生了什么事?”吉米摇摇摆摆地走到他身边。

“哦，没什么。出租车司机怎么说?”

“嗯，我想他已经死了……”

彼得朝靠在出租车车窗上的司机望去。说句公道话，那家伙看起来有100岁了。“哦，好吧，我们先睡会儿，明早再想办法。我很确定天快亮了。”

-

他们俩沿着小镇的外环走着，在河边的一座桥边停下来。吉米仰面倒在河岸的草坡上，很快就睡着了。彼得也坐了下来，揉了揉酸痛的肩膀。严重觉得泥浆摔跤是一项被低估的体育比赛。

他脱掉身上的泥衬衫，躺进了草丛，闭上眼睛。几乎好像只过了一分钟，阳光就再次晒在了他脸上。他太天真了，以为不管发生什么事都能睡个好觉。他瞥了一眼身边，发现吉米也醒了过来，彼得不禁叹了口气。

他爬起来，到河里洗了洗，他身上沾满了泥土、可卡因粉末和沙子，怪不得整晚都没法睡好。不过他现在感觉好多了。在他正式脱离这个宇宙之前大概还有几个小时，但谁知道呢?在那之前，他会努力让吉米走得越远越好。他们已经离得很近了，但吉米真的算不上聪明，经过前一天晚上的泥地摔跤，彼得对他们能走到这么远感到非常惊讶。

“早上好，彼得。”吉米在他的泡泡里坐起来，头发古怪地翘起来。这还蛮可爱的。

彼得拧干了刚刚顺便洗了一下的衬衫，然后把它甩到肩上。可能再过一个小时左右它也不会干，但外面也不是太冷，所以没有它他也可以。他把头发向后背，爬出水面，擦掉吉米泡泡上干掉的泥。“早上好，吉米，准备好再次出发了吗?我们离尼亚加拉大瀑布已经很近了，我想要步行几个小时，或者开半个小时车，但我很确定我能再找人来接我们，而且——”

“我宣誓效忠于美利坚合众国的国旗——”

“你在干什么?”

“对它所代表的共和国——”

“吉米。”

“——上帝庇佑下的一个不可分割的国家，人人享有自由和正义。”

“…你在做什么?”

吉米慢慢地睁开眼睛，然后立刻睁大，小脸涨得通红。彼得弯下腰，吉米的眼睛垂得更低，盯着他的胸肌，或者是他的腹肌。不管怎样，他都没在看彼得的脸。

“吉米。我的眼睛在上面——”

“我向国旗……”

彼得翻着白眼走开了。

-

原来出租车司机不是死了，而是睡着了。

正如他承诺的那样，他开车带他们去了瀑布，一路上平安无事，不过司机一直在讲他哥哥皮皮的故事。皮皮是他的孪生兄弟，司机的名字叫帕皮。帕皮也告诉了他们一些关于潘恩的事，但他从没说过任何关于潘妮的事。

坐在前排突然变得没那么有趣了。

不管彼得怎么想，吉米在路上一直玩得很开心，直到他们到达瀑布脚下，然后帕皮打电话给皮皮，让皮皮在节目开始前去接他们。

“什么?”

“什么?”

最后他们只好步行前往。婚礼的地点就在旁边，任何人都能在那里可以直望瀑布景观。实际上，婚礼仪式要过好几天才会举行，所以他们来得相对较早，这让吉米很高兴。

克洛伊和她的未婚夫马克住在靠近瀑布顶端的一个小木屋里，所以他们就开始向那里启程。这段路程相对较短，他们遇到的唯一麻烦就是要防止吉米的泡泡被树枝刺穿。

他们一到那里就见到了马克，显而易见，他看到吉米并不会有什么好脸色，而看到克洛伊见到吉米那么高兴，他就更不高兴了。

彼得坐在附近的椅子上，看着这一片混乱。

那是一场关于“不是我就是他”的愚蠢争论，天知道为什么，马克对一个80年代的女孩来说已经相当性感了，但最终克洛伊选择了吉米，所以这就是结局了。

他几乎想阻止他当他脱下泡泡服、说他想在死之前知道拥抱她是什么感觉，而不是活着却一无所知。如果他不穿尿布的话，这场景可能会更浪漫一点。

他们像电影里的恋人那样接吻，马克怒气冲冲地走了出去，把结婚戒指扔在身后。彼得为他感到难过，他无法想象和一个人约会多年，交往订婚，在离婚礼只有3天时，她的邻居出现了，让她忘掉了他们在一起的每时每刻。

但随便啦。

吉米放开手，倒在地上奄奄一息。

或者，嗯，做他认为像死的事情。

他躺在地上，双臂举过头顶，闭着眼睛张开嘴唇，克洛伊伏在他的胸前抽泣着。但很明显，他的胸膛还在随着每一次呼吸而起伏。

“你认真的吗?”

他大步走过去，把一根手指按在吉米的脖子上，毫不意外地发现他的脉搏还在跳动。

“吉米，起来，你没死。”

“没有吗?”他睁大眼睛问道。

“不，你没事。我觉得你妈妈可能在你的健康问题上有所隐瞒。

“那么……我还活着?”

“你……”

当他和克洛伊庆祝着他刚刚获得的自由和生活时，彼得跟着马克的脚步走出了小木屋，但那个前未婚夫却不见踪影。他捡起那枚被遗弃的订婚戒指，一脸惆怅。

这真奇怪，他认为帮助吉米会让他在自己空虚混乱的处境中获得一种满足感，但他现在已经安全地把他送到了尼亚加拉大瀑布，彼得仍然感到……嗯，空虚。就像他在等待下一只鞋掉下来，就像有什么可怕的东西要来了，而泡泡男孩只是暴风雨前的平静。

他感觉不太好，虽然只是在等待跳跃。但他等得越久，就越感到焦虑和恐惧。他不知道它什么时候会来，也不知道它会带来什么，他能做的只有等待。

“彼得！”

看到仍然没有穿上裤子的吉米跑了出来，他的思绪被打乱了。

“我只是想说，嗯，谢谢你，谢谢你把我送到这里来。你真是个好朋友，我想知道你是否愿意来参加我的婚礼！”

彼得上下打量着吉米，从蓬乱的头发，到他的条纹衬衫，再到他的……

操。

他探过身去咬住吉米的嘴唇，吉米一动不动地站着，眼睛睁得大大的，喃喃地说着“哦，天哪。”他向前倾着身子，试图跟上彼得的节奏，同时无助的挥动着双手，不知道该把它们放在哪里，最终放在了彼得的腰上。

“再见，吉米。”他恋恋不舍的结束了这个吻，轻轻拍了下吉米的脸颊，然后后退，向瀑布一跃而下，这就是他此次旅行的结局了。他没法掌控宇宙的变动，但是他至少可以决定自己什么时候跳。

这真是个伟大的时刻。

在降落的过程中，彼得想，是不是每次死侍无缘无故地把自己摔出去时都是这种感觉。也许这就是它会给别人留下的印象。他将在这个宇宙中留下自己的印记，那就是他即将在瀑布下的岩石上留下的鲜艳。

他做好了应对冲击的准备。


	22. The Damned

彼得惊喘着醒来，周围一片漆黑。他打算起身却撞到了一层木板。他呻吟了一声，又试了一次，双手摸索着发现自己被墙围了起来，而只靠身下那张薄薄的床单很难使他冷静下来。他被装在一个盒子里，一个没有出口的木盒子。

他疯狂地拍着木板，心怦怦直跳，他意识到这个盒子的大小是为他量身定做的，但只适合躺在那里一动不动的他，这就像是一个棺材。

没有人来打开盒子放他出来，他的恐慌开始发作，呼吸频率越来越快。随着他的每一次呼吸，幽闭恐怖的空间变得越来越热。他能找到的唯一安慰就是发觉自己还没被埋在地下时的解脱：他每次往上推都能看到一条透着光的细缝，也能看到一点点的外界轮廓，他猜是一把挂锁锁住了盒盖。

流进来的少量空气带来了灰尘和霉菌的味道，彼得怀疑他可能是在一座老房子里。自从他醒来后，蜘蛛预感就一直在刺痛着他，如果这还不算坏信号的话，那他不得不说，他还能听到屋子深处某个地方传来的微弱喃喃自语。

无论他在哪里，无论发生了什么，他都不是一个人。

彼得努力使用自己的超强力量把棺材盖推开，他发现自己正身处一条阴暗的走廊，除了从他身后射来的光线外，走廊上漆黑一片。不过，这并不是他害怕的地方，令他惊恐的是那光中的阴影。

它又细又长，没有胳膊，躯干伸展得很长，双腿纤细到不像是会存在于地球上的生物。彼得的大脑飞快的推测着那里站的是什么样的生物，以及它是否值得彼得向黑暗中冲去。唯一阻止他跑开的是他对黑暗里还有别的更可怕的东西想法的恐惧。

他小心翼翼的慢慢转过身来面对它。不管它是什么，他至少要知道他即将面对的是什么、在什么地方。

当他看到这只是一件挂在橱窗前的衣服时，心里的宽慰无以言表。他的心怦怦直跳，他敢肯定，每个听力正常的人都能听到他的心跳声。他的骨头软的像果冻，几乎又陷进棺材里，他现在只想躺回原处慢慢平复呼吸。

“天哪……”

但他只平静了一小会儿就爬了出来，因为被困太久有点踉踉跄跄，彼得试图快速让自己的四肢重新灵活起来，他靠向墙壁，把自己贴在墙上。他早先听到的咕哝声并没有停止，事实上现在听的更清楚了，它听起来就像是从那边拐角后传来的。

他离得越近，窃窃私语的声音就越响，随之而来的是墙上的划痕声和走来走去的脚步声。他不敢在它周围窥视，担心那东西会发现他，于是选择了容易一点的偷听，希望能赶快积攒起足够的勇气面对它。不幸的是每当他鼓起勇气想探头看一看的时候，那脚步声就变得越来越近了，他又得紧紧地贴在墙上，等待着那慌乱的脚步慢慢后退，等待着摩擦墙壁的沙沙声再次响起。

他尽量安静的喘了几口气，祈求自己的心脏能冷静一下，这样和他一起呆在这阴气森森房子里的人或什么东西就不会听到他胸口的打击音乐会了。

他紧握着口袋，里面装着一个让他能稍微冷静一点的长方形物体，手机还在那里。他知道死亡不会是永久的，但这也不是说那就是愉快的。不知道拐角处在发生什么事的恐惧使他毛骨悚然，但他不能也不可能整天呆在这。他得主动出击了。

他鼓足勇气，一听到脚步声远去了，就跨过了拐角。

不。

“贝克……?”

那个人听到声音被吓了一跳，彼得立刻发现这真的是昆汀。他脸上脏兮兮的，头发朝四面八方翘着，发梢卷曲着落在颊边。他穿了一件白色t恤，外面套着一件超大号毛衣。脏脏的手里拿着一根看起来像粉笔的东西。他旁边的墙上满是粗陋的图画和文字，有些在乞求帮助，有些在污言秽语。他小心翼翼地伸出双手，颤抖着向前走了一步，眼中似乎闪过一丝恐惧。

“彼……?彼得？是你吗?”

“是……?”彼得本能地后退了一步。他那种与生俱来的警惕感在他体内燃烧，它给了彼得一种从未出现过的全新感觉，一种需要逃离的感觉，一种需要他能跑多远就跑多远的感觉。这不仅仅是他从这间被遗弃的破败房子里得到的，而是从贝克本人身上得到的，尤其是当他向他伸出双臂的时候，这种感觉尖锐到彼得的头几乎都要爆炸了。

早些时候，他的蜘蛛预感只是在轻轻作响，现在到了贝克面前，彼得几乎可以看到它的红灯在他眼前闪烁个不停。

贝克慢慢地一步一步走近他，直到能够抓住彼得的胳膊。他不敢相信似的在他的胳膊上来回抚摸，一阵紧张的、宽慰的笑声从他的嘴里冒出来。“你是真的，真的是真的。他们都说你是假的，说你只存在我的想象里。他们果然是在骗我。”

“什么？谁告诉你的?”他慢慢地问，不想让自己显得太惊讶。

“我以为你死了，宝贝。在我做了那件事之后…”他低声说着，在彼得的手臂上画着圈。“他们让我做的事。”

“你做了什么……?”彼得感觉房间里的气氛已经压抑到他要窒息了。

“好在现在你还在这里……”他喃喃地说，身体静止不动，茫然地盯着彼得的胸膛。“我终于可以完成上帝赋予我的使命，把我从诅咒中拯救出来了——”

“昆——”

“——把你剖开，看看那些鲜红的内脏。”

“哦，操，你这他妈的是怎么回事?！”彼得推开了他，贝克重重地坐在地上，痛苦呻吟着，抱着他的头在地上滚来滚去。看到昆汀的惨状，彼得感到一阵内疚，但他并没有太在意，他知道自己无法再专注在这样的事情上，很明显昆汀是在拍恐怖电影。他真的很危险。

“啊……怎么——怎么了?我不知道——谁……”他抬起头来，迷茫的眼神和彼得因恐惧而睁大的双眼相遇了。他立刻以最快的速度向后爬去，双手握紧了他用来在墙上涂鸦的粉笔。“你！你在这干什么?你已经死了。不，他们会——我会杀了你！滚出去！离开这里，快走！”他咆哮道。

彼得不需要被告诉第二遍，他马上转身跑向相反的方向，还差点被自己的脚绊倒了，他惊恐万状地跑回了看起来无穷无尽的走廊。贝克在他身后尖叫，那种尖锐刺耳的声音很快变成了咯咯的笑声，在这密闭空间里激荡飞扬。

他穿过没有灯光的走廊，经过棺材，来到了未知的黑暗里，他很快意识到这儿并不是无止境的。事实上，这最多只有4个房间，其中一个是壁橱。墙上的字迹并不像走廊那样戛然而止，而是被涂满了同样的疯狂文字，画着眼睛、蛇、三角形、五边形和十字架，乞求着未知的救赎。

有脚步声绕过拐角，彼得立刻放轻脚步，躲进了附近的一扇门里。但这扇门恰好就是那个1/4的壁橱，很显然，他的运气也就是这样了。

贝克大步走了过来，他的影子紧随其后，彼得的脚后跟紧贴着墙，这是他能把自己后推的距离极限了。

当贝克隐隐约约的身影缓缓走到他的衣橱门口时，他的心几乎要从胸腔里跳出来……他眼睁睁地看着贝克停了下来，双手挽成杯状向里面窥视。彼得尽量一动不动地站着，生怕被贝克发现。

他还能再坚持一会……

当他听到身后传来的呼吸声时，他的心跳加速到每分钟一英里。

当贝克的眼睛向黑暗的门缝里窥视时，他告诉自己这只是他的想象，所有的形象都是他大脑的产物。所以即使他相当肯定那呼吸声是他脖子后面传来的，他还是纹丝不动。

只有当他感觉到有只手指在他的脸颊一侧划过时，他才从壁橱里冲出来，他直拥住贝克，像抓住救生索一样抓住他。彼得快速转过身去，想看看和他共用壁橱的是谁，却发现里面空无一人。

他已经做好了如果看见一只手从墙上滑进屋顶时告诉自己只是光影作祟的准备了，即使只是为了让自己晚上不做恶梦。

贝克低头看着他，眼里流露出某种关切。

“彼得，你怎么了?”

“——里面有人……”他指着空空的壁橱。不管贝克变成什么样子，彼得都知道自己更愿意和他打交道，随便他是不是精神病，他已都经和他缠斗这么久了，他可以应付自如的。

“亲爱的，看到了吗?这里什么都没有。”贝克朝他笑了笑，自己钻进衣柜，把身体挪来挪去展示给他看，他抬头冲他做了个手势:“看见了吗?”彼得抓住这个机会，用力把衣橱的门关上并把门把手弄弯，当贝克试图冲出来时，门把手卡住了。

“彼得！”贝克大力敲着门，但显然没那么容易。彼得小小松了一口气。“你这个谎话连篇的小婊子！给我回来！”

他迅速后退，眼睛一直盯着柜门，直到他觉得自己已经走得够远可以转身。他发誓说，他恍惚间记得他看过前门，希望那是他通往自由的门票。

当他再次跑过棺材时，他听到贝克把身体用力砸在壁橱门上，尖叫着要他回去。这让他瞬间回想起了音乐先生，他的脊背颤抖不停，喉咙里涌起了胆汁。

这是一所老房子，谁知道那门还能撑多久。

彼得感觉到手机在他的后兜里震动，他立刻把手机拿了出来，一边冲进贝克之前画过的走廊，一边按下了应答。

“你好 ?”他低声说，目光扫视着走廊上凌乱的字迹。

“彼——，你——吗?”

昆汀的声音断断续续，但对他来说仅仅听到他的声音就已经足够了。

“昆汀！请告诉我，你已经给我找到了回家的路。”

“我只——例行检——下。——你还——，孩子吗?”

他眼睛睁得大大的，看着眼前写了一遍又一遍的字迹，心都凉了。

救我

“我有点恶心。”

壁橱门碎裂的声音引起了他的注意，彼得倒抽了一口气，他听到了贝克的大声咆哮。彼得转过身想看看前门是什么样子。他把它拉开，也许用太大力了，在慌乱中他把它直接从铰链上扯了下来，而他看到的却是一堵砖墙。

“妈的，妈的，妈的。”彼得吃惊的后退，壁橱已经坏了，他没多少时间了。他转过身面对着走廊，发现贝克正朝这边走来。彼得跑到尽头的房间前，在身后甩上了门。这有一组楼梯，陈旧的木制纹理，看起来有一部分已经腐烂了。

“怎——了吗?”

彼得踏上楼梯，感受到脆弱的木板在他脚下吱吱作响，他听着贝克在门后跑来跑去，轻声咒骂起来。

“我被追杀。“彼得低声说。

“哦，他——，又——自己吗?我真的——抱歉，非————。”

彼得把电话放在衬衫的胸袋里，叹了口气表示肯定。然后一跃而起，吸在墙上，为了避免楼梯的噪音，他打算悄悄地爬上去。他从来没有过任何一刻像现在这样感激自己的超能力。

当他向更高处攀爬时，他听到贝克在外面大喊他的名字，求他出来，他不断开门关门，大声地在房间里找他。

听他说话真叫人毛骨悚然，彼得咬着牙继续往上爬。如果楼梯顶上有出口，他就能离开这个鬼地方了。

当彼得爬上布满灰尘的天花板时，他感到自己的心跳加速，因为他几乎能感到逃跑的希望越来越近了。他伸出一只手想够到更远的地方，突然一只苍白冰凉、布满脏污的手从墙上蹿了出来，抓住了他的手腕。

他尖叫起来，就像看到一只手从那该死的墙里伸出来时该有的反应一样。巨大的恐慌之下，他松开了抓着天花板的手，直直坠向楼梯。本就脆弱的楼梯在他身下裂开，木渣四溅，他直接掉进了楼梯下面的黑暗中。他喘得更厉害了，紧紧靠着一堵墙，听着贝克跑进房间。

“你还——吗?”发生——了?”

他用两只胳膊紧紧抱住膝盖，听着贝克爬上吱吱作响的楼梯，奔向楼顶。他觉得自己一动也动不了，每一声脚步都越来越靠近楼梯上他砸出来的那个洞。他尽量紧贴着墙，当脚步声到达洞口时，他的眼睛紧盯着它，大气都不敢喘。好在脚步声绕过了洞口，继续向顶部走去。

彼得一动也不敢动，直到听到头顶上又一扇门砰地一声关上，他才借着地面上的一道光爬了起来，这预示着一扇门的底部裂开了。他并不十分害怕黑暗，但楼梯下面有一整个隐蔽的房间，这使他感到有点不安。

当他向光源跑去的时候，他踩到了一个感觉像是人体模型的东西，彼得几乎再次尖叫起来，他不得不咬紧自己的拳头以抑制声音。他再也不想再呆在那里，也不想知道那是什么东西。他把门打开，看到的是更深的黑暗，他立刻又把它紧紧地关上了，他贴着墙的一侧走，直到指尖触摸到栏杆。

他一遍又一遍地对自己说，从门口传来的抓挠声和窃窃私语声都是他自己幻想出来的。但是，当昆汀问谁和他在一起时，他终于无话可说了。

“——还好吗?”

“我不知道。我…不。妈的，不，我不好。我什么时候可以回家?”

“我————，——下次————，我——————，——连接————，我————的。”

“昆汀，我听不见，讯号太差了。再说一遍。”

“如果————，因为———就是——样。——得见吗?”

他又重复了一遍，但第二次的接收效果和第一次一样糟糕。“操。”彼得呻吟着，身子一沉歪在地上。他蹲在楼梯旁边，试图破译昆汀刚才说的话，但毫无效果。他所能做的就是坐在那里等待。

一阵沉默。

“我很害怕，昆汀。”他低声说。

“我知道——”

他向后仰着头，望着天花板。“我只是想……”他脸色苍白，声音哽咽。

“嗨，彼得。”贝克站在楼梯上，就在他的正上方，温柔地朝他微笑。彼得不知道他是如何无声无息到达那里的。

他咽了一口口水。

“嗨。”

“你在跟谁说话?”

彼得慢慢地把手机放回胸前的口袋，希望这不会激怒他。

“哈哈，”他站起来，冲向那扇通向画满图画走廊的门，在这他无处可躲。“彼得，等一下！”

他再次快速穿过黑暗的走廊，还差点撞到墙上伸出的另一只手。他尖叫着向后退，贝克跌跌撞撞地从那扇门走了出来，虚弱的靠在门边。

“彼得……”

他被困住了。

“彼得，求你了。帮帮我，我不知道我这是怎么了……”

他能听到昆汀在电话里大喊，但听不太清。

“我……我不是故意要吓你……有时候我只是有那么一点……有一个声音在我脑子里教唆我去做坏事。而且，我真的认为我伤害了你。”贝克抽着鼻子，用他那件大号毛衣的袖子轻轻擦着。

“你在说什么?”

“我以为你死了，我以为我伤到你了。所以我才把你放在盒子里，这样你就可以休息一下了。”

彼得试探性地向前迈了一步，伸出双臂假装投降。而贝克缩进了门里，他看上去变得很可怜。

也许他做错了，也许贝克真的只是他大脑里那个恶魔的受害者。

“嘿，没事了。”

贝克点了点头，张开一只胳膊，另一只继续擦着眼里的泪水。

当彼得走到足够近的时候，贝克把他拉进了一个拥抱中。

这绝对不是他所期待的，贝克抚摸着他的后背，安慰他。“没事，我在这里，我没事。”

“不会有事吧?”

“是的，我想。我要……”

他的话哽在喉咙里，呼吸突然变得短促。他慌忙抓住毛衣试图把贝克扯开，看看出了什么问题，结果却咳出了血，鲜血从嘴里滴到他肮脏的白衬衫上。

这击显然还没有完全致命，贝克把他转过身去，把他的背按在胸前，一只手轻轻抚摸着他的头发，几乎是充满爱意地低语着安慰的话。

“贝克 ！”他低吼着，血灌进了喉咙，贝克把他抱到一边，轻轻地安慰他。

柔软干裂的嘴唇贴在他脸颊上低声说话，“没事的，马上就没事了。”

彼得挥舞着双臂，与毛衣和那只拿着用来刺伤彼得的武器的胳膊扭作一团。

“放开我！”

他认出那是从他早先掉下来的楼梯上捡起的一块碎片，它被贝克拿在手里再次刺进他的腹部，彼得抽搐着，鲜血从伤口喷涌而出。

“求你！”

又一次。

他难以自控地抽泣着，从与贝克搏斗变成为自己止血。

电话里的昆汀还在尖叫，一连串的“不”和他的名字从他胸口传来，而攻击他的人继续在背后拥抱着他。

“一切都会好起来的，看到了吗?你现在自由了。”

他隐隐感到贝克又在他脸上亲了一下。他被小心翼翼地放倒在地，背靠在墙上，由于大量失血，他的头开始晕眩。他感到无力又绝望，歪在自己的血泊里渐渐失去温度，从某种扭曲的观点来看，血液也是他唯一的温暖来源。

“我一会儿就去把你放回盒子里去，好吗?让我先写完，然后我就把你放回去。”

这些话正在从贝克嘴里说出，但彼得已经没法集中精力去听了。当他将手指插入他的伤口时，他的视线因这剧烈的疼痛而变得模糊起来。他想放声尖叫，但痛苦得只能呜咽。这感觉就像有人在玩弄他的内脏一样。

“对不起，亲爱的，最多一分钟。”

他用指尖上温热的血珠在墙上画上了最新的一层：“我得救了”。

在彼得被抱回到木盒里之前，他的视线就已经黑下去了。


	23. Enemy

“彼得，你还在吗?”

“我在！我在！”彼得猛地坐了起来，他的脸上覆盖着一层薄薄的汗珠，四肢突然剧烈抽搐了一下，就像刚从噩梦中醒来一样。好吧，他确实也是刚恢复意识。他心有余悸的摸了摸自己的胸口，安慰自己已经没在流血了。

“好吧。”

他抬起头环视他身处的新宇宙：这是一所大学的讲堂，规模相对较小。他周围的几个人咯咯地笑了起来，坐在他旁边的女孩担忧的挥挥手，问他是否还好。他点了点头，窘迫的脸都红了。

当彼得把注意力转向前方时，他看到贝克站在讲台上，留着漂亮的胡子，穿着一件整洁的白色衬衫，下摆塞进裤子里。他目瞪口呆的看着他。

在这个宇宙中，贝克是他的性感教授。

他不知道是恐惧还是兴奋在让他的心脏砰砰作跳，感觉就像一股电流穿过他的全身。他能感觉得到他们之间存在着某种联系。

“彼得，课后来找我。我们需要讨论你的……论文。”

“好的，先生。”他嘟囔着，没精打采抱起双臂。

课程继续进行，这是一堂关于历史上的独裁统治者和他们对权力渴望的课。“一切在掌握当中。”教授朝他眨了眨眼睛。

彼得交叉着双腿，重新调整了一下自己的姿势，试图隐藏自己裤裆里的肿块，同时记下了贝克嘴里说出的每一个字。在经历了上一个宇宙发生的事后，他很难再去直视他，那胡子确实让他看起来更温柔，更平易近人，这太可爱了。只是，每次他闭上眼睛，彼得能看到的只有走廊，楼梯和棺材。当他被拖回棺材时，他能感觉到木头碎片在摩擦他的伤口，他被自己的血和衬衫领子搞到窒息。这……

嗯，这确实消退了他的激情。

如果这次不是在黑暗中阖上眼睛，那就和上次剧院的经历一模一样了。情感上的伤害和身体上的伤害到底哪个更痛一些呢？他感到窒息般的绝望，感觉自己被禁锢在这段感情里了，而他无路可逃。他意识到他还没有搞清楚那两个贝克的名字，所以他只能叫他们贝克。把昆汀的名字和他们联系在一起让他很难过，但这也让彼得开始思考：他和贝克多年来一直不和。当然，他现在很愿意帮助他，但是还会帮多久呢?昆汀会像他们那样伤害他吗?那他愿意冒这个险和他交往吗?他们戴着他那张该死的脸，所以不难想象他本人会怎么做。他越想越觉得这不是一个如果的问题，只是一个时间的问题。

一本厚厚的教科书合上时发出的响声把他的注意力拉回到了当下。

当他沉浸在自己的脑海里时，学生们已经离开了，教室变得空空荡荡。现在屋里只剩他和贝克了。或者，根据黑板上的说法，和亚当·贝尔教授。

“彼得。”

“嗯?”

他使劲眨着眼睛，试图把那座可怕的房子从脑海中扫地出门。对他来说现在很难直视亚当的眼睛，所以彼得不得不选择胡须来放置自己的眼光。

“你今天有点心不在焉。你还好吧?”

他的声音很温柔，就好像他很担心、很关心彼得。这和他上课时发出的声音并不很像，这句话要温柔得多。

“我——我最近总做噩梦。”他脱口而出。他不知道自己为什么会这么说，但他觉得和教授在一起……很安全。

“你想和我说说吗?”亚当问，拍了拍他旁边的桌子。

他的身体又一次按照自己的意愿行事：他站了起来，把背包、笔记本和其他个人物品留在座位上，自己走到前台和教授坐在了一起。他们显得很亲密，这举动多少有点反常。他们的距离太近，近到他能闻到亚当身上的古龙水，数清每一缕鬓边的头丝。

他试着分散掉他的注意力，尽力把他的眼睛向前看，去盯着他的座位，他的东西在那里等着他回去认领。这场景很明显不太正常，他在纽约大学的教授就从来没有邀请过他一起坐在桌子上。

“彼得?”亚当把手放在他大腿上。

“嗯?”

现在绝对不正常了。

“噩梦?”

“好吧，嗯……”他低头看了看自己胸口应该存在伤口的位置。同时被爱抚和谋杀的经历是他暂时还不太愿意重温的事情。他拨弄着手指，看了看门口，然后又看了看自己的背包。但贝克，或者，亚当，现在这是他的名字了，仅仅是他手放在彼得大腿上的感觉都使他的脊梁骨一阵发凉。

“彼得，”他的手终于松开了他的大腿，在他眼前挥了两下来吸引他的注意。“你真的让我开始担心了。”

“我在，我还好，对不起。”

“真的吗?你今天一眼几乎都没看我，通常这时候你都在骑在我腿上了，”他开玩笑说，“今天要来我家吗?”话刚出口，亚当就咬住了下唇，瞳孔微微闪烁了一下，好像马上就后悔了。

“听起来你不觉得这是个好主意。”彼得暗示道，紧张地在座位上蹭来蹭去。

也许他们在一起了?听起来他好像和他的教授有一腿，彼得并没有很惊讶，尤其是眼下他们看起来也像是这么回事。

“不是这样的，宝贝，我只是有点事，我差点忘了。”

宝贝，这证实了他的怀疑。

“什么事?”彼得问。亚当从桌子上滑下来，站在他面前捏住他的手。“没什么大事。如果我说出来，你很可能会觉得我是个疯子。”他朝门瞥了一眼，然后在彼得的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。

“我尽量不这么想。”

“这才是我的小宝贝。”亚当笑了，“我还在想你今天什么时候才会开始嘲讽我。”当亚当试图揉乱他的头发时，彼得笑着把他的手打开了。亚当的出现让彼得令人惊讶地平静了下来，好像他和上一个贝克完全不同。唔，事实也确实是这样，只是有时候很难分辨出来。

说到贝克，他觉得他应该给昆汀打个电话。他必须听到他刚刚死了一次的事实，他需要一定程度的创伤来让自己保持清醒。

“我想我是在一部电影里找到我的二重身的。”亚当低声说。

暂停一下。

彼得看了他一眼，希望能传达出这样的意思:“哦，真的吗?”但更确切地说应该是“你他妈的刚说了什么?”

宇航员韦德告诉他，这些宇宙都是电影场景。他也知道，到目前为止所有的贝克看起来都差不多，只是年龄和胡茬长度有所不同。要么他在说的是另一部似是而非的电影，要么这是一个天大的巧合。无论它是什么，他都不可能一笑而过。他必须和亚当一起去看看这“另一个亚当”。

“我知道，我听起来很疯狂。你可以笑，我知道你很想笑，彼得。”他笑着摇了摇头。

“不，不，我没笑，我只是……想看看事情的后续。是黑格尔说的吧？世界上所有最伟大的事件都会发生两次，对吧?”彼得眨眨眼，引用了他的讲课内容。

“嗯，我很高兴今天有人在听课。”

彼得吐了吐舌头。

“但是我真的是认真的。我查了他的资料，找到了他的名字，工作地址，诸如此类的东西。”

这就更有趣了，这个二重身似乎有着自己的生活。

“你肯定你这辈子从来没演过戏吗?”

“彼得，看着我。”

他好笑的推了亚当一把，“好吧，好吧，让我们把注意力转回到你身上，我敢说这样所有的问题就都会迎刃而解了。”

“哦，事实上，我是准备一会儿要去见他的。”

“你已经联系过他了?”彼得问。

“是啊！他的声音听起来也和我很像。这太难以置信了！他答应今天和我在城外的一家旅馆见面。我本来想一个人去的，但也很欢迎你的加入。”亚当拿出他的笔记本电脑，点亮屏幕，上面显示着这位演员的个人简介，这是一张昆汀的性感硬照，嗯，他叫安东尼·克莱尔，下面还有他的演艺经历和经纪人联系方式。

“快看！我们简直就是双胞胎，这不神奇吗?”

“我很想去，但我这堂课留了家庭作业。”彼得揶揄道，“我可不想让我那了不起的教授失望——哦！”亚当轻轻点了点他的鼻子，他咯咯笑着开始收拾东西，彼得也回到座位开始做同样的事。

当他们走向教室门口时，亚当把他再次拉近，给了他一个炙热的吻，直到他们踏出大厅之前彼得都忍不住为这个吻里暗藏的甜蜜低头偷笑。

令他吃惊的是，校园基本已经空了，大多数学生似乎不是去了下一节课，就是刚刚离开学校。但他们还是没有一起去开亚当的车，保持一点合理的距离以防万一。当亚当从停车场出来的时候，彼得把他的包和东西扔进后座，就好像他已经这样做过了一百万次那么自然。

“去哪儿?”

-

他们直接去了旅馆，去那需要往北开半个小时车。车里被一种舒适的安静所笼罩，只有彼得给同学们批卷时钢笔发出的沙沙声。“12题是B还是C?”

“C。偶数题目永远不选B。”

“操，我选的也是B 。”

“我可以允许你耍一点小聪明。”

“不，这是我的错，拿到这个分数纯属我活该。”彼得咬着笔帽，不时地在纸上划掉错误的答案。

酒店没什么特别之处，所以他们直接住进了那个早就被安东尼预定的房间，在那里等他。

彼得在那张豪华的king size床上坐了下来，从包里掏出笔和明显少了一些的试卷，继续给它们评分。他帮的忙越多，亚当要做的就越少。

他们默默地等了大概半个小时，亚当才开始不安，他来回踱步，把东西捡起来又放下，在包里翻来翻去。

“亚当?”彼得叫他的名字，放下了手里的红笔。

“嗯?”

“来，坐在我旁边，我有点冷。”他挪过去，示意亚当坐过来。

亚当坐在他身边，双手立刻搭在了他的腰上，下巴放在他的肩膀上，看着他标记出考试分数。“好点了吗?”

“唔，确实没那么冷了。话说回来你为什么这么着急?这才刚半个小时。”

“如果他永远都不会出现了呢?”“亚当抱怨道，“他是个演员，他可能很忙。”

“这是3分.....他的资料显示他只是个客串演员，”彼得提醒他，“还有，如果他不来，我们今晚就可以独享这个房间了，所有费用全免，我觉得这很不错。”

“你说的蛮有道理，”亚当依偎得更近了，吻着他的脖子，“还有一件事。”

“嗯?”

“你对那些试卷太关心了，对我的关注却远远不够。”他把那沓纸从彼得手里抽出来，放在床头柜上，顺理成章的把他推到床上，用两只胳膊把他紧紧地锁在怀里。

彼得傻笑着，用胳膊肘把自己支起来，轻轻的吻住他，但主动权很快就被亚当重新夺走了。

当亚当用胯部抵住他的屁股时，他心满意足的叹了口气，这种摩擦的确给他带来了极大的愉悦和兴奋，但这还远远不够。他轻轻地把亚当往上推了一点，亚当会意的把自己挪开，给彼得一些空间来脱掉他自己的裤子。

亚当用一只手解开了腰带，另一只手把他支撑在彼得身上，让他们的嘴唇在脱衣时依然交缠在一起。彼得拉了拉他的领带，给他解开了上衣的扣子。

彼得伸手去拽他的包，他知道里面有润滑油。显然，当他和亚当呆在那个教室里时，这是必备物品。

“如果你还有更多的试卷要评分，那我就先走了。”亚当嘟囔着，彼得窃笑出声，他把彼得的内裤扯了下来，只留下衬衫、袜子、和手指上那层厚厚的润滑油。

“感谢你对我工作态度的信任。”彼得用舌头在嘴唇上滑了一圈，把自己翻转过来，伸开双腿并拱起后背，让亚当能更好的润滑他。

“你真美。”

“你也不错。”

亚当把一根手指插进他的身体，熟练的击中了他的敏感点，就好像他已经通晓了彼得身体的每个角落。亚当灵巧的手指让彼得眼冒金星，每次手指被拔出来，他就会为失去星星而哀叫，他不太想失去星星，但又羞于提出这一点，所以只能寄希望于他的每次拔出都是为了增加手指的数量。

当第三根手指一插进来，彼得就知道他已经准备好了。

“亚当，”他呻吟道，“我想要了。”

“好了，我听到了，宝贝。我想看你骑乘，你想吗?”

他急切地点点头，低声说了一声“请”，亚当扶着他站了起来。彼得跨上他的大腿，手指压在亚当的胸膛，摇摇晃晃地接近他的阴茎，在亚当的腰间化作一池春水。

“彼得，”亚当呻吟着，迅速地把彼得拉下来。彼得嘶嘶地喘着气，用臀部做着缓慢的圆周运动以适应他体内的灼热。亚当尺寸相当傲人，比一般人大得多。能让地心引力帮助彼得把他整个吞下去简直是一种恩赐。

他俯下身去和亚当接吻，彼得在他的阴茎上逐渐找到了节奏，正当他上下起伏追逐自己的高潮时、发出阵阵呻吟和喘息时，他听到了门锁的咔嚓声，门禁卡被批准的哔哔声。然后，门开了。

彼得顿时僵住了，他维持骑在亚当阴茎上的姿势，把他的头稍微转了一下，准备告诉服务人员出去，然后他发现了进来的人是谁。

亚当?他穿着一件皮夹克，但绝对和现在在他身下的那个人长得一模一样。安东尼来了。

他惊叫出声，想要从亚当身上下来，但是因为太匆忙而在床单上滑了一下，结果他又把亚当吞到了底。

“嗯，你来得真巧。”亚当坐了起来，保护性的握住了彼得的腰，安东尼看了他一眼，亚当还插在他里面。“你没告诉我你要带一个朋友来。”

“我呃——我没想到——呃——”

彼得拉了一条毯子盖住他仍然和亚当连在一起的部分，以免自己更加尴尬。

“嘿，亲爱的，没必要这么羞涩。”安东尼笑了起来，揭开了毯子，公然打量彼得的身体。“你真美。”他这么说着，把手顺着彼得后背的曲线滑了下来，引起他一阵战栗。

“我叫安东尼，”他低声说，一只手在解开自己的腰带。“这是亚当，但我想你们早就认识了。”

彼得点了点头，安东尼耸肩脱掉夹克的样子的确很迷人，但他还是按捺不知自己的疑问，“你们俩是双胞胎吗?”

“不是，彼得，”安东尼向亚当眨了眨眼睛，然后把注意力转移到男孩身上，“我们是同一个人。所以我认为我们分享你还是蛮公平的，你说呢?”他抚摸着彼得的头发，轻轻拽了拽，想让他往上移一点，然后再往下压，让亚当在他身体里钻得更深。

当安东尼控制他们的动作时，彼得的性趣被完全调动起来了。亚当完全闭上了嘴，只是咕哝着抓住彼得的臀部，配合他的节奏起身。

出于某种原因，他认为亚当看到自己的二重身出现至少会更害怕一点，但他只是变得更温顺了。这比他通常平静的样子更使他激动，好像他很满足于让安东尼接手他们的性爱主动权。

两根手指被轻轻地放在他的舌头上，彼得本能地开始吮吸，安东尼用他的手指绕着他的舌头快速抽插了一会，然后把它们粗暴地抽出来。安东尼把彼得向前按了按，当他几乎是趴在亚当斯的胸前时，他把两只手指都塞进了那已经容纳了亚当的后穴里。

“哇，你好棒。”安东尼吻了一下他的腰窝，彼得的动作越来越快，他已经接近高潮了。

“我——我要射了。”他低声说，似乎要把亚当从暂时的恍惚中拉出来。“哦，操，操，彼得，宝贝，没关系的。”亚当仰起下巴去吻他，就在这时，他听到润滑油的瓶盖又一次啪地打开。彼得哀泣出声，安东尼咬着他的屁股，弯曲着他的手指，搞得他尖叫起来，发出了一连串呻吟和诅咒，浊白的精液打在亚当胸膛上。

“你好乖，”安东尼抽出他的手指，亚当继续缓慢的将他的臀部向上推。随着床的重量增加，彼得觉得自己又硬了起来。他坐起来，想从一个更好的角度去看亚当，结果安东尼又把他往前推倒了。“嘿，关于分享，我说了些什么，小公主?”

“等等，安东尼，我不认为——”

“他能搞定的。看看他，他简直是在求我们这么干。”

彼得转过头看着他，亚当的表情流露出一种他无法理解的恐惧，安东尼的吻把他的注意力又拉了回来。他地两只手分别放在他的臀瓣上，把他扩展开来，慢慢地把他按在彼得的入口处。

彼得几乎要尖叫起来了，他感觉他们正在把他填满，结果却从他体内逼出了一声响亮的呻吟。当安东尼把他放在两根阴茎上时，他感到极度的扩张。这不是件容易的事，他的后穴的伸展力得比他想象的还要好，等到他让亚当和安东尼完全容纳在他体内时，彼得感到自己已经到了这天第次二高潮的边缘。

“你没事吧，宝贝?”亚当抚摸着他的脸，帮他擦去脸颊上的泪水，安东尼在他能够到的地方不停地落下亲吻，他甚至都不知道自己的眼泪流了出来。

他只能将喘息和呻吟作为自己的回应，安东尼重新调整自己，向后猛拉然后用力插入。“怎么样——！”

“嘿，对他温柔点，”亚当皱起了眉头。

“现在是你的回合了，请。”彼得喘着气说，手里紧握着旅馆的床单。“看到了吗?他很好。”安东尼没有浪费时间，开始新一轮的抽插。亚当也在移动，但速度要慢得多。这两只阴茎在他那被过度使用的敏感后穴里进进出出，这崭新的刺激再次把他带到了射精边缘，他们在速度上毫不放松。“操，哦，妈的。”

亚当紧紧地抓着彼得，时而抚摸他的臀部，时而抚摸他的腰;安东尼则拉着他的乳头，捏着他的软肉，咬着他的脖子、肩膀，舔着彼得耳朵上的一条血管。他想表达一下自己欣喜若狂的感觉，但此时他的口水正不受控制的滴在亚当身上，因为他真的被那两根鸡巴搞得有点昏头。“我要射，我——哈……”安东尼狠狠地推了进去，彼得呜咽着回应。一阵温暖的湿气喷在他耳朵上。

“你可以射了。”

他这么做了。

他听话的射了出来，再次喷射在亚当的胸膛上，臀部传来的刺激没有像他想的那样慢下来，而是一直让他保持在高潮的高度。“你有什么想说的吗?”安东尼边问边搓着他的屁股，然后狠狠落下一掌。

“我——操，慢一点，我已经好了。”他喘着气，从巅峰处渐渐平复。他后穴处的活塞运动已经从两情相悦转变成了他们对他敏感后庭的单方面蹂躏。

“不对。”

他们都没有放慢节奏。

彼得想进一步抗议，但安东尼加速时，他所能发出的只是一声呻吟。“嘿，也许我们应该放慢速度，我想彼得快受不了了。”亚当的抽插慢了下来，轻轻地爱抚着彼得。过度的刺激让他的大脑处在混乱的边缘，这是一个无穷无尽的快乐与痛苦的交叉循环，对彼得来说实在是太超过了。

“好吧，但我们还没有射。我想把他填满，想看到我们的精液淌下他的大腿。操，他太美了，我只是想，”他捏了捏彼得肿胀的乳头，引发了惊恐的拍打，彼得试图摆脱他的手，“把他弄脏。”

他设法用嘶哑的声音喊了一声“停止”，但这唯一的作用似乎是让安东尼变得更加兴奋，因为他加快了自己深入的频率。更糟糕的是，亚当也开始了新一轮动作。

“住手！”

他能从自己沙哑的声音中感觉到他一直在努力抑制的委屈正在喷薄而出。

安东尼呻吟着，用一只手掐着彼得的头发，胯部猛击着他的臀瓣。彼得一直在尽力忍耐着，直到亚当终于射了，他抬起臀部，咆哮着进行了最后一次深入，彼得感到一股暖流击打在自己体内。

亚当把自己拔了出来，滚到床边站起来。看着彼得脸朝下被按到床上，屁股朝上撅着，安东尼一边撞击一边打他的屁股，最后他的臀瓣变的一片殷红。他已经放弃反抗了，只是顺从的趴在那里等待安东尼的结束，这是他最后的期望了。安东尼抓住他的下巴，把他转过来亲吻，当他射进彼得身体的时候，他的臀部依然维持着高速的抽插，直到他最后气喘吁吁的拔了出来。

“宝贝，你求我的样子真美。”安东尼又吻了他一下。

他不觉得自己有多美，他觉得自己有点脏。

他无力反抗，躺在这张巨大的床上，骨头都被操软了。他试图让自己快点恢复过来，说这有点痛苦并不是夸大其词，彼得发现他很感激自己的治愈因子依然在发挥着作用。

亚当用一条湿毛巾来擦他身上所有的汗水和精液，还递给他用来擦鼻涕和眼泪的纸巾。

“我说了停止。”彼得嘶哑着低声说。他把视线放在枕头旁边，亚当给他清理身体时，他拒绝正视亚当的眼睛。

“对不起，宝贝。”

“我要回去了。”

“好吧，宝贝。”

亚当走过来准备抱他起来，但彼得把他推开了。

他几乎真的以为这个贝克不会让他心碎。

他不知道亚当和安东尼之间有什么交易，也不知道为什么亚当会按安东尼的吩咐去做，坦白来说，他已经不在乎了。他只想回家，伏在被子里哭到睡着。

他从来没有过这种…被人强制的感觉，好像他真的别无选择似的，昆汀会怎么想?

“我可以带他回家。”安东尼建议道，他已经穿上了他的皮夹克。他看起来状态相当好，精神焕发。

“哦，不，没关系，我可以——”

“亚当。”安东尼加重了语气，“我来带他。我们待会和你碰头。”

让彼得毫不惊讶的是，亚当只是点了点头，穿好衣服，收拾了自己的东西，包括那些彼得刚刚批改过的试卷。

“一会儿见，彼得。”

懦夫。

安东尼从地板上捡起彼得的衣服，把纽扣一个一个扣回原来的位置，最后在他的前额上吻了一下。

“你就像一个小扣子那么可爱。”

他想吐。

安东尼把他带来的唯一一顶头盔给了他，让他坐到前面去。

“我不会骑摩托车。”

“你在说什么?你当然会骑。来吧，别胡闹了——我们该回家了。”安东尼咯咯地笑了起来，好像他认为彼得只是在开玩笑。他不知道自己还能做什么，只得跨上了摩托车，安东尼用双臂搂住他，让他的火热的阴茎紧紧贴在彼得的屁股上。他能透过这条裤子轻而易举地感觉到。

事实证明安东尼是对的，他确实知道如何骑摩托车。就像，嗯，就像骑自行车。彼得尽力把注意力集中在路上和回到亚当公寓的路线上，而不是他疼痛的屁股和那个像石头一样压在他身后还摸着他胸部的男人。

说实话，他不想回去亚当的地方。在刚刚发生的事情上，他也不是完全无辜的，肯定不是。

一切都很不对劲，他感到很受伤，亚当一直在他身边，而他——而他居然让那事就那么发生了。他还加入了！他觉得自己被出卖了。

恶心，恶心，恶心。

他只想洗个热水澡，非常用力的搓洗，直到忘记他们在他的身上留下的触感。

他想回家，蜷缩在自己的床上，让梅给他煮点热汤，听她告诉他一切都会好起来的。

然而，他现在被困在安东尼和沥青路之间。

但事情并不一定非要这样。

他知道一个很确定的出路。

这是的确算得上是第一次放纵，不过他不反对带走安东尼这样的人。

他把一只手从把手上拿下来，摘下头盔，漫不经心地把它扔在路边。

“彼得，你在干什么?”

他没有理会，在高速公路的车流中猛踩油门。他一声不吭地盯着表盘，看着它从60上升到70、80、90，然后是100。安东尼大喊着让他减速，但他没有理睬，让那些话在呼呼的风声里消失。

身后警笛声把他带回了路上，让他记起了自己在做什么。他突然按住手刹，锁住车轮，摩托车整个翻向空中。

他闭上了眼睛。


	24. No Title

电话短促的嗡了两声，把他惊醒。他发现自己睡在舒适柔软的被单上，枕头也同样顺滑贴肤。在他旁边打盹的小狗看起来像是某种杂交犬，他本能地伸出一只手去抓她耳朵后面。与上一个宇宙相比，这个开始确实是一个进步，他非常开心自己能有一个这么好的开端。

他感到了每次复活都会重复的肢体疼痛，这次是脖子和关节。他把它们伸展开来，一边滚到床垫中央一边呻吟。他呼吸着床单上传来的昂贵洗涤剂气味，想着他可以在这儿躺一上午。

听到第二次嗡嗡声，他转过头从床头柜上拿起一部电话。它看起来很贵，而且绝对不是他随身携带的那个。

他轻易的解开了屏幕锁，显示他有两条来自“杰克”的未读消息。

杰克:

想在拍摄前一起吃早餐吗?

杰克：

或者，我也可以告诉他们今天放假，然后我们就能一起出去玩了

他不知道该说什么，也不知道他到底是谁，所以他选择忽略这些信息，转而在手机中挖掘别的资料。这是他第一次拥有一部不属于真正自己的手机，所以他期待这能得到更多的线索。

他似乎很喜欢自拍，就好像，嗯，这有一百万张他的自拍，还有一些看起来像出自专业摄影师的照片。他欣赏了一会它们，照片上的他看起来相当得意。他身下的床单提醒他，在这个世界上他肯定算不上穷人。

里面还有很多小狗的照片，以及一些内德和MJ，不过这几张MJ都画着很重的妆，看起来像是在电影片场。还有一张他们三个站在绿幕前的照片。

继续向下滚动屏幕，他惊喜的发现了昆汀。他看起来，呃，他看起来就像昆汀。和他自己的昆汀一模一样。他们年龄相仿，胡子长度也差不多，还有着相同的发型。看到那些照片，彼得心都碎了，天啊，他太久没见到昆汀了。

还有他和昆汀在一家豪华餐厅吃晚餐的自拍，他的卷发还很长，他们俩看起来……很亲密。还有昆汀躺在床上的照片，床上放着一本夹着书签的书；戴着墨镜的昆汀，因为被他的吻突然袭击而显得震惊又好笑；他和昆汀做爱后的亲密自拍，昆汀的裸照……他觉得自己的脸涨得通红，尽力不去理会他看上去有多帅。

里面也参杂着有一些他别的熟人的照片。他们中的许多人看起来与他记忆中的世界大不相同。比如约翰尼没有着火，也没做那个傲慢自得的暗示性挑眉，他们在这里似乎还是老相识。韦德看起来帅极了，他只见过一次没有伤痕的韦德，但只要看一眼他的眼睛，他就能认出他了。而托尼看起来…毫无变化。

一张绿幕照片使他大吃一惊。那是昆汀，穿着他的神秘客套装。

突然，电话响了起来，他被吓了一跳。

杰克发起了FaceTime

彼得惊慌失措的摆弄着手机。

杰克? Facetime是什么?

他想都没想就按下了接听，惊喜地发现手机屏幕上出现的是那张熟悉的笑脸。他的头发要长了一点，戴着一副看起来贵的不行的太阳镜，但绝对是昆汀。

“昆——杰克！嗨！”

“嘿。”他呼噜着回应。

“你看到我的信息了吗?”

“哦，那个，是的，不，没有。我的意思是…早上好?”

“你的口音是怎么回事?”

“什么口音?”

“你太可爱了。所以你是怎么想的?”

“关于拍摄…?”

“嗯哼?”

“嗯！从来没有这么好过。”他紧张地笑了起来。

“好吧，你昨晚一直在拿这件事取笑我，所以，给我看点好东西补偿一下吧。今晚会有给我的惊喜吗?”

彼得觉得自己的脸变红了，这暗示已经够清楚了。他不太确定让“杰克”看自己的身体是不是好主意，尤其是在他还不知道自己是谁的情况下……但在刚刚发生的事情之后，他觉得如果自己不这么做会很奇怪，于是他把手机放在一边，起身靠在床头，想调整一个更舒服一点的姿势。他之前从来没有做过这种事，所以现在只能按想象自由发挥了。他把衬衫拉起来，咬住上衣的末端露出腹肌，同时把手机拿过来将摄像头向下倾斜，伸出一只手去拉内裤的松紧带。

杰克把他的饮料直接喷了出来，彼得可以听到他的汽车砰地一声停了下来，手机旋转着从杰克手中飞了出去。

好吧，是他会错意了。

他似乎正在扑向电话，准备从别人手中夺回它，听筒里传回的声音显示现场陷入了一阵混乱。杰克低沉的嗓音在说着“不，不用，我来。我能够到的！真的，谢谢你。”当他重新坐下的时候，他那干净利落的白衬衫上沾了一块亮粉色的污渍。手机被放得很低，紧贴他的胸部，好像他正在被杰克紧紧拥抱。

“嗯，请问你能改道去霍兰德先生的住处吗?未成年人进入紧急状态，急需我去解决。不用，是的，取消今天的拍摄，可能还有明天的。他……感觉不舒服。”

电话突然挂断了，彼得尴尬地躺了下来，衬衫还咬在嘴里。他的小狗被他吵醒了，现在处于严肃的戒备状态。“没事的，”他检查了一下小狗的项圈，“特莎，我没事。”

他的电话又响了。

杰克:

葡萄酒，汤姆，这是你从伦敦给我买的那瓶酒。你不能在我品尝这么美味的酒时来给我做脱衣舞表演。你为什么要这么残忍。

看到这个名字，彼得的心猛地一跳。

汤姆。

那个音乐先生就是这样称呼他的。

一想到他彼得就全身发抖。这是他唯二被人叫过的名字，这种事会发生两次肯定不是巧合。小狗把头枕在他的腿上，他心不在焉的伸出手去抓她的下巴。“乖一点。”

彼得站起来环视了一下房间。这是很典型的单人公寓，到处都放着家人照片，一些奖杯和私人物品看起来很有个人气息。真正让他吃惊的是墙上的海报，上面印着他的脸。嗯，作为蜘蛛侠的脸。它们看起来是电影宣传海报，其中底部印着他和托尼的那张写着《蜘蛛侠:返校日》，旁边是一张印着他和昆汀的《蜘蛛侠:英雄远征》。

他不知道为什么看着它们就给他这么奇怪的感觉，不过他记得韦德曾经提到过他们都是电影角色，可是亲眼看到这个说法被认证实在是太奇怪了。他的生活，他的痛苦，他的挣扎都被台下的观众看作是一种奇怪的娱乐。

旁边的桌子上，一台笔记本电脑半开着。彼得掀开它，输入电影的标题:《蜘蛛侠:英雄远征》。他点击了IMDB的链接，立刻看到了类似新闻发布会的照片。

如果他以前不相信，那他现在就不得不相信了。他就站在那里和昆汀并肩，奈德和MJ站在他们身边。

滚动到下面的演员表，彼得又发现了自己。汤姆·赫兰德。在他下面的是昆汀，或者，杰克·吉伦哈尔，吉……吉伦？这该怎么发音?

他点了一下杰克。

哇，他穿西装真帅。

专心点，帕克。

他的作品列表里有一些彼得非常熟悉的名字。《断背山》里的杰克；《囚徒》里的警探洛基；他妈的《唐尼达科》。他参演的电影名单很长，比利·霍普，杰米·兰德尔，派洛特，约翰尼·威尔科克斯……名单还在继续。这些熟悉或陌生的名字让他的大脑乱作一团。他要把所有这些电影都经历完吗?当他闯进去的时候这些电影还好吗? ?

不过，列表上有一个排名很高的名字……路易斯·布鲁姆出自《夜行者》。这应该是他最著名的角色，但彼得还不知道他是谁。路易斯·布鲁姆。不管他是谁，他身上的一些东西让彼得毛骨悚然。

他还没来得及去多看一点资料，门铃就响了起来，吓得他几乎要窜到天花板上，这又吓着了他的狗。

“来，来了！”他尖叫着，砰的一声合上笔记本电脑，冲出了他的房间。

显然他对自己的单身公寓猜测有误，这是间非常大的公寓。彼得根据熟悉的天际线猜测他肯定身在纽约。虽然周围似乎没有其他人陪伴，但他显然生活得还不错。

他在门前打着滑停了下来，还来得及检查是谁就将门猛地打开了。昆汀——杰克——站在门口，睁大眼睛看着衣衫不整的他，只穿了件衬衫，唔，这纯粹是走运。他迅速把它拉下来盖住内裤。

“天啊，你简直是想让我心脏病发作。”杰克冲了进去，砰的一声把门关上了。

“杰克！你来做什么?”他紧张地笑了起来，直视昆汀的眼睛变得很困难，当他看过去时，脑子里除了安东尼和亚当什么也想不到。

唔，昆汀看起来就像他离开时的样子。其他角色的长相或许稍有不同，但杰克是这么久以来他所见过的最像昆汀的。他记忆里各个昆汀的形象和性格交错融合，几乎把他搞得晕头转向。

“我来这里是因为有人认为在车里给我跳脱衣舞是个好主意。”他开玩笑地推了推彼得的右肩，结果彼得不由自主地闪开了。“哇，你还好吧?”

“我——我很好，我只是——没什么。”他嘟哝着。

“你的口音是怎么回事?我以为你之前只是在闹着玩，但现在看来不是。你怎么了?你好像不太高兴见到我。”他皱起了眉头，“如果现在不合适的话，我可以先离开这，我们也不用出去吃饭。不过我已经取消了今天的拍摄，所以你可以先自己调整一下。”

还是口音的问题，他在这个世界上不该有皇后区口音吗?他抬头去看杰克，但他的眼里只有真诚的担心。他不希望他离开，不想坐在那里沉浸于自己的无聊想法。“我，嗯，不要走。我们能不能先坐一会儿?我感觉——我没有——”

“你不需要解释什么的，来吧，孩子。”杰克拉着他的手，把他领到最近的一张沙发边，他先坐下，然后把彼得拉到自己的膝盖上。“这样可以接受吗?汤姆?”

他开始讨厌这个名字了。

彼得点了点头，换了个姿势跨在杰克身上，这样他就可以把脸埋在杰克的颈窝里了。两人什么也没说，只是安静的抱在一起。彼得的鼻间满是杰克的古龙气味，他闻起来…很让人有安全感。

“我今天过得很不顺。”

“这就是我丈夫今天听起来像彼得·帕克的原因吗?”

他的什么？

他挣脱开，迅速低下头在自己的指尖寻找戒指。

等一下，彼得·帕克?

这有点让他困惑。大约两秒钟后，他才想起他们曾一起拍过一部电影。

音乐先生也知道昆汀的事……也叫他汤姆。音乐先生只是另一个角色吗?还是说那就是杰克?

他想把这一切都搞清楚，这让他的头很疼。

“宝贝，冷静一下。”

“嗯?”

杰克双手板着他的脸，迫使彼得与他的眼睛对视。“冷静一下。我现在还不打算问这个问题，亲爱的。另外，我们还得先公开，然后处理所有的公关混乱，嗯，你知道是怎么回事。”

“没有。不，我不知道。”他把头靠回杰克的肩上。“这太蠢了，我都不知道自己在做什么。”

“没关系，我们可以先在这儿坐一会儿，或者边吃早餐边谈。我猜你吃点东西后会感觉好一点的。哦，对了，我们还可以去帕斯提斯尝尝我跟你说过的那些煎饼。反正在一周的辛苦工作后，我唯一想做的就是带我的小星星出去玩。不知道他觉得怎么样?”

离开公寓去探索这个世界的其他地方，听起来是地狱模式的角色扮演，但杰克说话的声音轻柔，令人宽慰。嗯，他很难对他说不。

“唔，这听起来不错。”

-

穿衣服比他想象的要困难得多。在杰克和他的狗狗玩耍时，他正在一个比他自己的卧室还大的壁橱里翻来翻去，里面没有一件东西看起来像是大路货。他刚刚掏出一件素净的绿色t恤，杰克就站起来说:“不，不，不，不要这个，你没有可以搭配它的什么裤子。”

这样的情况又发生了几次，最后杰克只好给他找了一套和他穿着风格相配的衣服。这有点蠢，但也有点可爱，所以他穿上衣服时还是挺开心的。

他们肩并肩走向一辆在等他们的汽车，但没有手拉着手。“现在还不行，”杰克在他尝试的时候小声告诉过他。彼得注意到有些人在不那么巧妙地偷拍，但他还是低着头，试图无视他们。他不知道《蜘蛛侠》在这里有多受欢迎，真的会有人想看他的人生故事吗?

-

“所以，彼得。”

“嗯?”彼得从手里正在切的煎饼上抬起头来。杰克还没有碰他的食物，他用双手支撑着下巴，目不转睛地盯着他的眼睛。“那些煎饼怎么样?”

“它们真的很好吃，你应该尝尝。”彼得往杰克的盘子里洒了些糖浆，一边哼着歌儿，一边又切了一块。令人惊讶的是，杰克是对的。吃了点东西后，他真的感觉好多了，当然餐馆的平静环境也很有帮助。

但杰克还是一动不动，手仍然握在一起，只是静静的看着。

“彼得?”

“嗯?”

“哈利最近怎么样?”

他暂停了咀嚼开始思考。他并不知道他说的哈利是谁，脑子里能想到的只有奥斯本，但这不可能，因为杰克应该是演员什么的。他只好冒险猜一猜。

“哪个哈利?”他重复了一遍，用叉子戳了一下草莓。

“嗯。”杰克笑着说，彼得开始怀疑这是不是正确的答案。他还没来得及问为什么，身后某个地方闪过一道亮光。他转过身去看，只看到一名员工在引导一名拿着照相机的男子出门。

“不知道你在说什么。”彼得沉思了一下，他低头看了眼杰克的盘子，注意力又转移了。

“杰克，吃点东西。”他撅着嘴。

“等我搞清楚你今天到底怎么了我再吃也来得及。”

“这是什么意思?”

“我已经叫你‘彼得’两次了，可你一点也没提出质疑。你一直都在用这种口音说话。我并不是在说我讨厌它，它很可爱。但你看我的眼神好像害怕在我会咬你，到底怎么回事?”

他张开嘴，但不知道说什么。其他昆汀都没有注意到他的异常举动。“我……嗯，即使我告诉你，你也不会相信的。”他只能耸耸肩，去戳盘子里的草莓。

“值得一试。”

“这听起来会很疯狂，不过既然你这么说了。我不是——我……我是彼得。我知道你是个演员，所以我说的话可能会听起来我只是演了这个角色，可我现在是百分百认真的。我看了IMBD的网页，然后我知道了我们在一起拍过电影，但是我是，我是彼得。我不是打个比方，我是说我真的是蜘蛛侠，超能力什么的。我好像被扔进了不同的宇宙，我想那是你的电影之类的，我不——天哪，我听起来他妈的真的像个疯子，”他喃喃地说，“听着，我不知道我在这里干什么，我只想回家，伙计。”

他刚才说的每句话都是真的，但试图和别人解释这些事仍然让他感到尴尬，他的脸颊灼烧着。彼得瘫倒在椅子上，两肘搁在桌子上挡住脸。他不想抬头看杰克，他肯定被搞糊涂了。

“好——吧?我要和你一起穿越吗？”杰克看着他。“这么说，你是说你，彼得，而不是汤姆，要和我一起被丢进不同的宇宙?”

“不，不是和你在一起，只是每个我去过的宇宙里都有你。太空电影里的韦德说那是因为这都是你的电影。”令他吃惊的是，杰克居然认真地在回复他。一部分的他以为这一切会在他的笑声中结束。

“你不是在使坏吧?我希望你不是在开我玩笑，为《蜘蛛侠3》做一些做作的试演，这不是个有趣的玩笑。”

“我真的是认真的。我累了，我早就想回我的宇宙了。”

“好吧，但为什么是我?神秘客是个坏人，我在电影的结尾和你决裂了，然——”

“杰克，这是我的生活，我不知道电影会在何时何地结束。”彼得在煎饼上戳了一刀，切下一小块塞进杰克的嘴里。

“等你从欧洲一回来我就曝光了你的身份之后?”他咬着煎饼问道。

“你做了什么?”

餐厅里一片寂静，彼得尴尬地向后靠在座位上。

“嗷，剧透警告。你还没去过欧洲吗?”

“不，我——欧洲是五年前的事，你从来没有做过后面的事。”

“有趣。”

“哦，是啊，太迷人了。”

“你好调皮。那个可爱天真的彼得·帕克去哪了?”他笑着往吐司上抹黄油。“我有点想他。”

“哦，对不起，贝克先生。”彼得朝他眨了眨眼睛，讽刺的双手合十，“请告诉我关于你们地球的一切，以及你做了什么了不起的事情来填补我心中那个有关恋父情结的空洞。”

“哦，我的确往里填了点东西。”杰克喃喃地说着，咬了一口吐司。

“说正经的呢。”彼得笑了起来。他注意到坐在两张桌子之外的某个人想偷拍他们的照片，他已经选择了视而不见。但要忽略闪光灯还是很难做到的，杰克恼怒地朝那边看了一眼，示意结账。

他把注意力转回到彼得身上。“好吧，为什么不呢?我见过更奇怪的事。我当然相信你，你是被困在这个宇宙里吗?我什么时候才能把我的男朋友找回来?”

“我最多在这里呆一天，但有时也会有点微须的偏差。昆汀正在想办法带我回家，虽然这不太容易，但我想他已经快成功了。”

“哦，现在是昆汀了，是吗?对贝克先生的尊重都哪去了?”他微笑着在支票上签名，然后把它还给了服务员。“是的，先生，”彼得装模作样地行了个礼，“我们为什么要离开?你还没怎么碰你的盘子呢。”

“就相信我好了。我会派人去外面接我们。”

彼得点了点头，拿出他的STARKphone。看到15个未接电话，他脸色苍白。“操！”他迅速站了起来，让杰克吃了一惊，服务员还在递给他别的东西让他签名。“什么?怎么了?”

“我得打个电话，我在外面等你，这对我来说很重要。”

“汤姆，等等！不——”

彼得转身向外跑去，一边回拨电话号码。“快接，快接……”

他匆忙的推开了餐厅的门，却差点被两边的闪光灯弄瞎了眼睛。当人们开始向他大喊大叫以引起他注意时，他正闭紧眼睛保护自己。“汤姆，看这！”“汤姆，今天过得怎么样?”“你现在在约会吗?”“那是杰克·吉伦哈尔吗?”“你真的在和杰克·吉伦哈尔约会吗?”“这是你出柜的方式吗?”“你们在一起多久了?”“你是在和杰克·吉伦哈尔穿情侣装吗?”“你能告诉我们多一点有关《神弃之地》的爆料吗?”“汤姆，你感觉还好吧?”突然之间，所有的闪光灯、快门声和尖叫声都一起向他涌过来。

“我——我呃——我不知道，我能不能——”

“在这里，汤姆！”“你能告诉我们你穿的是什么牌子吗?”“你对那些关于杰克出轨的谣言怎么看——”“你今天看起来棒极了，汤姆！”

所有的声音和闪光对他来说都是压倒性的袭击。这使他的感官负担严重负载。每次他试图把注意力集中到一个方向时，他就会被来自另一个方向的闪光或喊叫弄得分心乏力。他很确定某个时刻有一些人试图和他自拍，但他不确定这是否真的发生了。

为什么会有那么多狗仔队?他不可能这么有名，他的IMDB页面可能只有5部电影。

“够了，谢谢，不要再问了。”一个坚定的声音从混乱中穿过，当杰克用一只大手抓住他的手腕，把他向前拖拽，几乎是把他扔进汽车时，狗仔队的音量增加了十倍。

他很感激车内的黑暗和关门的低沉声。

“嘿，宝贝，你还好吗?”一双手放在他的肩膀上揉来揉去，让他感到很舒服。彼得用手揉住眼睛，徒劳地想把眼前的亮点擦去。

他甩开了那双手，把双手移到耳朵上，挡住了车开走时甩下的渐渐远去的叫喊。他的眼睛仍然紧绷着努力恢复正常水平的感官能力。“就——就给我一秒钟。这一切都太…太让我不舒服了。”在一片寂静中，他更意识到自己的呼吸频率到底有多急促。

大约5分钟的安静过后，他最后一次揉揉眼睛，点了点头。

“我没事。”

“你确定吗?”

“…这很伤人。”

“好吧，宝贝，到这儿来。”杰克把他拉近，用一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀。“我以为我们还有时间，但他们就像该死的秃鹫。你为什么就那样跑掉了?”

“我……哦，操，昆汀打来电话，我得去回他电话，他可能还在找我，而且——”

“昆汀可以再等5分钟。深呼吸，就当是为了我。”

彼得点了点头，尽力平静下来，杰克也跟着一起呼吸。“那到底是怎么回事?我看到有人在拍我们的照片，”彼得迷惑地眯起眼睛。“蜘蛛侠不可能这么受欢迎。”

“作为演员，你既年轻又可爱，当然会受欢迎。”

彼得没精打采地坐在座位上。在他看来，蜘蛛侠最受游客和老年人的欢迎。他就是没有托尼或史蒂夫那样招人喜欢。他思考了一会儿，拿出手机去看昆汀现在已经变成了16个的未接电话。他叹了口气，再次拨回了电话。

一个急转弯迫使他和杰克挤成一团，司机在前面大骂出声并狂按喇叭。

直接进入语音信箱。完美。

“我太他妈的累了。”彼得好像是第一百次揉着眼睛，喃喃地说。刚才被闪的地方仍然在刺痛着。“伙计，我只想回家。”

“那我们就回你家去吧——”

“不是。”他呻吟着，没精打采地盯着那个人。“你还以为我在开玩笑。你确实是在配合我，但你不相信我。天哪，这太愚蠢了。我什么也不应该说的。”

杰克咬着嘴唇沉思着，小心地选择着接下来要说的话。“嗯，说句公道话，这有点令人难以置信……”彼得拿起一直在他们脚下滚来滚去的保温瓶，毫不费力地用拳头把它捏碎，让它像纸一样皱成一团以证明自己的观点。“我没有说谎。”

“我操！”杰克把它从彼得手中抢了出来，无济于事的想把它恢复原状。“你真的——真的徒手把它捏碎了?”

“是的。”

“…你能粘在墙上吗?”

“是的。”

“如果你现在还在和我开玩笑，我真的会杀了你。”

彼得安静下来。

对他来说，目前可信的说法是，杰克就是他不久前遇到的那个音乐先生，因为他也自称是一个演员，而且还在和一个他一直称其为汤姆的自己约会。基于他对那次宇宙对待他的方式记忆犹新，他不很愿意让杰克又回到那个状态。

“——你还在吗?”一根手指在他眼前摇了两下，把他的注意力拉回到杰克身上。

“是的，我能不能——我能不能……”他不知道自己想要什么。独处?握着他的手?让他告诉自己一切都会好起来的?

“没事的，没事的。看着我，宝贝。”彼得慢慢抬起头来，看进杰克的眼睛。他紧张地咬着嘴唇，全身的神经都绷紧了，等待着杰克的动作。“嘿，”杰克开始慢慢地说，双手小心地向前举起，“放松，你没事。”

他把手放在彼得的肩膀上。

“你说你和昆汀相处得很好，但你一直看着我，好像我要伤害你似的。”

彼得耸耸肩。

“而你又因为错过了几个电话就吓坏了。你们真的……好吗?”

彼得在脑海中把两句话拼在一起。“噢，天哪！不是，不，不，昆汀不是那个伤害我的人，这太尴尬了。”他疯狂地挥舞着双手，蹩脚地澄清事实。“不是那样的，我们打斗的时候他甚至都不会伤害我，而且——”

“你们还打架?”

“不！不，我们没怎么约会过，他是我的敌人，我们有时确实会打架。因为他很蠢，居然还去抢银行，还有——”

“我还以为你们俩处得不错呢。”

“是这样的！”

杰克看起来被他的奋起吓了一跳，他的眼睛里流露出一种悲伤的神色，彼得疲惫的倒在他的座位上。司机问他是否一切都好，杰克向他保证他们很好，于是旅程继续，谁知道他们会去哪里。

“这很复杂，”彼得平静地继续说，“我们是敌人，因为我们必须如此。我们不应该喜欢对方，这就是潜规则。但他从来没有伤害我，我……这太他妈蠢了，我就是，我对你一见钟情，我很想你，我恨你，我爱你，我……”他感到杰克的手在擦他的眼睛。

他什么时候开始哭的?

“事情就是这样，我非常想回家。我讨厌在宇宙间跳跃。我讨厌遇到这么多不同的你，喜欢上其中的一部分你，可能还会爱上其中的几个，但里面没有一个是真的你。”他哭到打嗝，杰克一边倾听一边给他擦眼泪。“我知道——我知道你不是他。你不是昆汀，我知道的，但你是我这么长时间以来最想亲近的人，我就是想要你。操。你可能都不相信我，因为我是个演员什么的，但我已经不在乎了。反正我不会在这里待太久，谁也不会在乎的。”

车停了。他们已经到了一个庞大的地下停车场。

“我相信你。”杰克小声说，“我相信你，我保证，但让我们先把你弄进去，好吗?走吧。”

“我们在——哪 ?”杰克扶彼得下车时，他开口问道。他并不在乎司机是不是又看了一眼他们的手，他只是想弄清楚他到底被带到了哪里。

据他所知，杰克没有恶意，但亚当似乎也没有恶意。小心一点总没有坏处。

“我的公寓。”杰克领着他走向电梯。

从内饰来看，这幢建筑难以置信的华丽，从主大厅到电梯，杰克在那里短暂地停下来收起一些邮件，他们一路升向通向杰克住处的走廊。在那里他几乎和一个长得和韦德·威尔逊一样的人撞在一起，但他只是冲他挤了挤眼睛，什么也没说。他还没来得及开口，那个人就消失在一扇门后了，就在杰克打开自己门的时候。

-

事实证明，杰克的公寓很大。他的卧室比他在皇后区的住所还要大，他的衣橱和彼得的客厅差不多大。客厅中央有一扇可以观赏公园风景的大落地窗。

“到底发生了什么。”

他让彼得坐在沙发上，让他可以舒舒服服地休息一会。彼得拉了一条毯子盖在膝盖上，把一个抱枕放在怀里。他紧紧靠在沙发的一角，让杰克看得一清二楚，他所做的一切都是为了不激怒他。

“我对你提到的整个宇宙旅行里‘我’的方面很好奇。你是说它们是根据我的电影被创造的吗?”杰克问，他走向厨房从冰箱里拿出一个碗。“先说一下，我的面团差不多发酵好了，所以我要把它先放进烤箱。马上回来。”

彼得点了点头，把膝盖蜷到胸前，开始检阅之前拍过的照片，失望地发现他只拍过3张，其中还有一张是公寓号码。他飞速把杰克那张划了过去，因为他不太想和别人分享那张。“嗯，我之前看过你的IMDB页面，因为韦德说过我是在你的电影宇宙里穿梭，那上面所有的名字，或者说至少大部分名字我都很熟悉，所以他是对的。”

“哪个韦德？”杰克一边说一边打开烤箱门，他好像是在彼得全神贯注看手机的时候系上了围裙。“韦德·威尔逊。就刚刚，我在来这儿的路上看见过他，他——”

“瑞恩?”接着是一阵碰撞和呻吟，杰克的头似乎撞到了什么东西。音乐先生也认识一个叫瑞恩的人。

“嗯，是的，应该吧。”他局促不安地挪动着身子。“无论如何，我不知道发生了什么事，也不知道我该怎么回家，更何况现在昆汀也不接我电话了。”

杰克设置了一个计时器放在柜台上，然后掸了掸手，朝他走去。他的围裙还系着，但还是直接在彼得旁边的沙发上坐下来，凝视着他正在看的霍默照片，“哦，操，等等，那是我。”他挪近一点，想看得更清楚些。“你从哪儿弄来的这个?我不记得有这一幕。”

“嗯，实际上那是霍默。”他打趣道，杰克讥讽地看了他一眼。彼得不禁为这个名字微笑起来。“就像我说的那样，宇宙跳跃的产物，我当时就在那里。”

“唔，对，你还见过谁?”

“嗯，我不知道它这么难理解。杰克·崔斯特这个名字你听过吗?”他又尝试了一个，把手机塞到抱枕下面。杰克的眼睛睁大了一秒钟，然后努力让自己的表情变回平和。“你见过杰克?”

“其实他是我见过的第一个。”彼得低头去看地毯，“你是嗯——我是说，呃，在电影里，他的结尾是什么样的?他没事吧?”

杰克把目光移开了，在座位上不安的挪动了一下，似乎是为了让自己更舒服一点，最后把彼得拉得更近，吻了吻他的头顶。“是的，嗯，他很好。”

“那我就放心了。”彼得微笑着倚在杰克的怀里。“这太棒了。我觉得我到过的每一个地方都被我搞得一团糟。我的意思是，我们之前也遇到了狗仔队，不是吗？但这和其他发生在我身上的事情相比根本不算什么，所以我很高兴我现在可以休息一会。”

“嗯，发生了什么事?”

我被谋杀过很多次。我还自杀过两回。我刚被强奸了。我——

“唔，没什么。顺便问一下，谁是音乐先生?”

杰克呻吟起来，把脸埋在彼得的头发里咯咯发笑。“哦，不，我不敢相信你遇见了——他——”他哼了一声，“——我在约翰·穆拉尼的音乐剧里饰演的一个愚蠢角色。他怎么样?”

彼得慢慢张开嘴，不知道该从哪里开始。“嗯，他是第一个叫我汤姆的人。事实上，是除你之外唯一的一个。”他嘟哝着。说实话，他不太想谈论或重温那次经历。“他……他真的很可怕。他……”彼得抬头看着他。

“这是什么意思?”

“没什么，别担心。”

让他安心的是，杰克并没有逼他，他只是说了句“好吧，宝贝”，然后在他头上又吻了一下。“对不起。”

彼得嘟囔着，把枕头抱得更紧了。“为了什么?这对你来说可能超级奇怪。我……很惊讶你能接受。”

“我当然能。你知道我一直在你身边，对吧?”

“不，我不知道。但我很高兴你这么做了。你就像，就像更好的昆汀。我是说，嗯，他其实并不刻薄，我只是希望他喜欢我，我很确定他不喜欢我，但我永远也不会知道了，因为我永远也不准备告诉他。一切都糟透了，就这么回事。”

当厨房里的计时器响起时，杰克咯咯地笑了起来。“如果你有需要，我可以假扮一下昆汀。有大半年，我必须把自己变成他，我想我肯定能重温一下。”他放开彼得，回厨房去了。“我不知道……”彼得溜回沙发角落，看着杰克从烤箱里拿出面包，放在柜台上冷却。“相信我。我是个演员，一个真正的专业演员，真的超专业。”他弯下身子，把烤箱外壳当成镜子，飞快地把头发往后梳。

“跟我说说话吧，你想对他说什么就对我说什么。就当是练习什么的，好吗?”他又站了起来，这种转变明显到要让彼得去咬住拳头来不发出惊叫。也许是他的头发，也许是他现在控制自己身体的方式：肩膀向后挺，高昂起头。他在厨房里走来走去，就好像他拥有这该死的大楼，最后他停在案板前有条不紊地切面包。其他的贝克也很相似，但这，简直太不可思议了。

“昆……”他的声音哽在喉咙里，跟他说话的感觉不太真实。在发生了那么多事情之后，在他经历了那么多糟糕的事情之后，这可能是他所能得到的最接近他的机会了。

“这是什么?”

他说话的方式使彼得感到站在那里的已经不是杰克了，而是昆汀·贝克。他的语气和声调能让每个人都知道谁才是真正的负责人。他那轻柔的声音低低的嘶叫着：“相信我”。

他做到了。他真的做到了。

“我……我想你。我很想你，我知道你不在乎，我也知道这并不重要——但我在乎，我只是觉得你应该知道，因为——”

“怎么了?你好像很怕我，孩子。”杰克回到客厅，在咖啡桌上放了一盘面包片，然后靠在沙发的另一边。“我不明白你说想我是什么意思，我就在这里。”

他随和的举止使彼得放松了下来。这让他很容易就忘记他经历过的所有事，很容易去假装一切都会好起来。“我，我喜欢你。”

杰克——昆汀微微一笑，身体前倾。“再说一次?”

他情不自禁地笑了起来。能把这些话说出来感觉就像卸下了肩上的重担。“我真的真的真的喜欢你，我很喜欢你。”

“瞧，这根本没那么难。”杰克笑了起来，轻轻吻了吻他的鼻子。彼得纵身向前，微微扬起下巴去迎接他的嘴唇。“我太喜欢你了，即使你让我心碎。”

杰克加深了他的吻，用拇指抚摸着他的下巴，嘴唇也在慢慢蠕动。柔软的舌头从彼得的下嘴唇上滑过，他激动的颤抖起来，稍稍向后缩了缩身子，盯住他温柔的蓝眼睛，然后爬到他的膝盖上想找个更好的角度。

在假装他们相爱的情况下接吻使他感觉很放松、很愉悦。

爱是一个强烈的词，如果他说他爱昆汀会不会显得很草率?

他微微睁开眼睛，杰克伸出一只胳膊搂住他的腰，把他拉得更近了，他那柔软的表情如此令他难忘。

在他经历过的所有其他宇宙中，昆汀都在那里，他存在于所有的宇宙中肯定不会是巧合。他们不停地寻找着对方，这必须得是有理由的。

也许说他爱他——并不是全无道理。

杰克猝不及防的拉开了他们的距离，不知谁的电话正在剧烈震动。彼得摸摸他的口袋，掏出了手机，当他注意到并不是它在振动时，他几乎从杰克膝上跳了起来。

他拿出STARK phone，杰克眼睛瞪得大大的表示疑问。

昆汀。

他抓紧时间用目光回答了这个问题，杰克向后靠过去，先前后梳的头发重新散回原处，他一边享用着面包，一边拿起一块递到彼得嘴边。

“喂? ！”

“彼得！我他妈的一整天都在试图打通你的电话！”杰克听到电话那头传来的贝克的急切声音，几乎被食物噎住了。他立刻挪得更近些以便听清楚。

“我也没能接到你的电话，”彼得抱怨着，把杰克推了回去，他正在戏剧性地用口型说着:哦，我的天哪，那是我。“还是叫我亚当·贝尔吧，这简直就是《宿敌》重现。”

“亚——亚当 ?”

“是的，我的一个角色，记得吗?”

彼得盯着杰克，他坐在那里，脸上带着放松的傻笑。

是的，他当然记得。

在那一瞬间，昆汀和杰克消失不见。他所能看到的只有亚当，亚当和安东尼。

他有点恶心。

“对不起。”

他从沙发上站起来，眼睛一直盯着地上。“对不起，昆汀。嗯，你觉得我还能回家吗?因为我实在看不到什么希望。”

他走进杰克的卧室，随手把门关上。昆汀没有回应，彼得把电话从耳边拿了起来。上面显示他们已经断开连接。

“好吧。”

他沮丧的差点把手机丢了出去，但他很快为自己找到了理由：这是他唯一能联系到家里的东西了。最后他选择把手机塞回裤子里，准备出去向杰克道歉，因为他离开得太突然了。

不过门并不在那里。

他发现自己面对的是一条空无一人的街道，一台前灯明亮的货车停在路边，灯光耀眼的让他目眩。彼得用手挡住眼睛往后退，汽车按了两下喇叭，他听到里面一个声音喊道:“快点，彼得，我们不能整晚都在这浪费时间！”

他开始对这一切感到厌烦。


	25. Nightcrawler

在路边随意停下的亮红色挑战者汽车又按了一次喇叭。一个愤怒的行人在街对面大喊着，但彼得几乎懒得理他。一部分的他想走近一点看看会发生什么，他已经知道是谁在驾驶那辆车。

“嗨，卢。”

他的名字叫路易斯·布鲁姆，他自称是一家视频制作公司的老板。

昆汀。

尽管他什么也不想做，但还是昏昏沉沉地打开了副驾驶座旁的车门钻了进去。他很确定他的工资低于平均水平，不过这是这个世界的彼得的问题。

当他系好安全带，转身去看他的老板时，嗯……说他感到惊讶是一种轻描淡写的说法。“震惊”会更确切一点，而“惊骇”则是最好的描述。

总体上来说，他看起来很像昆汀，但是…但是这明显有什么东西不对劲。他的双颊和眼睛深陷，薄薄的嘴唇抿在一起。他的下巴轮廓特别尖，头发垂到肩膀上，使劲地向后梳去，这使他的脸显得更加可怕。

昆汀那双熟悉的蓝眼睛还在，但他身上剩下的部分让彼得毛骨悚然。

只是看着他都让他脊背发冷，彼得想知道这个像狼一样的人怎么可能会是刚才的杰克扮演过的角色。他们看起来完全是两个不同的人。

这让他感到恶心。

“人们一般会说，当你的老板跟你说话时你应该多加注意，对吗，彼得?”

“什么?我的意思是，是的，是的，抱歉，老兄。”

这就像在围观一场火车失事。虽然场面实在不好看，但他无论如何也无法把目光从他身上移开。

“我们要去哪儿?”

“还记得我跟你说过的关于日落街上的毒贩的事吗?昨天我给你发了一长条信息，你看了吗?”

他完全不知道。

“唔……还没有?”

“你知道，大多数雇主都希望他们的员工是可靠、诚实的人，能够做些最基本的事情，比如看便条。彼得，你真的有责任感吗?如果你继续把这份工作当作不重要的事情，那么这份工作也会这样对待你。有付出才有回报，彼得。现在你是要努力成为一个更好的员工呢，还是要我解雇你？有很多人在排队等待这个机会，我将毫不犹豫地把这个机会给那些不太可能把这份工作视为理所当然的人。彼得，我喜欢你，我喜欢你的职业道德。你对新闻的眼光非常毒辣。我不想让你走，所以不要给我理由解雇你。”

他说起话来仿佛在遵循着一种特定的方式，他每次开口都伴随着死亡的凝视。就像他正在读剧本，或者读什么单词或者话题清单之类的东西。他的语气听起来不太适合日常的非正式谈话，而是在传达指示或提出要求。

“我——对不起，我不是有意让你失望，我只是实话实说，我没有——”

“——你猜我要说什么?我现在就要看你的表现。”

当他和卢一起前往他提到的那条街时，他甚至无法控制他的手停止颤抖，他觉得自己像个孩子。他不记得上次有人像那样责备他是什么时候了，这让他觉得…很渺小。

从一个长得很像昆汀，又一点也不像昆汀的人身上得到这种感觉让他非常不安。

在路上的某个时候，他们的气氛突然变得令人尴尬的沉默，而此时在到达目的地之前，他们还有8英里的直道要走。彼得把这当作打破紧张气氛的机会。这本来不重要，但一想到昆汀——非昆汀会对他生气，他就紧张起来，他只是想把事情做得更好，“之前的事我真的很抱歉。”

一阵寂静。

“我知道这只是你工作的第一周，但你必须认真对待。我以前也曾以更低的报酬解雇过员工。”

“喔。”

剩下的时间里，车里沉默的像在参加哀悼。

不知怎么的，这使事情变得更糟了，气氛更紧张了，他不明白为什么。他只是想向卢道歉，让他好过点，也许会得到他的认可，或者至少得到他的理解，但是没有，什么都没有。他得到的只是更多的失望。

这听起来很悲惨，但他的尝试徒劳无功，再加上卢那几乎在车内实体化的强烈冷漠，彼得真想蜷成一团大哭一场。所有的昆汀似乎都称得上喜欢他，但卢近乎轻蔑的冷漠与他们舒适的臂膀形成了鲜明的对比，这让他十分恐慌不安。

事实上，这个宇宙的某种东西让他感到恐惧。卢有点不对劲，整件事都很不对劲，他的大脑警告他现在就离开，不要再回头看了。如果必要的话可以跳下车，无论如何，他都不应该跟着卢走进他计划去拍的那个街区。有什么可怕的事情就要发生了。

卢到底想找到些什么?他没有打开仪表盘上的警用扫描仪，而且他似乎事先准备好了地址和位置。根据他对这个世界模糊的“记忆”，卢在拍摄犯罪场景，他追踪了警方的联络仪。

他们要去哪?

-

他们把车停在路边，卢从彼得那边的窗户里往外看。顺着他的视线望去，彼得并没有发现值得一看的东西。这不过是城市里无数个黑暗角落中的一个，没有什么新鲜的，也没有什么令人惊讶的。有几个人在巷口徘徊，但除此之外，只有一顶半黑的天。

彼得微微偏开头，试图避开霓虹灯招牌发出的刺眼光线，但卢还是用身体把他挤到了乘客座位上，以便看得更清楚。彼得转过身来瞪着他，卢冷漠地看了他一眼。“我们到底在找什么?”他抱怨道。

“如果你稍微看过那张便条一眼，彼得，你都应该知道，我们要找的是臭名昭著的毒贩、家暴狂和强奸犯集中营。”

“这名字太蠢了。”

“我们的工作不是评判，只为得到好故事。”卢拍了拍挂在彼得肩上的相机，“去吧，帕克。”

他看了看手中的相机和坐在驾驶座上的卢。“什么——你想让我拍谁?至少先把车窗摇下来吧！”

卢尖刻的看了他一眼，混杂着失望和假装的遗憾。“彼得，”他慢慢的说，“不。我们两个人坐在一辆车里不会给我们任何足够独特的角度。你得下车，尽可能靠近巷子，我把车开到后面，从另一头拍摄。”

“什么！我不会出去的，看那些家伙！他们每个人的体重都至少是我的三倍！”

“彼得，我需要提醒你一下，我在寻找意志坚强、可靠、有能力、希望在这个行业成长的员工。我也在寻找一个潜在的学徒。我昨天真的很喜欢你，但你今晚就快落选了。”

“但是——”

“我还没说完呢。这是我的事业，我的工作。我就是这样才付得起房租和食物的，我很努力才找到这个人今晚会进行的违法活动细节。为了拍摄这张照片，我需要两个角度。如果你不这样做，我就会失去这次机会，失去这笔生意。现在，你要下车，站在角落里，在他们结束前拍下他们的照片，快去。”

“不！他们会看到我的！你这么想拍，你自己去拍，我来开车。”

卢沉默了片刻，空洞的眼睛狠狠的盯着他，好像在试图找出所有能从内心撕裂他的方法。“彼得，”他开始警告说，“需要我提醒你这里的利害关系吗?”

“哦，卢，请告诉我，这里的利害关系是什么?”他厉声回答。

“这个公司的成功取决于员工的忠诚度。我不会让你妄议我的任务分配合理度，所以就这一次，我不会计较。但你要知道，我不会再把你当成一个潜在的学徒来培养，从现在开始，我会像对待这份工作一样客观的对待你。”

“随你的便。”彼得转了转眼睛。很明显，不管他说什么，卢都不会屈服。如此接近毒品交易会带来的危险是显而易见的，但这对卢来说似乎并不重要。

“快去，彼得。”

彼得再也不想再和他一起呆在车里了，他怒气冲冲地打开车门，把相机挂在脖子上走了出来。

-

汽车一开动，后悔就袭上了心头，但已经太迟了。

他站在街角，侧着身子，镜头对准了小巷。他尽量装出漫不经心的样子，好像他只是在这一带闲逛。彼的脚交叉着，一只胳膊横在胸前，当沉重的带子拉在他脖子上时，他的手巧妙地支撑着相机。

这两个人看起来都像橄榄球运动员一样健壮。不，他不应该把他们和自己生活中的任何人作类比。

他把头稍稍向前伸了伸，用变焦镜头拍下了一张更清晰的照片。都是因为他那总是要求完美无缺的老板。如果照片看起来不像是恐怖电影的截图，他就不想要，并声称它卖不出手。

金属防火梯稍微有点碍事，有几根栏杆挡住了拍摄对象的脸。彼得稍微向前倾了倾，把相机移得更低，以便拍出更好的照片。

他靠的越近，越感到自己的平衡在逐渐消失。他伸出一只脚以防自己向前跌倒，一个锡罐在他的靴子下发出令人毛骨悚然的嘎吱声，他皱着眉头紧咬住嘴唇挤出一句“操！”

他的拍摄对象仿佛被冻结了，交易仍未完成。两个人中稍矮一点的那个眼睛睁得大大的，盯着声音的来源，然后指着他大喊“在那！这家伙有他妈的照相机！”

彼得小声咒骂着，眼睛在街上搜寻着卢，但是没有找到。他转过身，准备逃跑时却被一只沉重的手按住了肩膀，把他转了个身。“你想去哪儿?”

他的肋部一阵剧痛，彼得倒在地上，他张开嘴想大喊大叫，却只发出了一声哀泣。他甚至都没有注意到自己被刺伤了，直到他的手自动在身上摸索着找他应该按压的地方。

“靠，伙计，这他妈的只是个孩子！”

“他是个该死的缉毒员！”

“操。我不能因为谋杀被抓。祝你好运，哥们，我先走了，拜。”毒贩在和他的顾客来回周旋，彼得尽力起身，他不得不试着逃跑。

“我他妈的可不这么想。”那人拔出了枪，彼得僵在原地，双手慢慢举起，试图不让自己这么快就被杀死。他在这个世界上只待了一个多小时。

一个黑暗的想法突然出现了，被杀显然会重置一个新宇宙。虽然这会让他头疼，但他已经准备好离开了，他已经开始期待他的新生活了。

他没有得到他所渴望的甜蜜解脱，他发现自己眼冒金星，那个人把他一枪托抽到了地上。

如果他没有去擦太阳穴上的湿漉漉的东西，可能他还可以骗自己那是汗水，他的脑袋天旋地转，手指上沾满了鲜血。“这是给你一个教训，别多管闲事。”

彼得揉了揉眼睛，刚撑起上半身，就被一只脚踩在胸前把他摁了回去。他还没来得及说什么或做什么，就感到自己被拉了起来，被压到了砖墙上。

“放开我！”他又踢又扭，试图摆脱那人狠狠握住他胸部的双手。“你他妈的给我闭嘴，小男孩。”

他被一拳打在下巴上，只能倒在地上痛苦的呜咽。

“这就好多了。”那人站了起来，扯掉了缠在彼得身上的照相机带子。他感到完全的无助，两肋和头部的疼痛使他觉得随时都要吐出来。

他不知道该怎么办，他甚至不知道卢在哪里，他应该在小巷的另一端，但那里什么也没有。不过他知道他肯定在那里，卢绝对不会错过这个镜头的。

“卢 ！操，卢，救我！”

彼得疯狂地抬起头来，血从他的眼睛旁滴落下来，他的伤口痛得要命。但无论他怎样用那双染了色的眼睛向四周寻觅，他都找不到那个瘦削的身影，但他知道——他知道他就在附近。拍摄着这一切。

他呜咽着，感觉到一只靴子紧紧地压在他的背上，伤口上的压力使他头晕目眩。“这是洛杉矶，没人会来帮你的。”那低沉的的声音低笑着对他说。“希望你下次不要出现在这种不属于你的地方。”

一声脆响，刚刚挂在他脖子上的相机被摔了个粉碎。

彼得听到那把熟悉的弹簧刀又被打开了，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。如果他走运的话，他很快就能进入下一个宇宙。

天啊，他为什么不能直接回家呢?

他感到刀尖从背上滑下来，于是他本能地把自己压得离地面更近些以避开刀尖。他几乎忘记了他肋部的伤口，但当逐渐增加的压力迫使他发出一声呻吟时，这个问题很快就被提醒。

他身后的人猛地吸了口气。

"操，好吧，在我杀了你之前，我想我可以先找点乐子。特别是当你为我把屁股撅起来的时候。”

“这有用吗?”彼得结结巴巴地说。

他不是故意的。

还没等他开口，他就感到那把刀子正在割破他的牛仔裤，“停！”彼得扭动着身子，背上的靴子压迫的他咳嗽了一声，这打断了他的发言。他忍着疼痛，努力把他的手和膝盖向上撑。

“哦，操，不含感情色彩的说，你身材还不错。别动，好吗?”他把身体的重量压在彼得的背上，把他按到地上。

随着失血量越来越多，彼得感到自己的头越来越晕。

他开始大喊，那人用一个小包捂住了他的嘴。他用鼻子吸了一口气，那个小包里的粉末开始进入他的鼻腔。他咳嗽着想把它从身体里排出，但这只会让他吸入更多。

他知道卢在附近拍摄，见鬼，如果他眯着眼看，他甚至能看到他的摄像机刚刚在视线之外闪烁着红光。他为什么不帮忙?

彼得感到药物很快就起作用了，这种情绪可能是狂喜，基于他所感受到的熟悉眩晕感。有点像跟派洛特在一起时的感觉，只是这种感觉不是伴随着兴奋和兴奋，而是恐惧。

他为什么不帮忙?

“贝克 ！”他尖叫道，感觉那把刀正割着他的内裤。它离他的皮肤很近，很危险，很可怕。“贝克！救命！”

“给我闭嘴！”那人一把抓住彼得的卷发，嘲弄地把刀贴在他的脖子上。“别让我强迫你。别以为我不会，你这个小婊子，这就是你他妈的想要的，刚刚还把你的屁股伸过来挑逗我。”

“让我走，放开我，我非常抱歉，求求你了。”彼得含含糊糊的说，他的视线已经被泪水淹没。

他听到拉链呲啦一声打开的声音。他惊慌失措，尽力站起来，或者至少移动一下。而他所能做的就是在那个男人身下虚弱的蠕动，用拳头虚弱地敲打着地面。而每做一个动作，他都在把刀子压的离喉咙更近。“想都别想。”

彼得默默抽泣着，任凭他抓住他完全暴露在空气中的屁股，粗暴地揉捏他的臀瓣，把它们分开，朝他的穴口吐口水，把拇指塞进去。“求求你，求求你，不要这样做，求求你。”

“你真幸运，我不是一个他妈的玻璃。现在老实点别动。不然你的脖子就要遭殃了。”

肉体摩擦的声音，再加上带着喷着热气的恶心呼噜声，他简直想吐。“一个字也别说，否则我马上就把你的喉咙切开。”

他甚至连点一下头都会被刀子擦到。它肯定不止一次在他身上留下了伤痕，铁锈味充斥着他的感官。彼得把他的注意力集中在脖子伤口的刺痛上，他试图想象自己在任何时间任何地点，只要不是在阴暗的小巷里被毒贩猥亵。

几乎不可能忽略身后传来的越来越激烈的水声，男人的龟头好几次碰到他的屁股，并大声发出呻吟。

彼得离他越近，就发现那把刀也越来越靠近他的脖子。任何逃脱的尝试只会让情况变得更糟。他觉得自己相当可悲，任由一个人摆布，这个人把自己的身体当成活生生的动作片素材。他感到恶心、难过，还有浓浓的无能为力。

当一只手落在他的屁股上，把他拉得更高以固定在合适的位置时，他惊讶地叫了起来。突然，他感到有什么滚烫、坚硬的东西在他臀瓣之间迅速、剧烈地摩擦。

彼得闭上眼睛，拼命抑制着从喉咙里冒出来的胆汁，他感到一股滚烫的精液从他的背上一直喷洒到大腿上。男人最后摸了一把他的屁股，彼得再也忍不住了，他用胳膊肘把自己撑了起来，开始呕吐。

那人只是笑了笑，靠在墙上把裤子提了起来，然后身体前倾，把彼得压在下面，对着他的耳朵低声说了声“谢谢，宝贝”。

当他把刀放下的时候，彼得立刻抓住了这片刻的自由。他忍着创口的疼痛，把一只胳膊肘狠狠地往后一挥，把它打在那人的鼻子上，发出令人满意的“啪”的一声。

他从地上爬起来，从那家伙的皮带上抽出枪，然后以最快的速度旋转过去，将枪口对准他的头。“别动。”他的视线还是不很清晰，彼得很肯定自己的话仍然含糊不清，但他肯定说了出口。

“真可爱，你知道该怎么用吗?”那人笑了，他的声音带着重重的鼻音，彼得看到他去伸手去接鼻血。

他扣动了扳机。

在他的模糊视野中，他不确定他击中了那个人的什么部位，但他默默祈祷他正中了红心。这是第一次，他对自己可能夺走了他人生命事的实感到完全的平静。他将枪装进口袋，离开了犯罪现场，耳朵嗡嗡作响。

他蹒跚着走在主干道上，裤子被撕了个大口子，一个陌生人借助他的身体自慰。他感到自己相当可悲：他是个他妈的超级英雄，他怎么会让事情发展到这一步呢?他怎么会让这种事发生在他身上呢?

他只想缩成一团，永远躲起来。但现在还不行，他需要医疗援助，否则他会慢慢失血而死。

操，他有点晕。

彼得紧紧按住自己的伤口，尽力止血，但考虑到他的思绪像风筝一样飘忽不定，这样做很困难。大街上的灯光又大又亮，彼得真想把它们吃光。他咯咯地笑着，举起一只手想抓住他们，却发现自己被拽到了一边，撞在了贝克的胸口。

“你怎么回事?我告诉过你要把交易拍下来，而不是吓走拍摄对象！没人会花钱看关于强奸的报道，彼得！你知道为什么吗?因为没人想看那玩意儿。你知道我付出了什么代价吗?我们一路开到这里至少花了5美元的汽油，而你花了半小时和他鬼混。我们本可以得到一个独一无二的故事，我们可以卖几千美元。几千美元，彼得。”

彼得抬头望着他，眼睛睁得大大的。他肯定贝克在说什么……但他们都一只耳朵进一只耳朵出了。他所能注意到的就是他看上去是多么的糟糕，他身材瘦削，眼窝深陷，颧骨和下巴突出。他看起来很生气。

“哇哦，”彼得挑了挑眼睛。“剩下的去哪儿了?”

“成千上万，彼得。”

“成千上万个贝克，成千上万个宇宙，”彼得回复。

“上车。”

“你能送我去医院吗，我想我快死了。”彼得戳了戳他身体上的伤口。

卢凝视着他的眼睛，漠不关心。“你还把相机给我弄丢了，真不敢相信。”

“你说什么?”彼得抬头看着他，视线一会儿模糊，“我被猥亵了，被他妈的捅了一刀，而你却不帮我！我真不敢相信你！”他指责的用一根手指戳了戳他的胸膛，另一只手紧紧地攥着口袋里的枪，他确信他再使一点劲枪就会折断。“你——你太自私了！”他哭了起来。“你为什么不帮我?”

“我再也不能把我非常宝贵的时间和金钱浪费在对新闻漠不关心、自身能力不足的员工身上了，所以我决定解雇你。这是我在拍摄的时候决定的，既然你不再是我的员工，我也没有义务干涉新闻发展，如果你选择去——”

彼得转过身，想离他越远越好。他觉得自己现在无法忍受直视他的眼睛，更别说听他喋喋不休的说他根本不值得他的拯救了。

他真的不值得吗？

彼得拿出手机，他不知道自己还能熬多久。他忍受了这么久情感上的鞭策和肉体上的侮辱，而这一切是为了什么?他已经知道在一个宇宙中死掉会让他直接进入下一个宇宙，他看不出自己还有什么理由不这么做。

现在是半夜11:44。

他能感觉到他肋部的伤口在慢慢愈合，愈合因子终于开始发挥作用了，现在不需要他维持压力也能止血了。

他甚至不知道自己现在该去哪。

杰克的照片再次引起了他的注意。天啊，这是很久以前的事了。

他盯着它看的时间越长就越生气，不像以往那样因为旧事重温而热泪盈眶。

他为什么还抓着它不放?不是照片，他说的是电话。贝克束手无策，他说得很清楚，他真的束手无策，不知道该怎么把他带回家。考虑到蜘蛛博士想要复制的是托尼的时间旅行，他明明有过机会去多问问托尼，而他什么都没做。现在没人能帮他了。

这该死的电话只是在提醒他曾经拥有的过去，提醒他可能再也回不去的生活。

提醒他去想起贝克。

但卢就是贝克。卢伤害了他。亚当也伤害了他，还有安东尼、音乐先生、贝克。

贝克伤害了他。

百般滋味同时袭上心头，他甚至来不及把自己的心包裹在层层防护之后。在他看来，他们都是一样的。所以他为什么还试图把他们分的这么清呢?

操。

他现在很嗨。

他现在很生气。

他被那个毒贩刺伤了。

而这都是因为卢想拍一张他妈的毒品交易的照片。

他死定了。

反正他终究是要离开的，他不认为自己还有什么可失去的。

“嗨，卢。”他含糊不清的开口。他还没来得及转身，彼得就举起了枪。

如果他真的那么想要个犯罪场景，那他可以亲自给他设计一个。

砰！

彼得能意识到的第一件事是，他多么希望那些浪漫化的电影里的枪击镜头能提到它们有多吵，他用一只手捂住自己的耳朵。眼前一切事物的节奏都慢了下来。

卢踉跄着，一只手放在胸前按住伤口，然后又支在车上试图稳定自己。他手掌上的鲜艳正好和他红色的车染在一起。他和他拖来拖去的巨大照相机一起倒在了地上，只是没有发出一点声音。也许是被遮盖过去了，他唯一能听到的就是那该死的警笛声。

他隐隐约约听到有人在说话，“洛杉矶警局！放下武器，立刻投降！就现在！”

枪从他手中滑落，啪一声掉在地上。当然，这也可能是他的牙齿打战的声音。他看到卢瘫软在他的车前，一只手搭在车上，另一只手不自然的歪在身侧时，恐惧和寒冷同时从脊背上袭来。

他无力的扑向了人行道。

砰的一声，彼得脸先着地，但接触在他皮肤上的并不是混凝土，而是柔软的地毯，奶油颜色的地毯。他的脸肯定摔红了。这个房间闻起来很熟悉，就像他曾经来过这里一样。但感谢于他的糟糕状态，他并不能太费心去弄清楚这儿到底是哪。

很明显，他又穿越了一次，不幸的是，这并不是因为死亡。他把所有的伤都保留了下来。太棒了。

他又深吸了一口气，双手抓着脚下的地毯。开始思考这儿为什么闻起来这么熟悉?

门砰的一声打开时，彼得差点儿吓了一大跳，但他并没有做出任何反应。他还不能确定这个声音是真的，还是毒品催发的幻觉之一，他可能还需要几分钟时间让药劲慢慢消失，然后他才能判断出来。

他感到身后传来什么东西掉到地上的震动。

好吧，这是真的。

“彼——彼得……?”

哦，又是贝克。他运气真好。

他并没有太开心。这只不过是另一个该死的宇宙。

“是我。”他尽力出声，两只手在他身下的地毯上一会儿握紧，一会儿松开。贝克可能不是真的，但地毯是真的。

“噢，天哪。”

这时，一双大手拉住了他。他紧张起来，模糊地想起了之前发生的事。有人用刀子划破他的牛仔裤，他把他按在小巷里猥亵，他，他——

“放开我！”彼得喘着气，呼吸急促，几乎快要喘不过气来了。他的伤口可能已经愈合，但这并不意味着他能在流了那么多血后迅速恢复过来。如果有任何事情——随便什么事发生，他知道他肯定是没有反抗的力气了。

但令人惊讶的是，那双手立刻就抽开了，他真的在听他的话。

“操……彼得，怎么回事?你还好吗——你真的……?”

彼得呜咽着，用胳膊肘撑着身子，想把自己从地上起身。

他不知道自己是否已经准备好应付另一个宇宙的贝克了，至少在……唔，现在很难挑出一件代表事件了。

死亡通常会恢复他的身体健康，不过这次显然没被包括在内，他现在急需治疗。

房间里满是乱七八糟的便条和图纸，还有一张未整理的床，衣服抛得到处都是。他能得到最接近的武器的东西就是那把随意丢在桌子上的剪刀。以他的超能力，他可以轻而易举的用它刺穿自己的心脏。

“我——”他坐了起来，靠在床上。

“他妈的，你的眼睛怎么回事，你嗑药了吗?”

“嗯，是的，我想是的。我需要那边的剪刀，你能帮我一把吗，伙计?”

“不！当然不行，我不会在你神智不清的时候给你武器，我要先帮你——天哪。”

“只要把这该死的剪刀给我，我就能自救了，求求你快一点。”

“你说什么?”

“自杀通常会让伤痛恢复。”他不在乎这个贝克能不能理解这句话，反正他在解释任何事情之前就已经离开了。

当这个贝克僵在原地思考他说的话时，彼得直扑向剪刀，却几乎立刻被按倒在地。他呜咽着，双手抓着身体两侧。伤口出现了裂开的趋势，很疼，这痛得很厉害，他很很生贝克的气，他延长了他不必要的痛苦，

“不！停，不，你哪儿也不能去，彼得。我刚把你救回来！我现在不能失去你！我要给你找个该死的医疗箱，然后我要……我要——我还不知道呢！”

“回来?”

“是啊！你已经回到了现在，我不能再次失去你！呆着别动，我去拿绷带，妈的。”

彼得没有意识到贝克正在哭，直到他的眼泪大颗大颗的落在他身旁的地毯上。

“贝克……?”他重复了一遍，心里静了下来。

不，不可能。

“昆汀……?”

“怎么?”他抽泣着回答。

“昆汀是你的名字?就像昆汀·贝克那样?神秘客?”

“是的，傻瓜！你的大脑被时空旅行震傻了吗?还是你一直都这么笨?”

“昆汀，这是哪一年?”

“2023。”他嘟哝着。

“我……我回来了。”


	26. Homecoming

彼得想到的第一件事是，嗯，不可能就这么简单。

他用力拍了几下自己的脸。也许是药劲还没过去，也许是这事实太让人难以置信，彼得十分怀疑在经历了这么多事之后他还能回到自己的宇宙。他尽自己最大的努力去回忆上一个宇宙的最后时刻，以及到底是什么东西才触发了他的回归，但他所能想到的只有瞬间的闪光和巨大的噪音。

他的手在身上摸索着，破了洞的牛仔裤上的滑腻触手可及。他歪到一边，吐出来的只有胆汁。

他感觉好多了。

“啊，——操，彼得，你到底怎么了?”不知什么时候，贝克似乎停止了哭泣，他的脸上只剩下担忧和困惑，这可能有点不合时宜，但红肿的眼睛和脸颊上的泪痕显得他很漂亮。

他看起来和他很像。

“你看起来和他很像。”

彼得用一只疲软的手去擦下巴上残留的液体，用另一只手抓住贝克的下巴，把他的脸来回转动。这肯定要比上一个贝克要丰满一点，所以，他肯定不是卢，也不是这个宇宙的某种变态恶作剧。另外，卢已经……好吧，他……

砰！

他摇了摇头，但这似乎只会使他眩晕的更加厉害，恶心得也更厉害。“你是哪个贝克?”

“哦，天哪，看看你……彼得，你在做什么?这太蠢了。我在说什么，操，操，我怎么什么都做不好。好吧，过来，让我帮你洗干净，然后去给你找干净衣服。”贝克伸手搂住彼得的腰，想把他抱起来。彼得使劲推开，这让他又倒在了地上。他向后退去，直到背部撞到墙上。

“别碰我。”

贝克的嘴唇抿成一条细线。“我只是想帮忙，光着屁股坐在我的地毯上绝对不会舒服，来吧，彼得。”他试探性地伸出一只手，声音平静而沙哑。“仅此而已，我保证。”

“再说一遍名字，我想确定一下。”他嘟哝着。他的头砰砰直响，几乎无法集中精力看清他面前贝克的面容，他实在想不起来这是哪一个了。药物作用在逐渐消失，其实剂量没有那么大，但这并不是说他会在一秒钟内就能恢复健康，他还在处在新陈代谢的过程中。

贝克叹了口气。“我叫昆汀·贝克，我还以为我们已经问过这个问题了。我真的需要检查一下你的伤口，你中枪了吗?”

“不，我被刺伤了。而且我们没问过这个问题。是我问的你，你也同意告诉我我是谁了。”

“彼得，”他说，“帕克。”

“我是谁?”

“我不知道你想让我说什么，蜘蛛侠?”

彼得松了一口气，“好吧，看来我们也不是毫无进展。”

“这还不错。听着，我不是故意生你气的，我只是想帮忙，我保证。我知道你刚经历了一场地狱旅行，但现在，我需要你信任我，好吗?”

“你要知道……考虑到我已经见过了这么多的你，这应该不是很困难。”彼得的视线开始清晰起来，他空洞的笑了笑。贝克比他记忆里的样子还要英俊潇洒，“你的胡子长出来了……”

“我真的没时间刮胡子，整个月我都把自己关在公寓里拼了命的想办法救你。”他笑着说。

他觉得自己又有点不太舒服。

“请把它刮掉。”

“我不觉得它有那么糟糕，我其实想把它当作——”

“快点！”彼得厉声说。

贝克做了个鬼脸，给了彼得一个他最擅长的悲伤小狗眼神。

他们也许可以不把那些事说出口，但不可能一点都不去想它们。他们之间的一切都变得不一样了。昆汀知道他在时空旅行中经历了很多事情，他现在甚至不知道该如何下手去帮助他。他也不知道彼得看他的眼神里带着的恐惧和惊慌什么时候才会消失。

“我很抱歉。”

昆汀站起来，“我先给你一点时间缓冲一下。浴室在那扇门后面，我会在床上放些干净衣服。”

他意识到他应该先给彼得提供一些他眼下急需的物品，而不是紧紧抱着他诉说他的想念，但他就是情难自已。他已经有一个月没见过那孩子了，如果让他做主，他不认为彼得会再次得到离开他视线的机会。而另一方面，在这段时间里，彼得除了他的复制品之外什么也没看到。但昆汀没有意识到，彼得最想看到的东西可能就是他了。

他走到卧室的门口时，一个细小的声音阻止了他。

“等一下。”

所以他照做了。

“嗯？亲爱的?”

纯属口误。但如果彼得没有反对，他没理由停止。

“你能……你能和我一起吗?我是说陪我去洗手间。我，我不是要把你推开。我不是那个意思。我只是，嗯，你可以在我洗澡的时候刮胡子。一举两得……”

“那你刚才说的那些话呢？”

“我想我可能只是太嗨了。”

“那确实。”

-

当昆汀修剪他称之为“逼疯彼得”的胡子时，彼得正坐在浴缸一边上，面朝墙壁，用一条湿毛巾尽力擦拭自己的身体。他拒绝洗澡，“因为那样我就得拉上窗帘，”但同时，他也拒绝在贝克的胡子还没刮的时候脱衣服。

他的刀伤已经完全闭合，愈合得很好，但昆汀还是忍不住瞥了一眼，他看到干掉的血迹被彼得擦去，露出了下面的微小伤疤。

仍然很难相信彼得真的回来了。还有这神奇的自愈能力之类的东西。

贝克花了一个月的时间试图重现奥托的时光旅行装置，结果他突然就回来了。他确信自己已经弄明白了，手机就是当初让他与时光穿梭装置联系在一起的东西，而一旦手机坏掉，他就会被带回来，但现在可以清楚地看到，放在地毯上的手机仍然完好无损。

所以他不知道是什么把他带回来的。他也不知道他会不会在这永远驻留下去。

这把他吓坏了。

贝克放下剃刀。他的胡子已经修剪成胡茬，现在看起来整洁多了。他的胡子并不像他所说的“托尼·斯塔克式胡子”那么长，但也不是“完全刮干净的胡子”。它只是，嗯，胡子。

他暂时把嘴唇上面的部分留了下来。是的，这看起来有点滑稽，但他希望这至少能让彼得笑一笑。

“你那边怎么样了，彼得?”

“还没好。”

“我已经按你要求刮过脸了。”他傻乎乎地笑了笑。正如他所希望的，彼得转过身来看了他一眼，小脸立刻变红了。

“我看到了。”他强作平静的说。

彼得慢慢的把身子转了回去，再次面对着浴室的墙壁，把脸埋在双手里。不过，从他的脖子颜色推测出他的脸还通红着并不是什么难事。贝克认为，他可能听到了一声呻吟和一声“操”，但他不确定，也不想问。

这不是他预期的反应。甚至都不贴边。

他原本猜测这会引发笑声，或许是嫌弃，但绝对不是……不管这是什么。

他把它们都刮掉了。

“不管怎样…我去给你拿套干净的衣服，我想我把它们放在床上了。”昆汀从他一直坐着的柜子上跳下来，一只手在他跨出房间之前抓住了他的手腕。“我和你一起去。”

“好的。”

这真的让他迷惑起来了，真的。彼得似乎什么也不想做，同时又想和他一直呆在一起。他不敢直视他的眼睛，但也拒绝离开他的身边，自从他回来之后就是这样。

他们谁也没有离开盥洗室，彼得的眼睛大睁，紧盯着他的头顶，看起来十分惊奇。

“怎么了，你需要我把头也剃光吗?”昆汀打趣道。

“求你不要。”他面无表情地说。

“这真伤人，彼得。你要先洗澡吗?如果你愿意，我可以在这里等你。没什么可着急的。”

彼得的目光垂了下去，过了一会儿才重新抬起头来。“不，没关系。我现在就想穿上新衣服，求你了。”

他又一次直视了他的眼睛，虽然还是有点闪烁。他想把这当作是一种进步。

他把从抽屉里拿出的t恤和汗衫递给彼得，这是他所有衣服中最小的一件了。但当他把衬衫套在头上时，他发现彼得几乎都能在里面游泳了。这太可爱了，是那种他希望自己每天醒来都能看到的美景。

当彼得捡起裤子时，他把目光移开了，“我觉得……这个不太行了。你有四角裤吗?”

“嗯，我找找。”昆汀站了起来，他翻遍了衣橱终于找到了一条蓝色格子的短裤，他把它朝彼得的脑袋抛了过去，然后满意地看着它打在他脸上，昆汀露出一个恶作剧的笑容。

“你太幼稚了！”

昆汀咯咯的笑着爬回自己的床上，等着彼得换完衣服。从他所坐的位置来看，很容易就会陷入这样的想象：他们在床上胡闹了一整天，彼得的衣服被他撕得粉碎；或者他刚刚才夜巡回来，在床上时不想再穿他那件弹力纤维，所以借了他男朋友的衣服做睡衣。彼得会回头看他，然后说一些可爱的话，比如“你在看什么?”和——

“你在看什么?”

贝克突然从他的美梦中走了出来，“嗯?”

“你直勾勾的盯着我看。”

“对不起，我忍不住，你看起来很滑稽。”昆汀耸耸肩。

他想给自己一拳。

彼得对他咂舌，爬到床上坐在他旁边。“你比我记得的还要刻薄。”

昆汀大笑起来，“这是什么意思?”

彼得叹了口气，漫不经心地爬到昆汀的身上，跨在他的大腿上。“我也不知道。说真的，这有点热。”

他妈的，他妈的，他妈的，他妈的。

他的手本能的伸向彼得的臀部，但他又迅速的抽了回来。现在真的不是让他春梦重温的好时间，尽管他的鸡巴在祈求他快点动手。“你在干什么?”

“你听着，我不想再费心去解释了，因为我觉得这有些无聊，而且对于这短短的24小时来说也实在不是什么太重要的事。现在，你到底想不想操我?”

这挺新鲜。

“好吧，”贝克抓住他的臀部，把他从腿上抱开。“尽管我很想这么做，但这里显然有一些什么我不知道的事发生了。和我说说吧。”

“长话短说，我只会在这里待一天。你很性感，触手可及，而我很饥渴，所以我们要大干一场，直到我这完全失控的生活被你操回正轨为止。”

“你比我记得的更饥渴。”他紧张地笑了起来。

“我不是在开玩笑。”

“我的意思是，我从来没听你这样说话。”。

“整个月我都很难熬，伙计。我被下药的次数多到数不清，被操的次数也多到数不清，我去过太空。你有没有想过在太空中3P是什么感觉?我可以告诉你大量在失重状态下做爱的细节，那不仅简单还很有趣。你不需要担心体位会太尴尬，不过当他们射出来时精液确实有点发散，你还——”

“好了！好了，我不想知道这个。”

不知什么原因，彼得回家时比离开时要开放的多。

他们坐在沉重而尴尬的沉默中。贝克叹了口气。“告诉我你为什么要这样做，给我解答一下。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“别转移话题。”

“我只是…！我不想相信你是真的。就像，我知道你是，我希望你是，但如果你不是，那…那我就得处理一个新问题了，我不想这么做。这么说能听懂吗?”

“可以。”贝克点点头，“但我不认为这能解决问题。你为什么不从些小动作开始呢?从一些我们都能接受的事情。”他张开双臂。“一个拥抱怎么样?”

彼得闭上了眼睛，“好吧。”

他扑倒在昆汀的怀里，让他把他紧紧拥在怀里。“小睡一会儿怎么样?我相信你醒来的时候会感觉好一些。你看起来好像很久没好好睡过觉了。”

“我不敢去睡。”彼得咕哝道。

“为什么?”

“如果我睡着了，让你离开了我的视线，我就会跳去下一个宇宙，我就会失去你。”

“所以你才不让我一个人离开房间?”

“没错。”

“这不会发生的，我保证我哪也不去。”昆汀侧过身去，换了个更舒服的姿势，“我哪儿也不去，你也不许去。不管这听起来有多像威胁，你都是安全的。”

“如果我在珠穆朗玛峰上醒来，我一定会杀了你。”彼得嘟囔着，把头埋在贝克的怀里。

-

正如承诺的那样，昆汀一直待在床上。彼得几乎立刻就睡着了。因为他够不到手机，所以当那个年轻人在他旁边打盹时，他除了思考以外什么也做不了。

原来彼得是个打呼噜的人，不过他打起呼噜来也很可爱。

他用手捋了捋彼得的卷发。它们汗津津的缠在一起，看上去就像和他一起经历了时空旅行一样，说实话，一个月来他的经历也确实让贝克大开眼界。

他继续用手指穿过他的头发，慢慢解开纠缠在一起的发丝，直到它们渐渐卷曲回原来的弧度。

他想得并不过分，他只是在想象他和彼得一起度过了一个充满乐趣、令人兴奋的夜晚后，几乎没穿衣服、发丝上还带着汗珠的彼得转过身来，主动蜷在昆汀的怀里，他们早就知道他们的躯体会完美的结合在一起。

他的狂野幻想越来越超脱了。

他重新躺了下来，把身子靠在彼得身上，贪婪的呼吸着他的气味，希望无论发生过什么都没有让他受到太大的创伤，千万别把他再吓跑一次。他才刚刚把他接回来。

昆汀总是想当然的认为他对蜘蛛侠的迷恋是人尽皆知的，他们打斗只是因为他们不得不这样做，但无论何时他们这么做，他对彼得肯定比对其他人手下留情。他总会收回拳头，停下来看看彼得是否还好，并在愚蠢的恶棍会议上为这个孩子辩护。

自从第一次见面，他就知道他肯定会爱上彼得的。而且从那以后，他幻想和彼得一起生活的次数多得令人尴尬。但现在他们就躺在这里，所以他觉得多想想也没有什么坏处。

他从来没期望过他的幻想真的会实现，他知道像他这样的坏蛋的结局是什么样的。他们总会输，他也总会输，永远都是这样。他永远也做不成‘好人’，他永远也无法弥补他给彼得造成的伤痛，而他也已经逐渐接受了这一点，但这并不意味着他会停止尝试。一个月前，他把奥托送进了神盾局，虽然这几乎把他自己也暴露了。

但这都不重要，他记得之前他对待彼得的方式，他记得每一件事，每一个细节，他真是坏透了，他自己明白这一点。而现在，昆汀躺在床上，看着彼得在慢慢的恢复健康，额头冒出细小的汗珠，还穿着不合身的衣服，他不禁开始怀疑这是不是命运女神告诉他坏人也能获得自己幸福的预示。

他一直在想他是否还能再见到彼得的那张小脸。在那段几乎失去他的痛苦时光里，他才意识到如果他从未告诉过他，他也许就再也没有机会对他说出那句话了。现在他就躺在那里，他再也找不到借口推辞了。

事实上彼得肯定配得上比B级反派、失业工程师、2019年度神盾局5大通缉犯之首昆汀·贝克更好的人。他应该找一个更好的人，比如一个像霹雳火那样的英雄，或者至少是一个普通人。但问题是，他很自私，他知道彼得可以配得上更好的人，他知道彼得可能根本不在乎他是死是活，早些时候他们之间发生的事情可能只是出于创伤和绝望，但他真的想要他。这不仅仅是说他想要深入了解彼得身上的每一个角落，而且他想要和彼得建立一种真实的感情纽带。这有点吓到他自己了。

他的生活建立在谎言和幻境之上，但这不表示他不想要一些真实的东西，而彼得就是真实的。一个简单明了的事实：他唯一能想象到自己的悲惨一生以最接近幸福的方式结束的途径就是和彼得共度余生。

他搞砸了。

他是个十足的胆小鬼，不敢当着彼得的面说一个字。

“我爱你。”他低声说。

他不是非挑他睡觉的时候和他说的。

但即使只是这样也让他感觉好多了。

“我爱你。”他又说了一遍。

-

他惊喘着醒来，双手抓着衬衫的前襟。他只花了整整十秒钟的时间才意识到这不是自己的衣服，这是几个星期以来的第一次。

“怎么啦?”昆汀呻吟道，本能的用手抚摸着他怀中人的后背。

“我不想走。”

他眯起眼睛，注视着床上的另一个人。

彼得。

“我……我睡过头了。操，我都不知道我能睡那么久。我浪费了一整天，他妈的。”

昆汀看了看墙上的钟，他已经醒了至少6个小时，但彼得却一直在睡觉。他知道彼得睡了20小时还情有可原，但如果他自己也睡了14个小时，那就有点荒谬了。

公平的说，他也花了大半个月的时间去研究与宇宙旅行有关的时空法则，以及那些关于特定人物的时空锚点之类的东西，这对他来说是全新的领域。

“那又怎样?”他呻吟着，伸展了一下僵硬的四肢。

“我还在这儿……在你旁边。”

“嗯哼。”他哼出对他的肯定。“这可真不幸，如果我在我自己身边醒来，我也会被吓坏的。”

“这不有趣！”彼得焦急地说，“马上到24小时了，我浪费了整整一天去睡觉！天哪，我真是个白痴！”

“事实上，这会让你成为一个精神饱满的白痴。你觉得你能去哪?”昆汀坐起来，揉去了眼睛里的睡意。“你既然已经回家了，那就应该没事了，对吧?”

“我不知道！”彼得抓住自己的手腕，用力捏了一下，他的眼睛飞快地瞟了一眼床头柜上的数字时钟，然后又看向贝克。“我什么都不知道！我只是不想再离开了。我，我……”

昆汀移动了一下身子，把自己挡在钟前面，遮住了他的视线。他把彼得的手拿到唇边，轻轻落下一吻。“看着我，别去看时钟，只是看着我。你能做到吗?”

彼得深呼吸了一口，快速点了点头。“可以。”他的目光一直盯着昆汀，但又忍不住从他肩膀上探过去看钟。时间慢慢流逝着，倒计时着什么不可避免的事情。这有点迷人……

“嘿。”

贝克抓住他的下巴，把它转回自己面前，让他们的眼睛再次对视。“停下。我说，看着我。你相信我，是不是?”

“看情况。”

“看着我，宝贝。”

他照做了。

时间在缓慢流逝。

等一下。

“你还在这里，对吧？”

彼得点点头。

“我还在这里。”

“你到家了。”

-

家是一个很难形容的词汇，尤其是当你真正了解到这个定义的特殊性后。

家对彼得来说可能指的是他的故乡——也就是这个宇宙，或者是昆汀对他微笑时的那种感觉。他觉得昆汀变得很调皮，他的眉毛绷得紧紧的，带着那种熟悉的讨厌。

对昆汀来说，家意味着他的小破公寓，里面有几盆他没法养活的白痴植物。他从来没有真正想过家是除了他住处以外的任何东西。家对他来说只是一个睡觉的地方。不过现在，他想把那个地方排在彼得·帕克后面。

彼得和他动人的微笑、富有感染力的大笑、以及那极具个人特色的自我让昆汀感到相当强烈的安全感。

天哪，他真的陷进去了。

彼得在回到家的第一个星期里拒绝独自走进房间，也拒绝让昆汀离开他的视线。如果彼得想上厕所，贝克也会找个借口陪着去。只是为了让彼得不用开口求他作伴，他说过关于跨越宇宙之门的事太多次了。

彼得心甘情愿与他保持距离的唯一一次，是在他回忆音乐先生的时候。彼得在他的壁橱里窝了一整个小时，一直不肯出来。他的眼睛里仿佛有什么东西死掉了，这个表情直到贝克独自走进厨房去喝水回来的时候才消失。然后，他们又回到了熟悉的以视野范围为尺度的行为模式。

当昆汀出于任何原因需要离开公寓时，彼得都会跟他一起去。现在他似乎对身体接触更放松了，他在公共场合毫不害羞地的握着贝克的手，如果不能这样做，他也会以任何可能的方式直接接触他，通常是以拥抱来代替。

他并不很介意。

他已经知道了重建工作不会那么容易，但他会在这里一直陪着他。

当然，彼得好像养成了一些新鲜的怪癖，如果他说话时带上夸张的英国口音，彼得就会做鬼脸；而慢吞吞的南方腔调似乎会让他想起什么伤心往事。出于某种未知原因，他现在还想要一只小狗。“小狗。我们想养一只小狗。”

“是你想养一只小狗，彼得，我们还没有做任何'我们'的决定，因为你实际上并不住在这里，也不付房租。”

“对不起，我忘记向你求婚了。我应该先问问你父亲的意见吗?”

不过，这样欢乐的时光很快就过去了。这蛮糟糕的，他看起来从未真正的好起来过。

这是一个缓慢的康复过程，但并不可怕。事实上，他喜欢和彼得待在一起。这就像是在弥补他们之前错过的所有时间。不仅是彼得失踪的那个月，也是在说过去的几年里他们一直在争吵的时刻。

他提醒了彼得很多次才让他给他的朋友和家人打电话，告诉他们他没事。彼得给奈德、MJ和他的姑妈打了电话。但他拒绝给死侍打电话，他对此表示理解，因为他暗示过他们在另一个宇宙滚成了一团。

但那就会意味着他妈的韦德·威尔逊会轰炸昆汀的电话，他要求知道彼得是否在家。如果他不是每小时都这样做一次的话其实他们也能勉强接受。

“接一下吧，我求你了。”昆汀发出哀求的呻吟，他的手机像定好发条的闹钟一样响了起来。“这是下午3点，刚好3点。你知道我是怎么知道的吗?”

“因为韦德刚给你发了短信。”

“因为韦德刚给我发了短信。”

“我不觉得在一个人把他最好的朋友喉咙操哑之后，他们还会有正常交谈的机会。”

“请不要再谈太空三人行了。”昆汀把头埋在胳膊里。

这项工作依然没有结束。

令人惊讶的是，彼得再也不像以前那么多话了。昆汀对他在宇宙旅行中经历的事仍然知之甚少，但他觉得最好不要太咄咄逼人。彼得准备好了就会开口，应该吧。

-

“想看看书呆子是什么样子吗?”一天早餐，彼得给他看了手机上的一张照片。这是一张偷拍的照片，一个戴眼镜的男孩拿着一个焊接工具和一个看起来像微型火箭的东西。

“哦，天哪，这是——我？你——这是那些宇宙中的一个我吗?”

“是的，他很可爱。我差点都认不出你了，直到眼镜摘下来。”

“他——我看起来就像那种会被我欺负的孩子。”昆汀笑道。

“哦，求你不要，他是个十足的小书呆子，而且非常崇拜我。”彼得眨了眨眼睛，“要是你在这儿也这样就好了。”

“做梦吧，帕克。还有别的照片吗?”他靠在彼得的肩膀上去看手机。他还没来得及细看，屏幕就变黑了，彼得迅速把手机收了起来。

“没有了。”

-

彼得回来已经16天了，但他仍然没有回家。

他仍然呆在昆汀的房子里，仍然不会让昆汀离开他的视线。

“嘿，孩子。”

“嗯?”

这不是彼得的错。他很喜欢他的陪伴，但要是说彼得的出现没有不断提醒他是如何辜负了他，那他就是在撒谎。他仍然不知道彼得到底做了什么才得以回家。上一个宇宙毁灭了吗?他做了什么灾难性的事吗?

无论他做了什么，都是在没借助他的情况下发生的。他答应要把彼得带回来，但他没能做到。

贝克张开嘴想问，在最后的那个宇宙里发生了什么，就是他回家前经历的最后一次。但是，他想起了蜷缩在卧室地板上的彼得，他流着血，牛仔裤被撕破了，浑身黏糊糊的，这让他在说话时三思而行。

但他必须要知道。

“上一个宇宙有没有发生过以前没有发生过的……比较独特的事情?你认为是什么导致你回来的?”

彼得耸耸肩。“老实说，那段记忆已经没那么清晰了。我只记得，呃，卢——你一直坚持要我去巷子里偷拍照片。我被抓住了，发生了一些别的事情，然后他怨我把事情搞砸了而对我大发雷霆，冲着我大喊大叫，他让我觉得我是个废物，我……喔。”

昆汀什么也没说，这大概是彼得在这段时间内对任一个宇宙最多的描述了。他平时也会透露一些只言片语，但总是极其简短。

“我杀了你。”

“哦。”

他不知道彼得会杀人，听他亲口说出这个事实让他既骄傲又害怕。

彼得爬到了他身上，贝克相当喜欢他这点，他紧紧的抱住他。“我很抱歉。”他对着毛衣嘟囔道。“我不知道我为什么要那样对你，我——”

“嗯，那不是我，笨蛋，我在这里。”

“我知道，”彼得呼吸。“你在。”

“如果你再多说一点，感觉会好一些吗?”他抚摸着彼得的后背安慰他。

“你没骂我我已经很过意不去了，但是，呃，不，包裹在你的泡泡里，我感觉好多了。”

不知为什么，彼得突然笑了。

“讲一些只有自己才能听懂的笑话也太逊了。”

“老天，你根本不知道我都看到了些什么。”

总之，彼得很古怪，他决定不再问问题了。

“嗯，”他用胳膊搂住彼得的腰，把他举到空中，让他双腿缠住昆汀的腰，“很抱歉问了这么一个让人沮丧的问题。我决定抱到你感觉好些为止。”

“哦，别这样，把我放下，我很好。“彼得笑了起来。

“或者，我就直说了吧，我有个想法。”昆汀把他放在在厨房吧台上，“你已经在这里住了三个星期了，为什么不直接搬进来呢?”

这真是一次从头到尾都令人难以置信的疯狂对话。彼得轻轻地推了他一下。

“不要用蹩脚的谈话技巧来改变话题，只要回答是或不是就可以了。”

“我会考虑的。”

贝克微笑着，身体前倾，在彼得的鼻子上吻了一下，“对我来说，这听起来就是一个‘是’。”

一阵沉默，他们面面相觑想搞清楚刚才发生了什么。“——对不起，这可能有点不合时宜，我也不知道我为什么那样做，还有——嗯！”

彼得一跃而起，把手搭在他的脑后，给了他一个吻，急切的仿佛下一秒他就会再度离开。他把身子挪开一点，盯着昆汀红肿的双唇，然后又落在了他的唇上，他举起双手捧住昆汀的双颊，让他们靠得不可思议的近。他们的嘴唇完美契合在一起，好像这是什么命定的归宿。

他们稍稍离开一点，眼睛半闭着，没擦净的口水沿着嘴角下滑。

“我从17岁起就想这样这么做了。”彼得气喘吁吁的说。

“我——”

“哦，天哪，这太尴尬了，现在真的要变得尴尬了。我很抱歉，我也不知道我为什么那样做。我和那么多长的像你却不是你的人交往了，但我真正想要的是你。现在你就在我面前，而……”

“我……”

“你什么都不必说。事实上，如果你不回应可能会更好一点，因为我处理拒绝的能力相当差劲。就像那次你在电话里拒绝了我，我应对的措施是嗑药，然后在你还在线上的时候和警察大声做爱，然后——”

“我爱你！”他脱口而出，“我，我想说我爱你，彼得，哦，天哪。”

“喔。”彼得倒吸了一口气，“我也爱你……”

“我现在要去躺一会儿。”

“我和你一起。”

“好的。”

他们躺在沙发上紧紧的挨在一起，贝克抚摸了一会儿彼得的头发，慢慢反思着刚才发生了什么。

-

之后的两天里，他都没有再提起这件事。

“你真的应该搬进来住，再呆一段时间。我还是很想你，我知道在过去的一个月里你已经见过我很多次了，所以你不可能看着我说你还不觉得无聊，但即使你不——不选择留下来，那——我也将一直在这里，我仍然爱你。虽然我不知道你为什么喜欢我，你配得上更好的人。”

彼得耸了耸肩，从浴缸里往外吹了几个泡泡，看着它们毫不客气的落在了浴室的地板上。昆汀又在刮胡子了，“实际上，我已经搬进来了。这瓶洗发水是我的，我的牙刷就在那里，现在你有一半衣服也是我的了。当然，你也是我的了。”

“小寄居蟹。”昆汀咯咯地笑了。

彼得现在可以自己一个人进屋了，贝克还是有原则的，他在治疗过程中取得了很大的进步。虽然这很难，但他就像一个小斗士，贝克只是起了一些辅助作用。完全康复将会花费很长时间，而且他似乎每天都能找到新的敏感点来激发之前的回忆，但这是正常现象。他会一直在这里，陪着这个他深爱的孩子。

“我的意思是，你一直在这么说，但我早就搬进来了。而且这个词对共生关系来说并不恰当，你应该换个说法。”

操，他爱死他了。

“我突然改主意了，也许你应该回你家去。我真的觉得你没完没了的无礼行为正在毁掉我的生活。”

“你知道你爱我。”

嗯，他确实说过这话。

但这并不是说第二次就会更容易说出口。

“你也是。”


End file.
